Shifting the Sand
by Winds of Water
Summary: Roy becomes the unwilling final experiment, altered into something not quite human. Trying to keep things a secret however is not going to be easy. Somehow he must make sense of this, luckily no one ever said he had to go it alone. Chimera Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

Time for me to once again switch gears... must clear all thoughts of Kang out of my mind for now... Kang get AWAY from my boots! ...-cough- Anyway... moving on.

Okay, as you all have probably realized by now, the request for Roy as a chimera won out... barely. Seriously, one vote was the entire difference here. It was down to the wire with those backlogged PM's. And since I had a fair number of chapters done for this, here we are. And yes, I did write chapters for all the story options, just in case. Am I overprepared? Oh well, I don't hear too many complaining. So here we are, with Roy about to become something other than pure human. Feel free to ask questions, I'm sure there will be some, but understand that Edward so wittingly answers most of them in upcoming chapters. Or at least I have a fairly good feeling some questions will be asked which I explained via Edward in following chapters.

Yes, I have seen there are apparently a lot of these types of stories cropping up... like daisies. But I don't exactly care too much seeing as how mine stars Roy as our dysfunctional human instead of Edward. Figures I'd end a huge story that took over 3 months to get up with daily updates, and I'd end up in chimera land just as the chimera tourism season started.

So what sort of nonsense needs covering for those who haven't followed any of my Roy and Ed stories before... oh right! They're Roy and Ed, Ed and Roy... together... with love. Ponies and rainbows and all that fun stuff. I will have my usual chaos that will ensue, after all... apparently I love creating chaos for my characters. I've already got chaos plans in my head. This will have fluffy stuff of course... but nice lovely chaos as well.

And that about covers that.

Here's to hoping you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter One

"This place is creepy." Fuery muttered as he trailed along in the shadow of Breda, clutching his clipboard to himself and tossing wary looks around the dim abandoned laboratory.

The moveable equipment and furnishings that had once occupied space here were gone. Taken out to be salvaged if possible and put to use elsewhere. Now only dust, blackened sections of brick wall, and stained areas that looked alarmingly like blood. In this room they were in now, machines mounted to the walls stood cobwebbed and taped off with yellow caution banners. They'd been unable to remove those ones, and so would leave them to be demolished along with the rest of the building.

"Are you sure they won't blow it up while we're still in here?" Fuery asked again nervously.

"They have to wait for us to come out and give the okay, Fuery." Roy Mustang repeated for the seventh time since the start of the inspection.

Before this laboratory was demolished, it had to have a walk through. To be sure everything of value and that could be moved, had been. And that the charges were still set properly. Colonel Mustang had been requested to carry out the inspection, and had dragged along Breda and Fuery with him.

Really, Roy couldn't wait for this place to go up in smoke and rubble. It had been the laboratory devoted to the creation and research of chimeras, an operation convened in relative secrecy until only three months ago. There had been a breach in security, and the chimeras had gotten loose. Hence the dried blood splatters everywhere. It had taken nearly a day to mow down the chimeras that few had known existed.

A dark day indeed for the Amestris military.

Now they were going to cover it all up, there was no other explanation. The research was burned, the alchemists and even grunt workers on the project killed or imprisoned in a high security facility in the north. The press had been silenced about the incident, and fed lies which kept the unknowing public happy.

Now it was time for the laboratory itself to be erased.

Roy was almost glad that a certain Fullmetal Alchemist was still absent from all this drama. Had the willful blond been present for any of this, he was sure that Edward would have been a hellcat on the Fuhrer's fat ass. He knew how Ed felt about chimeras and government cover ups, and he was in full support of Edward's views. Even if he could not say it aloud. Whereas Edward could get away with being outspoken, Roy would be court marshaled. Unlike Edward, he had no one covering his ass. Not really.

"All looks good over here, sir." Breda called over from one side of the room, already edging for the door. He didn't like being in here any more than Fuery did.

Roy pulled his thoughts away from the dirty situation he was faced with, and looked over towards the rotund man. Breda had been putting on some pounds over the months. Stress eating, most likely. "Nothing about this is good." He replied in a preoccupied tone.

"Well, as bad as bad can be then, and still have everything as it should per orders." Breda substituted.

Roy didn't even have the enthusiasm to roll his eyes. "Great." He said in a sarcastic drawl. "Fuery?"

The still twitching nervous man looked over from where he stood next to the machines on the wall. "Fine." He reported, "these aren't going to be able to come off." And he patted one of the devices on its metal plated side.

Roy shot him a 'cease and desist' glare. "Don't whack on them, they're ancient. Nearly as old as I am, and don't make any wise ass jokes in your head about that." Fact was that technology went ancient every year. But he wouldn't put it past Fuery or Breda to understand that past their desire to want to make cracks about his age.

"Understood." Fuery said, though that did not stop the internal monologue of jokes that surfaced.

Roy never saw how it happened, but suddenly Fuery was falling back into one of the machines mounted to the brick wall. A lever was yanked down, and he was distracted from that by the blue light that flared up from the floor. "What the-" Roy looked down, and threw himself to the side and out of the circle of light just as it flared up to its maximum brilliance.

The light held, and then ebbed away, the dust that had covered the floor and obscured the transmutation circle on it had burned off from the intense rays of light.

Roy had landed, and rolled to a stop. Several colorful epithets slipped from his lips as he hauled himself back to his feet, ignoring the helping hands Fuery and Breda offered him. "I'm fine!" He snapped at them, causing both men to eye him warily.

What the hell?! This place was supposed to have been gone through, and had all transmutation circles marked. It seemed they'd missed one.

Roy glanced over at the machine, the lever had been yanked back up already. It seemed that the machines were still infused with some lingering alchemy residue. Hence the reason the circle hadn't blasted up at full power immediately.

"Sir, what was that?" Breda managed to ask, swallowing his concern for his life should he speak to his now annoyed looking superior officer.

"That, was a transmutation circle. Which means I am going to burn someone into so many tiny pieces they won't be able to find them all." Roy growled as he brushed the dust off his uniform.

"But if it's a transmutation circle… a transmutation for what?" Fuery questioned, looking still shook up from the incident.

Roy glared over at them, silencing any thoughts of further questions. "I'm going to find that out now, if you'll be so kind as to let me have quiet to work in. I have a headache now." He said, and snapped his fingers.

Breda and Fuery dove to the ground.

Roy ignored them as he controlled the glowing ball of fiery light to illuminate the room. Now that he could see the array, he swore again. "Get up off the floor." Roy barked as he let the fire flicker and die before he quickly marched out of the room and began hurrying down another hall.

"Sir!" Breda yelled after him, and they ran to catch up.

"What is it?" Fuery asked.

"Useless." Roy said as he suddenly stopped and whirled to face the two men. "It was damaged, therefore useless. Which is why I am standing here now still as normal as ever, but now I have a headache. Bright flares of light after being in the dark for so long don't sit well with me. So let's get this over with so I can go drink… a lot."

And so the inspection recommenced.

It took a great deal of effort and self control on Roy's part not to flip out, and in fact regain a calm outwardly composure. By the time the inspection was complete, and they were emerging from the explosive rigged building, Roy seemed completely at ease and smug as always.

With an indifferent air, Roy informed the overseer of the detonation that everything was in the clear. He then began the walk towards the "safety zone" where Hawkeye was waiting for him along with Havoc and Falman.

"Everything go okay, sir?" Hawkeye asked as he ducked under the yellow caution tape.

Roy straightened with a brisk nod. "Nothing lethal happened, I call that a good day."

"You still have an hour of it left. And should I find any unfinished work on your desk…" She let the threat hang.

Roy held up a pacifying hand to her. "My work will be seen to. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go lock myself in a dark office to get rid of this headache."

"Unlocked!" Riza called after him.

Roy waved a hand to show he'd heard her, but he honestly didn't care. He walked to his office, slammed the door shut, and collapsed down into his chair. Grabbing a pen he pulled the unfinished work to him and began making his way through it. His head throbbed, and he continuously told himself it was because of the light.

He'd lied when he'd told them the array had been useless, damaged. The only way he knew they'd forget about it by tonight. The array had been complete and in perfect functioning condition. What had for certain caused the lapse in the activation was beyond him. Yet he still stood by his prediction that it was due to the controls not having enough alchemic power stored up anymore.

At any rate, he'd jumped out of the way in time.

He had to have… otherwise… well he'd just know. That transmutation circle was to create chimeras. As he was obviously still quite human, it had not worked. That, and there had been no other animal in there with him. It was just him, which meant that having jumped out of the way when he did, he'd suffered no adverse effects. And certainly had not become a chimera.

But he shuddered, and felt the hairs near the back of his neck prickle in unease. The fact that the circle had gone undetected before made him upset. The fact that it had been a close call made him upset. This whole situation was a catastrophe, and one he wanted to put behind him like all the others.

All the other screw ups of the military he served in.

He heard the faint boom of the laboratory explosives being activated, and the echoing rumble of the structure caving in on itself. "Good riddance." He muttered as he clenched his pen tighter, scribbling his signature on a document before laying it aside.

Roy applied himself as wholly as possible to his work for the remainder of the evening, shocking Hawkeye every time she'd poke her head through the door, clearly hoping to catch him off guard. Yet he was sitting there, working diligently. Working meant he didn't have as much energy to devote to thinking on the incident from earlier.

He was clearly rattled still from it, as anyone would be who understood the gravity of what could have happened. And so he dealt with trying to regain normalcy about him in the only way available to him right now.

Paperwork.

When at last that was done for the day, he moved onto phase two. A good, stiff drink guaranteed to knock him on his ass.

So he rose from his chair, grabbed his coat, and left his office.

"Off already?" Hawkeye asked as she looked up at him. She was the only other one in the office, and had a very thin pile of papers left in front of her needing her attention. But she was only mildly surprised that Mustang was up and ready to go long before her. After so many years, she'd mellowed out some about it.

"Yeah, I have plans." Roy told her as he finished adjusting the cuffs on his black and silver fastened jacket.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she held out an umbrella. "Dinner plans?"

"Drinking plans, at home." He said and accepted the umbrella from her. "Storm came in?" They'd been expecting inclement weather since yesterday afternoon when the air pressure went haywire.

"I had to send Havoc down to my house to let Black Hayate inside before he got drenched. He won't get over that cold of his if he is left in a downpour." She replied and picked up her pen again.

Roy grunted and gave her a short nod. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She called after him, already focused again on her work.

Roy made his way out of Central Headquarters, opening the umbrella against the downpour turning the world around him a dull haze of silvers and grays. Shivering a bit against the bitter chill of the wind he started walking as water sloshed against his boots. Winter was coming, there was no longer any doubt about that.

The sidewalks were empty of most pedestrians thanks to the rain, and even the number of cars and trucks was greatly diminished from normal. It took Roy less time tonight to walk home, the sky just turning dark behind the clouds as he made it to the front door of the two story small house he lived in alone.

On the outside the house looked aged, with paint peeling in spots, and weeds creeping up near the foundation. Roy just never had the time nor the inclination to truly worry about the outside of his home. It was the inside that was normally used. And while it was outfitted comfortably, it was empty in a way.

A true bachelor's abode.

Roy locked himself in, and set the umbrella in the entryway to dry. Pulling off his boots and coat he set them to dry as well before making his way up the flight of stairs to the bathroom. There he stripped out of his damp and chilled clothing and climbed into the shower.

Turning on the taps he soon got the water steaming hot, to the point he could barely stand the temperature. Placing his hands against the smooth, slick white tiles of the shower wall above the taps he leaned forward letting the spray cascade down his back. Hanging his head he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He stood like that for several minutes before he washed his hair and body and climbed out.

Roy placed a towel over his hair to soak up the water while he dressed in his black cotton pajamas. Pulling on a pair of black fleece slippers he padded his way back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He reheated some spaghetti from last night with a snap of his fingers before sitting down at the table to eat. He'd had a long day, and not a fun one at all. He ate in silence, and once done rose from his seat to find his bottle of scotch.

He took his bottle of scotch upstairs along with a book he'd been reading lately. Piling under his covers Roy uncapped the bottle and took a hearty swig as he opened the book to the last dog-eared page. Finding his place, he continued to read, every so often tipping back the bottle.

It was nearing midnight before Roy fell asleep, book still in hand and lights on, a half-gone bottle of scotch sitting on the bedside table. The storm waged on outside, unheard by the inebriated and completely unconscious alchemist.

The alarm clock that was loud enough as it was when waking up a hung over Roy, blared with new life the next morning.

Roy groaned, and clamped his hands over his ears in pain as he glared at the alarm clock. Being hung over, Roy didn't think anything strange of the fact that everything looked sharper than normal, sounded louder, was brighter, and even the typed print on his book seemed miniscule but still in focus. He just figured he'd had more to drink than normal last night. So he put the book aside, turned off the lights and drug himself out of bed.

He never noticed that he could see clear as day in the dark of the room, the sky still seemed to be overcast, as no morning light was filtering in. He was too busy getting ready for work to even court the thought that something was off, something more than just being spectacularly hung over.

Roy headed down the stairs, and began mixing himself a hangover concoction before downing it. Right before he spat it back out and into the sink. Sure, it had tasted particularly strong, but something was definitely off. It tasted far too strong.

Maybe no more D vitamin infused milk for him and his pale complexion.

How he knew it was the added vitamin that was making it taste weird he didn't know, and didn't stop to think about it until after he'd transmuted the milk into a non-additive version. As his hang over started to ebb away, he realized that only a marginal amount of this was making sense in relation to a hang over.

How had he known what was off in the drink? Why was his eyesight so sharp that he could see details he never could before? Why could he smell that 'subtle spring breeze' scent that his fabric softener brand guaranteed but only until now could he smell? And why the hell could he hear the paperboy two houses down, and _know_ it was two houses down? All his senses but touch seemed to be going haywire.

Roy groaned, lowering himself to the cold kitchen floor feeling very dizzy and wanting to hurl. What the hell was wrong with him? He sat there, taking slow deep breaths for some time, doing his best to ignore the fact that he could smell things on the air he never could before. When he'd opened his mouth to try breathing that way, it was only marginally better, there was less on the air to taste. But he couldn't go around with his mouth gaping open.

Briefly he thought about calling into work sick, but knew that having told Hawkeye last night he had drinking plans, she'd assume he was still suffering a hangover. That wouldn't go over well. But he was sick, there was something wrong with him.

The only reason he knew it wasn't psychological was because in some strange corner of his mind it all made sense. Especially what he was seeing and hearing. He knew it was real, it was just… more defined. So he at least felt safe in the knowledge he wasn't going crazy.

Shakily Roy got back to his feet, shading his eyes against the brighter light he now was privy to seeing, and walking slowly to accurately judge distance. After quite a few hard blinks of his eyes the light was bearable again, but he could still see clearer than ever. He pulled on his boots, and bundled himself in his jacket before grabbing the umbrella.

Outside it was still raining, and the scent of water and wet earth, and watered down oils from the road assaulted him. Shaking his head he tried to put it out of his mind as he put the umbrella up over his head and began walking.

He was quick to realize that once outside, his vision again bothered him less. Sure, he could see fine details and much farther than he should be able to. Able to read the street sign a mile away as clearly as if it were only a quarter of that distance. But he was adjusting until he actually started to grow accustomed to the change. He was learning how to see again, as strange as it sounded, until this felt normal. Even the smells were becoming easier to ignore. Though he had never before realized how heavily people walked, and in an effort to give his overly-sensitive ears a break, stepped lighter himself.

Roy made his routine stop at his favorite coffee shop, finding it crowded as usual. The chatter assaulted him from all angles, and he had the sudden instinctual urge to jam his hands over his ears in order to filter out some of the noise. So he quickly hurried through the line, flashing his pocket watch in order to bounce to the front.

As soon as he had his order, he quickly left, sipping on the caramel coffee drink. He thanked himself for having the sense to get something less strong, and sweeter tasting. The heavier aspect that accompanied the caramel helped tone everything done pleasantly.

So he continued on, thinking wryly to himself that he was getting the hang of this slowly but surely.

He had made it to work, through the gates, when fluttering remains of yellow caution tape caught in a bush almost a half mile away attracted his attention. He looked at it balefully for a few moments, before his black eyes widened. "Impossible." He whispered, though to his sensitive hearing it sounded like a normal level of pitch.

Roy put a hand to his temples, taking more deep breaths. It couldn't be… these… changes. They had to be something else. He couldn't be a…

"Oh Gate help me." Roy shivered in the cold air, his grip on the umbrella slackening and causing it to tumble from his hands. The item rolled away with the wind, through the puddles before becoming entangled in a bush.

He ignored it.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears, sounding like a drum. His breathing had quickened to almost a panicked rate. His every nerve seemed tense and quivering, waiting for something… anything. But not knowing what.

There had to be another reason for this. He had to find out. He just could not be… it didn't make sense. Quickly he whirled around, determined to risk the wrath of a woman in order to see a doctor. But startled back several paces with a yelp, and the coffee he'd managed to keep a hold of up until then slipped from his grasp to clatter wetly to the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Huh, even if I have been tossed into chimera land during the tourist season, it seems as if I was right. I stumbled upon a rare creature to feature -pats Roy-. Thanks so much for the response I got! I'm kind of excited to see how this turns out... I hope everyone keeps loving it. So let me know!

To answer the question I got more than once about the sequel to Believe In Me, just because I have this up first, does not mean the sequel has gone bye-bye. I'm giving BIM time to settle in as a completed work. I still plan on writing the sequel though, yes.

Now to answer the reviews, if you do not wish to see the reply I made to you, then scroll a bit. If you do, find your name. If you didn't leave a review, you may scroll as well... -frowns- So... for the replies, and thanks again for the reviews!

Shawn: Are you my puppet on a string? Just kidding, and I have actually never seen that movie... I guess I'll have to now.

Fullmetal Embers: Thank you, I was rather nervous about it. Just because I'm taking the development slowly and not rushing things. So I'm glad to hear you are hooked.

Sinful: Thanks a lot, I hope you continue to keep looking forward to it.

Paon: Umm... no... not a rat or a fly. That would be emasculating in my opinion. Roy's paired animal is something bigger than that.

roar: I'm very glad that you are happy with it so far, and liking the development progress. I can tell you I haven't planned to toss anyone off a cliff again... yet.

GreedxEd: Yeah... I wanted to mix it up a bit. And yes, those other fics are still options for sure. I won't scrap the ideas.

Ria: Awwah thanks so much, I really hope you keep enjoying it.

Anime-Luver: Well I hope I do it justice then, and that you enjoy it.

Bar-Ohki: Well Paon thinks he's a rat or a fly...

anmb: I at least can guarantee it's not a rat or a fly. And you are welcome, I am glad that his social class is dead on for you. I really only give him a big house if he's Fuhrer... but past that he doesn't need anything ostentatious.

oruchuban: You're actually fairly close to getting it. And I am glad you're enjoying so far -hugs back- and thanks for the chocolate yesterday.

Ethereal: You poor thing, well I'm glad you managed to read this at last. Good luck with that schoolwork!

Eli: I am glad you and your muses are enjoying, and I really am fond of cliffhangers sometimes... Sometimes literally -cackles-.

* * *

You may commence reading now...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Hawkeye was there, behind him.

He hadn't heard her over his pounding heart, and that slightly unnerved him. He'd already gotten more accustomed to his improved hearing, that someone had snuck up on him was not a nice surprise. "Geez, Hawkeye… no never mind that, sorry." He gasped out, one hand still over his pounding heart.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked, holding her umbrella up over the drenched man.

"I'm fine, I just need to see a doctor." He said hurriedly.

She eyed him up and down. "You do look a bit pale. You should call ahead for an appointment though, you're not the only one coming down with a cold."

Roy seriously doubted this could be explained with a cold. But he nodded, wanting to avoid seeming conspicuous. Some sort of sixth sense in the back of his mind told him to be cautious what he said to whom, and how much. "I'll do that, thank you."

"You dropped your coffee, sorry I startled you. I thought you would have heard me though when I approached." Hawkeye frowned, glancing down at the cup where some of the light brown liquid was leaking out to dribble into a puddle.

"Me too." Roy muttered darkly under his breath as he bent down to pick up the fallen drink. Righting it he found it still mostly fine, just damp on the outside. Grumbling to himself he pulled the soiled lid off and quickly drank the remainder in several long gulps.

Hawkeye continued to frown at him. "Come on, we should go inside before we get any wetter."

Roy had to agree with that, and gave an involuntary shiver as they began walking side by side under her umbrella to the doors. Once he was inside, he pulled off his overcoat and folded it over one arm while he separated from Hawkeye's side. She had gone in one direction to get some breakfast before beginning her work for the day. Leaving him to walk the still mostly empty hallways by himself.

He never realized before now just how annoying and high pitched squelching shoes were on the tile floors. He flinched at the noise, doing his best to quiet his own steps. Luckily his enhanced sense of smell and hearing were coming in handy for alerting him to when someone was coming in his general direction. It made outside human contact easy to avoid.

Right now, Roy wanted nothing more than to avoid it.

He made it up to his office without major incident, and collapsed into his chair with a wearier sigh than normal, considering he'd only woken up less than two hours ago. "This is just a very, very bad hang over. Nothing more." He tried to tell himself.

However denial about his ability to hold liquor was not something that he was very capable of. He knew his drinking capacity, and knew that even the full bottle of that scotch would have given him no more than a long bathroom trip in the morning and a migraine. But right now, it was the only reasonable theory he had to hold on to.

Until Hawkeye had arrived with her breakfast, and had sorted out his tasks for the day, Roy had a clear schedule this morning until nine a.m. It was then that he had to have a meeting with the rest of the Colonel's stationed here. Well, it wasn't so much a meeting as a waste of time. He believed the memo had read "staff mixer." Or something awful like that.

Normally the word 'mixer' and 'staff' would not be so horrible together, considering it meant he would be able to openly strut about his domineering attitude and perhaps get a date here or there. But apparently the Fuhrer felt like there was little cohesion between those of the same ranks, and wanted to try and fix that.

So in reality, this was nothing more than one more act he was being forced to put on, and act like he enjoyed it.

It would have been so easy to skip this whole headache if only he'd been able to call in sick without being in fear of Hawkeye getting suspicious and borderline homicidal. Instead he was sure that he'd be subjected to plenty of pointless chatter and domination jockeying. At least his eyes were quicker in adjusting to everything now, such that it didn't cause him sharp pains in the backs of them. But it was hard to close off one's ears.

He knew that come nine a.m., he'd be learning more about _all_ the other Colonels here _and_ their teams, whether he wanted to or not. If this condition of his did turn out to be more than a spectacularly persistent hangover, and he had the dreading ache in his heart that agreed with the idea, that he would need to start trying to learn to filter out noise. While being able to hear so much, from everyone, was probably an eavesdroppers dream, he was feeling more like this was a nightmare.

Taking a deep breath Roy reached forward and seized his phone off its base, and held it a good three inches from his ear as he dialed the operator. He still planned to see a doctor today. Once he had been transferred to the office he was a patient of, Roy waited while the phone rang. Hopefully, he'd be able to get an early appointment, thus giving him a reason to skive off the rest of his day and go home to rest.

"_Dr. Kerry's office!_" A female voice announced cheerfully.

Roy was glad he'd had the foresight to keep the phone still a nice distance from his ear. Otherwise he believed he'd have flailed off his chair from shock of being screamed at. Or, at least to him it sounded far louder than normal. "Yes, I need to schedule an appointment. I've not been feeling well."

"_Name?_"

"Roy Mustang."

"_Okay, wait one moment while I pull up your patient chart… you have visited the office before, correct?_"

"Yes." Roy replied, and muttered to himself, "though I'm not so sure anymore. Because if you don't remember me, I obviously haven't taken you on a date yet. " As if he could be bothered with dates right now. He had other matters on his mind that were much more serious.

"_What time and day were you looking to make your appointment for, sir?_"

"Today, if possible. Do you have any openings?" Roy asked hopefully. At the very least, maybe he could get a prescription for some very potent pain killers to deal with this headache the noise was giving him. Did Havoc _have_ to slam whatever that was on the desk out there? Geez…

As he waited for the secretary to check openings, he wondered idly on how he knew it was Havoc. He supposed that not having known the man's footfalls before now, it had to be the smell of cigarette smoke that was beginning to permeate the air that flowed in through his open office door.

How nice that he'd forgotten to close it.

"_We have an open appointment at 1:15 still. Does that work for you?_"

Roy supposed it would work fine. It was late enough in the afternoon he could leave Headquarters for lunch before going, and then go straight home without it causing issues. "It does, thank you."

"_I'll schedule you in then. I just need one last thing from you…_"

"Yes?"

"_What is the general reason for the visit?_"

Good question. He wished he knew what was wrong with him. But if he knew that, he'd not need to see a doctor now, would he? What else was it people went to the physician for? If you knew what you had, you could treat it yourself. You went to see the money leaching middle man whenever you weren't sure. Or when parts of you were falling off… not that he had any experience in that. But Greg down on Floor Two had, as he'd shared so willingly with Roy one evening as both men became smashed at a local club.

"Migraines, really." Roy replied, knowing it would suffice well enough. And it wasn't exactly false… he did have a headache still. But he was more concerned as to the causes of it. He couldn't just tell her that his senses had all increased by the power of three and had a zero added to the end. Or, that's what it felt like.

Which left him with the less than minor problem of how the hell he was supposed to phrase everything so the doctor didn't think him crazy. He supposed defaulting to a hangover was his best option, as lame an option as it was.

"_Okay! We'll see you at 1:15 then, Mister Mustang!_" The secretary ended cheerfully with across the board high notes.

Roy grimaced as he hung the phone up. "Someone needs to inject herself with a sedative." He lamented and collapsed back into his chair with a heavy sigh. Bringing his hands up he began to rub his temples in slow, soothing circles. Trying to placate his headache.

It seemed like far to soon that Hawkeye was striding into his office, a stack of paperwork in hand.

"And don't forget, you have that thing at nine this morning." She said as she let the papers slap dully to the desk.

Roy nodded numbly as he straightened in his chair. "How could I forget? I've been looking for the very opportunity to induct myself as a masochist. I wouldn't miss that stupid mixer for the world."

She cracked a smile at the grousing of her superior. "It'll be good for you to get out and see your competition in a friendly setting."

"I have no intentions of befriending any of them. And no intentions of allowing myself to become close enough to them that I become two-faced in order to attain my goals without them becoming all hissy about it."

"At least you get free food then." She suggested.

He gave her a mocking look of disbelief, "yes, I don't usually get that here."

Hawkeye's smile never faltered, but her eyes did grow soft in concern. "Did you make an appointment with a doctor yet?"

"Yes, for this afternoon. Which means I need to finish up all this-" he waved a hand at the stack of paperwork, "before then. So if you don't mind…"

"I'm leaving." She chuckled, catching the hint.

"And close the door behind you too, will you?" He called after the woman as she left.

The door clicked shut.

Roy took a deep breath, ignoring the scent of shea butter on the air that Hawkeye had left behind her. Seizing a pen from the jar of writing instruments, he began to make his way through the documents.

Requests of all natures, funding reports, overflow mission reports from the State Alchemists who had no designated team, team spending reports, supply order forms… the stack slowly began to dwindle under his pen.

He was nearly three-quarters of the way through the stack when Hawkeye poked her head through the door, clearing her throat to catch his attention. As if he hadn't heard her already. And he raised his head, giving her one raised eyebrow that clearly said 'you disturb me _because_?'

"It's ten minutes until that masochist induction at nine, sir." She informed him, before withdrawing from the room.

"Oh goody." Roy muttered to himself darkly as he capped the pen and set it aside before rising from his chair. His clothes, he found were still somewhat damp. He'd forgotten about being wet, with so much else on his mind. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and channeled pure heat from the air to help speed along the process of drying out his clothes.

That done, he braced himself for the rest of his morning and walked out the door of his office.

If he quickly hurried out without giving any of his team time to speak to him, he wasn't going to feel self-conscious about it. He felt it was more… self-preservation.

Hawkeye watched him go with a concerned frown shadowing her brow. "I hope whatever he has the doctor can figure it out. He looks a bit pale, and edgy."

Havoc glanced towards the door Mustang had fled through. "My guess is that he got some married broad knocked up, and is now trying to hide under a rock until it all blows over."

"Havoc!" Hawkeye glared at him sharply, "I'd expect he's more honorable than that!"

"What Mustang do you know?" Havoc asked her mildly with a bit of a laugh.

She chose not to answer that.

Meanwhile in the lounge on the main floor…

Roy had never realized until now, just how much he hated those dinging and ringing arcade machines before.

Instead of "mixing" as was wanted, all the other Colonels seemed to be doing was either competing with each other in games, or continuously funneling pink lemonade down their throats in what seemed to be attempts to cause bladder failure and thus medical leave.

At least the chatter was somewhat at a bearable level, even if he was catching snippets here and there by complete accident. But those noisy arcade machines? They had to go. The noise was obnoxious, why were humans so noisy? It was as if they believed that without creating noise, their peers wouldn't realize they existed.

Roy managed to slip relatively unnoticed to the wall that abutted the backs of the machines, casting a furtive glance along it to see how they were being powered.

"Ah, Mustang, you didn't skive off." Exclaimed Colonel Banks as he strode over beaming heartily as if he hadn't seen Roy in years and they were the best of friends. "Some people owe me money."

Roy tried not to flinch at the boisterous tone, fixing his neutral mask into place as if his life depended on it. He stared back at the short and squat Colonel Banks with a barely there smirk. "You made bets on whether or not I would dutifully obey the orders coming from a daisy yellow memo the Fuhrer's secretary signed with a purple glitter pen?"

Banks seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before nodding sharply. "Yes."

"How much?" Roy continued to ask, "I've been looking for someone to beat out of their extra cash in an alchemy fight." He said, and idly rubbed a thumb and forefinger together as he raised them to his eyes.

The other Colonel paled somewhat, and coughed in a decidedly nervous way. "I don't believe you'll find anyone here that foolish."

"Hmm…" Roy hummed to himself, and only lowered his hand with a smug smirk when Banks quickly excused himself through a volley of stuttered words. Now for those blasted arcade machines, with their whizzing and dinging and clanging.

Putting one hand behind his back, and leaning forward enough to give himself room, he snapped.

Unseen sparks of fire darted to the outlet the machines were plugged into. Followed by a sizzling crack that sounded like striking lightning, and clouds of black smoke that smelled horribly of melted and burned plastic.

There were yells and curses of surprise as many people stumbled back from the arcade machines in alarm. The screens and other controls on the machines went black, and in several cases, the screens cracked with miniscule fissures that branched out like antlers. The noises they were emitting stopped.

Now it was completely silent.

Roy wanted to revel in the silence, and cry "at last!" to the heavens. But he didn't. In true Roy Mustang fashion to remain under the radar, he joined in the gaping crowd. He even deigned to let his jaw slacken an idiotic looking centimeter. Adding a few wide eyed blinks for good measure.

"They must have short circuited, ancient things." One voice said from near the pink lemonade fountain.

This seemed to become a general agreement and explanation for everyone. Soon things had gone back to relative order.

Roy did his best to remain inconspicuous, but even he could not remain left alone for very long. Soon, he had Colonels Miller and Garin boxing him in from the forefront, and his back to the wall. Damn his try to be a wallflower for once in his life.

"You still in charge of that Fullmetal person?" Garin asked conversationally.

Roy was not fooled, there was some other underlying reason than mere curiosity in that question. Not only was he smarter than that, but he could see the increased pulse of the neck veins in the man. He resolved to keep things as vague as possible. They really had no business enquiring into Edward, and he was going to remember that. "Yes."

The answer seemed to go over relatively well, and Miller spoke up next. "How old is he now? Twenty, twenty-one?"

"Nineteen." Roy corrected, trying to keep his hands calm and his fingers from twitching.

Miller bent over to whisper into Garin's ear. Yet Mustang could hear every word without bothering to strain. "Year younger than I thought, but he's still very accomplished."

Well duh, Roy couldn't help but think to himself. Edward was always very accomplished, if not a bit impulsive and ostentatious at times when he was accomplishing something. "Is there something you want with him?" He asked them now, trying to keep himself neutral in all appearances.

"Just wondering, I guess, why you keep him pinned down at a Major rank all these years if he's so good." Garin admitted, not seeing any warning signs that Mustang should be henceforth avoided at all costs.

Roy snorted, "ask him yourself. But it's not me who's "pinning him down," as you seem to think."

Roy would gladly promote Edward, hell, the young man was brilliant and a damn good alchemist. And he'd tried. Three times he'd tried to promote Edward. Once, up front asking him if he'd like a promotion. Next, trying to trick him into accepting a promotion. Lastly, trying to outright go over Edward's head about it. The last one hadn't ended up too pretty…

The fact was, Edward refused to be promoted. And Roy had given up trying after incident number three. Now he just grudgingly accepted that Edward wanted to remain a Major, for whatever reason the blond refused to share.

"Where is he anyway? None of us have heard yelling for some time now." Miller asked.

"Two years, actually." Roy corrected, "he's on a month vacation still. A friend of his family died, the funeral was last Thursday."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The two other Colonels echoed one another.

Roy shrugged, and glanced away from them. "Well, you're not as sorry as the person responsible is going to be once Fullmetal and his brother catch up to them." And he gave them both a nod, "if you'll excuse me now, I have a doctor appointment I need to get to."

Sure, he would be very early. But he'd take a long lunch and make up for the extra time. Anything to get away from this insufferable event. And so he made his goodbyes and excuses, and quickly left.

As he slipped down the crowded hallways, he reached one at last that was vacant and put his hands to his ears tenderly. He was starting to adjust… but much slower than he had with his eyesight. His ears pounded from the constant influx of talking. Staring numbly at the hairline fractures in the wall that he knew only he could see, he sighed, and started walking again.

Something was not normal here, hopefully he could find a valid medical reason for it all. Anything was better than… that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A**gain, if you don't wish to read review answers, scroll. But not too far.

Paon: Nah, you didn't, it actually made me laugh. Edward actually still is in Amestris, and the person who died will be revealed in coming chapters.

Eli: There was much violence.

anmb: They really are, he could have flambayed that pink lemonade as well.

Anime-Luver: That's a question that is answered in coming chapters, not too far off actually. I believe chapter five... but I'm not positive right now, I'd have to go back and look. And I am glad you're enjoying yourself so far.

GreedxEd: You bet I am. You will need to hit him at least once, so far. And actually I've never given it much thought since she was killed... but I did think they were cute together. Maybe I should consider adding her in one time, do you like that pairing?

Fullmetal Embers: Oh I will, never fear.

Shawn: 30's, actually, the first arcade games were introduced. But for the sake of the story I am going on the hope that a decade or so difference isn't anything too out there. And Roy's still a Colonel because I'm giving him his promotion myself in a way that goes along with the story, if he's good anyway and I feel he deserves one.

Egypt: Abnormal... XD. The true figures never come into play since my medical knowledge does not go that far.. yet.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews! They made me smile. I'm already seeing those questions Ed will be answering cropping up. Which is good! I like that so many readers are getting involved and thinking about what's going on.

And now, I hope you enjoy. I meanwhile, must go attend to the laundry. Doesn't that sound like fun?

* * *

Chapter Three

"Sir, it can't be over already." Hawkeye frowned as Roy made an appearance.

He stopped in his tracks, and blinked over at her. "Yes it can, for me. I have to go to a doctor appointment."

Hawkeye glanced over at the clock affixed to the wall, before giving Mustang a suspicious look. "It's not even 11:30 yet."

"Ah, yes, because my life must run according to the schedule of hours and half hours." Roy growled, feeling somewhat irritable after that waste of his precious time. Not to mention he'd been subjected to the loud idle chatter of those who didn't realize he could hear them perfectly fine if they whispered. Which, of course, no one knew. "I have an appointment to be present for, and all the arcade machines short circuited. Therefore I have nothing better to do than to take my careful time going there. I don't want to get lost, after all."

"How did they all short circuit?" She pressed him with a frown.

"I have absolutely no idea." He smirked at her, before vanishing into his office.

The door was closed softly behind him, and he locked it before flipping the light switches all off. Going to the window he yanked the nylon drawstring that held up the blinds. He eased them down gently until the whole office was thrown into darkness.

Or, what now qualified as darkness.

Roy had used night vision goggles before, and found them unbearable. But this, this was not as bad. This felt… fine. Things were not as sharp as when it was light, but his eyesight was still the same. At least in the respect that he could see things normally invisible to the human eye, and everything had new clarity, even at distances where things should not be. His world of darkness was more of a dusky gray with silver and black outlines.

Sighing, he stalked over to one of the couches and flopped back on it.

He stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, his eyes sweeping over the paint brush strokes that he could see. He lay there for some time, gazing at the ceiling in the darkness-that-wasn't which surrounded him and made his headache dissipate slowly. There was something to be said for taking five minutes just to collect yourself back together.

When he felt less liable to want to snap at the next person who talked so loudly, Roy got up from the couch and made his way out the office door which he unlocked to find an irritated looking Hawkeye awaiting that very move. "Yes?" He asked dully.

"Why was the door locked?" She frowned at him, tapping one foot in an irritated staccato.

Roy took a deep breath, reining in the annoyed replies he wanted to give. "Because I locked it." He replied simply, truthfully, and most certainly in a fashion bound to annoy the living hell out of the woman. But he didn't care right now.

It wasn't as if he'd asked to be feeling this way right now, and he was doing his best on his own to cope.

And Roy brushed past her to begin making his way out of Headquarters, choosing every minimally crowded route he could, even if it took him longer.

He even ignored the drizzle of still falling rain as he exited the building. Instead he tugged his overcoat on and buttoned it as he walked, before stuffing his gloved hands in the pockets. He found the rain didn't bother him, and it was actually serving as a filter for outside noise. Almost like white noise to help lull him to sleep. Except this was helping alleviate his headache even more.

It had been raining for so long that everything smelled wet, no matter what it was. That mineral scent that he usually only recognized with hard water. The smell of rain was all around him, and in a way, it was soothing. Even if it meant he couldn't smell who or what was near him. Something he shouldn't be able to do anyway unless the scent was overpowering anyway.

Shivering in the chill that whipped against him he ducked under overhangs and awnings when he could as he made his way through the city on foot. Rain was soaking through him, but he barely seemed to notice.

He was more focused on where he was going. With all the extra stimulation hitting him visually, his eyes were attempting to work overtime for the fact that his sense of smell was being muddled by the rain. Glowing neon signs, the cars splashing through the puddles, the few pedestrians hustling quickly through the drizzle with umbrellas hoisted above them and their eyes trained on the ground lest they hit a puddle and slip. He was taking them all in.

His path did turn towards one small restaurant. It was basically a hole in the wall type of place, but one that was well known by the frequenters of Central's finer cuisine. Overhead costs were cut due to their shabby looking location; however on the inside… it was an entirely different scene.

Roy opened the door and let himself in as he quickly set his alchemy to work in drying his clothing. His eyes adjusted quickly to the ambient lighting, and he could almost hear his mind sigh in relief. The colors were dark browns and soft creams. Both still sat well with him, even in his heightened visual state. The booths were arranged to keep noise level down, and it worked, even on a Friday night. So on a rainy Wednesday afternoon, it was quite silent. Even his improved hearing could only pick up the faintest of whispers.

"Colonel Mustang, it's good to see you again." Smiled the waitress who had come over to greet him.

"Jaine." He smiled back at her politely. "I see you're looking well, how are the children doing?"

"Mark is still being a teenager." She sighed with wry amusement. "And Carie is trying to deal with her first bout of acne."

Roy gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew how teenagers could be. He'd dealt with quite the spirited one for nearly a decade. How nice, yet strange it had been, when Edward had suddenly become a man.

"Will it be just you today?" Jaine asked, still smiling as she grabbed for a menu.

Roy nodded. "Yes."

"Are you feeling well? You're speaking very softly." Jaine asked in concern.

"Just a very persistent headache."

She nodded, and immediately beckoned for him to follow her. "When are you going to bring someone else here? It's always just you."

Roy was shocked, and somewhat warmed to realize that she'd lowered her voice to speak to him. Obviously taking into account that his hearing was sensitive right now because of his "headache." And he felt a surge of gratitude towards her. He realized it must be the mother in her, no one else he'd been around today had children. "This is my favorite restaurant. And I do not say that just to make sure something odd doesn't end up in my clam chowder." He explained to her. "I do not want any ex-girlfriends stalking me here, and ruining my little escape."

Janie had cracked a good natured smile at the clam chowder revelation, even knowing it had been made in jest. "Fair enough, Colonel." She said and stopped beside one booth. "Is this okay? Or is there somewhere else you think might be quieter for you?"

Roy took a quick glance around, and moved to slide into the seat. "This will do perfectly, thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, and passed him the menu once he was settled. "Do you want to order a drink right off, or browse the menu?"

"Something hot." Roy said as he flipped the menu over to the beverage list.

"Cocoa, coffee, tea…"

He gave her a raised eyebrow look that made her crack a smile.

"Right, no cocoa." She chuckled.

He smiled back at her. "Tea, please."

"I'll get it out." Janie nodded and left.

His tea was mild enough so that it actually tasted strong to his enhanced taste. And he made sure to order food that would have subtle and light flavors as well. Knowing they'd have the intense flavor he wanted, but wouldn't taste terrible had he gotten heavier flavors initially.

The dining room remained quiet, and Janie continued to speak in softer tones. Roy felt relaxed here and his headache was nearly gone. This was the calm he needed before he ventured into the hell that would most likely be the doctor's office.

He stayed there until he needed to leave to be on time to his appointment. Janie had not rushed him into leaving, instead making sure that he had plenty to drink while he sat there enjoying the quiet.

When he emerged back outside after paying his bill, he discovered the rain had ceased. Glancing to the gray sky, he doubted it would remain rain-free for long. In fact, he predicted he had the space of maybe twenty minutes in which to get from here to the doctor's office without being drenched again. And he tried not to believe that this was instinctual knowledge. So he quickly hurried off down the sidewalk.

With the absence of rain, the world was more crowded, and more noisy. Cars splashing through puddles at high speeds, and stir-crazy workers stepping outside in order to breath in the fresh clean air. A few children not in school skipped along the sidewalks, purposefully bouncing in puddles and giggling to themselves. A couple locked at the mouth under an overhang.

Roy snapped his fingers.

The gutter attached to the overhang which had been spilling rain water off into the alley, soon had a hole in it. Right above the couple making out.

Evidently Roy was feeling a bit grouchy, and he snickered to himself as he listened to their shrieks. He continued on while justifying his actions as protecting innocent eyes of children… who should be in school. But he had to pick and choose his battles here, and he was not about to try and herd a bunch of spawn back to school.

He made it to the doctor's office without regaining a headache. Things were still quiet enough outside, and the gradual change from quiet to slowly louder was actually helping him. Or so he believed. He really had to take what he could get here.

Roy approached the front counter, and scribbled his name with the pen chained to the clipboard the sign-in sheet was on. He realized too late that his name was practically miniscule, yet he could still read it fine. Shrugging, he figured a doctor's office had a magnifying glass somewhere.

He turned from the counter to go sit in the brightly lit and empty waiting room while he choked silently on the smell of antiseptic. It was a bad enough smell when he had had normal olfactory functions. Now, he had to resist the urge to gag. Trying to distract himself from the smell, he looked around.

The waiting room was empty except for a few individuals who were coughing harshly into their hands. Abused magazines and old newspaper issues sat on tables in between sets of chairs. From behind the doors that led to the examining rooms, Roy could hear more coughing, some sneezing, and muffled words being said.

He suddenly decided that he was taking a very soapy shower when he got home, and taking preventative medication against becoming a coughing and sneezing mess in addition to his prior problems.

"Mister Mustang?" A familiar cheery voice called.

Roy got up and made his way to the woman who had come to collect him.

"How are you doing today?" She asked, flashing him an appreciative top to bottom look and batting absurdly long lashes.

Roy came to the decision she reminded him of an ostrich. Leggy, golf ball sized eyes with huge lashes, and a brain the size of a nut. Usually the sort of woman he picked up for a one-night stand. But he was feeling decidedly off his game today. At least his hearing was slowly adjusting to the decibels he was encountering, such that it wasn't hurting. Just highly uncomfortable. "If I felt fine, I wouldn't be here. Now would I?" He countered back grumpily.

She seemed to ignore that. Not surprising, it was usually a one in one hundred chance that the person who asked you how you were doing actually gave a damn. And the ones that did were those that should be kept close and cherished for their compassion. "Let's check height and weight first."

Roy stalked after her, trying to keep from feeling disgruntled. And he stepped up onto the machine she pointed to… grudgingly. While his height was always something fun to throw into a conversation Fullmetal was present for, he didn't like knowing his weight. Even if it was all muscle.

"Height is still the same, but it appears you've lost five pounds since your previous visit." She informed him, letting her hands brush a little too close to his head as she fiddled with the dials and weights.

Roy felt the urge to glare at her for invading his personal space so frivolously, but managed to restrain himself. Barely. "Lunches at the mess hall aren't quite what they used to be anymore."

"What rank are you?" She asked, glancing over the stripes and accessories attached to the uniform under his coat. However she clearly had no idea how to interpret them.

"That is neither here nor there." Roy said instead as he stepped off the machine. Next, he was finally shown into an examination room before being left there by a slightly less cheery ostrich.

Roy perched himself on the end of the paper covered examination table, glancing around the room in an attempt to feel less nervous. He occupied himself with taking deep breaths while watching an ant on the other side of the room crawl about the off-white baseboard.

As usual, the wait once in the examination room was rather long. However the doctor finally did show up, plopping himself down in a rolling steel and leather stool that he shimmied over to where Roy was sitting. "So it says here you're complaining of migraines, Colonel?" He asked upon consulting the chart.

Roy tried not to stare at the wobbling flap of skin under his doctor's neck, or rake his eyes over that balding head in an attempt to find lice. "Yes, they've been making my senses go all strange. Much sharper than normal."

"Mmm… did you have a hangover as well?"

"Always."

The doctor smirked, and pulled out a stethoscope. "Well let's get the boring work out of the way and then we can see about this migraine of yours."

And so Roy sat through the preliminary examination before having a light shined in his eyes suddenly. He gave a yelp of surprise, and toppled off the table in an attempt to get away from the sudden influx of bright light.

The doctor chuckled at his patient's reaction, and scribbled some notes. "Yes, sensitivity to light. How about sound?" And he whacked his chart on the side of the examination table, causing a loud clang.

Roy glared at him, massaging his ears tenderly while still trying to blink away the flashes of light still obscuring his vision. "I could have told you that." He hissed irritably as he scrambled off the floor and regained his seat.

"Okay, being serious now." The doctor grinned, unfazed by Roy's annoyance.

And so Roy sat through a hearing screening exam, as well as a visual one. The hearing one sounded like the happy little bell that rang in each ear was trying to outdo his alarm clock. Seething just a bit as he felt his headache coming back, he flopped a hand up and down in turn to signal which ear he'd heard the noise in. He was past the line of human normalcy on the visual examination, just one line past it, when he suddenly knew he had to start lying.

He could see the whole damn thing as clearly as if it were right in front of him. Even the miniscule lines that should have resembled his signature out on that sign-in sheet.

So he started lying on the next line, giving completely wrong letters in order to halt this. He was obviously seeing just fine. But why _this_ fine? One line past normalcy that he shouldn't have gotten was enough to spur the doctor into peering around Roy's eyes with aggravating lights and whizzing tools.

Finally the doctor pulled away, looking miffed. "I'd say you've been eating a lot of carrots. It's improved your eyesight just a bit. However I don't see any abnormalities. Everything looks healthy and normal."

That's a freaking lot of powerful carrots that I never ate, Roy couldn't help but think. And he wasn't even going to make himself suffer through a whole new line of tests to check his other two haywire senses. "Just a… migraine, then?"

"Seems so, I'll prescribe you something to take to help with the pain." The doctor announced, and began scribbling something on a notepad.

Meanwhile Roy sat there, outwardly looking fine, but inside, he was filled with an icy dread. If he was fine physically… genetically there was something wrong. And he knew without needing a test, to know what was wrong.

Roy barely remembered leaving the office, prescription clutched tightly in one hand that began to shake as he emerged outside. "Gate help me." He whispered into the light mist of rain that was falling around him.

Somehow, that transmutation circle had worked. Yet… in a way it hadn't, for he had no outward give away that he was any different. He _was_ different, he knew that now. By some strange occurrence, he had been altered internally. Altered into the one thing he never dreamed he would become.

Fuhrer, yes… but Chimera?

"No…" Roy whispered as he let the prescription flutter from his hand to land in a puddle, smearing the ink into an unreadable black blob.

But he knew it was the only explanation left. And deep down, he knew it was the right one.

The only thought in his mind as he whirled from where he stood and began jogging down the slick sidewalk, was that he wanted to be home. Right now, he felt paranoia seeping in, and knew he needed at least three shots of his strongest whiskey to knock that nonsense out of him. But flee he did… in as orderly a fashion as one was capable of fleeing.

As he reached his house he flung himself inside, deadlocking the door and going straight into his kitchen without bothering to hang his overcoat to dry, or take off his boots.

Grabbing a shot glass from one shelf, and a black decanter of whiskey, he pulled the stopper and poured himself a dose of his own brand of medicine. Tossing the fiery liquid down his throat he poured another which he carried upstairs with him.

He downed it once he reached the bathroom, and let the shot glass clatter to the bathroom counter as he yanked off his overcoat, uniform, boots and socks and entered the shower stall. There the hot water cascaded down him, melting the ice in his bones from the chill outside. But it did little to help ease the twisted knot of anxiety that had taken up residence in his stomach.

That's where, ten minutes later, the last shot came in handy. And he collapsed into a chair at his dining table as his head fell limply into his hands.

He knew there were five stages of grief, and he was certainly grieving his condition. So where was he now? He'd obviously passed denial. Else he wouldn't have just slammed back three shots of the strongest whiskey this side of Amestris. So let's see… next was anger. The "why me?" part where you yell and curse at the heavens and get absolutely no where. That sounded fun for about three more shots of whiskey.

Time to get started.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for me to get to the reviews... and then I'm going to mention to my male readers what _not_ to say to your sister.

Eli: Ah don't worry, it soon stops. I won't make him an alcoholic, I'm just making him be Roy. He either drinks, or puts a gun to his head. That nurse is definately not Gisela, and yeah, I like the waitress too. Edward is coming though, don't worry.

Fullmetal Embers: You don't like carrots?

GreedxEd: Okay then, Al and Marta... I will remember this for an upcoming story.

Unfortunately Unknown: Edward will be answering those questions later on, just because he's the one with the most chimera experience aside from possibly those that created them. But they won't be lovesick here... not like what was in the other story. But they were supposed to be lovesick in Believe In Me.

Shawn: Well if I don't promote public displays of mouth on mouth, then I have to promote something! Hehehe And yes you will.

Paon: Oh naturally -secretive grin-

Bar-Ohki: You shall soon see.

Egypt: Yes Roy is a smart cookie, he has to be. Otherwise GreedxEd over there will bash him on the head again.

spider: All those questions will be answered soon, and Roy would like a hug.

anmb: She is, I seem to be annoyed with her for some reason lately. It may change as things progress. I'm really glad you like the pacing, I'm forcing myself not to rush anything along. Glad it's working.

* * *

Okay, all you brothers out there. Never tell your sister that she's weak... right before she kicks your legs out from under you to prove you wrong. In front of the movie theater.

Yay, my headache is finally gone! I had one ever since this afternoon... around the time my mom nearly took off my side mirror when I let her drive my car. Even though she was the one who parked it, she had no idea she was that close to the pole. And then she nearly sideswiped a concrete barrier. So I think I know where my headache came from... worrying about whether or not my car would be in one piece at the end of the day, and whether or not I'd see my air bags deploy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Roy awoke the next morning feeling fine.

As fine as he could feel anyway. He realized that he'd grown accustomed to his altered senses, their differences now only a shadow in the back of his mind. And that slight discomfort at times when something loud occurred, such as his blasted alarm clock.

Oddly, he didn't even have a hangover. Even though he'd gotten past the depression stage and was now trying to find acceptance. Well, he'd at least accept the miracle that he didn't have a hangover. Though honestly, he felt like he wouldn't be able to even look at liquor for a week after last night.

Somehow, he felt like no quantity of whiskey would cause him to accept what he was.

What he was… "Good question." Roy muttered to himself as he eased himself out of bed.

Chimera, while a specific word, was rather vague when it came down to it. It was like the word 'bird.' While birds were specific beings, there were many variations to the specie. Chimeras were the same way. Depending on the other set of DNA that was fused, each chimera had the potential to be its own unique creation.

So now Roy was left with the question of what the other set of DNA was that he had internalized. And with no external features to help him, it wasn't exactly easy.

Roy sighed, trying to put it out of his mind for now. He had to get ready for and attend work still. He could embark on this extracurricular activity of his after work was over. He'd need to make himself a list of the animals he'd been able to recognize despite their fusions when that mass slaughter of the escaped chimeras had occurred. But again, a task for a later time.

Roy soon enough found himself heading out his front door for work. He drew on every ounce of courage he had to steel himself. He could not falter at work today, or give any indication something was amiss with him. Should his condition be discovered by any means, he would surely lose more than just his job.

Out of any secret he'd ever had, this was the one that must be kept.

So he forced himself to go about his normal morning routine, letting himself continue to adjust. Yet he would have to work on trying to filter out the excess noise. There was only so much that would just fall into place for him. There were aspects of this he'd have to work on actively.

Roy stopped at his favorite coffee shop again, and managed not to turn completely white as he suffocated on the overwhelming odor of coffee grounds. His complexion was pale enough as it was, he didn't need any rumors that he was among the living dead being started up. Once he had his drink however, he did not loiter about like many of the other patrons.

Instead, he made his way straight to work.

He entered the office, seeing Hawkeye already there. Not such a big surprise.

"Good morning, sir." She greeted as she spotted him. She'd already gotten over her superior's abrupt departure yesterday, deciding it was just because he wasn't feeling well.

"Morning." He replied, slipping into what he hoped was his normal smug yet closed off look. The lack of a headache so far was pleasant, maybe today wouldn't shape up to be so bad. "Paperwork?"

"On your desk, sir." Hawkeye nodded towards his office door, standing ajar.

It was then that Roy picked up on a scent he did not recognize, and it struck a wary chord in his mind. Attempting to remain as if everything were fine, Roy sidestepped and turned as he tried to swiftly puzzle out this scent. With it he smelled smoke… Havoc. He could hear the footfalls of the man. But with that smell was something else that continued to tell him to be cautious, and the footfalls were barely audible so he couldn't ascertain who was with Havoc.

"Something wrong?" Hawkeye asked her superior with a frown, leaning sideways in her seat to gaze down the so far empty hallway behind Roy which he was staring down.

Roy quickly shook his head, and turned back to her. "No. I just thought I heard something." He lied, and forced himself to relax. Nothing nearby Havoc would be bad, and he couldn't smell fear on the air.

"Maybe the building is still settling." Hawkeye suggested, even though the building was hardly new by any great stretch of the mind.

"Maybe." Roy agreed, though after seeing the hairline fractures in parts of the walls, he was more prone to think that the building was collapsing very slowly about them. Still trying to ignore the unsettled feeling rooted in his spine, Roy began walking to his office. He was determined to get this day going as normally as possible.

The silent air was suddenly split by a series of loud, sharp barks.

It took Roy all his nerve to remain stationary, only pivoting about to see Black Hayate barking and running up the hallway towards him. The dog's claws screeched on the tile floors to gain traction. "What the…" Roy blinked, and as if on instinct was the first one to bark an order at the dog. "Quit that racket!" Roy snapped at the animal, feeling anger rise inside him.

Black Hayate yelped, and stumbled to a stop, only yards from Roy. His tail went between his legs as a whimpering whine leaked from his panting jaws. Slowly, Hayate lowered himself to the floor, ears sideways and tail still tucked.

Roy felt his anger ebb as he saw the dog go into submission. He didn't know why he'd felt that flare of anger, but it seemed to have served him well. He could puzzle it out later, along with what animal it was he'd been fused with. It seemed clear to him now that the dog could smell a change.

"Hayate! Damn you dog!" Havoc's yells came around the corner as he ran towards the office now.

Riza was gaping at her dog, speechless. She'd never thought she'd see a day Hayate would charge in barking and going for Mustang. Only to have Mustang yell at the dog and thoroughly cow him in three words. What in the hell had just happened?

"Sorry!" Havoc said as he ran in panting, and glared at the still whining dog.

"It's fine." Roy said quietly, his eyes still locking gazes with Black Hayate's. "It's probably my fault, I was petting another dog on the way to work. Must have been a bitch in heat, or something." The lies just kept flowing, didn't they? But what else was he supposed to say? Certainly not the truth.

"Sorry, sir." Riza said as she suddenly rose from her seat. "Havoc, take Hayate outside. He can stay out there until lunch."

"Right." Havoc said and took the leash Riza had walked over to him, and clipped it to the whining dog's collar. It took several jerks to get Black Hayate to follow him, but follow the dog did, tail still between the legs.

"Sir?" Riza questioned, looking over at Mustang now.

He looked back at her, feeling much more at ease now with Hayate's scent, now that he knew the dog wouldn't be trying that again. Whatever the animal had been about to do. But whatever those hormonal scents were, he didn't like them much. "It's fine, animals will be animals. Maybe next time I should stick to petting cats." He said in an attempt to make light of the situation.

Riza smiled, and nodded. "Hayate usually ignores them."

"Well," Roy glanced away, "I'll get that work done now." He said, and quickly hid himself in his office behind a closed door.

Riza bit the inside of her lip in worry. Something just seemed… off. Black Hayate's strange actions, Roy's apparent illness. She couldn't help but fear Roy was sicker than he was letting on. She'd heard stories of animals being able to sense sicknesses in humans… perhaps Hayate had. But if Roy was truly that sick, he wouldn't tell her about it.

She knew there were only two people Roy Mustang would ever confide in. Herself, surprisingly, not being one of them. However Maes was dead. The remaining confidant was even more surprising than the fact she wasn't it. How it had happened, no one had a clue. Perhaps no one but them. The problem was though, that the person in question wasn't due to be back in Central for a while yet.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself and went back to her desk to pick up the phone. After a moment of hesitation, she began to dial. It was at least worth a try. She couldn't help but worry about Mustang.

Four and a half rings went by, before the line on the other end was picked up.

"_Hello?_"

Oh good, she'd gotten the best person possible to fetch the one she needed to speak with. "Hi, Alphonse. It's Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"_Oh, good morning Lieutenant. Is there something I can do for you?_"

"Yes, sorry to bother you. I know it's early yet, and your brother is still on vacation. But is it all possible I can speak to him?" She asked hopefully, and prayed Edward was there.

"_Yeah, sure. I'll go find him, hold on._"

And so Hawkeye waited, hearing the phone on the other end clack to the table as Al presumably went off to track down his brother. Every so often she'd direct a look to Mustang's door, as if expecting he'd emerge at any minute and interrogate her as to why she was calling Fullmetal on his vacation.

"_Is something the matter?_"

She gave an internal sigh of relief as Edward's voice finally came over the line. "Sorry to bother you, Ed. I know you must be-"

"_Its fine, I'm fine._" Edward's voice assured her. "_If I didn't want to speak to anyone from work right now, I would have just hung the phone up and claim I was disconnected._"

Riza had to admit, he had a point. She could see him doing that.

"_So what's going on?_"

She had to just go for it. Knowing Edward would not be pressured into anything gave her confidence to say exactly what she wanted and not feel guilty. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming home early to Central." Hawkeye asked as she twirled the phone cord around one finger with a frown.

"_Why? Is something wrong?_" Edward's voice sounded concerned.

"I really don't know." She admitted. "Mustang's acting odd. Hayate's either barking and charging him, or afraid of him. I'm not sure what to think."

"_Has he given any explanation?_"

Riza groaned to herself. "Yes, but I'm not sure if he's telling me the whole story. And he won't tell me if something is really bothering him. Not even if I put a gun to his head. Right now, I get the feeling he'd not care."

"_Does he know you called me?_"

"No. I'm afraid he'd tell me to stop, and tell you to forget I ever said anything. But I'm worried about him."

"_He's not exactly someone you ever think to worry about…_" Edward seemed to pause to think about something, so Riza said nothing to the affirmative. "_I'll talk it over with Al. Call again if anything changes._"

"I will." Riza agreed readily, feeling some hope flare that Edward might be home sooner than planned. And she'd make it up to him for sure.

"_Goodbye then, ma'am._" And the line went dead with a crackling hiss.

Riza hung up the phone with a moderately relieved sigh.

Meanwhile in his office…

Roy had been too focused on his paperwork to hear Riza's conversation over the phone. Had he heard even a snippet of that suspicious phone call, he would have picked up on the other line to listen in. Followed by most likely adamantly insisting he was fine. But as he hadn't, he remained ignorant. His only outside thoughts beyond the paperwork dealing with Hayate and the near disaster that had been. In all honesty, that event had left him somewhat shaken. Luckily the paperwork was helping him refocus himself once more.

Come afternoon, he finally rose from his seat.

Walking out into the main office he glanced around at his team. They were either working studiously, lying about with drool at the corner of their mouth, or playing a game of Go Fish. He decided he'd go to lunch alone at the mess hall today.

So he slipped away without anyone seeming to notice, and made his way down the hall. Idly, he realized he was beginning to learn the scents of individuals, certain places, and how fresh a scent was. His hearing was still adjusting, but his eyes flickered around at all the new detail and longer distance as if he had seen this way all his life.

He made his way down to the mess hall without having embarrassed himself in some fashion by flinching away from what he had once considered a normal decibel range of human speech. Or having a coughing fit when he passed by the janitorial closets.

"Are you _sure_ those are real?" Roy asked as he stood there in line with his tray, eyeing the hamburger patties with distaste. They smelled… well he couldn't quite place it, but whatever that was sure didn't smell like meat at all to him.

"Yes." The pockmarked female worker told him in a grumpy voice.

Roy gave them a shuddering look. "Maybe not today…" he decided and moved down the line. He ended up deciding on a safe looking sandwich of roasted turkey, cheese, and lettuce. Grabbing himself a plastic container of milk he went to find a place to sit.

Nowhere would be quiet, but he was getting used to focusing on other things so as to ignore the constant hum of talking. Maybe by the end of the week he could handle these changes as if they were normal. It would sure as hell make his condition easier to keep a secret.

And Roy sat down to eat, feeling as if he was physically closing in on himself and shutting out the others around him. But he found he didn't mind. All these people… he didn't care about them anyway. So long as he kept his life, met his goals, and did not succumb to the fate that had awaited every chimera before him, he was content enough.

But his silent reverie was not meant to last forever.

"Ah, Mustang. Fancy seeing you again so soon." Colonel Miller said as he invited himself to sit across from Roy. His tray hit the table with a clatter, and the man sat down with a few huffs of breath and a clearing grunt of his throat.

Roy blinked once, clearing away his mental walls that he had been calmly resting behind. Now though it seemed he had to start talking, what a pity. It wasn't as if he liked this man sitting there across from him. He could name at least two people in this dreary place he'd rather share a meal with. "I may as well eat while there is food in this place. Once Fullmetal gets back, the rest of us will be rationed again." He commented flippantly.

"How did your appointment yesterday go?" Miller asked as he squirted ketchup all over his deep fried potato chips.

Roy watched the act with a certain concealed amount of revulsion. "We don't know each other that well." He remarked, and went back to his sandwich.

"Are you concerned about your recertification? When is yours, anyway?" He tried instead.

Roy snorted in dark amusement. "I'm never concerned. I've yet to be given a date for my next one, but my license is still good for months."

Why the hell would he be concerned? Well… except maybe now. He hadn't exactly tried to use his alchemy to do anything much more than everyday things. Certainly nothing destructive. He'd have to test out his alchemy and see if his being a chimera made a difference in anything. But he was never concerned about recertifying… he was one of the best alchemists in the military.

That, and he and Edward had agreed to always merge their examinations together. They'd decided that they actually enjoyed fighting one another, and having it count as their recertification exam. They normally practiced against one another anyway. The results were always different though…

Yes, they competed on some levels. But otherwise? They'd fallen into a comfortable routine of being, well… Roy hid a smile. He was glad that he could call Edward a friend, and not have the blond attempt to bash him on the head.

Edward had come back from that strange other world with no explanations offered, and ever since then they'd gotten along. Even if the teasing still existed on some levels.

"This is the first year I might be present for it. I was stationed at East Central until lately."

"What a loss." Roy griped sarcastically under his breath, wondering why someone had seen fit to transfer over more insufferable people with which to irritate him. For whatever reason, it seemed that transfers flocked to him as if he were a magnet.

"What was that?"

"I said you must have had a nice boss." Roy supplied offhandedly. "You know… over in East Central."

Miller grunted again, and shrugged. "The generals over there are nice enough. Who do you report to here?"

"Myself and the Fuhrer." Roy said, seeing no reason to hide it. He knew that he was an exception, everyone else had a general overseeing them. But he was the Flame Alchemist, in charge of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Both of them considered heroes. It warranted him some special courtesies.

"You really are that good then?"

"I could kill you in a matter of seconds, before you'd even be able to think of defending yourself." Roy said quite calmly, and fiddled with the lid to his container of milk. "So do try not to irritate me."

That said, Roy abruptly finished his meal and left the table and a somewhat pasty looking Miller behind.

He made his way back up to his office, and paused when he walked by Hawkeye's desk. She smelled… guilty. And he looked over at her with a frown. What the heck would she be feeling guilty about? "You okay, Riza?"

She nodded quickly, "fine. Just PMS'ing, don't mind me."

Roy shrugged, and went into his office, shutting the door. Apparently Riza didn't wish to tell him, because he couldn't smell blood anywhere at all. And really, who was he to be offended she was keeping something from him? He was keeping a secret from all of them. But then, he doubted whatever Riza was hiding was of the same gravity as his condition.

He worked through the rest of his day, before leaving well after dark so as to avoid crowds. That, and the night air was pleasantly cool after all the rain the day before. And the sky seemed clear and bright. It made him feel oddly energetic. Something he attributed to what must be his animal instincts.

Whatever kind he had.

As soon as he reached his house, he let himself inside to change and eat dinner, before sitting himself down at the dining table with a pen and a pad of paper.

Meticulously he began to jot down notes on changes about him he was noticing. Going beyond that of the fact all his senses but one had been altered. If he was going to pinpoint what the hell else he was, he needed to know what traits to look for in an animal once he went to the library to browse through the animal reference materials. It was a large undertaking, but it was one he knew was important. He must learn what his other side was, if he was going to be able to learn to live with who he'd become.


	5. Chapter 5

All right, here's the deal. I will have to send those who reviewed chapter four your replies the other way. I am a bit crunched on time right now so I need to get this up. And then I have to go get new tires on my mom's car. That should be a nice boring little thing to do today. Yay for me.

So, happy reading! I'll get review replies sent out once I can. Thanks to those who keep reviewing, it's nice hearing feedback.

* * *

Chapter Five

Roy woke the next morning sprawled in a seated position over his dining table, pen still in hand, notepad as a pillow.

Groaning he slowly eased himself up so he was sitting normally. His joints seemed to creak in displeasure at the treatment he'd shown them, and his muscles felt stiff. Dropping the pen to the table, his eyes glanced over his findings scribbled there in miniscule font on that notepad. At least he'd gotten to a point last night before he'd drifted off, that he believed he could go to the library.

It would be a simple matter then to locate reference books on all the animals he could specifically remember seeing fusions of when he had helped massacre all those chimeras. Unknowingly making himself the future last member of his own kind, as far as anyone knew, anyway.

A rather lonely example of hindsight.

Roy sighed heavily, and got up from his chair with a languid stretch and a grimace or two as his body flexed. Walking over to the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water which he began downing as he stared uncaringly at the clock over the stove. The hands declared he was almost two hours late for work. However he would find some sort of excuse for it. After staying up so late last night, he'd needed to sleep in.

So he made himself a hot breakfast before going upstairs to shower and dress for work.

He was out the door just as the clock struck 10:03, and began his normal stroll to work. As he walked, he began to notice something he hadn't before. He was evidently relaxing into the changes that had possessed him, for now he found himself actually enjoying to an extent, this strange new world he could see, hear, smell and taste. The world was still the same, yes. But he was beginning to see just how much he hadn't known about it. Things that made these changes bearable, for the insight they brought him.

If he thought about it, it was almost liberating.

Roy arrived to work in a good enough mood. Now if only he could get past Hawkeye…

He looked around the lobby at Headquarters, eyes seeking out a good scapegoat.

There.

Roy quickly made a beeline for the bulk of human flesh standing near the newspaper bin. "Major Armstrong." He said to announce his presence.

The burly man turned with a flicker of a smile despite the rigidity of his posture and the salute he snapped. "Colonel Mustang."

"I need you to help me with something in order to keep me from becoming a name on the 'wounded in action' list."

"Of course, Colonel."

Fifteen minutes later Roy was sauntering towards Hawkeye's desk with Armstrong beside him. Both chatting amicably about alchemy nuances in over the top technical detail. Something they only did for very few reasons. In this case, it was to keep non-alchemists off center.

So Hawkeye's seething aura slowly began to be sapped of its cancer-causing power as she was made privy to the discussion she could not follow if her life depended on it.

By the time Roy reached her desk, she looked sucked of extra life. "Ah, Riza. I just spend a lovely few hours talking about the most interesting development in the whole electrical outlet fiasco in the lounge. You remember the one, right? These so called clever repairmen thought that they'd try an array with a double loop on the outside second ring edge at the three o'clock mark. And _then_-"

At this point, Riza felt about ready to let her eyes glaze over. But there was more? Gate save her. "No, no!" She quickly jumped in. "That's where you've been?"

"Of course!" Roy said, faking clear delight that she was catching on so fast. "It's the most interesting thing since the day the double beaked chicken head-"

"That's fantastic." Riza groaned to herself. "Paperwork is on your desk."

Roy smirked as he nodded to Armstrong. "Thanks." He mouthed silently to the burly man who gave him a flicker of a smile before saluting and exiting the room.

Now Roy began to walk to his office, before stopping at the door. His hand resting on the handle, he turned to affix a stern gaze on Black Hayate who he had smelled the minute he reached the hallway leading here. He saw the dog had curled up into what was a fairly good rendition of the fetal position, obviously doing his best to remain inconspicuous.

"Has he been like that for long?" Roy asked pointedly.

Riza shook herself out of her work induced daze, and looked over her shoulder to where her beloved dog lay behind her chair as meek as could be. "For maybe five minutes? You must have really startled him yesterday. I don't think he's ever seen you angry before. Not that I blame you…"

Roy continued to stare at the dog. No, Hayate hadn't been privy to seeing anything. At that point, the dog had been going on scent alone. Roy knew from experience now that anger, and fear, could be smelled. He couldn't put a description to it, but they just were… and instinctively he knew what they were. He had cowed Hayate because he'd become angry. Apparently to a level that intimidated the dog and caused him to think better of his safety.

A part of him wanted to try and soothe the dog, the human part of him. But the animal part of him told him that he shouldn't show such tenderness right now to Hayate. However, he was supposed to be more like a human, right? And he as a human loved dogs.

So Roy stepped towards Black Hayate, and squatted down before the animal who didn't move but to twitch an ear his direction. "I'm still in charge, you know." He muttered softly, knowing Riza would not be able to hear the words he and Hayate could clearly. "Relearn your place, or next time I will do more than yell." He finished, and lay one hand on the dog's head lightly before getting up and turning his back on the dog. "You know where I'll be if you need me." He called back to Riza before entering his office.

In his office Roy flipped off all the lights as was now customary before him, leaving only the blinds open at the windows. He got to work, carefully making sure that everything he wrote he wrote so that it looked far too big for him. But he knew it was normal sized to the human eye. Something he no longer had.

The minutes ticked by on the clock set upon his desk. Each tick of the second hand clearly sounding in the silence of the room, only the scratching of the pen across paper to break it up. And Roy made a mental note to get a clock mounted to the far wall, and alchemically transmute the covering into something that blocked sound.

He worked through his normal lunch break, having had a late breakfast that morning. That and he preferred to mix his schedule up sometimes in order to throw off the leeches of his fans that liked to cling to him. Normally if they were attractive, he loved that. He'd have a date scheduled within two minutes. Yet right now he doubted he could handle a date.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when his office door opened.

Roy had been focusing on his work, not allowing his senses to wander freely about. His control was getting better. Yet his nose was the first thing to alert him that this person was one he hadn't yet seen after he'd been transmuted. Second, were the sounds. The footfalls were different. So he curiously looked up, thinking maybe it was Gracia coming to visit him or something.

It was not Gracia though, who sat on the couch arm nearest his desk wearing a look of placid concern and a small shadow of a smile.

"Edward…" Roy breathed as his eyes grew wide. The pen slipped through his fingers to clatter to the desk, but neither man paid it any mind.

"A little birdie with an eye on you called me to say they were worried about you." Edward explained without being asked, not moving from where he sat. His golden eyes seemed to glow through the dim light as they searched the face of the dark haired man.

"That… ugh. It's nothing!" Roy insisted adamantly as he stood sharply from his chair. "She had no right to call you away!"

"I chose to come on my own." Edward placated, still only watching Roy.

"Even so!"

Edward got up then. "What's wrong, Roy?" He asked gently as he went to sit on the couch itself, facing the wall and not the other man. He knew the way to get Roy to unload was to gently lead. After all, he was the same way. They were such similar beings, really. Both hard headed enough to resist if they felt forced.

"The fact that you left before your vacation was over! She was senselessly killed, and you're here?!" Roy demanded as he strode over towards the blond. "Shouldn't you be out worrying everyone by looking for that bastard?"

Edward flinched visibly at the jab to his decision, but could not bring himself to feel guilty. "You're worrying people yourself, sir." He said quietly, sadly. "But do not think for a moment I have forgotten the reason I was away for so long. I've already dealt my justice." He said, looking towards where Roy now hovered above him. "So it's far too late for people to worry about me."

"You found him?" Roy asked, dropping to take a seat across from Edward on the thin, long, wooden table he'd recently had put in.

Edward nodded. "Yes. As such, I can hardly merit staying longer. Al needs time to grieve alone, and stop putting on that brave front to me. And Winry would want me to be here now, as Al does. Anyway, Winry never was the type of person who'd want you grieving over her. So what is it that's wrong, that has Hawkeye worried about you?"

Roy sank into himself, not wanting to be dragged back this route. But he knew Edward was persistent, and would not give in until he was satisfied. "Edward… it's really nothing. I just had a cold for a while."

"Bullshit." Edward's golden eyes narrowed. "You and I both know that you having a mere cold wouldn't worry anyone. Unless you were a dragon and sneezed fire." A statement which earned him a chuckle from Roy. "You're just not someone people ever think to worry about. So when I get a call, saying she's worried, what else could I do?"

"It's not anything I can't handle. Please, leave it be." Roy finished in a tired sounding tone.

Edward considered Roy for a moment in silence, and took a deep breath. "To what end? You never keep anything from anyone unless you think it might be dangerous they know the whole truth. You're always trying to protect us all. And in some ways, that's a good thing. You're a leader of a team, you have to look out for us. But not at the expense of your own self that you become a martyr. What dangerous little thing are you keeping from us now?"

"You do not have the authority to march in here and order me to spill secrets I do not have!" Roy growled in irritation. The self-preservation part of his human mind told him to lie, and keep lying. Yet that part was waging war with his animal mind that told him to trust this man. This man's scent was trustworthy.

"I'm not here as a Major." Edward replied calmly, "I'm here as your friend."

"Friend…" Roy repeated slowly to himself, as if tasting the word for the first time.

Edward nodded, and rose from where he sat. "I won't pressure you. But remember what you asked me once?" Already turning to walk away he continued, "that day… you asked me why I ran away without asking for your help first. Running, doesn't always have to be literal." Edward said, glancing over his shoulder to where Roy still sat watching him. "So why are _you_ running, and from what? And what makes you for one second believe that it's okay for you not to ask for help?" And he paused for a sighing breath before reaching out for the door handle. "I'll be at my apartment, think about what I said."

And then he was gone.

Roy watched him go, still not having said a word or made a move to stop the alchemist from leaving.

What was he supposed to do? Which part of him was he supposed to trust? Could he trust Edward in this? Was he capable of placing the secret that could kill him in another's hands? Yet… this was Edward. The person who had attacked a military convoy in order to try and save a chimera who'd once been a young girl he'd befriended. The one who had grieved so bitterly for years after her death.

This was not exactly the easiest thing to bear on his own… and he still had so many unsolved questions about the whole situation. Edward _was_ a genius, and could most likely help him research more efficiently.

If there was anyone else _to_ trust in this? Wouldn't it be the very man who'd just left his presence?

Roy quickly stood from where he perched on the narrow table, and ran the few steps to the office door which he wrenched open. Not even bothering to close it, or say where he was going, Roy bolted for the hallway.

He did not need to ask anyone along the way if they'd seen the one he sought. He remembered Edward's scent clearly, having memorized it already. It was a scent that seemed to suit Edward, and Roy found he rather liked it. As odd a thought as that was. But the man did not smell strongly of lotions, smoke, or coffee. Such a nice change.

Roy hurried down the halls, beginning to pick up on Edward's distinctive footfalls the closer he got. That light-hard-light-hard beat of his flesh and automail feet carrying him away. The scent was stronger now too. And he hurried faster.

Upon reaching the main floor, down one of the corridors that led towards the lobby, he finally intercepted the blond. "Fullmetal!" He called out, not wanting to go around yelling Ed's name and attracting more attention than would be.

Edward stopped, and turned to face Roy as the man finished hurrying over. "Yes?" He asked gently, still very calm and reserved looking. Though he was glad Roy had chased after him… if not slightly confused about how the man had located him before he'd gotten to the lobby. He'd taken a different route than normal in order to drop in and say a hello to Denny Brosh.

Roy halted before the blond, gasping slightly to catch his breath. "Follow me." He beckoned, and began heading towards the nearest bathroom. There was no way he was doing this in the middle of a slightly crowded hallway.

Edward followed along silently, only casting a bemused look at their destination before he walked in after Roy. This was certainly an odd place to have a conversation, and he didn't really fancy urinal chat sessions. But whatever it took, he supposed.

Roy ducked down to make sure all the stalls were vacant as well before locking the door to the bathrooms. Only then did he turn to Edward while taking a deep breath. The blond was seated on the counter, leaning back against the mirror and swinging his legs slowly back and forth while he watched Roy. So Roy walked over to lean against the far wall, a veritable ocean of space separating them. "Understand that there is a background story to this…" he began, "several days ago I was put in charge of the last walk through examination of a laboratory set to be demolished. A laboratory that had been recently used for chimera creations."

"I'll withhold my judgments." Edward smiled grimly at the mention of a chimera laboratory. "You're more important right now, continue."

Roy nodded slowly, nervously. "There was an accident… one of the transmutation circles went unmarked, and it was activated when Fuery accidently knocked the lever down. I… I…"

"Killed him?" Edward offered blandly.

Roy glared, causing Edward to smile.

"Sorry." The blond apologized. "Take your time."

"I was caught in the array for only a few seconds. But I… somehow it still… even though there was no animal… I-"

Edward had not needed him to finish. Suddenly he was off the counter, and had advanced on Roy with deadly fast speed, his automail blade suddenly at Roy's throat. "Let me guess, you want to die too? Like all those others?"

Roy somehow managed to snap out of his frozen state of shock. "No!" Now remind him again _why_ he'd thought this a good idea?

And then Edward did the one thing Roy had never expected at that point.

He smiled.

Followed by a mirthless chuckle as he stepped away, automail blade disappearing in a flash of light. "Good."

Roy rubbed a hand at his throat, still watching Edward with wide eyes. "What the hell?!" He berated the younger man as he tried to still his pounding heart.

Edward shrugged, "I wanted to see for myself if your human mind is still in control. Apparently it is, or you would have tried to protect yourself through violence."

"I could have told you that!" Roy snapped irritably at the smirking blond.

"Mmm…" Edward hummed to himself, and folded his arms while considering Roy. "So, finish saying it."

"What?"

"What happened as a result of that circle."

Roy tried not to fidget, and focused on the floor which he was finding more interesting each passing second. "I'm a chimera…" He admitted gloomily.

Edward nodded slowly, unfolding his arms. "Explains why Hayate would act oddly around you."

"You're… okay, with this?" Roy blinked at him. Where was the sudden explosion of fretting, or concern, or disgust even?

"Roy, why did you decide to tell me this?" Edward prompted him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Because… you tried to save Nina."

Edward's eyes darkened as fast as they narrowed, and suddenly Roy found himself nursing a swelling jaw. "_Never_ assume you're safe based on the past history of someone. But you're right, even if a bit foolish."

Roy glowered at him, rubbing his jaw tenderly. "Thanks, oh wise one. Remind me next time to wear body armor if I ever have something to confess to you."

Edward smirked at him, "quit whining. Now tell me what alterations have happened so far."

Roy nodded, and turned towards the door. "Let's go to lunch, my treat. We can talk."

Edward followed him out, both of them ignoring the annoyed looking males who had been waiting to use the bathroom. "Oh shut it!" Edward flared up at them. "You can hold it while I have my privacy! I don't trust you perverts to keep your eyes off my goodies!"

Roy hastily turned a laugh into a choking cough, and was guided by a smirking Edward out towards the lobby.

"How does that explain me being in there with you?" Roy asked Edward with an amused grin once they exited the building.

"I trust you not to look at my goodies, pervert though you are." Edward replied with an equally amused grin. "Now where are you taking me for lunch?"

Roy thought about it for a moment, before heading off in one direction once they reached the sidewalk. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow... okay, I am going to answer reviews again for chapter five via the actual system set up for it. Not because I have somewhere to rush off to, but holy cupcakes you guys and gals are amazing! That was a very long list of reviews, and I loved every single one. I hope that wasn't a one time deal, but even if it was... wow. Thanks so much everyone.

So, in order to save space, and get this up immediately, I'll answer reviews the other way. Meanwhile I'll cross my fingers and hope for a repeat of that support.

Thanks so much, again! You all are fantastic.

* * *

Chapter Six

Roy had just settled himself across the table from Ed at the booth they'd been shown to, before it dawned on him why Jaine seemed to have a twinkling look in her eyes. And he quickly looked away from her, finding his menu of great interest all of a sudden.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen having lunch with Edward. But he truly did not want to encounter the question of why _here_. Especially since Jaine had made mention more than once that he never brought anyone with him. He really didn't know why… his steps had just led him here.

What was it animals called it? Instinct.

It had just seemed like the place to come. And really, it was a good choice. No one would overhear them here, or bother them. There were only two other patrons this late in the afternoon, and it was an elderly couple across the room. They'd not be overheard by them, and he trusted the wait staff here not to spy on him.

"Well I do hope I'll be seeing this more often." Jaine smiled at them both and flipped open her notepad with a triumphant looking smile. "You want tea again, Colonel?"

"Yes, thank you." Roy said to his menu, not daring meet her eyes.

Jaine hid a laugh at Roy's obvious discomfort at having brought someone else along with him, and turned to Edward. "And what about you, dear? Coffee, tea, cocoa, water?"

"Tea as well, please. Some extra lemon slices on the side." Edward smiled back at her.

"I'll get it out." She said, and strode off purposefully. Secretly delighted to see Roy had brought a friend at last into his "haven".

Roy finally looked up from his menu now that she'd gone, and lay it down upon the table. "So…" he began as he met Edward's trademark golden eyes. "You aren't… scared, of me?"

Edward gave him a startled look which quickly faded as he snapped his menu shut and held it there between his hands. "Because you now happen to be something other than human? Be serious, just look at my past. I've been around odder things than what you've become. No, I am not scared of you. But I am worried for you."

"Why?" Roy asked quickly. He didn't know very much about chimeras. About himself. All those classes in primary school dealing with human biology seemed meaningless to him now. He was no longer human, and he barely knew the first thing about what he was. So perhaps there was something to be worried about. Maybe a nasty side effect to becoming a chimera? Aside from the fact it would mean his death if word leaked out to anyone but Edward.

"You do not like who you've become." Edward explained, laying his menu down with a thoughtful expression.

"More like a 'what'." Roy redefined in a voice edging on bitter as he settled back into the soft brown leather of the booth bench.

"Who." Edward insisted firmly, also settling back into his bench. "You are still a living being. But you are not able to yet accept your own existence."

Roy gave a dark chuckle. "Could you? Were our places switched? I'm working on trying to accept this existence, for whatever it may be worth anymore. But it's not as easy as just telling myself that this is just the way things are now. Going to bed one night believing you're human, and waking up the next as nothing more than a last result of an experiment… it's not an easy thing to accept. Especially when my own mortality is so fragile if I am discovered."

Edward nodded, clearly accepting the reasoning. It was hard to refute it, for he knew it to be true. It had been hard on himself just losing two limbs in the space of seconds. To lose your entire humanity, he couldn't begin to imagine. Perhaps the closest thing he'd ever known to this was with his own brother. But they had had a way to put Al in his rightful body once more. With this? It was less hopeful of a horizon. "It will become easier, I imagine, if you begin to understand the animal side of you."

"I've thought similarly myself." Roy admitted, and their conversation stilled as Janie appeared with their drinks.

They both thanked her politely, and placed their lunch orders before turning back to their drinks and conversation.

Edward picked up a slice of lemon and began to lick his way along the fruit section slowly. "What is your other side, then?"

"I don't know." Roy sighed, and held his warm cup of tea between both hands as if trying to impart some warmth from the ceramic container. He barely noticed Edward's treatment of the lemon slice, having seen the blond do this for many years now. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

Edward frowned, pausing in mid-swipe with his tongue across the fleshy portion of the lemon slice. He pulled it away, fixing Roy with a confused look. "How could you not know? What else was in the circle with you? There had to have been something."

"There were no animals." Roy replied. "None, at all."

"Tell me everything that happened following Fuery accidentally activating the array." Edward told him before returning to his lemon slice.

"The transmutation circle activated fully after a delay, at the time I was getting myself the hell out of the circle. That's all."

"And you checked the array afterwards?"

"Yes. It was fine."

Edward frowned, and began tapping one forefinger lightly on the table. "No animals?"

"None." Roy shook his head for emphasis. All the chimeras had been killed, along with the spare animals which had been caught in the crossfire.

Edward seemed to be puzzling this over in his mind. "Why did you not see the circle until it was activated?"

"The floor was dirty." Roy recalled, not quite knowing where Edward was going with this. Yet if he knew Ed, he knew that the blond was probably performing complex theories in his head and calculating their plausibility. All at a speed which would leave anyone else reeling.

"What are the changes you noticed?"

"It's strange, with every other chimera like this I've read documentation on, they have external changes predominantly." Roy began, "but I don't. I've looked myself over; I don't have any external features that give me away. Which, I suppose, is a good thing. Instead my insides are all screwed up. Four of my senses, to be precise. And I have this animal instinct frolicking around inside me."

Edward considered him. "Which senses were altered? And to what degree?"

"Everything but touch. To the point where they've tripled, at the very least." Roy divulged, somewhat nervously. But he'd already made the decision to trust Edward.

"Then, if I whispered, you could hear me?" Edward asked, looking curious. However for research purposes entirely, and certainly not to make Roy feel that he must put on a demonstration like some common show animal.

"I can hear you breathe, Edward." Roy smiled slightly. "And you are one of the quietest people I know when your mouth isn't yelling. Or you aren't running, you tend to clang about at that point."

The younger man smirked appreciatively. "Do you need me to speak quieter? Does my normal voice hurt your ears?"

"It would have on the first day… but not anymore." Roy assured him, and turned the ceramic cup in his hands around in a slow circle. "I've grown used to it. But try not to yell too much, I'll get a headache."

"Agreed."

Their food was brought to them, and while they ate their conversation turned to another matter.

Briefly.

"Why do you not seem sad?" Roy asked Edward quietly as he pushed his fork through his small side garden salad.

"Why should I be sad?" Edward replied, still dragging his knife in steady strokes across his honey sesame glazed chicken strips piled on top of a bed of rice.

Roy decided he should amend that statement. After all, there was little Edward could conceal from him now. His heightened senses were aiding him in reading Edward's emotions. Just as he could do with everyone else, he was beginning to be able to smell the person's feelings if they were potent enough. "You do not seem sad, but you are. I can smell it on you."

Edward looked up from his chicken, an eyebrow raised. "Smell it… I see."

"You do not deny it, then?"

"There's little point in denying what you can prove wrong just by sniffing out the truth."

"Why do you hide your sadness then? I know it is not for me." He prompted gently. Perhaps this was a way he was trying to appease the notion of equivalent exchange. However he preferred to believe it was because he was genuinely concerned for the once volatile child turned thoughtful man and friend to him.

"It is only natural that I would be sad she is gone." Edward began, stilling in his cutting of the meat to stare across the table at Roy. "However there is little good it will do me to show it. I know that everyone must die. It does not mean though, as you can so expertly discover, that I am not sad about losing a friend. I just deal differently than other people with such emotions."

Roy thought about that, as he chewed on a piece of lettuce and a crouton. Now that he really thought about it, it didn't seem so strange that Edward appeared calm and together about the whole thing. Not giving way to grief or mourning, instead, here, offering to help him. Truthfully, it sounded rather familiar. "I guess I understand. If I think about it, I'm kind of the same. When Maes was murdered, I was screaming on the inside, but shed very few tears. And I devoted myself to the things left worth living for… to help pull me through the pain."

"Yes." Edward agreed quietly. "We cope how we must to get through it. Until it slowly begins to get easier. Even if the sadness at the memory never goes away… at least we can continue to move on. Personally, I don't intend to crawl inside a bottle to try and drown away the memories. So yes, I am sad. But I am honestly fine, I truly am. Like I said, it's far too late to worry about me."

Roy sensed that that was the end of that line of conversation, and let it fall by the wayside. Instead turning the focus back to the main issue at hand. "What are you thinking happened to me?"

Edward was quick to seize onto the topic again, more than happy to move back towards the problem Roy was faced with. "It's nothing I've ever heard of happening before, but it is possible if I think about it logically. Depending on what it was… blood… most likely."

"You've lost me already." Roy cautioned the blond. But this was why he had told Edward, the young man thought on levels no one else would think to at first. That, and his instincts were usually dead on. Things he did, and succeeded with, because he seemed to know internally they'd work, even if there was no proven research to back up his decisions.

Edward paused, thinking on how to rephrase it. "The floor was dirty, you said. Meaning any number of things could have been lying about on that floor besides dust and dirt. Microorganisms wouldn't have fused with you, they're too fragile. Meaning that the only logical explanation is that something that still carries DNA of an animal fused to you."

"You said blood…" Roy repeated carefully. "You mean to say that the DNA in the blood would have fused to my own?"

"Or hairs." Edward agreed with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Again, it's only theoretical since I wasn't there. I've never heard of anything like this before. But in theory it is plausible. Which could also explain the time lapse between the circle activating. If it activated, it did something to you, or didn't you realize how a chimera transmutation array is constructed?"

Roy shook his head, it wasn't like he exactly spent too much time studying circles and array creations to create chimeras.

"A chimera array requires two life forms. DNA is our makeup, and I can only assume qualifies as a stable enough life form to be used. But the pause in activation must mean that the amount was trace at best, hence the reason only internal senses were changed for you."

Roy stopped to mull that over, twirling his fork in his alfredo pasta and bringing the mouthful up to chew on it. When Edward put it that way, it rather made sense. Biology class suddenly had relevance again in relation to him. He could see Edward's theory as a truth. Especially considering the place had been splashed with blood in areas. It was highly plausible that blood, or even hairs had winded up inside the circle with him. But that brought up another question. "Could it be possible that more than one animal fused to me?"

Edward nodded. "It's possible, but it would depend on the array. And the alchemist who channeled power into the machines to activate the circle. There are few alchemists who have the expertise to attempt such an act. Can you draw the array for me?"

"You'd be able to see a difference?" Roy asked, already grabbing for a napkin and hailing Jaine to ask for a pen.

"Yes." Edward said rather simply as he chewed on another bite of food while he waited.

"Thanks." He smiled at Jaine before beginning to draw.

Such was Roy's focus, that he didn't notice Jaine standing next to Edward and chatting with him, both sporting smiles.

"So what's your name?" She asked him.

"Edward." The blond replied and glanced from her to Roy. "I'm a State Alchemist under Roy's command."

Jaine logged that information away. "So you must know him pretty well then?"

"I like to think so. But every so often he pulls a fast one on me that leaves me shocked."

"It's good to know he has close friends." Jaine smiled.

Edward shrugged noncommittally. "We may be friends, but I've never thought we were very close. More of a working relationship with a small side of benefits."

"You two are close if he's brought you here." She assured him and gave him a parting wave. "I'll be back soon with the check."

Roy, completely oblivious to what had passed between Jaine and Ed, suddenly shoved the napkin at Edward. "There." It was as complete as the day he'd looked on it. The image was forever burned in his mind. He'd had no trouble recalling it to paper.

Edward seized it and raised it to eye level. "You're just fused with one animal." He said and set the drawing down next to his plate.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's less of a headache."

"You'll get used to it in time."

At that, Roy frowned and shifted in his seat, going back to poking through his garden salad with his fork. "How can you be so calm about this? Tell me such things and act as if this is normal. Doesn't this make you think differently about me at all?"

Edward took a deep breath before raising his gaze to Roy's. "Are you calm about this?"

"No!" Roy burst out and stabbed at a lettuce leaf mercilessly. "Not yet…"

A nod. "That's why I'm calm. One of us has to be, else it's just a disaster waiting to happen. I'll freak out on my own time tonight after I've put myself to bed." And Edward paused hesitantly before continuing. "As to the question of how I think about you… of course this changes things. I'd be a fool and a liar to say it doesn't."

"Then how do you view me now?" Roy asked stiffly, not really wanting the blond's pity. He didn't want ignorance either. He wanted Edward to feel something, but he wasn't sure what. But he felt that this was something he needed, to hear that he still had a place somewhere.

Edward did not hesitate to answer this question. Instead, he merely kept his eyes looking straight at Roy and said, "I have more respect for you."

Huh. Well, that was a derailing revelation. Roy blinked at the blond. He'd always known that Edward respected him. But even more now? Why? So he asked.

"Because you are carrying this burden, and trying to make the best out of it." Edward answered with a small smile. "You asked for help."

Roy had to admit, out of all the options he felt Edward could have chosen to view him due to these changes, the blond had pinpointed the one that he felt was right. And the reasoning behind it made him feel humble in a way. "Thank you, for helping me." He finally said, knowing it was long overdue.

"You're welcome." Edward smiled back at him.

They had finished their meals and were making ready to leave when Roy suddenly remembered something.

"How do we figure out then what animal I am?"

At this, Edward grinned and stood up from his booth bench. "Now it's your turn to follow me."

Roy blinked at him. "Where?"

But Edward didn't answer, merely hurried off.

"Ed, wait up!" Roy hissed after the blond as he got up quickly and dashed after the man.

Even though Roy knew it would be impossible for him to lose track of Edward very quickly. He could smell the blond clearly, and still hear him. But his human mind still functioned as well, and that part of him still tried to insist that if Edward was out of eyesight, he could lose track of him.

He caught up with Edward outside the restaurant, and fell into step beside him with a glower. "Would it kill you to be patient sometimes?"

"It's almost three o'clock." Edward replied, as if that explained everything.

Roy fought the juvenile urge to roll his eyes and mock his friend. "Meaning?"

"School will be getting out soon. We want to get there before the kids and their parents."

"Huh?!"

"Where do you go to try and figure out where you belong in the animal kingdom? Come now Roy, think." Edward teased gently.

Roy glared at him, though lacking in malice. "A library?"

"Not quite. And thanks for lunch by the way."

"You're welcome." Roy smiled at him, glad that Edward had enjoyed going there. He had been rather nervous at first when he'd realized where he'd taken them. But it had all ended okay. Wait… he was getting sidetracked, and that smirking blond knew it! "Hold on! Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, I'd rather not have you protesting our destination the whole way." Edward laughed.

Roy grumbled under his breath but continued to follow along without any more wheedling to try and discover where they were going so quickly. He did trust Edward after all, and apparently the blond was under the motivation of inspiration. There was no stopping him now, all Roy had to do was follow along. Maybe now he'd finally figure out what sort of chimera he was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Since most of you were guessing, and most were correct, about where Roy was being taken, it's rather pointless of me to reply only to say, "you're about to find out!" Don't you agree? So I shall answer some other questions that came up, and then see what happens.

GreedxEd: Haven't actually considered bringing Roy's mom into this. And Jaine is definitely a smart one, she's a mom after all.

Deanna: Yay! I want to bring out some science geek in everyone. We must embrace it.

spider wench: Did you ever end up actually watching the debate?

Shawn: Yeah, can't tell you... but Winry's death will be explained in passing later on.

Pure Shikon: Yeah... I do daily updates, I'm always way ahead on chapters. So I only do not update if something comes up and I can't get online. Make sure you get your homework done too though!

anmb: Good, you are prepared for cliffs, and lemons are good. Aren't they. I love lemons... the FRUIT, for all you gutter minded people reading this.

* * *

I really hope you enjoy! And I have loved the amazing feedback I've been getting, truly, the group of readers I have this time is one of the best I've ever had. I have so many old readers of my work, and so many new ones. Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Roy found himself almost twenty minutes later, feet planted firmly into the sidewalk and quite unwilling to move. His eyes stared at the sign looming before him, almost as if it was taunting him to come closer. His mouth was slightly parted in uncertainty, and he caught himself actively sniffing at the air. The multitude of scents, while overwhelming, were almost comforting. But he was _not_ going in there.

"Come on." Edward urged him with a smile, knowing why Roy was hesitating.

"No." Roy balked, still staring at the sign. "I am _not_ going with you into the zoo!"

The sign that read 'The Central Zoo' seemed to laugh along with Edward.

"Why ever not?" Edward berated him, walking towards him again with the tickets still clenched firmly in one hand.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen." He hissed at his friend, wondering what was so hard to understand about this. He was a chimera, he could not just waltz into a zoo all carefree and oblivious. They had lions, and tigers, and dangerous things in there that might try and get out of their enclosures to feast on his flesh. Of course, he could always set them on fire, but he doubted the kids would forgive him. They'd get over it quicker if they saw him be eaten instead. They didn't care about him, they wanted to see the animals.

Edward chuckled and reached out to take Roy's arm firmly by the bicep. "I'll protect you, promise. Just trust me. It'll be okay."

Roy gave him an uncertain look, but took a deep breath. He did trust Edward, after all. But he was still going to be worried until he saw proof otherwise that things wouldn't get risky. "I don't need protection." Roy scowled, and allowed himself to be led off.

"Of course not." Edward agreed amiably and led them over to the entrance, still not loosening his grip on Roy's arm.

Roy remained disgruntled and silent as they passed through the gate and into the zoo. He did not try to shake off Edward's hold on him, knowing that there was little he could do against that automail hand. It was a vice, and had no feeling.

"Now where is he…" Edward muttered to himself, looking about.

"Who?" Roy questioned with a frown, finally deciding to speak. "And how exactly does bringing me here have any relevance on trying to find out what I was fused with?"

"You'll see." Edward smiled at him and suddenly raised his other arm up to wave cheerfully at someone. "Kevin!"

"Kevin?" Roy repeated, and mulled the name over to himself. Kevin… Kevin… he didn't like it. Hey, wait… where was Edward? Roy blinked at the spot Ed had been, but the blond was clearly not there. Figured. He is dragged to the zoo, and ditched. So much for the 'I'll protect you speech.' For the love of the Gate, this was ridiculous. How was he supposed to find out what animal he was crossed with when the main brain of the operation had gone AWOL and he was surrounded by carnivores?

Roy sighed to himself and began scanning the crowd, trying to track down that familiar head of blond hair while sniffing at the air.

There.

He'd caught Ed's scent again, and began following it to where he could see the flash of blond locks glittering in the sun, and the black of the jacket the man had shown up in. So Roy began walking over, all the while muttering to himself that Edward should be grateful that he hadn't decided to make a run for it when left alone to his own devices.

Roy finally reached the young man, who was listening to something another man was saying. It had to be this Kevin person. And Roy lost no time in sizing the man up. Kevin seemed to be around Edward's age, a bit older, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The man smelled of grass and taco meat, and smiled too much. Roy decided he didn't like him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I thought we came here for something important. Not so you could reacquaint yourself with this boy toy." Roy said rather sourly as he glanced over at Kevin with a frown.

Edward blinked, and then gave way to a short laugh. "This 'boy toy' is going to let us into where we need to go. So try to not be so ornery, sir."

Kevin had colored slightly at the insinuation, and cleared his throat rather roughly. "I'm Kevin." He said, extending a hand to Roy. "I'm a vet tech here."

Perhaps he was being childish, and he had no idea why, but Roy couldn't help but crush Kevin's fingers as he accepted the proffered hand for a good old fashioned shaking. Right now he was willing to believe it was his instinct to be seen as the 'dominant' one. Apparently both his human and animal side could agree on that. "Colonel Mustang." He replied back as he released the thoroughly mashed hand from his grip.

Kevin flexed his crushed hand while holding back a wince. "Oh so _you're_ Colonel Mustang." And he looked at Edward who shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy asked him with a scowl.

"That he wants your autograph. Though I think you just permanently left him a souvenir." Edward rolled his eyes at the behavior of his superior officer.

Roy chose not to comment on that. "Now how is _Kevin_ going to be helping us today?"

"Ah, right." Kevin smiled, "this way."

Edward followed first, and Roy slightly afterwards.

So maybe he was acting a bit childish and immature. He couldn't explain it, and he obviously couldn't help it. But he didn't like this Kevin person. He had no clue why, but he didn't. His instinctual side told him to keep an eye on the newcomer, and he planned to do just that.

"Here I leave you." Kevin finally said with a smile to Edward. "Just leave whenever you're done." And Kevin left with a polite nod to Roy.

Roy looked after him, making sure the guy had truly gone before turning to Edward. "I don't like him. I see no logical reason why I shouldn't like him, but my animal instincts tell me he's someone I don't want around." He said in way of explaining his actions, and in a way hoping Edward might be able to explain further.

He hoped right.

"It's fine, I understand." Edward gave him a small smile. "Chimeras are usually created from animals that have close knit groups, and others are not trusted easily by them."

"Well I hope I didn't make your boy toy mad." Roy replied as he looked about them. They had been led down a dirt path to a shaded road. "What is this place?" It was still part of the zoo, he could heard children shrieking about, and not far off. But it was vacant here.

"He's not my boy toy." Edward brushed off and followed Roy's gaze. "It's a staff shortcut to where the enclosures of the… chimera material animals are kept. The dangerous animals. Tigers, bears, hyenas, wolves, and the like."

"Have you been back here before then?" Roy asked as he began to walk down the path next to Edward.

"No, he told me where we were going before you caught up to me at the zoo entrance." Edward explained and glanced over at Roy with a smile. "Now let's go find out where you belong."

"How do you even know that it's something dangerous?" Roy asked as he followed along.

"Because, the military is behind it. They wouldn't have been trying to make chimeras out of house cats or hamsters."

That did make sense. All the basic forms he'd seen had been animals meant to maim and kill. It made the best killing chimera machine. Roy shuddered involuntarily, once again the military had turned him into nothing more than a resemblance of a tool. Only used for destruction…

He'd be damned if they found out what he was now and tried to exploit him. Or kill him. He would do whatever it took, lie as much as he needed to, in order to keep what remained of his freedom, and his life.

They emerged onto the path, and edged their way past a group of three gleeful children in risk of being charred, and their clueless parents in order to approach the first enclosure.

Jackals.

Roy looked out at the group of tawny and spotted animals before looking at Ed. "How am I supposed to know?"

The blond shrugged. "I've honestly no idea. It's all up to you. I believe you'll just be able to know… animal instinct."

Roy slowly nodded and looked back to the jackals who had just caught his scent. He stared back at them, unfazed as they slowly began to creep closer. He could plainly hear their growls, and knew them to be threats to an intruder. Certainly not towards kin. He didn't feel any connection to them anyway. "Not them."

He was walking away before the jackals had been able to launch a louder verbal threat to the intruder into their territory. Ignoring the yips and barks, Roy continued to walk to the next enclosure as his blond shadow trailed behind him.

Cougars.

Roy waited only a few seconds before stumbling back in wariness as one of them hissed at him, making a dash towards the fencing separating them, clearly wanting to come through it at him. The cat clashed to the fence, snarling as it tried to get to Roy.

"I don't think it likes you." Edward declared as he drug a shocked looking Roy off, angry yowls in their wake along with the nervous laughter of young children.

"More temperamental than the jackals." Roy grumbled and was deposited in front of another enclosure.

Edward laughed lightly and looked at the sign mounted next to the fencing. "Panthers."

Roy immediately knew this was not it, and he hurried off before the panther had fully awoken. He didn't want to see how badly a panther reacted to him. He was starting to get the feeling he wasn't meant for any of the feline species.

So he bypassed the tigers, both white and orange, as well as the lions. Edward following along patiently as could be and nodding at the people they passed.

Roy eventually found himself right where he knew he needed to be. He could feel something rise up inside him from that place near his spine where that sixth sense had been kicking in every so often. It took him a moment to realize that it was content happiness. "Here." He declared softly, feeling oddly giddy. He couldn't explain it, but the animal side of him was very happy, and his human self was happy to have finally figured it out.

Overall… he was happy now.

Without a second thought Roy climbed over the barrier to crunch through the fallen leaves on the dirt surrounding the thick chain link fence caging in his animal counterparts. Reaching the lock on the gate to go in he snapped at it. The lock blew off, and he let himself inside.

Edward leaned on the barrier with a grin to watch, a feeling of happiness soaring somewhere in his chest as he saw how happy Roy was now. He could only imagine how hard it had been not to know. And now that he did, his animal side would be appeased. Perhaps now, Roy could come to terms easier with his existence.

"Daddy, is that man supposed to be in there?" A young boy asked from nearby Edward.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing." Edward smiled over at the kid, and looked back to watch.

Roy was currently sitting on a log. He had one furry body pressed into his left shoulder, and another twining about under his hands as he stroked the thick fur. The wolf at his shoulder had her forepaws up on the log, and was panting quite contentedly as she looked down at the human next to her. The one moving constantly back and forth under his hands was male, but in obvious submission.

He liked these two wolves, they were very accepting of him, and he got the impression that he was considered the alpha, even though he looked human. They could obviously smell that he was not pure human. Which gave him the idea that chimeras were to be respected among the kind they came from, regardless of appearance.

But he finally felt content now. Well, as content as he could be. That missing piece of his identity puzzle was now solved. Perhaps he could move on now and learn how to cope with being this way. The wolves seemed to think nothing bad of him.

When the female wolf draped herself over the log, resting her head down on his lap he took one hand from the male to rub around her ears gently. They were much like dogs really. And he did love dogs… but there was something different about wolves. A regality and peace that he found himself falling in love with.

Roy raised his eyes to seek out Edward, and saw the blond watching him with a smile. "Come here!" He called out, not quite an order, but he did hope Edward would comply.

Soon Edward had crossed over the barrier as well, and was entering the enclosure.

"Quit." Roy ordered the male wolf sharply as he heard it give a warning growl.

There was an agreeable whine, and the male wolf sat down and began to pant. Though his yellow eyes never left Edward as he walked over.

"Found your kind then?" Edward smiled as he stopped a yard away to give them space.

"Yes… thank you." Roy said softly, and smiled brightly at the blond. "Come here, they won't hurt you."

"Wolves are nervous around unfamiliar humans." Edward replied. "They only stay this close to me now because of you."

"Well I trust you." Roy pointed out and beckoned Edward over. Once the blond had complied he nodded towards the male wolf still under one of his hands. "Want to pet him? They're really soft."

And he watched Edward, to see how the man felt about this part of it all. He wanted Edward to accept the wolves, like he'd made clear to them that Edward was to be accepted.

Edward laughed lightly and knelt to extend a hand out to the wolf in question. He was gratified by the sniff, before the wolf turned away in seeming uncaring permission. So Edward touched the wolf's head gently. "They suit you, you know."

"I suppose…" Roy agreed softly as he continued to give attention to the female wolf at his side.

After a while they left the enclosure, Roy shooing the wolves from his side so they could exit and repair the lock Roy had blown. They found themselves some time later sitting on a shady bench eating shaved ice.

"I think this will make it easier." Roy eventually said, knowing Edward had been waiting for him to speak. "It's still not easy, but I feel more relaxed now. Knowing what I am. And this does explain why Hayate cowers around me after I got mad at him."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"I just wish I knew how far off I was from being more like them." Roy shrugged. Not that he wanted a tail, or fangs, or even more ears. But it was something that intrigued him a small bit.

"It's impossible to know." Edward replied at last. "But I don't think you would have gotten external features even if there had been more blood, or hairs even. Not enough bodily material. You're like… the bottom rung of the chimera social class ladder."

Roy snorted, and cast a teasing glower at the smirking blond. "Oh shut up."

Edward elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "I'm just telling you the truth. You should be thanking me. I've done a lot for you today."

"Thank you." Roy gave in with a short chuckle and licked at his shaved ice again. "You really saved me a lot of time, and a massive headache probably. I doubt I would have ever thought to come here either."

And they slipped into silence as they ate on their shaved ices. The children ran about, playing in between enclosures, and screaming loudly. But Roy found that he barely listened to them. He was more content to sit here with Edward in companionable silence as he licked on his shaved ice, and watched from the corner of his eye Edward lick his.

Sometimes words just didn't need to be said between them, they existed fine on just being.

But he was fighting the urge to say something to Edward about how he licked things. He'd never really noticed with the lemons before, but seeing Edward lick that shaved ice made him realize that someone could definitely get some wrong ideas. A thought he didn't appreciate in the least…

But before he had a chance to wonder why he cared whether or not someone could get turned on by watching Edward lick things, he suddenly realized something with icy dread.

"The work day is almost over… Hawkeye's going to kill me." He said as he stood up suddenly. "I have to go."

Edward stood as well, "I'll come with you, to cover for you. Let's go."

And so Roy hurried out of the zoo, shaved ice forgotten, Edward's licking issues forgotten, and hoping his blond tag along would be able to help him out yet again. Strange as it was to feel as if he were relying on someone… he found he didn't mind so much with Edward. It was nice to have a good friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so time to get these reviews answered. Thanks so much for the feedback, I really love reading your thoughts, and opinions on things. It's great for me, and I'm glad to see the interest level is still there.

DN-Lover: Lurker! -pounces on- ...okay, acting non-crazy now... I'm really glad you enjoyed the wolf scene, I was rather anxious about it. But I think it went over well. And also glad you like the progression of their relationship, and them being friends first. It's kind of a fun thing to toy around with and get them to crush on each other.

Paon: Well, yes, Edward does have very sexy licking skills. He needs to tutor me. And don't worry, you're not the only one who didn't think of the zoo.

spider wench: Hahaha, poor Roy. He'd never live it down, being a gerbil chimera. Oh the agony. The yaoi is coming, though I don't want to give a specific chapter yet, as I do still play around with future chapters even if they're already written up. And Edward will have a chance to grieve, but same as the yaoi, I don't want to say specifically when. Because if I change it, and forget to mention it, I'd hate to disappoint someone expecting something in a certain chapter.

Ria: Oh he does, I want lessons from him. I'm glad you thought it was a fun chapter, I was hoping it would get a good response.

GreedxEd: Mmmm yes, no one is allowed to touch his future life mate with mad licking skills... -evil cackle- ...anywhooo

Pure Shikon: I used to be a procrastinator too... now I can't be even if I wanted to. Not with the program I'm in. Are you in high school still? And don't worry, you weren't the only one who didn't see the wolf thing coming.

Anime-Luver: You were definitely close then. I was tempted to go dog, but it didn't really fit with what my normal routine for chimeras are. Unless it was the kind of dog I want... but I am not even going to try to make it sound reasonable that Irish Wolfhounds somehow live in Amestris. I can mess with arcade games, and paintball, but not country specific dog breeds. Anyway... yeah, Roy will gradually be beginning to show certain canine attributes in regards to "protecting" Ed. Let the fun soon begin.

Mary: Just coping? Of course not, you should recall how I am... I create chaos. I toss Edward off a cliff. Nah, it'll be more than coping. And I'm glad you liked that scene, I was trying to make it cute... but not fluffy, persay.

Viskii: He certainly is, and oh dear... now all I see is Roy as an internet chat junkie. Hehehe... complete with the swivel chair. We all must have our swivel chairs.

anmb: Licking fetish much? And I am planning to have Roy go off on a rant at Riza, yes. I'm still annoyed with her.

Eli: Yes, you got part of the inside scoop... though you did help me come to the final decision -hugs-. And yesss, Ed is Roy's future mate... for life... he should feel lucky to be spoken for so adamantly.

* * *

Now I have to get moving. I just got home from school, picking up my brother, and then the store. It's my mom's birthday today! Happy Birthday to her, and she doesn't look a day over 29 -glomps her-. Now I have to go make her a special dinner, and bake her cake. So wish me luck!

And I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was nearing 6:30, the time Roy commonly would leave work. But as he had spent the better part of four hours with Edward, he was far from being done with all his work last anyone had checked. The door to his office was closed, barring any outside interaction, even from Edward.

So the blond had taken up residence in Breda's normal chair, kicked back with his legs on the desk and twirling a pen in between his fingers lazily as he chatted with Hawkeye. Sure, he could have gone home, but he wanted to make sure Roy didn't need him anymore before he left. If he were Roy right now, he'd want some support of someone else just _being_ there. So he'd stick around just to be sure of how Roy was feeling.

"You're really not going to budge on it, are you." Riza stated with a labored sigh.

Edward smiled at her and shook his head. "Not a millimeter, my dear Lieutenant. He told me what was bothering him in confidence. I won't say anything before he does."

She gave him a laughing sort of smile. "Well, I'm glad he finally did unload on someone. Good to know I made a good choice confiding in you."

"I'm glad to know you keep such a good eye on him, and not as a shooting practice target."

"I do have my moments." Hawkeye winked at him. "Anyway," she said, growing more serious, "how are you holding up?"

Edward felt his lips purse slightly, and he looked away from her towards the carpet. "As well as can be, I suppose. It's not like it's an easy thing to move on from. I just need time."

"And Alphonse?"

"He puts on a brave front when he thinks people are watching. But I can see the hollow look in his eyes." Edward smiled sadly. "He's devastated over her death. He was going to propose to her on her birthday. They were going to start a family… and now she's gone. We both just need time to move on in our own ways."

Meanwhile in his office…

Roy was sitting at his desk, the dwindling stack of work continuing to disappear under the fluid rhythm he'd started with his pen. It was absurd really how many things needed his signature these days. He'd once asked the Fuhrer why, when the man had been too smashed to think clearly, much less remember the next morning. Apparently it was because he was the Flame Alchemist, and a hero, and in charge of the Fullmetal Alchemist, also a hero. So he'd then asked why Edward never had to sign anything.

As it worked out though, Edward was still only a Major, hero or not. Meaning that having paperwork come to him needing signatures was like informing an enlisted man that they'd be getting a corner office with a view.

Damn Edward for thwarting his attempts to promote him at every turn. And now he was far too experienced to try for a fourth time. He wasn't sure he'd survive it.

So he, Colonel Mustang, was apparently doing work for the both of them. A fact of knowledge he'd never told anyone, much less Ed.

He had been listening with half an ear to the talking going on outside between Hawkeye and Fullmetal. Not really absorbing what was being said, more of just listening to the sounds of the conversation. The voice inflections, and so on. Which was how he realized Edward's voice had changed. Edward wasn't happy right now.

Roy frowned, what was being said that made Edward sad?

So he listened more attentively now as he continued to complete his work.

Oh.

So that was it.

Roy sighed, and the pen stilled halfway through his comments on a funding report. He wasn't surprised that the mention of Winry's death made him sad. It was still a fresh wound after all. Even years later, it was often difficult for him to mention Maes's death, even in passing. He could recall how Edward must feel now. But like Edward had said, he merely needed time.

Which was why he still wished Edward had not come back early. Despite what the blond had said regarding it, and despite the help he'd been.

Roy turned back to the funding report and continued where he'd left off. "The word 'constitute' is not spelled c-o-n-s-t-i-t-o-o-t." He mumbled as he wrote a note to the moron. "Moron." Roy muttered with a shake of his head. Honestly, how did they expect to be taken seriously when they add words kids would laugh at as suffixes?

He shoved it in a file folder labeled: "Caution - Waste of Time," and let it fall back into place on his desk. It got rather full over the course of the day. It was then sent out at the end of the week via Hawkeye, to have the contents returned and redone. The only other folder on his desk hadn't been used in several weeks. The label at the top read: "Edward's Attempts at Mission Reports." And really, it was an outdated label. He rarely could find fault in Edward's reports these days. But the contents inside were still thick… Edward was often the State Alchemist of choice these days to go on missions. Often commissioned by the Fuhrer himself.

Heroes really did not have it easy, stuff was always happening to them.

The last of the paperwork finally completed, Roy capped his pen and set it aside before seizing the stack of documents he hadn't demoted to folders, tapping them on the desk to neaten the pile. Laying them in a bin on top of a file cabinet, where he knew Riza would find them, he went over to grab his overcoat. Pulling it on he buttoned all but the top two buttons before stepping out of his office and closing the door behind him.

"Paperwork is done. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded to Riza, eyes not seeming to see Black Hayate who edged around Hawkeye as if to hide from the chimera who could obviously still smell him.

For the first time in his life, Roy thought that perhaps dogs could be stupid. But then, he did have a wolf side to him. And Hayate was not a dog that would try to hunt a wolf that had become angry with him and clearly imposed himself as the dominant one.

"Goodnight, sir." She nodded to him.

Roy inclined his head to her briefly before his eyes landed on Edward. "And what are you doing?"

Edward moved to stand up, "following you out of here."

He nodded in acquiescence and began walking. Edward had fallen into step beside him, but neither spoke until they reached the stairwell and began their way down it.

"Thank you, for everything you did for me today." Roy began as they took the stairs down two-by-two. "And I know that you said earlier you saw no reason to stay longer in Risembool, but are you sure you don't want to go back now? Or at least stay home the rest of your time off."

"I'm fine, I'm staying here. But you won't see me unless you come find me." Edward replied. "I plan to keep to myself for a while. But I am here for you if you need me."

"I'll try not to. I've managed on my own this much." Roy sighed and stepped down onto the landing to continue down a hallway that would lead out to the lobby.

"Well, you know where to find me. In case you need someone to talk to."

Once they walked outside the cool night air hit them in a pleasant wave. The air was just hinting on cold, a crisp feel to the breeze as it blew past. The sky was oddly bright, even to Roy.

"The snows are coming." Edward said quietly, verbalizing what Roy had been thinking.

Yes, the snow was coming. A few more days really before the first flakes would fall. This was the cool, clear moment before the clouds of ominous gray rolled in from the North to cloak Central in a blanket of white. Odd though it was, Roy looked forward to it every year. He realized it was odd to some, that he might like cold snow. But there was something about it that made him feel so calm. Just because he liked fire, didn't mean he couldn't appreciate other beautiful acts of nature.

"You don't like it much, do you." Roy recalled, still looking up at the stars.

"No." Was the soft reply. "My automail gets too cold."

Roy saw Edward give an unconscious shiver, and he turned to look fully at the blond. He smiled faintly, Edward was still watching the sky. He did wish that Edward no longer had to deal with the automail and the inconveniences it brought. But he knew the blond didn't want or need his pity, only understanding, and the friendship they'd had over the years. "All the more reason for you to stay home then. You can bundle up as much as you want."

"With a good, thick book." Edward agreed, looking over at him now. "Anyway, you sure you're okay?"

"Tonight is the first night I'm going to go home since all of this, and not drink myself to sleep." Roy admitted wryly as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Good, you shouldn't drink so much anyway, you're going to kill off your kidneys one day."

Roy rolled his eyes, "alchemist? Hello? I will not allow myself to succumb to something like that." And Edward laughed. "Anyway… want me to buy you dinner or something? Since you stayed this long?"

Edward shook his head, but smiled over at his friend. "No, I'm actually not hungry. But thanks. You bought lunch anyway."

"And you got us into the zoo."

At this, Edward gave a nervous chuckle. "I pulled some strings, flashed my watch, and charmed the ticket lady. I actually got free passes inside."

Roy gaped at him. "But even _I_ can't get free passes, and _I'm_ not gay. Does she know you're gay?"

"No." Edward shrugged, not seeing why it was important.

"I should tell her." Roy growled.

"She'd just think you were jealous." Edward smirked at him.

Roy grunted something inaudible under his breath, though _he_ heard it clearly. Then said, "you're buying next time we go out to eat then."

"Fine by me." Edward agreed readily.

Roy huffed, still a bit annoyed that Edward could charm free zoo passes out of women and he couldn't, and began walking again. When they reached the sidewalk he glanced over at Edward. "Night."

"Goodnight." Edward replied, and gave him a short wave before dashing across the empty street towards the sidewalk beyond that he would take to his apartment.

Roy watched him go only until he had seen that Edward had gotten safely across before turning and heading home himself. With a stifled yawn, he began to make his way through the streets, watching the last of the traffic heading for the suburbs pass him by. Only diners and daters would be out tonight, once they had gone home to change.

He planned to be neither this evening.

When Roy got home he looked at his house as he walked up to it, eyes sliding over the faults as usual. He felt lately that every night he made it back here was now a reason to be happy. His own mortality was so fragile, and this house was a symbol of stability to him. Peeling paint and all.

Letting himself in Roy locked the door before pulling his boots and jackets off. Afterwards he headed upstairs to shower and change before investigating his dinner options.

Soon he had a pan of water on the stove to boil so he could heat up that crab he'd bought. As he waited Roy walked over to his dining table where the notepad and pen still rested. His investigative material still glaring up at him.

He considered it for a moment before picking the notepad up and walking it upstairs. It was placed in a dresser drawer for safe keeping, and he planned to log any other changes as well. At least until he got used to this. And maybe, just maybe if he survived this risky existence, to remind himself when he'd grown old, that he'd once been human.

Human… that word carried such a powerful meaning behind it. It was almost unfathomable to grasp the true concept of 'human,' until you had lost your right to lay claim to it.

Turning away with a long repressed sigh, Roy made his way back downstairs to tend to his dinner.

Once he'd eaten, Roy found himself curled up in bed with his usual book in hand. Yes, it was absurdly early to even court the thought of falling asleep. But he didn't care. He was a grown man, and so help him he'd think of going to sleep whenever he wished. Especially after a long day as this one had been.

While discoveries today would surely make it easier on him to learn to one day live with and accept the changes he undergone, he knew that every day for the rest of his life would be spent trying to control this. The animal side of him had the power to override his human consciousness, as Edward had alluded to earlier when they'd been in the bathroom. He would have to learn to adapt to existing with two sides of himself. And learn how to use them all, control it, and most of all, hide it.

Yes, this could become a great advantage to him in an attempt to fulfill his ambitions. For he knew that just the increased ability to hear alone would give him an edge among his peers. If he learned to become one with his two sides, he could rise even faster to the top of the militia. Something that seemed to be at a standstill. Perhaps this could work out in the end… even if he still couldn't accept it.

But as great an advantage as his being a chimera now was, it also came with the highest risk of all.

**Edward's Apartment**

Edward sat himself down with a grateful sigh into his squashy armchair, balancing a steaming mug of cocoa in his automail hand. He couldn't feel the heat that would otherwise burn him, at least that was an upside to having a fake limb. Even though he'd still rather be without it.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes tiredly. The past few weeks had been hard on him, both physically and emotionally. Though more so of the latter.

He'd lost his automail mechanic, friend, and future sister in law all in one fatal moment. Then he'd received the call that had made both he and Al agree that he should return to Central sooner than planned. Where upon he found Roy trying to go it alone as a chimera. Now he was acting as a pillar of emotional support for both his brother and his friend.

But he had none to speak of himself.

Yes, emotionally he was worn. But as the sayings went: "No rest for the weary," and "when it rains, it pours."

How true they both were.

Edward blindly raised the steaming mug of cocoa to his lips and sipped on it carefully. Only when he pulled it away did he open his eyes again, staring into the curling tendrils of steam rising from the cup.

Today had been rather interesting to say the least. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Roy to say or do today when he showed up unannounced… but it hadn't been _that_. He had not expected for any reason that Roy would take him inside a men's restroom in order to divulge that he was a chimera now. And he'd remained supportive and relatively calm the entire time. Like he'd said, Roy needed someone who was calm in order to keep him from panicking.

He'd remain calm and supportive, even though he knew that these feelings of concern he had now would never fade over time. This change to a chimera was more than likely permanent. Meaning that Roy would always be at risk. He'd always fear that someone else might figure out that something was off, that Roy might let something slip to clue in a relatively intelligent person. Edward knew he was scared and worried for his friend. But no matter what happened, he'd not stop being there for Roy.

No one should have to go through a half life like this alone.

Not Al, not he himself. And certainly not Roy.

They'd all been changed temporarily or permanently by the darker side of alchemy. Edward knew from experience with Al, and less so himself, that it helped to have someone else there for you. Someone who knew, someone to talk to and confide your fears in. So he'd not leave Roy without an outlet, or shoulder to lean on when he needed.

But he'd also do all he could to protect Roy… his superior officer or not, the man was his friend. He had very little of those, and he wasn't going to stand idly by and not try to keep this secret from being discovered.

And, he was worried about what Roy being part wolf meant.

Edward looked around his sparse one bedroom apartment, the lack of furnishings rarely bothered him now. He was just not one for many material things, having lived out of a suitcase for years. And really, when you were an alchemist, anything major you needed you could always transmute if you had the basic materials on hand. But not for the first time did he consider taking a leaf out of Al's book and adopting himself a cat at the local animal shelter.

With a pathetic attempt to stifle a wide yawn that ended up cracking his jaw, Edward climbed out of his chair. Downing the rest of the cocoa he set the mug aside in the kitchen before heading to his bedroom. He needed some sleep, today had been long, and he'd gotten up early in order to catch the train to Central.

Yet he had promised Al that he'd call him once he had a moment. And Edward knew that his brother would still be awake, it wasn't that late yet.

So Edward curled up under his covers and grabbed the phone on the bedside table while dialing the number to his brother's bedroom in Pinako's home.

"_Hello?_"

Edward smiled faintly, his brother sounded exhausted. But beyond the point where sleep would come easily. "Hey, I made it safely."

"_Oh, brother-_" Al's voice sounded relieved to hear from him, "_did you see the Colonel yet?_"

"Yes. We spent most of the afternoon together figuring some stuff out. I can't say what's going on, but he seems better now." And Ed smiled, remembering how Roy had seemed to cheer up just a bit after spending time with those wolves. A king on his small island with his loyal omegas just pining for his attention. It was just an image befitting of Roy. "I'm staying home, but he knows to come find me if he needs me. But how are you doing?"

"_I'm doing… okay. I really am._"

Edward could hear the fake cheerfulness, but he said nothing of it. He had been down that route before with his brother, and knew it led only to a dead end. "And the old crone?"

"_She went to bed already. Trying to keep up with the automail commissions by herself is hard, even though I try to help where I can._"

Yes, it would be. Pinako wasn't getting any younger, and automail was still needed. At least he didn't need as many repairs as he used to, so that cut down on a hefty workload. But to say the least, he was concerned what would happen to him when he no longer had even Pinako to go to for repairs. He didn't exactly trust many people to provide him solid limbs that would stand up to what he put them through. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help out."

They talked for some time into the night, small talk really. But it wasn't as if they hadn't just seen each other that morning. Sometimes, you just needed someone to talk to about nothing important at all, and let the life and death matters at hand fade away even for a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm, this is getting put up later than usual. Sorry about that... kind of had an interesting afternoon. But I doubt anyone wants to hear me blab on about it right now.

These cupcakes must be really holy... I got a mound of feedback again! I really am so happy to see that everyone is so interested, and getting into the story. I love hearing what you all say, it makes me smile each morning when I check my email. Anyway, because of the amount of feedback I got, I'll again be reverting to the system to answer the reviews. I'm kind of hoping this happens more often... it means I'm doing something right. Or so I hope. So I'll get those replies out... in between wondering why someone is shooting a gun at 7pm.

Anyway, to the story! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Roy showed up at work the next morning in a better mood than he'd had for quite some time. Yet looking at him, it was impossible to tell. However, he felt… good. He supposed there was something to be said with clearing the air, so to speak. It felt as if a weight had been lightened on his shoulders, now that he had some questions answered, and someone to confide in.

He walked into the mess hall, in search of some breakfast. Normally he either cooked at home, or forewent eating in the morning, but he had become hungry during his walk. Unexplainably so. He was in a good mood, yes, but his stomach was ravenous.

So he grabbed a tray and began down the line. "What exactly is that supposed to be?" Roy asked as he pointed at a soupy looking mixture.

The pockmarked cafeteria woman leveled a somewhat exasperated look on him. "That would be called gravy, sir."

Roy wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't smell like gravy, or look like it. It's so watery. Where did the cook go to culinary school at?"

"This is the military, in case you'd forgotten, Colonel." She replied testily. "You're lucky we don't serve gruel and water all day. Either eat the food, or don't. But don't insult it, or the cook will start spitting in the spaghetti sauce."

"You work for minimum wage wearing a paper apron and looking like a hamster, in case you'd forgotten-" Roy looked, "Bruna. You're lucky I don't show you how I can kill you in less time than it would take for the cook to spit in the sauce."

Before the flustered and red faced woman could say anything, suddenly another voice spoke. "Makes you not want to eat spaghetti here anymore, doesn't it."

Roy glanced over to where Havoc stood at his side now. He had decided he hated the way the man smelled so heavily of smoke, and made a mental note to leave a package of nicotine patches on Havoc's desk one day soon. But as to Havoc's character, he still liked his subordinate well enough. "Oh they'd get their laugh, right before I incinerated the lot of them on the spot."

Havoc knew that to be the truth.

"Are you getting anything, _sir_?" The worker asked irritably.

"Not from you." Roy smiled charmingly and moved on down the line. He grabbed an already made breakfast burrito encased in tinfoil and set it on his tray after making sure the label read: "Bacon, egg, cheese." He couldn't find fault with the smell, and if he recalled correctly, these things were decent enough. Edward could eat ten in one sitting, the pig.

Once Roy had gotten himself a plastic container of apple juice he went to sit down at a table. He had just settled in and begun unwrapping his burrito when Havoc plopped down in an extra seat.

"So where'd you and Ed run off to yesterday?" Havoc asked conversationally as he began to slather butter onto his biscuit.

"We went to lunch, and then the zoo." Roy shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with revealing that information. "We needed someplace to talk that wouldn't have Hawkeye trying to hunt us down."

"Ah, the zoo. Edward likes going there, did you meet Kevin or Jason?" And Havoc took off a large chunk of his biscuit into his mouth and began chewing.

Roy felt himself bristle at the names. Kevin's more than this Jason person. They were not people he knew, and not part of what he supposed was technically correct to call his "pack." He almost smirked at the connotation of him having a pack when most of them felt like dogs of the military. But aside from all that ironic humor, Kevin was not part of his pack. And this Jason fellow didn't seem to be getting entry anytime soon either. "I met Kevin." Roy said offhandedly, concealing his annoyance at the mentioning by acting uncaring as usual. "Ed's boy toy."

Havoc snorted his orange juice, spraying the liquid in a fine sheet across the table, nearly onto Mustang's tray. But he paid no mind to it. "Kevin is _not_ Ed's boy toy, he's straight as a pencil. Edward was dating Jason for a while. Kevin and Jason are cousins, they both work at the zoo."

"So why would I meet Edward's ex?" Roy asked, quite plainly not seeing how this was relevant. It wasn't like _he'd_ go around introducing people to an ex-boyfriend, or rather in his case, girlfriend.

"If he happened to show up? I dunno…" Havoc turned back to his meal.

Roy rolled his eyes and shot the clueless Havoc a sour expression before returning to his food himself. Honestly, why must people see fit to bother him with such trivial nonsense? He could care less about that Kevin person, or Edward's past interests. He and Edward were friends, sure, but he'd never seen fit to pry into Edward's personal life outside their friendship.

Evidently the rest of his team did, bunch of nosey gossipers.

Roy finished his meal, and said a short goodbye to Havoc before heading up to his office. He didn't feel like hanging around and chatting today. He wanted to get his work done so he could actually go home on time today. Especially while he was still in a relatively good mood.

When he reached the office however where the desks of his team members sat, he stopped with a frown. Casting the dog a weird look, he continued walking towards his office. Hayate continued to trail behind him appearing to be trying to remain as invisible as possible.

"Great, I've got myself an omega." Roy muttered to himself, by all outside appearances he hadn't said a word.

"He's acting really weird." Hawkeye frowned as she watched Hayate's actions.

Roy did not like this at all, he preferred Hayate cowering and hiding from him. This was just ridiculous. The bloody dog was going to arouse suspicion. He just knew it. How the hell was he supposed to keep his being part wolf a secret when he had the beginnings of a canine following trailing after him? It wasn't like he was an acclaimed dog whisperer, or any such nonsense like that.

Though if military life didn't pan out he might be able to make a career that way, playing off of animal enthusiasts gullibility.

Roy glared at the dog. "You're making a scene." He hissed at the animal who shrank away. "Hawkeye, do something with him, shoot at him, anything. I can't deal with his weird moods, he's going senile or something."

And without further ado, went into his office and slammed the door shut in Hayate's face.

He felt only a little regretful for his harsh actions towards the dog. But it was how things were now. Small sacrifices had to be made if he was going to keep this charade up. It was a good thing he was used to having to separate himself from the world sometimes, in order to get through something.

It didn't make it easy though.

Roy sat down in his seat and his eyes immediately went to the stack of documents needing his attention. On the top of the pile were written phone messages Hawkeye had taken from the machine. He reached for those first, and with the other hand seized his desk calendar.

"Anne… who is Anne…" Roy mumbled to himself as he read the name of the person who'd left the message, along with the note which read simply: "_Call back_." Along with a phone number.

Then he recalled suddenly with an "oh" of realization. He'd had a date with Anne scheduled for last night. Clearly he'd forgotten, and evidently he didn't care. Even upholding his reputation wasn't enough to make him want to call her back, apologize, and reschedule. He found he just didn't care… he couldn't even remember what she looked like now.

To be very honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he could handle going out on dates anymore. The mere thought right now was making him feel strange, and his stomach didn't seem to agree with the thought of dates. He'd undergone too many changes, dates were too risky.

The nervous high pitched laughter, the moment of thinking '_what is that on her tooth?_', the one night stand afterwards.

Right now it didn't agree with him in the least.

No, he'd not be calling Anne back to reschedule. But grab his phone he did. Normally he might decide to pretend he'd never seen the message, and char it to mere embers and ash. However this morning his mood was such that he felt compelled to actually go about this as a man, and not turn a blind eye to his lapse of memory.

When Anne answered the phone, Roy lost no time in beating about the bush about it.

"Hello, Anne?"

"_Yes?_"

"This is Roy… Mustang. I got your message, I'm calling to apologize for not being there last night. I could make excuses, but I won't, I completely forgot about our date."

"_Well, that's a first… blunt honesty. Gotta say, it's a nice change. Thanks for calling me back. Don't know another guy who would._"

Roy held back the witty remarks that leapt to his tongue, and said instead, "you deserved the courtesy of it."

"_Should we reschedule then?_"

Her voice sounded hopeful, but Roy knew that he could not lead her on. He just couldn't convince himself that Anne was someone he could go on a date with. And so again, he was honest with her about it all. When he hung up the phone, it was to someone who wasn't sounding psychotic.

He folded the message, and put it into the trash bin before grabbing the next one. He took care of them all before coming to the last, and smiling at it faintly.

"_From Ed, wishes you a nice day. Did you get in a fight last night? I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not._"

Roy began tearing the note carefully, until only the first sentence remained. The remainder he tossed into the trash bin, but the part that had made him smile he put into a desk drawer. There was never anything wrong with having something like that to read one day when he felt like incinerating the next thing that moved.

He made plans to tell Hawkeye that he and Edward had gotten into a fight that was probably irreparable. He'd enjoy the look on her face, and the concealed amusement from Edward's end.

Now it was time to start on the documents, this should be fun.

Not for the first time did Roy consider whether or not this job was worth the paperwork. Sometimes he did envy Edward for being able to get away with only filling out a report after each mission, and that was all. How much easier could it get?

Throughout the morning he worked, before deciding it was time to risk lunch. Hopefully spaghetti wasn't on the menu.

Walking out he was stopped by Hawkeye, who was looking decidedly unsure of what her commanding officer was doing. "Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I should come with you, to make sure you don't run off again all afternoon." She responded, one hand on the holster at her waist.

Roy glanced down at the gun, then back up at her. "I do not need a babysitter. You were the one who called Fullmetal here against what my wishes would have been. Live with the results of your actions, Lieutenant."

At this point, Havoc and Breda who had been chatting with each other shut up and looked over to watch them.

"And you should be able to control yours. You can't just skive off work for an afternoon. What if the Fuhrer had stopped by to see you?"

Okay, this was enough of that. Roy knew how Hawkeye worked, having known her for a long time. He was used to her ways. But he was quite honestly too tired from everything else to deal with this right now. His good mood was being shifted to rocky ground. And Roy remembered that he was the leader of this "pack," and Gate help him, he was going to come out and say it. "I do not need to explain myself to you, you forget your place. You will _not_ join me for lunch, you will _not_ send down anyone to spy on me, and Gate help you if you try to overstep your rank again. If I'm going to become Fuhrer one day, you need to learn your place. I can't preside over a country if people are under the impression you are the one pushing me along."

Hawkeye could only gape at him.

Roy looked away from her, towards the gun. "And if I ever see that thing pointed at me again, I will ignite the gunpowder in it. I don't think you want your hand holding an explosive."

That said, Roy strode away towards the hallway.

Behind him in the office, Havoc and Breda were also staring after their Colonel with open mouthed astonishment.

"What the hell was that about?" Hawkeye finally managed to say.

"He's even cooler than I thought." Havoc grinned at Breda, who chortled in agreement. However both men soon ran for it when Hawkeye leveled an icy glare at them when they were carrying out a high-five.

Roy smugly made his way down to the mess hall, bumping into the one person he ironically hadn't expected to see. No wonder everyone was looking so uptight in here right now. "Afternoon, sir." He said rather calmly as he grabbed a tray and scooted over to stand next to the Fuhrer.

This man was so easy to manipulate, Roy could smell it all over him. Like a little weak sheep bleating about the meadow all alone. He had to hide a smirk at the mental images the thought invoked, especially now that he was harboring wolf blood and traits inside him. So he kept up his façade determinedly. He had to make it through this moment to try and gain some reassurance under his belt that he could keep up this charade.

His salute was grudging at best, and quickly abandoned. Unlike Fullmetal, he still had some sense of decorum and military manners. Though he figured only Fullmetal could get away with calling the Fuhrer a weak sheep and only be pleasantly laughed at and invited to play poker.

"Ah, Mustang." The Fuhrer nodded to him pleasantly. "How did that Colonel team meeting go? Besides the fact that the arcade machines went out of commission."

Let's see… what did he think? Oh the options... 'waste of time, rather shoot myself in the foot, was that a fly?, I think I'm going to go insane, spontaneous human combustion _does_ exist… no it wasn't me!' Which was the best one? "Rather crowded and loud, but overall a pleasant way to spend the morning."

Perhaps he should make a career out of teaching people how to become accomplished liars.

"Good, everyone showed up and was participating then."

Yes, because some humans just have the Gate given ability to not know when to shut up and leave me alone. Roy thought to himself as he merely nodded slightly. "Yes, I expect so."

The flow of conversation was interrupted by Roy's favorite pockmarked lunch worker, Bruna. "What will you be having, sir?" She asked the Fuhrer sweetly.

"Not sure yet…" He said, glancing around at the options.

Roy smirked as he spotted the spaghetti. "How about spaghetti? It looks rather good today. Pile me some of that, Bruna dear."

She shot him a masked glare and stiffly reached for the sauce bin. "It needs to be reheated." And she quickly ran off.

Roy could barely keep himself from laughing as he heard her swearing and telling the cook to make more, fast. And he heard the slop of sauce hitting the plastic bag lining the trash bin back in the kitchen. Oh the delights of his new hearing abilities, and purposefully making the lunch workers mad. "I could have reheated it in seconds…" Roy lamented aloud.

"Yes, does she not know who you are?" The Fuhrer questioned him.

Roy shrugged, "she knows who you are, sir. Isn't that what counts?"

"Indeed." The other man agreed rather quickly.

Roy could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. He really did not like the Fuhrer, though he never liked any Fuhrer. He wanted the man's job after all. But seriously, he didn't think that he himself was that vain. Was he?

Okay… maybe he was. But he _was_, that meant not anymore, in the past, never again.

He'd apologized to someone he'd accidentally stood up for a date. Apparently he wasn't as self absorbed about his image as he once had been.

Finally Bruna returned with the new batch of spaghetti sauce, still obviously peeved that she'd been outmaneuvered by Roy clearly by coincidence.

Roy smiled at her congenially. "Thanks Bruna dear, you're so good to us."

She gave him a painful looking smile, that rather made her look as if she was having constipation issues.

"I'll have the chicken." The Fuhrer decided, much to the chagrin of Bruna.

Roy silently laughed to himself, having fooled the woman into thinking the Fuhrer might want spaghetti as well. When the man had moved on down the line, heralded by more salutes given by the other officers and State Alchemists, Roy stepped in front of Bruna with a cheeky smirk. "I'll take some spaghetti please, you made it sound so delightful this morning."

She glared at him, "and people say you're charming." She gritted out as she began dishing noodles and sauce onto a plate.

"Only because it's true, Bruna dearest." Roy chuckled as he received the plate. "Thanks so much."

He moved on down the line some more, listening with half an ear as the woman muttered expletives to herself and called him many nasty words. But he couldn't care less. His good mood was back, thanks to being able to mess around with someone just asking to be harassed by him.

It wasn't like he had Edward to harass.

Roy moved off to sit at a table by himself, ignoring where the Fuhrer had sat himself only to soon be surrounded by his pet State Alchemists. All of whom Roy could cause to "spontaneously combust" with only a movement of his fingers. He felt like eating lunch alone.

Though he had to admit, he kind of missed not being able to have lunch with Edward. Whenever the blond was in Central, and not holed up in the library, they normally did have lunch together here. Yesterday had awoken those habits again, and now he was unable to fulfill those habitual acts.

He'd just have to wait… a few more weeks and Edward would be off of his vacation time and back to work. Then he'd have someone to eat lunch with again, and harass.

At least so far it seemed like he was able to keep the Fuhrer from becoming suspicious around him. Though considering the man was a weak sheep, he wasn't sure that was saying much. It wasn't like he'd ever consider getting complacent anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, time to get these reviews answered! As usual, if you don't want to look, scroll a bit. But if you do, carry on with reading the words following this period.

GreedxEd: I'd pity the person who tries to break that law... Roy is protective at the very least.

mrawgirl: Then I am glad you are giddy! And yes, it was in fact, a mosquito... goodness I hate those things.

Shawn: He really is, I love a witty Roy. It just suits his smug aura.

Koneko: Ooo you did not lurk last chapter. Yay! -hugs- I'm with you on the cafeteria thing, I just have seen and heard far too much. Cockroaches, the spit thing, flies, spiders in the drinks, all that good stuff. And yes, Edward does have a better future prospect.

Unfortunately Unknown: We are making progress. And the Fuhrer will be given a name in a later chapter, but he's my own OC, not from the anime. Though I had considered borrowing someone from the manga.

anmb: -huggles gold- Well you don't see me complaining about being given stuff. Thanks! Now I can pay off my car.

Pure Shikon: The Fuhrer is my own OC, so it's definitely not Bradley. I never liked him, far too jolly. He's the kind of guy I'd expect to see dressed up as Santa for Christmas. No idea why, but anyway... And thanks for the congrats! I am really shocked, but definitely happy about the milestone.

Lamia: That sounds painful.

spider wench: I'm proud of him too for not lying about the date thing. I wish more guys would have the balls to do that. I think that's a main reason I had him do that, because I think Roy is a step above the average guy.

Anime-Luver: Yeah... people around here shoot guns. I don't exactly live in a safe area of town anymore, at least not since this one group of people moved in nearby. They're in a gang, so it can get interesting. I've had to call the police a few times.

Paon: Very soon actually. Not this chapter exactly, but upcoming soon. But yes, Roy will be able to smell the pheremone changes.

* * *

I am wiped out... today was one of those days where not only did I have sixteen horses to get warmed up for the day, but also had to do behavior modification on one horse who was trying to kick people. That's always fun, the kickers. Bleh, luckily she knows it's not in her best interest to take a kick at me. I find it amusing how I keep getting more horses put under my charge for Saturday morning warm ups. I get the feeling that the other people who are supposed to be helping me aren't doing so great with it.

Well, at least I am home now. So I can put this up for everyone.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Before Roy knew it, it was suddenly Friday.

The week was nearly over, and what a week it had been. His whole life had been flipped upside down from everything he knew. Leaving him to try and make sense of it all in order to begin a new one.

He paced back and forth through his sitting room, his notepad open to the third page of notes he'd been jotting down about these changes to him and how it was affecting his life. Almost like a journal, almost. He fiddled with the pen in his hand as he frowned at the miniscule scribbles. The last half a page had been devoted to his strange craving for large amounts of food.

He supposed this must be how Edward felt every day.

He was beginning to surmise that the animal part of his brain was thinking that he needed to eat more. And it did make sense. Winter was officially beginning next week. He didn't know much about wolves, but he did know that food was scarcer for the carnivorous animals once winter came. His body was psychologically trying to prepare him.

He was doing his best to ignore it. There would be no shortage of food for him, and he wasn't about to pack on the pounds just to appease his animal side. He may not be obsessed with having a figure, but he wasn't going to let the muscular build he'd developed go to waste just because his animal instincts were going loopy.

He scribbled down another note: '_Still thinking about food._' And tossed the notepad onto his couch haphazardly along with the pen.

It was time to go to work, and thank goodness the weekend was just around the corner. He planned to spend as much time as he could learning how to use his increased senses, and also control them. Much like animals already did. Which meant a trip out into the city, as well as the countryside outside Central was needed.

He'd have to ask Edward though if he wouldn't mind coming along. At least when he went out into the countryside. Roy was still cautious to the fact that his animal side might try and overwhelm him upon sensing the "great outdoors". He didn't exactly want to go chasing after rabbits or anything. If Edward were there, he would feel better. He had a strong feeling that the blond would be able to snap him out of anything, should anything happen.

Roy walked over to the front door, tugging on his overcoat and buttoning it up securely. He opened his door for only a few seconds before he shut it again. Well, that certainly called for another layer.

So Roy headed upstairs and knelt at his bed to reach under it and drag out a small box. Opening it up he pulled out a thick, warm black scarf. He placed it about his neck before pulling out a pair of boots from the box as well. These were taller than his normal ones, insulated, and were stitched such that moisture wouldn't seep through. He exchanged his normal work boots for these and shoved the box back under his bed before heading downstairs again.

Now he braved the white world beyond his doorstep.

The snow glittered brightly, making him wince at first. It would be far too easy to get snow blindness out here with his sharper eyes. He'd have to be careful. The white powder crunched under his heavier boots, and the bitterly cold wind tugged at the exposed skin of his face. With a shiver, Roy pulled his scarf a little higher as his breaths came in misty clouds.

How he loved the snow… he wished he could take today off and just hang around in the park. But he had to act like an adult, and adults went to work. They did not succumb to both the human child and animalistic desires to roll about in the snow and build things out of the frozen water. But oh the temptation was great.

The world around him was quiet, the snow dampened even the noise of the cars as their drivers tried to brave the inches deep blanket of white with chains hugging their tires. Even the people that were out enjoying the snow were muted in their laughter. He really did love the snow… but he knew by tonight when he left work this paradise would be in ruin.

Perhaps when he went out to the countryside he could find some unspoiled scene to relax in.

With a smile he went into his favored coffee shop, ordering his now normal choice of a caramel flavored drink. The close quarters of the place didn't bother him as much, and even the smell of the coffee was toned down by the sharp smell of the snow whenever the door to the shop would open and let in that icy breeze.

"Awful weather." The barista commented to him as she handed him his coffee.

Roy gave her a strange look, and took the coffee from her. "I rather like it myself. Can't see what's so awful about snow, it's only frozen water."

She shrugged, "too wet and inconvenient."

"Yes, you wouldn't want yourself to go moldy I assume, or be inconvenienced by weather." Roy commented dryly and turned from her to walk off.

He exited the shop with a small smile on his face, and sipped on his drink as he walked. It was probably too much to hope that the gates into Headquarters had been made immobile by the snow. But it was a fantasy he dwelled on with enthusiasm as he made his way through the snow covered streets and sidewalks of Central.

He had turned down one of the remaining corners to reach his destination when something cold smacked him wetly in the back of the head. With a yelp and a quick reach up with his free hand to vigorously remove the snow from his hair he whipped around to glare at the person who had thrown a snowball at him.

Edward was nearly doubled over in laughter, "you should have seen yourself jump!" He managed to get out before snickering again gleefully, and bouncing another snowball in one hand with a wicked grin.

Roy's glare did not fade. "Oh ha-ha. You're a riot." He said sarcastically. "How come I didn't hear or smell you?"

"I was downwind of you." Edward explained. "And I wasn't running, so I didn't make much noise. Stealth training, remember? I am capable of some of it." Yet he knew the flush on his cheeks was due to more than the cold, he _had_ hurried to catch up to Roy in order to get in tossing range.

Roy grumbled under his breath, and took another drink of his coffee before eyeing the snowball Ed was tossing about with a frown. "Don't you dare throw that at me, Edward Elric."

Edward's wicked grin only widened. "Now why would you get that idea? Off to work with you sir, shoo." And he flapped his other hand at his friend.

Roy smirked and downed the rest of his coffee before lobbing it into a trash bin sitting outside the window of a toy store. "Very well." And he started walking backwards, still smirking.

Edward laughed, rolled his eyes, and followed after. "You're going to trip." He pointed out sweetly, scooping up some more snow to keep the snowball cold.

"Am not." Roy argued, "I would never do something so ridiculous looking as trip."

"Uh-huh." Edward remarked in disbelief.

"Fullmetal, you will not throw that snowball at me, that's an order." Roy quickly told him, though the intended firmness of the statement was voided by the laughing smile on his face.

"Now when have I ever obeyed orders?" Edward pointed out gleefully.

"Starting no-OW!"

All of a sudden, Roy's feet had flown out from under him as he hit a patch of ice. With a strangled yell of surprise, he flipped backwards and landed on his back in the middle of the sidewalk. His breath knocked out of him, and feeling very disgruntled. What a credit to the wolf kind _he_ was… slipping on ice.

Edward doubled over in laughter again, the snowball slipping from his hands as he trotted over to squat down beside Roy. "See what happens when you don't watch where you're going?" He asked, still grinning. "You okay?"

Roy tried to scowl in order not to laugh at his predicament. "Of course I am." He grunted out and began to get up. Well rather, attempted to get up. It wasn't that easy.

His body flailed about, trying to gain purchase on the slippery ice that had been underneath that layer of snow.

Edward edged away to give him room, trying to fight back laughter. "Need help?" He asked, looking about to burst out laughing.

Roy ceased his fruitless attempts, and glowered over at Ed. "No." He said firmly, and began to struggle once more.

Somehow, he managed to get onto his side. It was a simple process to then get onto his stomach. Thinking he could push himself onto all fours and swallow his dignity so he could crawl off the ice, he tried just that. He managed to get on his hands and knees, but the first movement he made towards trying to get off the ice caused his hands and knees to slip.

Roy landed with an "oof!" in a spread-eagled position face first in the ice and thin covering of snow.

Edward winced with sympathy pains, and struggled to keep from laughing as he asked, "you sure you don't need help?"

Roy raised his head, spitting snow out of his mouth and couldn't manage to keep the fake scowl in place for any longer. He truly was in a bit of a predicament, and the beginnings of laughter began to seep out of him. "Fine, fine. Come over here." He beckoned as he held a hand up off the ground.

Edward walked over, and still chuckling to himself grabbed Roy's gloved hand in his own and helped heave the man to his feet while Roy helped as best he could.

"Thanks." Roy smiled at him brightly, and whipped his free hand up to palm a fistful of snow in Edward's face.

Edward spluttered and gasped, wiping it off as fast as he could while glowering at Roy. "Unfair!" He protested while Roy laughed.

"It so was." Roy disagreed and smiled at Edward. "Why are you out here anyway? I thought you wouldn't be out in the snow so soon."

"I wanted to go out to breakfast, I have no more food at home." He explained through a smile. "I just happened to see you and decided to make sure you were awake before going to work."

Roy glanced up, hoping to find the sun, but only seeing clouds. "Well, I have no idea what time it is, but I should have time to have breakfast with you if you want some company. You do owe me a meal, after all."

Edward seemed to brighten at the idea. "If Hawkeye gives you trouble, I'll explain to her."

"She won't, we… have an understanding now. And actually we're getting along even better than before." Roy informed him.

It was true, ever since the afternoon he'd lost his temper with Hawkeye, she'd mellowed out and become more like the woman he remembered. Sure, she was still helping him along, all of his team was, but now she wasn't as uptight. He liked her better this way, and only once she'd gone back to the way she had been when they'd initially become friends, did he realize she'd changed at all.

"She must have a crush on you." Edward teased, knowing it was one of Roy's pet peeves that people seemed to think he and Riza would ever have any sort of sexual relationship.

"Careful, I'll trip you and send you into a snow bank." Roy threatened good naturedly.

Edward shivered at the thought but turned expectantly. "So, shall we?"

"Yeah." Roy agreed and forgot about work for now. It was only a Friday anyway, Friday's were always uneventful, always. He doubted there would even be paperwork for him. He caught up with Edward, who was still laughing quietly at intervals, and began unwinding his scarf.

Once it was unwound he took it in his hands, stepped nearer to Edward and with deft speed wound the scarf around Edward's neck. The blond was only wearing his normal black jacket and red one, both of which he knew weren't very warm.

Edward gave a startled yelp at the sudden act, but didn't try and punch Roy. Instead he blinked over at the man, somewhere in the process of the scarf being wrapped around him they had stopped walking. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward frowned at him, and reached up to the scarf in order to take it off.

"You'll be cold otherwise." Roy pointed out. "You don't do so good in the cold. Keep it on." And he quickly walked off.

Edward growled, but knew it would be pointless to argue it. Actually he was kind of touched by the kind gesture. And he quickly hurried to catch up with Roy. "Wait, you don't know where we're going!"

Seventeen minutes later…

Roy sank into his chair after putting his coat over the back of his chair in hopes of drying it. It had gotten a bit wet in his scuffle against the ice. He then looked around at the restaurant, he'd only been here a few times. But always for lunch or dinner. He didn't exactly take dates out for breakfast. That seemed like something you'd do with someone you were getting serious about, not someone you were going to have a one night stand with.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he looked up from his menu to see Roy looking around in a distracted way.

"How I've never been here before for breakfast, is it good?" He asked as he picked up his menu and began scanning the list.

Edward shrugged. "Good enough, they make crepes. I love crepes."

"You love all food." Roy pointed out, but felt his eyes drawn to the crepe section. Edward had a point, crepes were good.

Once they'd been served their drinks, they both ended up ordering crepes. Some things were just too good to pass up if offered the chance.

"How are you doing with…" Ed trailed off, "you know."

Roy nodded, he certainly did know. But there were people at tables nearby, and they could hardly talk without fear of certain words being overheard and making people want to eavesdrop further. "It's been making me hungrier than normal. Stock up on food for a scarce winter hunting season, that's what my body is trying to tell me. I get the feeling that internally I'm less-" he said the next word quietly, "human, than I thought."

"Entirely possible." Edward nodded, "don't eat more than normal. Otherwise I think you'll run into health problems."

That was certainly the truth, he was still in a human body. He had to do what a human body needed, before what his wolf side thought he needed. Who knew the complications that could arise otherwise. "I'm being careful about how much I eat."

"Good."

"Hayate though… he's driving me insane. I can't get him to act normal again." Roy confided in frustration.

"He won't. He smells the difference, and you're the one he has to appease now. He pines for your attention, good or bad, before he'd think about Hawkeye." Edward thought about it for a moment. "Ignore him when he's doing something you don't like. But when he's sitting quietly, or behaving himself, pat him on the head. He should get the idea. He'll go back to being relatively normal, but understand that if your moods fluctuate too rapidly you'll upset him."

"Gate forbid." Roy rolled his eyes, but would give Ed's suggestion a try.

Their crepes arrived, and both Roy and Edward dove into theirs with gusto. Both were hungry for different reasons, and further conversation was put on hold until the meal had been finished. However once the meal was done, and they were waiting for the check, they picked back up again with talking.

"I was actually going to stop by after work to ask you something." Roy began, and at Edward's nod continued. "I wanted to go out into the countryside and kind of experiment with my senses some. Sometime this weekend. But I was wondering if you might come along? Just in case I try to chase a rabbit or something, I trust you to stop me."

Edward nodded with a smile. "Of course I'll come, just tell me when. I'm not exactly doing much. Just sitting around at home and reading."

"I was kind of wanting to go tomorrow… I was hoping there might still be snow out there. But if you don't want to deal with the snow-"

"It's fine." Edward reassured him. "I'll dress warmer, and it's not like we're going to spend the night out there or anything." And then he shot Roy a suspicious look. "Are we?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Now come on Ed, I don't want you turning into a popsicle."

"I've always wanted to be a popsicle though." Edward sighed extravagantly and smiled as Roy laughed at him.

They were distracted by the appearance of their bill, which true to his word, Edward paid.

Eventually they were outside again, a light dusting of snow falling about them. The wind had stopped, causing the flakes to gently float down through the air. By now most people were already at work, and the children at school. The world outside was peaceful and quiet again.

"Here." Edward said, breaking the silence as he offered Roy's scarf back to him. "I'm going home now anyway. It might be colder when you leave work tonight."

Roy looked at the scarf, then up at Edward before shaking his head with a smile. Taking the scarf out of Ed's hands, he wound it gently back around the blond's neck. "I'll be fine. Promise. You can give it back to me tomorrow. Snow is hard to predict, it might fall harder before you make it home. I don't want you getting cold. Then you'll get sick, and you're no fun when you're sick."

Edward had to laugh at that and fingered the end of the scarf idly while he smiled at Roy. "Thanks. I'll return it tomorrow."

"And thank you for breakfast." Roy smiled back at him, and took a reluctant step backward with one foot, knowing he had to go to work now. "Don't follow me though and throw more snow at me, else I'll never get to work."

"Yes, wouldn't want you to slip on the ice again." Edward sniggered and gave him a short wave. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Be safe going home." Roy smiled at him, "all flushed like that from the cold you just might have someone try to invite you in for coffee. I hope your mother told you not to take things from strangers."

Edward snorted and stuck his tongue childishly out at Roy, his face even more flushed. "You're the playboy, not me."

"Was." Roy corrected and gave Edward a short wave before turning to walk away. He heard Edward head off to go home, and smiled faintly.

He enjoyed the banters he had with Edward. Around the blond it was so easy to relax and be himself. And they got along better than he might have ever imagined. Only he would not be killed by a pissed off Edward for telling him to be careful of strangers. And only Edward could get away with causing him to slip on the ice. Something he was determined not to do again, and he stepped carefully the whole way to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, this was supposed to be up yesterday, and I just got home this morning. My dad lives in another city, and guess who the only one who cares enough about him still was? Yes, me. He's not in the best of shape and he called me yesterday asking for help. And I am finally home now... and now off to school. I'll answer the reviews once I get back from school

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Sorry you didn't get any reading material yesterday.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The first thing Roy noticed when he walked into his office, was a violet colored memo resting on his desk. He immediately felt a sense of apprehension settle over him, he knew who liked to ship out memos on colored paper and signed in glitter pens. If he wasn't mistaken, he caught a sparkle or two from the paper's direction.

Turning away from it in order to hang up his coat, Roy knew he couldn't put off looking at the memo. So he walked over, shoving the happiness inside him into a warm ball that he'd store away for later. Right now, it was back to work.

As Roy sat down in his chair he took the memo in one hand and brought it up to read. As he did so, the place he held began to crinkle as his grip slowly tightened.

It was a commission from the Fuhrer for Fullmetal.

According to this, there had been a breach in security at the northern prison. Some prisoners had escaped, and a list of names was attached. No more than a hit list, should they give Edward no other choice but to kill them. The letter stated that other efforts had proved unsuccessful in apprehending the escaped individuals. Now the Fuhrer requested Edward personally to handle the matter.

"They're just using him as a tool again." Roy gritted out in irritation. Though he could not ignore the fact that he sent Edward on assignments too. But he liked to believe his were somewhat safer.

He didn't like the idea of sending Edward to the North. Winter was breathing down their necks, and Edward had half his limbs made out of metal. Automail got cold, and didn't function as fast. As well as the fact that it made the rest of his body so cold. Sending Edward to the North would be risky.

And Edward still was on vacation for quite a while! They'd just have to send someone else. Roy doubted that the Fuhrer would want to wait.

Roy grabbed his phone, determined to get this order retracted.

"_Ms. Jones._" Answered the Fuhrer's secretary brightly.

How Roy disliked that woman. Her and her colored memos signed in glitter pens, and she was far too loud. So he held the phone farther from his ear. "This is Colonel Mustang, I need to speak to the Fuhrer." And as an afterthought added, "please."

"_Hold please, I'll see if he's available._"

So Roy waited impatiently, glaring at the memo on his desk all the while. He did not want Edward going to the North, at least not until winter was over.

"_He wants to know what your call is regarding._"

Roy rolled his eyes. What else could it be regarding? It wasn't like he talked to his boss unless absolutely necessary. "Fullmetal."

"_Hold please._"

A few minutes later, Roy was getting annoyed when the Fuhrer's voice suddenly came over the line.

"_What seems to be the problem, Colonel?_"

Roy shot a glower at the memo. "I regret to inform you that Fullmetal is not available for another assignment for at least two weeks."

"_I realize he is on vacation leave, however, matters of State security are forefront to relaxation._"

"He isn't on vacation to relax." Roy barely managed to keep his tone as it should be, and not let his irritation seep through. "A friend of his family died, he's in mourning."

"_Surely he's gotten over it by now._ _This will be a fine way to snap him back to a working mindset. He can return to grieving, if he must, once his work is complete. I trust he won't drag it out._"

So why did the laws about leaves of absence due to deaths, marriage, sickness, and the like exist? If not to protect that individuals right to mourn, celebrate, or befriend their toilet? What good were they, when the person who was supposed to be in charge of all of this, decided to make exceptions on whim? To say the least, Roy was not impressed, nor was he happy. "Sir, I really must protest, with all due respect. Perhaps there is someone better suited to managing this situation? Someone who will not still be grieving, and more likely to make a mistake." Even though he doubted Edward would make a mistake.

There was a pause then, "_come up to my office, Colonel Mustang._"

Oh goody, just what he wanted to do. But damn it, he'd do everything he had to in order to try and get Edward out of this. "I'll be there in a few minutes, sir." And hung up the phone.

Had he not been so adept at reading voice inflections by now, he might have been nervous about having been summoned up for a face-to-face meeting. However he had not heard anger, or irritation in the Fuhrer's voice. Instead, he'd heard a hint of weariness, and perhaps some concern. Food for thought, to be certain.

So Roy rose from his chair and walked around his desk. As he exited his office he caught Hawkeye's attention. "I'm having a meeting with the Fuhrer. I'm not sure how long I'll be, so take messages for me."

She nodded, and gave him a somewhat suspicious look. "The memo said nothing about a meeting. What did you go and do?"

"Advocating for Edward, it's just what I do." Roy shrugged. He'd been looking out for the blond alchemist since before the mere child at the time had been certified as a State Alchemist. He wasn't going to stop now.

"What's going on with the boss?" Havoc piped up from where he and Fuery had halted a game of chess in order to listen in.

Roy looked over at them. "Fuhrer wants him to go on an assignment. He's trying to claim Edward can continue his vacation once he's done."

"But that's not exactly fair." Fuery replied with a frown. "There are plenty of other State Alchemists just sitting around doing nothing."

"I'm going to do what I can." Roy said as optimistically as possible.

Riza looked towards her phone thoughtfully. "Should I call Ed and give him a heads up? Maybe he'd want to come down for the meeting as well."

He shook his head. "There's no time for that." And not just that, he wanted Edward to be clueless about this for right now. No reason to worry the man if he didn't have to. Much less drag him out of his warm apartment and back out into the snow so soon. From what he could see of the window in the room, it was near white out conditions out there.

"Good luck." Havoc called after Roy as the Colonel hurried from the room.

Yes, he just may need luck. And he may not even succeed. But Gate help him, he was going to try.

Roy made his way up to the Fuhrer's office, and stopped outside the door to glance at his secretary.

Ms. Jones smiled at him toothily, and flapped a glitter pen holding hand at him. "He's waiting for you, Colonel."

He nodded at her, and entered the office while steeling himself for this.

"Sit down, Mustang, I don't have much time for formalities." The Fuhrer nodded his head towards a leather and brass studded chair before the desk.

Roy nodded and walked over to take the seat. He really hated this man's sense of décor. It lacked the black leathers, the warm browns, blacks, dark blues, and silvers of his own office. The Fuhrer's office reminded him of his former high school principal's office.

"Has Fullmetal been showing signs of being emotionally unstable right now?" The Fuhrer asked, getting straight to the point.

Roy could hardly lie and say yes, just to try and get Ed out of this. He'd have to find another route. If he said yes, Edward would be subjected to therapy sessions with the resident psychologist for grief council. Even if they were friends, Roy doubted Edward would speak to him for weeks if he got the blond involved in something like that. "No. I saw him recently, and his emotions are quite stable. However, if put under pressure at a key moment, he might hesitate. That hesitation could prove fatal to him, and Fullmetal is hardly someone to risk like this so soon after his friend's death."

"Yes, he is valuable." The Fuhrer agreed. He then gave a shallow sigh, a tired sounding one.

Roy was suddenly struck again by that feeling that told him something else was going on. He wasn't in trouble for disagreeing about the assignment, but there was something unspoken going on here. He wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't like weak sheep keeping secrets from him. Like the sheep was trying to lead him into a meadow full of rabbit holes ready to trip him up.

"Surely, sir," Roy began, "there is someone capable enough available to deal with this? Even a regular officer, not a State Alchemist."

"No, a State Alchemist will be required." And the Fuhrer looked away from Roy towards a random place on the bare walls. "This is not a recent break out. It's been kept under the radar for two weeks now. The alchemists keep vanishing just when they report they're closing in."

"Who broke out?" Roy frowned. He'd read the list of names, but hadn't recognized any of them.

"Four of the State Alchemists involved in the chimera lab. Six others of crimes ranging from robbery to murder." The Fuhrer rattled off and looked back at Roy. "Instead of wasting more time and other alchemists, I would rather send in one alchemist who I know will get the job done. I have complete faith in Fullmetal's skills."

"Can this not wait?" Roy propositioned. "Winter's practically a sunset away and the snow won't get any better farther North. Or send a team out, something."

"I understand your concern, but this is not something that can wait." And a frown was directed his way. "Allowing criminals more freedom to hide is not something we can afford just because of a little bit of snow. Have Fullmetal report in by Monday and send him to me to be debriefed."

Roy knew a dismissal when he heard one, and he could not try and pursue this further without angering the Fuhrer. He'd be no good at all court marshaled and in the stockades as punishment. But he was worried about the alchemists who'd escaped… he wasn't sure what Edward would do when he found out who they were.

He didn't believe the Fuhrer quite knew Edward's feelings about chimeras and those who created them, or allowed their creation. Roy himself was one such creation now, and this topic had once again been made personal to Ed. He wasn't sure that the blond would be able to control his anger for very long.

"I'll send word to him." Roy replied abruptly and stood. There were no promises of Edward's cooperation in that statement, and he quickly left with a half-hearted salute before he'd be forced to give a promise.

Hell, he was tempted to covertly order Edward to go back to Risembool and claim he had "just missed" the blond's departure.

Either way, he'd have to talk to Edward about this tomorrow. They'd figure something out. But under no circumstances did Roy want to see Edward go to the North.

Roy quickly hurried away, bound for his office and still uneasy about all of this.

**Edward's Apartment**

Edward was sitting in his squashy armchair, a fleece throw blanket wrapped around him and a book open in his hands. He had changed into his pajamas which were considerably warm, and left a sock on only his automail foot so he could try and ward chill away from the metal. As he finished the page he was on he gave it a flick of his finger to turn it and began to read again.

He'd been reading ever since he'd gotten home. But he had most definitely enjoyed his morning out, even if it had been filled with snow. Roy slipping on that ice made the cold worth bearing. And he gave a small chuckle at the memory.

His amusement was cut short when a phone call suddenly rang on his machine.

Edward looked over at it, where it was mounted to the wall near the kitchen. He then went back to his book, not really caring so much about it. He was comfortable, and if the call was important, he could always return it. So he idly continued to read until he heard his answering machine start up.

"_You've reached Fullmetal-_" Edward wondered if he should redo that, he wasn't too fond of his calling card name, "_if it's important, call Colonel Roy Mustang with a lengthy detailed message and ask him about his day before hanging up. If you're still listening, leave me a message. _"

Edward snickered. Well, he might keep that part of his answering machine message. Oh the memories he had of Roy himself leaving very annoyed messages about how he kept being treated like a secretary. He'd saved some of the more eloquent rants his friend had launched into.

A loud _BEEP _cut the air.

"_Ed…_"

Edward's head snapped up at the voice, feeling suddenly apprehensive as he frowned at his phone. "What the hell does he want?"

"_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling._"

He gave an eye roll. "No shit."

"_I've had three long months to reflect on all the things I did wrong. How I wasn't supportive enough-_"

"In the right ways." Edward corrected with a snort.

"_All the things I should have done or said._"

"Or both." Was Ed's flippant suggestion as he continued reading the paragraph he was on.

"_But now I know these things. I want to give us another try._"

"Do you." Edward remarked dryly. "How sweet. But I don't hear a 'please', yet."

"_Anyway, please-_"

"There we go."

"_-think about it. Call me back, Ed. Let me know… one way or another. But I hope you'll find it in yourself to give me another chance-_"

Edward snorted richly and flipped the page again.

"_I still love you._" And then the machine clicked and fell silent.

"And therein lies the problem." Edward muttered to himself. "I don't love you." And he fell silent as he continued to read. However he still pondered his own thoughts even while reading.

It was nothing against Jason. The guy really was nice enough, but Edward just didn't have any chemistry with him like he'd thought he might. Kevin had convinced him to go out on the first date, and Edward had foolishly hoped it would get better as time went on. Instead, things only seemed to get more difficult.

With Edward's schedule, he was often away, thus leading Jason to try and plan out their life together on his own. One day Edward had come back and after only three nice enough dates beforehand, had discovered Jason had even picked out names for their children to adopt. After that, Edward just couldn't bring himself to try and make the relationship work any longer.

But oddly, he wasn't lonely.

He felt content with his life mostly. And he'd never had as much fun with anyone, even just having breakfast, as he did with Roy. His eyes glanced up on a will of their own to where Roy's scarf hung on his coat rack, still drying. He smiled faintly and felt himself become comfortably warmer for some reason, and looked back down at his book.

He'd enjoyed his morning out with Roy. It had been… really quite nice. With Roy he was comfortable. They had developed a nice friendship, and for Edward that was a saving grace in his life.

But perhaps one day he could have another shot at romance. There had to be someone out there for him, he just had to find them.

However, just not Jason. He had moved on in his life, he wasn't one to look back and try to repeat the past. He'd lived it once already.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, time to get reviews answered! Thanks so much for the feedback you all, it really is appreciated. And can anyone, or all of you tell me whether or not I actually sent out my replies for Chapter Ten reviews? I was so exhausted that day, and I can't remember. -sigh- I'd feel bad if I hadn't sent them out, and feel silly if I had and I am having a memory lapse. Known to happen.

Lamia: Well, if you keep jumping, you will burn calories... woo! Okay.. being semi-serious now XD... you shall have to wait and see what happens -cackle-

Shawn: Nah, Edward has definitely had other boyfriends before this. He's no stranger to the dating thing. And nah, I won't make him suffer too much, I have my reasons for that.

oruchuban: Your answering machine message made me crack up laughing for nearly ten minutes, no joke. I kept picturing and hearing it and laughing. But yes, aren't family matters fun?

Ethereal: You had a rotten day? Whatever happened? -huggles- I'm glad I cheered you up some though.

Unfortunately Unknown: I love paranoia... it's so exciting. Don't you agree?

GreedxEd: Pfft, abandon you all? Not likely. I'd run out of story ideas before I'd abandon you all. And in such a case I have a feeling I'd have people tossing ideas at me.

Paon: I have to agree with you about Roy there.

anmb: It did go relatively well, thanks. And yes, he was glad to see me, very tearfully so. But anyway... I'm glad you like their quirks. It makes them seem more human I think. No pun intended towards Roy there.

Shikon: Yay for the licking! And yes, Jason will have to step aside here, Roy and Ed fans will give him no choice.

Eli: It is creepy, though my real life version of it I still think is creepier. I think I need to put an answering message on my phone like that.

Koneko: -pokes the former lurker suspiciously- Is she here to stay perhaps... -pounces on and ties up- I got 'er! My machine needs something spicy like that too, I don't even have it personalized yet. But no, between Jason and Roy, it's not really too tough of a decision.

Anime-Luver: I'm glad you liked the small fluff at the end. Very small, but still there.

spider wench: You will soon find out, never fear. Or is fear going to be needed... I just may make use of a cliff again...

mrawgirl: I want food too... do I get food? Purlease? Maybe I should give the Fuhrer glitter pens too...

Egypt: I'm glad you liked the scarf thing. And yes, trust me, it is creepy.

* * *

Okay, so in case anyone is wondering... Jason is actually based off of a real life guy, who's one of my ex's. I switched the name, but otherwise, they're pretty much the same. Just wanted to warn all you other people there are guys out there who will have a wedding date planned two weeks into a relationship. I'd been on five dates, and he was discussing a wedding? Not to mention where we'd live, and how many kids we should have. So yeah... anyway... Jason is a creep, and I know first hand just how creepy he can be.

Had another guy randomly hit on me today too... wanna know his pick up line? "I saw you walking down the hall and" he smacks his lips and rubs his stomach, "thought you were so cute." ...I'm sorry, am I missing something here? Eeewww! Dear Gate save me, this is one of those moments where you just say to yourself: "Connie, there are hundreds of freaky fish in the sea, but hold out for that dolphin." ...I like dolphins.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Saturday morning was upon him before Roy knew it. Not that he was disappointed, but he felt like the day before had flown after his meeting with the Fuhrer. He'd gone home late that night, taking a company car to get through the snow and enable him with transportation to the countryside today. Not even bothering to fix himself dinner he'd fallen into bed ready to sleep,

Now though, it was eight in the morning, and his stomach was ravenous.

So breakfast was the first thing on his agenda this morning. He made himself a meal of toast, eggs, plain ground pork in place of the spiced sausage he could no longer stomach, and an orange. He even poured himself a larger cup of coffee than normal in order to help take the edge off. He sat down and forced himself to eat slowly, even if he was hungry, bolting his food down would only make him sick.

He then occupied himself with a shower, and dressing in several layers of sweaters ranging from white to forest green. Once he was dressed, and sufficiently hot enough considering it was warm in his house, he felt ready. He'd cool off the moment he stepped outside.

Grabbing several spare sweaters, scarves, and blankets for the car, Roy trotted back downstairs and let himself out the door.

It wasn't snowing outside right now, but everything was covered in a thick fresh layer of the powder. The skies overhead were only hinting on gray, it was doubtful there would be another snow storm before tonight. The air was still, so at least there was no wind.

Roy locked up his house before going over to the car. He piled the extra insulation in the rear seat before grabbing one of the scarves, a red one, and wrapping it about his neck with a slight shiver. Getting into the car he waited for the engine to warm while he got the heater working. He made sure to switch the setting so that it would also blow warm air towards the floor of the car, where Edward's feet would be. He didn't want the automail to freeze up.

It was almost nine when Roy pulled away from his house to head over to the apartment complex where Edward lived.

When he got there he found a space to park, and got out of the warm car. Needless to say he hurried up to the third floor, where Edward's flat was located. He may like snow and all, but even he knew what cold felt like.

Knocking on the door of number fifty-three, Roy hopped from foot to foot rubbing his arms with his hands. The thought that he may look silly didn't exactly matter to him, he'd rather stay warm.

Soon enough the lock clicked on the door and Edward appeared as it was opened. "Come in while I get my coat."

Roy nodded, and quickly let himself in, shutting the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was cocooned in a blanket still as he walked over to where his coats were laying. "Do you commonly run around in blankets? I'd think you'd trip on the ends, being so low to the ground."

Edward shot a scowl over his shoulder as he ditched the blanket in order to begin pulling on his jackets over the black sweater and warm looking slacks he was wearing. "At least I don't slip on the ice because like an idiot, I was walking backwards."

He grinned, "you don't have to worry about tripping, you're already as close to the ground as it gets anyway."

Edward growled a response as he stalked over, Roy's black scarf in hand which he whipped at Roy's head. "You're hilarious, truly. Now did you pack us anything to eat while we're out there? Something hot to drink?"

Roy eyed Edward up and down. "Look, you come up to my chin now!" And at Edward's glare, grinned. "No, I was planning to stop at the store on the way out. I'm kind of running low on food supplies myself."

"Did the hungry wolf eat all his food for the scarce winter already?" Edward teased in a babyish voice.

"Not all." Roy crossed his arms and raked Edward over again with an imperious look. "I see a deer right here that I can take down if I must."

"That qualifies as half-cannibalism or something. That's a very bad thing to do." Edward chastised with a smirk. "Let's stop at the store then. And who ever said I'm a deer?"

"Me." Roy said firmly, and gave a sniff of the air. "Though you smell more like a lemon. Were you licking lemons again?"

"I wish, ran out of those too. No, my conditioner has a lemon scent in it somewhere. According to the label." Edward smiled. Leave it up to Roy to bring up his love for lemons.

Roy smiled back and took the scarf Edward had flung at him, and wrapped it around the blond's neck quickly before he could protest. "I've blankets and extra sweaters in the car too. I don't want you to get cold at all."

Edward gave him a warm look. "Did you bring me a hat too?" He teased with a smile.

"We can always transmute you one." Roy pointed out and cocked his head to one side. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

So they headed out, Roy waiting patiently nearby Edward while the man locked his door before they headed down to the car. Roy started the engine while Edward pulled up a blanket and tucked it about him.

"Are you comfortable?" Roy asked over at Edward as he began to drive.

Edward nodded contentedly, he was already quickly warming. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine. Though you are seriously going to buy me a pint of hot chocolate."

"If I must." Roy gave in with a light laugh.

It took them a while, as they bickered back and forth about whether or not hot chocolate actually tasted fine with water substituted for the milk Edward despised. But get food and hot drinks they did before piling back into the car to begin their drive out to the countryside.

"You think this is far enough?" Roy asked after they'd been driving for an hour over packed snow, the skyline of Central nonexistent on the horizon.

Edward motioned for him to slow down the car, which Roy complied with. "Now roll down the window and stick your head out. If you can smell any other humans besides me, let's go farther."

Roy shot him a mocking look and turned the car off the road. "This is fine, but I am not sticking my head out the car window like a common dog."

Edward merely chuckled softly and sipped on his cocoa, still snuggled under a blanket and nestled in his warm clothes. He was determined to enjoy the remaining comforts of pure warmth while he could. Not that he wouldn't be cheerful enough once he was watching over Roy.

Roy parked the car, and turned the engine off before looking over at Ed. "You want another sweater?"

Edward shook his head as he began shrugging out of the blanket. "No, your sweaters would swamp me, and not because you're taller."

"What does that mean?" Roy frowned at the smirking blond, and as Edward quickly got out of the car followed right behind. "Hey, don't ignore me!" He berated the blond over the top of the car.

Edward laughed and winked at Roy. "You're just wider around the chest than me. But you don't have a large portion of your upper body made of metal which makes it difficult for bones to grow."

"Thanks for softening the blow." Roy rolled his eyes and readjusted his scarf as he crunched through mid-calf high snow in order to walk around to join Edward. "You'll make sure I don't get out of control or anything?"

"If I see you go bounding after some poor hare on all fours, I promise you-" Edward raised his cup-free hand as if being sworn in, "-that I will save your would be prey. Then shortly after knock you back to your human mind somehow."

"Thanks." Roy muttered, not too sure whether or not to be offended. He settled for assuming the best and set off through the snow.

First he wanted to work on controlling his hearing, as that seemed to be the main thing that caused him problems still sometimes. Unlike a wolf, his ears could not move to help regulate sound and the intensity at which he heard it. He couldn't perk them forward to concentrate, he couldn't flatten them to help reduce the noise level. He still had human ears for a far more acute auditory system than they had been intended for.

So he walked a ways before stopping, and began to try and pick up on a sound that he could toy with as far as focus went. He was easily able to pick up on the sound of Ed moving around, but that was too close, he wanted something farther away, so he tried again.

Edward meanwhile had walked a little ways from the car, all the while keeping his Roy in his peripheral vision. If he was going to be out here in the snow and cold, he may as well enjoy himself while he was waiting for Roy to do what he felt needed to be done.

He bent down to nestle his cup of soon-to-be-cold cocoa in the snow before clapping his hands together. Placing them to the snow he watched as the light flared up from the ground before turning his alchemy towards his boots. With the tread on them now altered for what he wanted, Edward stepped onto the ice he'd formed.

It was a perfect circle of shimmering ice from which mist was rising. About the size of a small lake, since it was formed from snow, there were no worries about it breaking and letting Ed sink into chilling water.

Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets to help keep them warm Edward began slowly skating about on the ice. He'd alchemically altered his boots so that the steel tips in them had transferred to the bottom to become blades. Now that he was outfitted to do some ice skating, he slowly propelled himself forward, still watching Roy.

At least this would help keep him warm.

Roy was progressing he knew, in a very positive direction. He'd never be perfect with his hearing, and how much he heard, but at least now he was beginning to get the idea of fading out background noise in order to focus on something specific.

He'd been listening to some birds, guinea fowl he presumed, as they scuttled about on some sort of feathery mission. Progress had been made in the direction of being able to not only predict how far off they were, but focus on one bird in particular. It was difficult, but he was getting a grasp for it. And almost automatically his wolf side had helped him recognize which bird was the weakest.

He was pleased to announce though that he hadn't been tempted to try and race after the poor bird and strip its meat raw from the bones. Not that Edward would have let him get that far.

As he drew himself back, in order to work on his eyesight next as a break to himself, he heard the rhythmic scraping of steel over ice coming from somewhere nearby. He'd been tuning out everything else, because he knew they were safe out here. However he looked over in curiosity at the noise.

Roy watched with a faint smile as he saw Edward twirling idly about on the ice, he could tell he was being watched, but not actively. The blond was spinning in slow circles, looking to be doing some deep thinking. His, well, Roy's scarf, was fluttering in his wake, as were wisps of blond hair that had gotten free from the braid. It appeared Edward had lost no time entertaining himself, Roy could see he'd been at this for at least an hour.

His feet weren't numb when he finally moved, but they were a bit chilled.

Walking over towards the ice Roy quickly did the same transmutation Edward had in order to turn his boots into something he could skate on, and glided over to where Edward was watching him covertly while spinning. "You're going to get dizzy and fall."

"Doubtful." Edward half smiled and quickly changed spinning directions with surprising grace. "I don't get dizzy. It comes from being knocked in the head so many times. My dizzy radar… dizzy-dar? Anyway, it's gone."

"What are you thinking about?" Roy asked as he slowly began making a backwards circle around Edward. He was actually fairly comfortable on the ice, which was one reason his slipping on it yesterday had surprised him so much. He'd gone ice skating before often as a kid, and then took women on dates to the outdoor rink in Central once winter came. They'd fall, and "twist their ankle", and he'd get to play nursemaid. It was always the same ploy, he could practically write their dialogue ahead of time.

Curse him now for being so desperate each time to let it work. And where the hell had Edward learned to skate? Though, the blond had been left to his own ice skating devices for some time.

"How much I want to see you crash and burn again." Edward smirked.

"No… you were thinking about something before I came over. Is everything okay?" Roy asked as he continued to skate absently in a wide circle around the younger man.

Edward suddenly stopped revolving, and a shadow of a frown appeared on his brow, and his eyes grew harder in appearance. That warm melted gold look fading gradually. "I broke up three months ago with someone. Last night I got a call saying he wants to try again, and still loves me."

Something that felt oddly enough like irritation, jealousy, confusion, and curiosity rose up inside him. Roy quickly let more confusion join in, thanks to the fact he didn't know why he was feeling jealous. Okay, maybe jealous that once again there might be someone to monopolize Edward's time. Perhaps he was being selfish here, but it was what it was.

Roy stopped skating abruptly and pivoted to face Edward. "And you're thinking about going back to him?" He asked almost hollowly, and certainly with an undertone of disappointment.

"No." Edward said quite firmly. "No matter what he says, I broke up with him for a reason. And I don't love him, I don't even care about him. As cruel as it sounds. Even if I saw him today, I doubt I'd even recognize the fact there had ever been anything between us."

"Then what's the matter?" Roy pressed gently, feeling oddly concerned about all of this.

"I was just deciding whether or not to ignore him, or sit him down once and for all and tell him what's what."

"For the past hour?"

"No." Edward gave a small laugh and smiled at him. "I'd say more the past five minutes. The rest of that time was spent learning how to keep my balance for longer than a minute."

Roy laughed some as well. "You are getting better. Anyway," he grew more serious, "listen, Ed. This guy… I don't know what he did, but if he lost someone like you, he isn't worth your time anymore. He waited three months, that hardly makes it sound like he's serious about this."

"So says the ex-playboy."

"Mmm, well I'd say that qualifies me on some level." Roy retorted in good humor. "Just think about what I said. You deserve better, I'm glad you aren't thinking about going back to him."

"I do have some level of self respect." Edward smirked and gave a small sigh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this. How is your own little situation going?"

"It's getting easier to live with and use my hearing." Roy shrugged. "I was going to mess around with my eyesight some, but I'm kind of getting hungry. You want to grab a snack from the car?"

Edward nodded eagerly. "Always."

"Yes, you are a bottomless black hole." Roy grinned and extended a hand to Ed. "Need me to pull you along?"

Edward stuck his tongue out childishly and batted the hand away before skating off towards the car.

Roy laughed at the refusal and quickly turned to hurry after him. "Am I to push from behind then?" He asked as he reached Ed's side and slowed pace to stay with him. Tauntingly he raised a hand up, putting it near the blond's shoulder like he was going to push on it.

"Don't you dare, Roy Mustang." Edward warned and skated a bit faster, not trusting his friend's restraint.

Now where did something like that sound familiar? Ah, yes. Roy chuckled and matched pace again, still keeping his hand out like he was going to give a push. Not that he was going to, Edward would have him skinned in a matter of seconds.

"Roy." Edward growled warningly as he shot a sideways look at the other man.

"Ed." Roy growled back in same, biting back an amused smile. Succeeding in that venture for only a second or two.

Edward was tempted to elbow him, so he did. "You're impossible."

"Of course I am, it's in my nature." Roy replied with a smirk tugging at his lips. And how well he knew how impossible he could be. It came from the job. But if he was impossible, Edward was just as much. Especially when it came to promotions.

Edward had to admit that was certainly the truth. If Roy's nature was anything at all, it was definitely impossible.

They skated to the edge of the ice before stopping to deal with transmuting their boots back to normal. Then it was a relatively quick dash they made to climb back into the car.

Roy slid into one side of the backseat, already pulling the extra clothing and blankets over into the middle along with the bags of groceries so Edward could sit on the other side. Taking one blanket he handed it over to Edward, before taking a blanket for himself.

They were soon bundled up comfortably and eating as they thawed out.

"How are you doing so far with the cold?" Roy asked in between bites of a sandwich. "Your automail isn't giving you frostbite, right?"

"I'm fine. I'm cold, but not cold in the sense that I'm going to have problems." Edward reassured him and bit off another bite of his own sandwich. "Did you get lemons?" Edward asked, rifling through a bag already with his free hand.

Roy nodded with a muffled grunt, as his mouth was still chewing. Reaching into the same bag he brushed against Edward's hand in order to grab one of the fruits. He knew that Edward couldn't feel texture or shape very well through the automail. And he pressed the right object up into Edward's searching palm.

"Thanks." Ed said and withdrew his hand so he could slice the fruit.

Roy nodded, taking back his own hand, but glancing down at it briefly. It was tingling at him, like it was waking up after falling asleep, but without the sharp stabs of pain. More like a pleasant tingling sensation. "Weird." He muttered to himself, thinking that may since he'd taken his gloves off in order to eat, his hand had reacted with the slight chill of the automail. Reasonable enough.

Soon Roy was distracted again by Edward, and he frowned at the blond man sitting across the backseat from him. All the while pondering why Edward licked lemons like _that_. He knew why Edward licked them at all, he thought they tasted good. Something Roy agreed with. But must Edward take his sweet damn time slowly licking it in all sorts of ways that… Roy quickly looked away.

Definitely enough of _that_ line of thought. Edward licked lemons. End of story. Edward licked lemons like lollipo- …no! Edward licked lemons. No thinking outside the box today.

Roy must have had a scowl on his face, because Edward paused in his lemon licking to give him a baffled look. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You want a lemon?" He asked, offering out a slice he hadn't licked on yet.

Roy gave it a somewhat wary look, and looked back up at Edward. What the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden? Must be in control, Edward's a friend. Friend. Yes, he remembered that word. Edward was a friend, that's all. "No." He said in a somewhat strained voice. "I'm fine… just choked on something."

Edward licked lemons. Edward was a friend. Just like primary school, repeat and believe.

Edward shrugged and promptly bit into the lemon slice so he could start sucking the juice out now.

Roy turned a strange mixture of white and red which melded into pink before he suddenly began eating very purposefully. And with determination tried to focus on listening and looking at anything that did _not_ have to do with Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Anyone miss me? Hehe, anyway, sorry for the wait. But my exams did take priority, as those of you who checked my profile already knew. I've not slept in two days, and now that it is finally Friday I am done with exams. Time to get this up, and then I am crawling into my bed to make up for not sleeping in so long. That means that... holy cupcakes... 20 reviews... I'm going to have happy heart failure, give me a minute here...

-has happy heart failure-

I'll answer as many reviews as I can tonight via the system, while I wait for this thingybobber to download. If I don't finish I'll catch up on the rest tomorrow. If you left an "anonymous review", I'll reply to them tomorrow on Chapter Fourteen, don't worry, I won't leave anyone out. But if I don't get sleep soon I'm going to dropkick the next thing that moves.

I hope you enjoy! Including you lurkers, of whom two have come out of hiding semi-permanently? Not sure yet. But enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

How he'd managed to get through the rest of the snack, and then the afternoon following it, Roy hadn't a clue. But he was grateful for it. He supposed the mantra he'd been chanting over and over regarding Edward was helping some.

Even if he found himself not believing it.

Edward licked lemons. Yes, true. But no longer did it look to him as if Edward _just_ licked them. Edward was a friend. Again, true. So why did he all of a sudden have these perverse thoughts about his friend? As far as he knew, he was straight.

But hell, everything else he'd once thought stable about his life had been torn apart and pasted back together in the form of his new existence. Why not his sexuality too? That'd just be the topping on his cake of confusion.

Maybe he'd pour himself a shot of whiskey when he got home. Or two. Or three.

Now though, they were driving back to Central.

Dusk was falling, along with some flakes of snow. The wind was only now beginning to pick up again as they drove.

"Are you okay, Roy?" Edward asked when the other man had been silent for some time.

No, of course not. I had perverted thoughts about _you_ and your _tongue_ and your _lips_ and how your mouth could drive any sane man over the edge. I wanted to tell you just what you were doing to me, and jump you in the backseat of the car like some trashy romance novel. But he couldn't exactly tell Edward that, now could he? "No." Oh, crap, wrong answer. "I mean yes, sorry."

Ah, nice save. You know Edward didn't catch onto _that_ little slip up.

Edward frowned at him. "Did something happen?"

Oh yes, quite a lot of things. Thank you for asking. Considering you were the cause, you want to do something about it? You sure you want to help? Roy mentally kicked himself. This was getting him nowhere. Talk about ladling on the confusion and frustrations just when he thought he might have an end in sight to all this chimera confusion.

Yes, he was quite ready to blame all this on his new existence. Accurate or not, he wasn't sure yet, but it helped somewhat.

"I'm just tired, it was a long, cold day." Roy replied truthfully. Just not the correct truth.

Edward nodded, buying the answer. "Why don't we go out for dinner? Somewhere where it's warm? Your turn to buy."

Roy had to laugh at that. "Yes, you would keep tabs on that. Very well." Now why in the name of the Gate had he just agreed?

As if this afternoon hadn't been torture enough. Now he was taking Edward out to dinner. He could only pray that he could somehow mime to Jaine that she should tell Edward the kitchen was fresh out of lemons.

Add that to his list of possible career fallback options. A mime.

"So, where are you going to take me?" Edward asked.

Roy couldn't help but notice, gleefully much to his exasperated confusion, that Edward had said 'me' instead of 'us'. Apparently that was supposed to mean something to his easily excited mind right now. Curse it all, what was going on here? Perhaps he should try to brave even one date with a woman and see whether or not this was just a phase he was going through.

The mere thought made his stomach flip unpleasantly as he discovered.

Oh well. There had to be another way to make sense of this.

"Where I took you last time." He answered shortly.

"I liked it there." Edward smiled in agreement. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

By the time Roy had driven them back into the city, dusk had given way to nightfall. The snowflakes twirled down, only visible in the streetlights and headlights of those cars out on the road. Roy knew he could become mesmerized watching the snow, but he did want to arrive to dinner safely. So he stubbornly kept his eyes on the traffic.

Eventually they parked on the side of the road in front of the restaurant and climbed out of the warm car to hurry into the cozy establishment.

"I could get used to seeing this." Jaine grinned at them as she came around the corner to greet the walk-in's.

Edward smiled at her. "Hi Jaine, it's good seeing you again."

"I'm sure you could." Roy rolled his eyes, ignoring as best he could the smile Jaine was directing at him.

"Well, follow me you two, I'll get you seated." She smiled and waved them along.

Roy was unable to escape her though as she dropped back a pace to whisper. "It's good to see you bringing someone along for once. He's nice… not the crazy stalkers you talk about."

"Edward would not stalk me." Roy muttered back. "He knows where I live."

Jaine winked at him. "I see."

"Please tell me then what the hell you're seeing, because I haven't the foggiest idea right now what the hell has come over me." Roy lamented to himself so only he could hear.

"Here we are." Jaine stopped at a table and began setting menus down.

Roy sat gratefully and pulled his scarf off. "Thanks."

"Shall I fetch you two a bottle of wine?" Jaine asked with a smile. Clearly ready to race off to the wine cellar to grab a bottle of the oldest wine available.

Edward looked over at Roy. "You want some wine? You're limiting yourself though if you intend to drive us home."

"It takes more than a bottle of wine to get me tipsy." Roy remarked and met Jaine's smile bravely. "Bring us something good."

"Oh I will." She chuckled to herself. "I'll go get you something, but Edward's right, if you two are driving home together, you need to limit yourself."

"Right." Roy agreed, silently cursing the unintentional wordage of this conversation for it was clearly torturing him.

"So I was thinking about what you said." Edward said as he straitened his fork absently on the table.

"About?" Roy pressed him, obviously his interest was needed here. As if it were anywhere else.

"How my ex isn't worth my time anymore." Edward supplied. "I've decided not to talk to him about this. He should have already gotten the hint after three months, and I want to keep moving on."

Roy had to smile at that, no matter what the reason. "Good, he really isn't worth it if he lost you. He's a fool if he couldn't see how lucky he was to have you."

"Thank you." Edward smiled faintly as he stared at his fork. "It's actually surprisingly good advice coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy huffed.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Just that you're not exactly the relationship type person."

"Before all this happened to me," Roy said in reference to his becoming a chimera, "I would have agreed with you. But not now."

"Yes, I've noticed you've been denying being a playboy. And you haven't even been flirting with anyone, or going on your one night stands. You came to my house this morning, a Saturday morning. When normally you'd be recovering from your Friday night out."

"I can't seem to stomach the thought of dating anymore." Roy admitted. "I think I should, or that I can, but I just… can't. It makes me feel almost ill."

Edward did not comment, even though he was almost entirely certain that he knew the reason why.

Roy clearly saw a look pass through Edward's eyes that he wanted to comment on, when Jaine suddenly returned with a bottle of wine and an entourage of waiters who bore the ice bucket, and wine glasses.

"How much do you think he can have, Edward?" Jaine grinned at the blond as she began filling Roy's glass.

"Hey!" Roy protested.

Edward smirked, "give him just a bit more." He said, demonstrating the amount with his thumb and forefinger. "Tiny bit."

"Ed!" Roy protested again.

Jaine grinned as she finished with the wine and plunged the bottle into the ice bucket. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes…" Roy answered grudgingly, and so they did.

When Jaine had left, Edward was the first to speak up again.

"I know that it might seem strange to you to not want to date a different woman every night, but is that really such a bad thing?" He asked, testing out his theory.

Roy lost no time in shaking his head. "I've actually been kind of… enjoying, having more time to myself. And it's not like I haven't been enjoying spending time with you while you're here."

"What are you going to do when I'm gone on missions again?"

Roy did _not_ like the thought of Edward being in any sort of danger. Much less away from Central for who knew how long. And with the Fuhrer's request… he really did not want to see Edward go to the North. "Wait for your inspirational report." He chose to say, feeling somewhat self conscious.

Edward fell silent, obviously doing some deep thinking as he sipped his wine.

Roy knew not to pester him to talk when Edward looked to be thinking on something seriously. He knew from experience how verbal the blond could get with his expletives.

From the doorway to the kitchens, Jaine was watching them with a frown. They weren't talking anymore, what good was wine if it didn't loosen them up?

"What're ya doing?" Another waitress asked as she came up to stand with Jaine. "Eyeing the Colonel's slice of hot jailbait?"

Jaine grinned. "Ed's of legal age, but I dunno if he belongs to the Colonel. This is the second time they've been here, but I just don't know if they're really good friends or something more."

"Hundreds of women will die if Ed is something more."

Back at the table, Roy was wondering just about the same thing to himself. He had to truly consider this, and with a great deal of seriousness the wine was making difficult. Was Edward just a friend to him anymore? Today had been, to say the least, eye opening and shocking. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He still insisted to himself that he saw Edward as a friend, and it was ridiculous to begin to have an attraction to him.

But this wasn't the oddest thing to ever happen to him.

And Edward did smell delightfully good.

Wait, backing up that train of thought. At least he had to find out his own feelings for sure. Somehow. Until then he'd do his best to let nothing slip out to Edward that he was having more than "just friends" thoughts.

"Are you still going into the heart of the city tomorrow?" Edward suddenly asked as he reached over into the ice bucket to pluck an ice cube out.

Roy found himself fighting not to stare at the ice cube. "I had planned on it." He watched Edward pop the ice cube into his mouth, and weakly finished with a, "why?"

Edward rolled the ice cube around in his mouth noisily with his tongue while sucking on it every now and then. "Do you want me to come?"

Roy, who had been sipping his wine to give him some liquid courage, suddenly found himself turning white, and then red as he choked on his wine with wide eyes.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Edward asked in concern as Roy choked, blood rushing to his face.

"Fine." Roy managed with a squeak of effort as he tried to will the blush from his face. "I'd like that. If you can manage it. I don't want to push you too hard after today."

And how did that help anything?! Gate help him, at this rate his mind was better off just renting a condo down in Gutter Land.

"I can manage it. I won't have anything better to do."

Forget renting the condo, just buy it at this rate.

Roy nodded, still trying to school his face back to normal through a great effort of willpower. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Where the hell was his dinner?

Dinner did come, saving Roy from wanting to shrivel up in embarrassment and confusion, with some frustration mixed in for good measure. After dinner was over, they ordered desserts for themselves, and Edward poured them a bit more wine each.

"I thought I'd already surpassed my limit." Roy remarked candidly as he reached for the wine glass again.

"You don't seem impaired to me." Edward smiled. "And you have better eyesight anyway."

"Well thank you for your charity." He replied as he took a sip, he had to admit, Jaine had chosen a good wine.

"I do what I can." Edward said as he popped another ice cube into his mouth.

Roy stubbornly looked away, lest he have another coughing fit, or need to flee. But he soon found that wasn't much better. Now instead of watching what Edward was doing with that ice, he was _imagining _it. He never realized before now how vivid and creative an imagination he had.

"Roy, you sure you're okay? You didn't swallow some of that wine wrong again did you?" Edward asked as he watched Roy turn somewhat pink in the face.

Roy coughed delicately and shifted in his seat. "I'm fine, just warming up. After being cold I guess the warmth is going right to my skin."

"But it was kind of nice to get away. Even if it was cold."

Their desserts came, and they both fell silent in order to finish them, as well as the remainder of the wine. Once the bill appeared, Roy took it so he could pay, and stared at the note Jaine had written. Not sure whether to glare at her or not.

"_I'm glad to see you with him again._"

He paid the bill and they soon found themselves heading back to the car.

"I'm glad you didn't die while we were having dinner." Edward remarked as they got into the car. "Hawkeye would have never let me see the light of day again."

"They'd just promote you to my station." Roy smirked. "I'd like to see you do to the Fuhrer what you did to me the last time I tried to promote you."

"Oh Roy, Roy, Roy," Edward laughed at him. "I'd quit the military and leave before that would happen."

"You… would?" Roy frowned at the revelation.

Edward nodded, "I would."

"Why don't you let me promote you anyway?"

"It's a secret."

Roy shrugged and continued to drive back to the complex Edward lived in. When he found a parking space he got out of the car as well.

"You can just leave, you know." Edward said as Roy joined him.

"I know, but you had more to drink than me. I'm making sure you get up there safely." Roy insisted and together they began the walk up the stairs.

And Edward was just a tiny bit unstable.

When they reached Edward's door, somehow having not slipped on the icy stairs, Edward turned to him with a smile. "Thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come by and get you." Roy smiled back as Edward opened the door.

Blame it on the wine, blame it on the falling snow, blame it on the things that had happened today to make him think about Edward differently, but he didn't have any regrets when he suddenly reached out to stop Ed. "Wait." He asked, and before Edward could do more than give him a confused look had pulled the younger man into an embrace. "Thank you for coming with me today."

Edward, surprised at first by suddenly being hugged for the first time by Roy, found he actually wasn't so opposed to it. Hesitantly at first he reached out to place his own arms around Roy, and he let his head lean against Roy's neck right under his chin. Roy had been right, he did come up to his chin now. "I was glad to. I felt better being there just in case."

Roy felt something inside him glow happily as Edward returned the embrace. "I'm glad you were." He reluctantly withdrew from Edward and stepped away, feeling rather self conscious about hugging Edward. But it had seemed like the right thing to do, and he'd enjoyed it. Better yet, he was still alive.

"I was right you know." Edward smiled at him.

"You were?" Roy frowned at him.

"You're a bit wide in the chest." And Edward's smile cracked into a grin.

"Oh see if I hug you again." Roy grumbled to himself, folding his arms.

Edward smirked at him, "shall I? I'll see you tomorrow, Roy." And with a last look at the man entered his apartment in order to not only warm up and go to bed, but to do a quick bit of research about something he suddenly knew was very important.

Roy felt oddly light as he went home that night. Perhaps he'd forego the whiskey this evening, somehow he was already on a different sort of high. He didn't recognize it, but he liked it very much. It'd be a shame to ruin a good thing with whiskey. He was very much looking forward to tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

You all are really very sweet, thanks to those of you who wished me well on my exams and hoped I got some sleep. I'll let you know my scores when I get them back. And I am happy to report that I slept for ten hours, and enjoyed every minute. I feel much better today. So... I'll get chapter thirteen reviews answered, along with a few anonymous ones from twelve, and then finish sending out replies for chapter twelve reviews.

Viskii: I'm really happy you like Edward so far. This is the first time I've done a mainly Roy POV fic, so I'm glad I'm not exactly losing my grip on how to write a good Edward. And I love symbolism too... makes for some laughs.

Phoenix: You picked a lot of my own favorite parts, woohoo! I'm glad you and your brother enjoyed it, and had a few laughs. Though I'm not sure any of my characters are sane by the time I'm through with them... my muses agree with me.

Ria: When you can't have lemons to do suggestive things with, ice just has to work.

Anime-Luver: Aww good, I thought that part was cute myself. I kind of wanted to have them kiss at that point when I first wrote it, but it was too soon.

GreedxEd: He really is, and don't hit him too soon, even though I know you're dying to.

Unfortunately Unknown: Eh, not literal dying. More like "I'll die if I don't go to the prom" sort of ridiculous thing. But yes, wolves typically only have one mate, though the alpha males have been known to mate with their betas from time to time. But I'm going to ignore that for the sake of fluff. Roy's not going to be polygamous anyway.

Shikon: Edward and his no promotions policy will get explained much later, and yes, Al will make an official appearance. Not going to say when though, just in case during my editing I change my mind.

Ethereal: -glomps- Still surviving I see, I miss ya you know. But I know about wanting to do good in school. I'm glad you're still enjoying, and yes, we must hold out for dolphins!

Emaleya: Ooo, I like that description. Thank you.

Shawn: Oh, soon enough. And I hope I did too.

Lamia: Not completely wrong, no. You'll soon see. But yes, poor Roy. He needs his jailbait.

anmb: Yay for hugs and wine! And gifts! -hugs her gift- Thank you, you spoil me you know.

Paon: Yay for flirting! And I guess we'll see if you're right -cackle-.

Tanya: Don't worry, you didn't scare me, just flattered me immensely. Thank you very much for your kind comments not only about this story, but the others. I love hearing that people enjoy them that much. I hope to see you again!

* * *

So, without further ado, because I really have nothing too interesting to say...

Oh wait! I'll be putting up a new chapter of Ultimatum very, very shortly, for those of you who read that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sunday morning found Edward sitting at his kitchen table, a cup of steaming coffee nearby his left hand, and a book in front of him open to a section that by now had been well worn. Three other books were stacked haphazardly in the middle of the table, bookmarked by index cards which already bore scribbled notes across their fronts. Each book, had the titles all been visible, would have shown to deal with the same subject.

Wolves.

The day following when Roy had confessed to him about the accident in the laboratory, Edward had done what was normal for him. He'd gone to the library and checked out all the relevant and actually useful books on wolves. Surprisingly, there was not much to choose from. Very few texts he'd come across actually were of scientific nature, and not something that could have passed for a sixth graders essay. Yet even in these books, the information was basic at best.

Wolves were near impossible to study in the wild, and so getting explicit information on them was like trying to spot a snow leopard. There just weren't people who were interested in trying to research wolves in the wild. Having some in zoos had made them lazy, and wolves in captivity hardly gave the full picture.

However, Edward was at least beginning to realize that a particular thread was common between all the unrelated researchers. Right now, he was flipping through the section regarding a wolves social structure. Something which included everything from the omegas, which seemed to be Hayate. To a wolf's mate.

Edward reread in this book alone for the fourth time about wolves and what happens when they choose a mate. It was rather simple really, and it did explain why Roy could not bring himself to date anyone. Not just women, but anyone. Even if he'd not been straight, he'd still have the same effect happen to him. His animal side was refusing to let him be generous with himself anymore. The wolf instinct behind this was strong, and primitive enough to be this powerful to ride over his human mind on such matters. Not that it was a bad thing…

But Roy was supposed to be holding out for his mate. His life mate. Only until he found the one he wanted, would his wolf side ease up on him about all of this. Though Edward doubted once it had, that Roy would start bedding random people again.

Edward scribbled some more notes on an index card before tapping his pen lightly on the table.

He wasn't sure how Roy would feel about this, because it seemed he didn't realize it himself. This becoming a chimera had truly flipped Roy's life upside down. Trying to piece a life back together, get through this, and make sense of it all, was hardly as easy a task as he'd originally thought.

Was Roy ready to find his mate, and become monogamous? Did the man even have an idea as to who he wanted for his mate?

Edward figured it had to be something with hormones that his wolf side was looking for. But he knew that Roy's human mind was still in control, therefore causing him to hold back and examine people for more than whatever hormones they might be emitting. It could be a long while until Roy made a decision. If he ever was able to at all.

On the chance though that Roy _did_ choose someone, it could be dangerous depending on who he chose. Edward knew that Roy would spend every single day hiding his real identity from them.

Unless Roy chose the one person who already knew, accepted, understood, and helped him.

Edward felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks, but he fought it away stubbornly. This was absurd. Ever since Roy had given him that hug last night after mentioning at dinner his issues with dating… well he was definitely left feeling confused. And very thoughtful. But it was just a conversation between two friends, right? And it was just a hug.

Nothing at all out of place about a hug from the man who'd never hugged him before.

Right?

That's what he was telling himself at least.

"It's ridiculous to even think that I might be the one he doesn't even know he wants." Edward grumbled under his breath.

He continued flipping through the book until he'd exhausted all the relevant information. It all still pointed to Roy's inability to date being related to the fact he needed to find his mate.

Mate… that was such a graphic word now that he thought about it.

Edward let out a sigh as he stuck the index card into the book and shut it. Placing it on the pile he reached for his coffee and sipped on it slowly. Once he'd finished the brew he got up from his chair and made his way back towards his bedroom. He wanted a warm shower before today, and he knew Roy would let himself in if he didn't answer the door.

Alchemists didn't seem to have any morals about breaking and entering into their friend's abodes. It was almost a requirement of alchemist friends, to be able to break into each others places whenever the occasion called for it.

So Edward turned on the hot tap and stripped out of his clothes to climb into the developing sauna. He believed this was one of the nicest things about winter, you could take a steaming shower and feel absolutely wonderful as the ice melted from your bones. Curling up in a blanket with cocoa next to a fireplace sounded just as good.

Shame he didn't have a fireplace.

As he was in the shower, he never heard his phone ring. Nor the message left on it.

Meanwhile Roy had just pulled up to the apartment complex.

Getting out of the car he began to make his way towards the stairwell, past the children who were giggling as they patted together a snowman. He carefully made his way up the slippery stairs, and towards number fifty-three.

There was no answer at his knock. Yet Edward had said he'd be home. So he listened carefully to what he could hear inside. Soon enough the sound of running water came to him. Edward was in the shower.

Roy laughed bitterly to himself.

Great, now he was imagining Edward in the shower. Seemed yesterday wasn't just a onetime thing. Quickly he replaced those images with ones of his mother in her bathing suit. That helped for approximately two seconds before his mind gleefully presented him with a picture of Edward instead. Evidently his mind wasn't letting him get off easy trying to ignore whatever was happening to him.

At least it was freezing out here, it worked almost like a cold shower.

Roy was tempted to stay out here and wait just because of that, when the sound of Edward's phone ringing broke through his thoughts. Knowing it might be important, that it might be Al, Roy argued with himself for a few moments about going inside when he decided to let himself in at last.

It was a relatively easy process to break in, and then lock the door behind him. It was so warm in here… and smelled like coffee and Edward.

Wait, why was he in here again? Right, the phone.

Roy began to walk over to it when it went to the messaging service. Deciding he'd wait and see who it was, he went over to lean against the wall beside it.

"_You've reached Fullmetal, if it's important, call Colonel Roy Mustang with a lengthy detailed message and ask him about his day before hanging up. If you're still listening, leave me a message. _"

Roy snorted and rolled his eyes. Only Edward could get away with that still. He'd gotten plenty of such calls, and after each one had called Edward back to leave him a lengthy and detailed rant about how he was his superior officer, not his secretary. But at least they always asked him about his day… even if he did get rather short with them.

A loud _BEEP_ cut the air, startling Roy back into listening.

"_Ed-_"

Who the hell was that? Roy felt himself grow ruffled at the unfamiliar voice.

"-_I still haven't heard back from you. Please call me back. I hate not being with you anymore._"

As the call ended, Roy suddenly realized who it had been. He felt a sudden strong urge to find this guy and tell him never to come near or talk to Edward again. Evidently the guy didn't take a hint, so maybe being lit on fire might do the trick.

Not knowing why, but sure that Edward wouldn't mind, he accessed the blond's machine and erased the message with a grim smile. Next, came the message that Jason had originally left, which he also erased. After that it was only saved messages, so he ended his deletion work.

"Well, what is your evaluation of him, just by his voice?" Edward asked quietly from where he was standing at his bedroom door.

"Edward-" Roy began, surprised by his sudden appearance. He'd not been listening for him.

"I know you're good at analyzing voices, and your hearing is even better now. So?" Edward asked him, not moving from where he stood.

Roy shook his head, knowing he wore an unhappy look on his face. "Controlling, probably would be emotionally manipulative, even though he does sound decent… he's just not worth it. I don't know what he did to lose you, but he's not worthy of having you anyway."

"So you keep saying." Edward sighed and looked away from him. "Never mind, thanks for your opinion on it, and for erasing it for me. I never got around to it. Are you ready to leave?"

"Whenever you are." Roy agreed, fighting the sudden urge to go over to Edward and take him in his arms again. "Are you alright? You don't seem happy."

"I'm ready to put all that behind me for good. I thought I had up until only a few days ago. I don't like being reminded of some things in my past." Edward gave him a searching look. "I know you feel the same."

"Yes." Roy said quietly, and gave Edward a smile. "I won't mention it any longer. But if he bothers you, let me know and I'll burn off some key parts of his body."

Edward had to crack an appreciative smile at that. "I don't need anyone to champion my honor, but thank you. I'll keep your offer in mind in case I need some entertainment one night."

Roy walked towards the door now. "So shall we? I thought we'd hit downtown before too many crowds came. I don't plan to become a masochist just because I want to test all this out. Even if I did already induct myself as one."

"As a masochist?" Edward gave him a perplexed look.

"Yeah, Colonel team meetings, such a joy." He explained sarcastically. "So how I cannot be one still, I don't know, but let's just go with that thought."

Edward smirked, "very well. What shall we do?"

"You could buy me expensive gifts?" Roy suggested and laughed at Edward's eye roll. "We'll just have to see, won't we."

That was how Edward found himself fifteen minutes later in the downtown district. They had parked the car, and begun to wander the streets. Street side performers and vendors were already out demonstrating their wares or talents. Families were out together doing some dining or general shopping. The dog walkers however were not in for a normal morning jaunt as their dogs suddenly bolted off in other directions in order to steer clear of Roy.

They were obviously not military dogs and trained to have a backbone in the face of possible danger.

Edward snickered as the latest miniature poodle tore off yapping in fear and dragging a six year old girl along for the ride. "Can dress you up, but can't take you out. Do you always cause chaos like this now?"

"Hey, at least I am not liable to blow up something in every town I visit." Roy grunted back. "Usually you blow up the whole town though, so that's some real talent."

"And yet you keep sending me out on missions, one might think you never learn. Can't teach an old wolf new tricks?"

"I am _not_ old."

Edward laughed at him. "Of course not, you're as young as a kitten."

"I actually have something I need to talk to you about." Roy ventured hesitantly.

"Then talk." Edward allowed and paused to buy an apple from a street side vendor.

"The Fuhrer wants you to report in on Monday. He has a mission in the North he wants you to do." Roy told him, waiting for the explosive reaction… that never came. Instead he accepted the half of an apple Edward passed him in shock.

"I'm on vacation leave. I'm not going in, unless you'll get in trouble for not sending me." Edward said quietly as they began walking again down the snow dusted sidewalk.

"I'd actually planned to ask you to return to Risembool tomorrow." Roy let on, even though he really didn't want to see Edward go. "I never promised you'd go."

"I'm not going back to Risembool. I'll stay, but I'll just not answer my door for anyone but you. And if you smell him or any of his pet alchemists around, warn me." Edward decided. "I'm on vacation, the first one I've ever taken. And only because my friend died, I'm not letting him overrule his own law just on my account to take away my time to grieve. Fuhrer or not, he's just a man."

"Yes, and one day I'll be sitting where he is. I'll be safer." Roy sighed, knowing that even then he'd never be fully safe. He was a chimera now, and damned by humans for it. At least… the majority of humans. He trusted Edward, and he knew Alphonse would probably keep his secret and understand. But the handful of those he could ever feel completely safe around anymore was small.

Edward looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'll protect you, if ever the day comes you need it. I promise you that."

"I know you will. But like you said, I don't really need anyone championing me." Roy replied as he finished off his half of the apple.

"Mmm." Edward hummed as he strolled off, still nibbling on his apple half.

Roy smiled faintly, and followed behind Edward. The thought that he was having more fun hanging out and wandering around with Edward, than actually doing anything constructive had occurred to him. But he didn't care. He was enjoying just being with him.

They had ended up walking into one of the parks with a manmade lake that was iced over. They took a bench that faced the lake, watching as laughing children crashed and burned on the ice. There were plenty of people out this afternoon enjoying the snow. At least until its novelty wore off.

"Ouch." Roy cringed as one little boy landed hard on his butt on the ice.

Edward snickered. "Somehow you surpassed him in looking like an idiot with falling on the ice."

Roy huffed, and promptly shoved Edward sideways off the bench.

The blond landed in the snow with a surprised yelp and much flailing of his limbs. "Roy!"

"Did you fall?" Roy smirked at the blond who plopped himself back down next to him looking disgruntled.

"Shut up." Edward stuck his tongue out before leaning closer to him slyly. "Oh Roy…"

Roy gave Edward a wary look. "Yes?"

Suddenly Roy had an armful of Edward, and a fistful of snow down his back. Edward was dumped in the snow again, but was laughing this time. Roy was currently dancing around trying to get the snow out between yelps and muttered expletives.

"Edward," Roy began as he advanced on the laughing blond, now that the snow was gone. "You shouldn't start what you can't finish."

Edward grinned at him, tossing a snowball back and forth between his hands. "And who says I can't?"

Roy opened his mouth to make a retort, but was distracted by the comments exchanged between a little girl and her mother.

"Momma, are they fighting?"

"No, when you're older you'll understand."

Roy flushed a bit, understand what exactly? Of course he understood the meaning, but was there anything to understand?

"Roy?" Edward was giving him a concerned look now.

Roy turned his attention back to Edward again now. What was happening to him? He couldn't seem to tell himself anymore that he was straight. Not when Edward was sitting there looking at him with those concerned golden eyes and flushed from the cold. Did Edward truly not know just how beautiful he was like that?

While he thought this revelation might have made him feel somewhat less confused, it didn't. He didn't understand any of this, yet all he could see right now was Edward. But damn it, Edward was his friend.

Yes, Edward was his friend. So possibly, Edward might help him make sense of all this. After all, Roy didn't have to admit that it was Ed he was having strange thoughts and feelings about. He could easily substitute it with a neutral entity.

"Sorry," Roy replied softly and gave Edward a small smile. "I accidently caught some conversation I didn't mean to. It distracted me."

"You're lucky I play fair with you." Edward smiled back and lobbed his snowball at Roy.

Roy ducked it easily and walked back over to sit on the bench with Edward again. "Would it be okay if I talked with you about something?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Edward asked him, all the while frowning at himself for feeling the urge to move closer to Roy. He'd just blame it on the fact that the man was warm, he was cold, and body heat went a long way.

"I'm not sure." Roy admitted and folded his hands over his legs, staring down at them. "I know it has something to do with what happened to me."

"Then speak, maybe I can help."

"I hope so… I haven't been this confused in a long time." Roy replied, and took a deep breath.

He was taking a chance here. Edward was smart, there was a chance he'd figure out who he was talking about. But he had to take that risk. He trusted Edward above all. Trusted Edward to help him make sense of this chimera existence so he could live a full and complete life. He knew though, just by the feeling inside him, that a lot was riding on what Edward would say.

And really, was it so strange that he begin to feel this way about someone he'd become even closer to? Was it wrong of him to give up his one night stands, for this? Whatever this was that was happening to him.

"Lately I've been having confusing thoughts about someone…"


	15. Chapter 15

I see some lurkers are temporarily back... I should tie you all up like I did to Koneko. -evil laugh- Anywho, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Most of which were cheering Roy on. He needs some cheerleaders sometimes.

Phoenix: Perhaps the falling on the ice finally knocked some sense into Roy? hehe

Anime-Luver: I hope I get good grades too... and you shall have to read and see what the outcome is... it's completely different than what I normally do.

realityfling: You aren't kidding, you haven't popped by in forever. Tsk tsk P jk. I hope you like this chapter almost as much as you liked the last.

spider wench: No, no grieving for Winry here. Not yet. I'm sure Roy would let you tag along when he goes to tell Jason off.

Viskii: Haha you aaare, but so am I, because I actually got the innuendo. But yes, the mission will come back, I didn't introduce it just for giggles and grins.

Tanya: It takes quite a bit to scare me... never fear. I hope you got some sleep, and you'll end up liking how I arranged their confessionish stuff.

Paon: Don't you just love me tossing around the double meaning of lemons in this story? I'm so evil.

mrawgirl: At least your brother is nice enough to let you borrow his. Mine, even if he did have one, would look at me like I had two heads and pretend he was a deaf mute.

anmb: Oooo more food! You're the best! I'm glad you liked the scene of him erasing those messages... I enjoyed having him be all protective and slightly evil like that towards Ed's ex.

GreedxEd: Thanks for reminding me about the LJ thing... I actually set one up today because I had forgotten to. There's nothing on it yet, but there will be! I'll put up my account name down below, so the others can see.

Fullmetal Embers: Hmm... some of one of those.

vrukalakos: Yay for cliffhangers! And thanks! I'm glad you love that story... yes, I did write it. It's one of my funnest fluff things yet. I'm very happy to hear you've read it more than once.

Koneko: Be a good little reader, and I'll use the duct tape on someone else... maybe you can help me choose. I'm glad to hear you've bought lemons, they're wonderful. There will be more lemons in this story in the future... of some sort or another -snickers-.

Lamia: I love jealous Roy too... he needs to be a bit possessive about his Edward.

Eli: I might forgive you, if you give me a hug P. And yes, Ed in the shower is _very_ sexy... -daydreams-

Shikon: And oh dear... the Fuery/Breda thing XD. Honestly? I was on a sugar high, needed to find something to do with their characters, and randomly decided to wed them. There was absolutely nothing but authoress randomness behind that. It's a creepy pairing though, isn't it?

DN-Lover: Maybe we'll use the duct tape on you...

* * *

Okay, for those that read The Gate's Ultimatum, you'll understand what I'm about to talk about. The rest of you may not, but just read along, because should I decide, this may be relevant to this story as well. Some of you may recall I actually wrote something very... naughty, the missing chapter to Ultimatum of Ed and Roy first hooking up and then... _hooking up_. If you don't get what I mean, then you definitely do not need to continue following along. If that sort of stuff is not your thing, then ignore the following. However for the rest of you, you know I wrote it to see if I actually could, and I had some people ask to read it. Quite a lot, actually. So, I have gotten myself a Live Journal account, and once I find the time, perhaps tomorrow, I'll put the missing chapter up. My journal name on there is windsofwater (go figure). I'll be putting the link to the journal in my profile where it has my MSN, yahoo, YouTube, and all that other crap. I'll be mentioning all this on my next update for Ultimatum, but just so some people start to know I've finally gone ahead with my decision to get an account there.

Now for everyone,

I hope you enjoy as usual!

...I'm wondering how this will turn out, will I need to hide... or not.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Lately I've been having confusing thoughts about someone…" Roy began with hesitation. He was not going to back down now though. "Someone I've known for a long time."

"Okay." Edward said simply. He may not be the best person to ask regarding people matters, but he'd try.

Roy knew he just needed to say it, and what ever happened, happened. It was shocking though to realize that he could lack courage about speaking to Edward. "It's only started happening since the accident in the lab. I've known the person a long time, you could probably say we're friends."

Edward knew that narrowed down the pool of people this was regarding. Roy didn't have many friends.

"But I keep having these thoughts about being something other than friends with them. It's not something I'd ever dreamed I could be thinking about, at least where they're concerned. I just never would have considered them like this before." Roy paused for breath before continuing to hurtle forward in this jumbled mess of an explanation that he prayed Edward would be able to help him with while not managing to see through it all. "When I think about them though like that… I don't feel ill at the thought of being with them. But thinking about anyone else like that? I can't stomach it. But they're my friend, and I barely have a clue as to why or how I can be feeling this way."

Edward's gaze was quiet, even of any flickering emotions that might have given away the thoughts racing quickly through his mind. "It's not unheard of to develop a crush on a friend." He replied at last. Even though he knew Roy's wolf side would not allow him to develop something so frivolous. If this was what he thought it was, it appeared that Roy had unknowingly stumbled on his mate already. But he clearly had no idea that's what had happened.

"It's not a crush though." Roy sighed and looked over at Edward almost sadly. How could he explain, without sounding like he was moving too fast? "It doesn't feel like one."

Perhaps Roy wasn't entirely clueless about his feelings and wolf driven instinct to find and claim his mate. "Why then, is it so hard for you to accept this? If you're falling for someone, which means I owe Al a chunk of money for losing that bet, then is that such a bad thing?"

"No." Roy answered slowly, "but they're my friend."

"It's not Hawkeye?" Edward asked pointedly.

Roy shuddered and shook his head empathetically. It's not as if that wasn't widely known information anyway. He just didn't think of her in those terms. She could probably lick on as many lemons as she liked and he'd never end up giving lewd thought to the action.

Edward gave a little, "ah," of understanding. "You're falling for a guy?"

"Yes." Roy gave in as quietly as he could muster, but still be heard by Edward.

"Now I see why you're confused… you've never been with a guy before, have you?"

"When I was younger I experimented a bit, but women just became more… readily available? Hence the disaster you have sitting beside you now." Roy grumbled to himself.

Edward pursed his lips in thought before leveling a stern look on Roy. "Listen, we can't chose who we fall for, man or woman. It just happens, that little funny thing called chemistry that's so intangible, yet affects us all. If you continue to second guess your feelings, you'll only become miserable."

"They're still my friend though, isn't it wrong of me to want this? If I risk our friendship over this… I'd rather still have this person in my life, even if I am miserable because of it."

"You're being very selfish." Edward said sharply and raised his hand to ward off the rebuttal Roy had been about to make. "No, listen. It's unfair of you to keep your feelings, whatever they may be right now, to yourself. You'll only end up confusing the both of you. It is not wrong of you to feel this way, what do you think Al and Winry were before they dated? They were friends. He risked his friendship with her in order to tell her what he was feeling. So don't try and pull some stupid noble crap."

Roy fell silent, and leaned back against the bench in thought. Luckily Edward didn't seem to expect an answer right away, and remained silent in his own thoughts. This was why he trusted talking to Edward, the blond spared him no mercy. And really, in a way, it all made some sense. He couldn't tell this chemistry crap that he wanted some buxom blonde with no brain, if it was insisting that the man sitting beside him now was the one he wanted. And hell, Edward had been the _only_ person he'd started giving a second look too. It's not like he hadn't had other options… but he wanted this one. And Edward was right… he had been being selfish. But it wasn't that easy to just come out and tell Edward that he was driving him mad.

From the realization that he didn't want anyone else having Edward, and that he was jealous of anyone who tried. Even to the point he wanted to set fire to them. He was possessive, and protective, in a way he'd never been before. And that wolf side of him was in the back of his human mind pushing him forward, as if it knew this was right. But it wasn't that easy. He'd never been here before, and he was nervous.

"So I should throw caution to the wind?" Roy finally asked at last.

Edward nodded, yes, that was the gist of that whole monologue. Meanwhile he was trying to figure out just who it was that was important enough that… wait. No, it couldn't be… could it? "You won't know until you try, Roy." Edward replied quietly. "Think on it, meanwhile let's keep walking so the gears in my leg don't freeze up."

Roy nodded and helped Edward up before they continued walking down the path at the park that went nearby the frozen lake. He didn't know how much else he could think about this. Thinking was getting him nowhere fast. Which left him to act on it instead.

With his reputation, you'd think he'd have no problems with reaching out and pulling Edward to him to kiss some warmth back into those cold looking lips. Hugging Edward had been one thing, that was something that could be considered platonic. This was something else all together.

He needed to walk up some courage, at least he still had a walk through the park and a drive home to muster up the balls to try and kiss Edward.

Edward meanwhile had quite a bit on his mind, and the silence that they walked in was thoughtful at the very least. They both seemed to have a great deal on their minds right now, and Edward was all to glad to take advantage of the silence to do some serious thinking.

Roy had said it was someone he considered a friend, and it wasn't Hawkeye. That left very few people from which to choose from. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, and Edward himself. Time to look at the list logically here for a moment instead of straight out guessing and hoping he chose the right winning lottery ticket.

Jean Havoc, a good looking man if Edward had to choose something to say about him. He'd never been interested in Havoc, but he wasn't hard on the eyes. A smoker, so at least he and Roy shared a love for the uses of fire. Easily intimidated by anything from daydreams to rumors of nonexistent laboratories. Decently intelligent, and a hard worker.

Edward figured Havoc could be a possibility.

Heymans Breda, he'd gained quite a bit of weight lately. Even aside from that though he wasn't exactly the best looking love handled man Edward had laid eyes on. He was very intelligent, for a non-alchemist. Roy had once told him he'd recruited Breda because of his intelligence, and it was a good decision. With Breda's extreme fear of dogs however, Edward could hardly see Roy shacking up with him.

So no on the Breda front.

Vato Falman, a bit old, even for Edward's tastes, but he wasn't bad looking. He was old in a distinguished sort of way. Falman too, was an intelligent man as far as the memory went anyway. Yet he was a bit formal, and Edward could hardly see Falman surviving Roy's spontaneity.

Another no for Falman.

Kain Fuery, bespectacled and rather reminded Edward of the dogs the man loved so much. Bit of a technology geek, and probably could figure out three hundred plus ways to create fire without alchemy. Not sure if that gave him any points, but it was something.

Edward tried to picture Roy with Fuery, and cringed inwardly. It was _not_ looking pretty.

Moving on…

Alex Armstrong…

Moving on again…

Himself.

Edward felt his insides do a strange sort of flip, and he chanced a covert glance over at Roy. What did he have in common with Roy? He knew the list could go on and on… and he _was_ the one that Roy always spent free time with whenever he came back to Central from a mission. Could he picture himself with Roy though?

A faint smile brightened his face, but he quickly shoved it away.

So it was between he and Havoc then? It seemed time would tell if he was right with his guesswork. In the meantime, it was pointless and cruel to try cement how he'd feel about either choice.

They finished their walk around the park, still no words having been said between them. Only once they passed near to the bench they'd been occupying earlier did Roy speak at last.

"Why don't we go get some coffee or something?" He suggested lightly.

Edward nodded in agreement, "okay. And maybe we could stop at a store on the way back tonight? I need to do some shopping."

"I do too, actually." Roy recalled, "well let's go get coffees and then we can go shopping. You can buy me a big expensive gift there."

"I'll buy you a pumpkin and smash it over your head." Edward laughed and ignored Roy's glower.

Roy shook his head with a short chuckle and turned back to watching where they were walking. He truly did enjoy the small moments like this with Edward. They may not have been groundbreaking, or even worthy of mentioning, but he did enjoy them. Just walking with Edward had its own appeal.

Maybe his wolf side was on to something here.

They walked until they reached a coffee shop, and took to sitting in large red armchairs while they sipped on their drinks.

"You've been thinking about something ever since I told you all of that. Is there something else you didn't tell me?" Roy asked after a while, and looked over to study the younger man.

Edward looked over at him, and laughed softly. "Nothing I could share with you right now. But don't worry, it's nothing highly important. I wouldn't keep it from you if it was."

Roy really had no choice but to believe him. He did trust Edward after all, and he did have a fairly decent guess as to what Edward had been thinking about. Hell, he'd been smelling the changes ever since he'd talked to Edward about his confused feelings. Confusion here and there, some smatterings of something that made a part of his wolf mind excited, and made his human mind want to bash it around with a crowbar.

He had a fairly good suspicion that Edward had been trying to figure out who he thought it was Roy was falling for. And by now… Roy was reluctant, but ready all the same, to admit he had been falling for Edward. Man or not, Edward was definitely beyond the interest of just someone to screw with. It had happened fast… but then, a lot had been happening fast. It seemed that he was trying to make up for lost time… he was a grown man as a human, a mere infant in being a wolf, and a struggling novice trying to embrace his new identity as a chimera.

But if Edward had an idea as to who it was Roy was wanting… had he added himself into the equation? Did Edward consider himself a possibility? And if so… was this promising for him? Or an upcoming disaster?

Well… he hadn't been slapped yet. He'd at least get Edward to the store and back to his apartment before he swallowed his apprehension and threw caution to the wind. Then at least Edward wouldn't have to worry about getting home through the snow.

…He'd become a sap.

Roy chuckled bitterly to himself, ignoring Edward's raised eyebrow look.

Once they'd finished their drinks, they located the car again before driving to a store. There they both grabbed a shopping cart each and took off together down the aisles to stock up on food again.

Oddly enough, they wanted mostly the same things.

Though Edward still shuddered as Roy stopped at the dairy case to grab some milk.

Roy meanwhile had a hard time distracting himself while Edward nitpicked through the lemon selection. He should _not_ think about how even those automail fingers were so adept at handling the fruits. He should _not_ be thinking about what Edward would be doing to them.

At least the blond didn't seem to need a bag of ice. Roy believed if that had been the case, he would have had a very problematic issue right there in the checkout line. And he could hardly blame it on the elderly cashier woman who clucked over them adoringly.

Edward finished first, and pushed his cart aside to give Roy room to check out and pay.

As Roy pushed his cart forward he heard the cashier speak to him.

"You two remind me of my husband and I… so cute together." She simpered as her wrinkled frail hands passed the bar-coded items across the scanner.

Roy flushed the same color as her pale pink shirt. "We're not married." Somehow he managed to get the marriage word out without doing something embarrassing. Congratulations to him.

She smiled at him with her denture teeth. "What's stopping you? Wait too long and he'll be gone."

"They'd have to get through me first." Roy muttered as he paid and gave her a smile and a nod. "Bye." He said and grabbed his bags to load them into the cart and began pushing it over to where Edward was waiting.

"Were you nice to the old lady?" Edward teased kindly, knowing Roy had a soft spot for elderly people.

"Nope, told her she was getting a bit baggy in the front." Roy joked back and they headed out to the car together, smiles back in place.

They piled their groceries in, with a minimal amount of rearranging that needed to be done, before they began their drive back to Edward's apartment. The clock on the dash of the car read 3:07, and Roy realized he'd actually skipped lunch. It seemed he'd be having an early dinner. But he'd been so preoccupied today… lunch hadn't occurred to him.

Roy was feeling decidedly nervous when he pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Though he didn't fidget, he wanted to. He'd never actually liked someone like this before. He'd always had his one night fling, say goodbye in the morning, gain another angry stalker, and the cycle would repeat. This was way out of his league of expertise.

He must remember to breathe.

And keep his heart beating, and not chicken out and bolt down the stairwell screaming like a little girl.

He could do this… he was Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, a hero. Surely he had the balls to kiss Edward Elric.

So Roy helped haul the food up to Edward's apartment, each trip he was sure the amount of kamikaze butterflies in his stomach doubled. He knew Edward had been talking to him, and he'd been answering. However he hadn't the slightest idea what they were discussing, only that so far he was doing very well at it.

When he set the last bag of groceries down, it sounded as if they thudded rather louder than normal.

"Thanks." Edward smiled as he walked over to start pulling things out of the bag Roy had just set down. "You think you'll be okay tomorrow? You know you can call me if you run into problems."

Roy nodded slowly. "I doubt I'll have any problems tomorrow, nothing I can't handle anyway. Still no one suspects that I might not be human anymore." Something that still caused him a twinge of pain to say. That he wasn't human. But it was the truth, and he had to start learning to accept it.

"Good, as long as you don't start liking raw meat from the mess hall… not sure how we'd pass that off as normal."

"That's gross." Roy told him frankly, and glanced towards the door, before looking back to Edward. He was beyond nervous now. It was time to throw caution to the wind, perhaps say goodbye to his manhood, but hope for a better end.

With Edward still distracted by pulling food out of bags, Roy reached out to tug the food from Edward's hands before spinning him around so they faced each other. However before Edward could get any sort of sound out of his mouth Roy pulled him forward to press their lips together and hold Edward against him. Whatever Edward had been about to say was completely altered by the whimpering moan that replaced it almost immediately. Roy knew he was making similar noises, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was the feelings that were rushing through him like warm currents of electricity. He thought he'd kissed before? Not likely, this was a completely different feeling from the very start.

He loosened his grip somewhat on Edward in order to tangle one hand in the blond locks of hair just above the start of the braid. That accursed braid… but Edward took the opportunity to pull him closer by the back of his neck. They stumbled back a bit until Edward was pressed up against the wall next to his kitchen table, not once did their mouths lose contact with each other.

Suddenly Roy found himself being pushed away by a panting Edward who he was startled to see looked about to cry. "Ed…"

"You don't know why you're doing this." Edward said softly and shook his head to try and clear away that idea that he should stop talking and resume kissing already. He found he actually _liked_ kissing, before he'd thought it was just something to do… but kissing Roy was…

"Yes, I do." Roy said firmly as he frowned at the blond. "And you obviously knew what you were doing, or you wouldn't have kissed me back."

Edward shook his head stubbornly. "Of course I do! But you have no idea why you're doing this, what it means." He turned away from Roy and reached over the table to grab the four books he'd been looking though on wolves. "Here, read the section behind the index cards. Read my notes. Go home, and read."

"I don't need to read, to know how I feel about you, Edward." Roy replied gently.

"Just do it." Edward whispered as he collapsed down into a chair. "Go home, Roy."

Roy sighed, and held the books a bit tighter. "And if it changes nothing?"

"Then come back to see me." Edward replied as he stared at his hands numbly. "Because I can assure you, if it does change how you feel… you won't ever want to see me again."

"I'll be back later." Roy told him quietly, and gave the distraught looking Edward one last unsure look before letting himself out of the apartment.

Something was obviously bothering Edward a great deal, and the blond couldn't bring himself to just say it.

The desire to figure out what was wrong kept him from feeling rejected. And he hadn't been, had he? Edward had said he could come back, and that kiss had been between them both. He needed to figure out what Edward was so worried about.

And then he was going back in there to finish that kiss.

But first he had to go home, and do a bit of reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally the site is cooperating with me. It has been trying to thwart my document from loading for nearly five hours now. You'd think it'd love me by now.

GreedxEd: I pity anyone who tries to go through Roy.

Fullmetal Embers: I love you read this before completing homework. You go! Woo!

Phoenix: You are very perceptive -noddles-

realityfling: Does anyone want to think about Armstrong like that?

Viskii: I have a sudden urge to go watch the Princess Bride now.

Mary: Yeah, I don't think anyone expected me to toss Roy out the door with books to read. Except for one person who did wheedle it out of me.

spider wench: Because it's not a one shot -cackle- I did make them wait... 65 chapters? Is that right? Anyway, I did make them wait for over 60 chapters once for a first kiss. This is nothing compared to that long haul.

Paon: -runs and hides- It was sad, I agree. But it needed to be done -goes back into hiding-

Shikon: It is sadly true, Roy doesn't trust many people to be his friends. And no I don't mind you don't go looking for that stuff, I know a lot won't I still wuv you anyway. But yes, do your homework.

Bar-Ohki: For Roy's sanity we can only hope, I don't plan on buying him more whiskey soon.

Daeleniel: The account link should be up on my profile by now, it's also linked as my homepage.

Unfortunately: Havoc isn't a bad character, and he isn't exactly bad looking as anime guys go. He's just got limited exposure I think.

Anime-Luver: You're like me then, I felt sad, but was smiling writing it. Scary really.

Lamia: It is rather like something you could see him doing in the show... that'd be a good episode actually.

Eli: You are forgiven, and yes, the scene you wheedled out of me... sneaky person.

mrawgirl: My brother would kill to get his hands on my laptop... you're nicer than I am. But then again, I don't have another internet connected computer. So if I gave him my laptop, there'd be no more stories.

anmb: -is smashified- Yes, you got me more fluffy food! I'm going to be a fat and happy authoress.

Suzuku: Haven't seen you in... ages. Though we did talk last week... must remedy that. Hey, I'm at least happily surprised you're keeping up with this fic. Once I get the security camers installed I'll link you to a feed.

* * *

Now here's hoping the site actually lets me put it up onto the actual story... I guess we'll all see together.

Here's hoping you enjoy! -passes around S'mores-

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten home, somehow the groceries had gotten put away, an early dinner had been foregone. All Roy could think of doing, was read what Edward had asked him to.

So there he was, sitting on his couch sideways with the books all laid out in front of him. He'd read through the index cards first before venturing through the section themselves. Which was actually a helpful thing to have done, because it gave him a focus. Edward's notes were usually not meant for anyone but himself, and so making too much sense of them was impossible. But he did know what to look at.

So read he did, through everything available in all four books about wolves and their choosing of mates. A mate that they would have for life.

Roy was shaking with the realization that this was what it was all about. He'd chosen the one he wanted. The one he'd want forever, even if Edward were to die and leave him behind. There was little chance he'd be able to move on. He hadn't just fallen for Edward, he'd unknowingly claimed the blond as his own in his mind.

It explained his possessive and protective behaviors. He didn't want anyone to try and steal his mate away from him.

But it was Edward he wanted, he was sure of it.

And Edward obviously seemed to feel the same way, at least enough to respond to his advances. He still couldn't understand though why Edward had pulled away.

And he was determined to find out.

He closed the books up, having read what was required of him. None of it changed how he felt, if anything, it only gave him a sense of reassurance he hadn't had before. An explanation that put him more at ease. Now he just had to go talk with Edward.

So he hurried out of his house, barely remembering to pull on even one jacket to ward off the chill of the falling temperatures of the evening air. The books he tossed into the passenger's seat before backing out of the drive and accelerating the car down the snowy roads.

He reached Edward's apartment in record time, both thanks to the lack of traffic and the fact he'd sped the entire way. He put the car in park, and ignored the books momentarily as he got out of the car before grabbing them and turning to begin hurrying up the icy stairwell.

Within minutes, he was at Edward's door again and knocking.

When it opened Edward looked at him with a guarded expression. Uncertainty was ebbing off of him, Roy could smell it.

"May I come in?" Roy asked the blond gently.

Edward nodded and waved him inside. "Of course. Do you understand why I made you read?"

Roy entered, and set the books on the table just inside the entrance before turning to Ed who had closed the door. "I chose you for a mate." He replied, and had to smile at the blush that passed over Edward's face.

"Not entirely, which is why I sent you away to read what was going on." Edward explained and bit his lip uncertainly.

"No, Edward." Roy insisted firmly as he reached out with his now free hands to hold Edward gently by the shoulders. "I chose you, I've no idea why, or how. But whatever this is it feels right. I chose _you_, and unless you don't want me in return…"

"It's not that I don't want you." Edward whispered and looked away from Roy towards the suddenly very fascinating floor. "That's not why-"

"Why did you push me away if you knew all of this?" Roy cut him off. "Why did you send me away if you don't abhor the idea of us?"

"I wanted you to be sure that I was what you wanted." Edward explained very quietly, feeling very uncertain still. "I didn't want you to wake up one day and regret me. Regret that you'd chosen me, instead of someone else. Once we're together, there's no going back."

Roy felt a surge of exasperation mixed with a strong desire to soothe Edward's fears. Did he truly think that Roy wouldn't want him? It was becoming clear that Edward wasn't pushing him away because the feelings Roy had were not mutual. Edward did have feelings… some… he knew the commitment he was faced with. But he had to be sure. "Will you regret me?" He asked instead, taking Edward's chin in one hand to bring those close-to-tears looking gold eyes back to him. "Will you wake up one day and regret that I'd chosen you?"

Edward couldn't seem to move his head, so he was forced to give a verbal answer. "If everything you ever really need to know about a relationship is in the first kiss… I won't regret you. This is fast, and there's no turning back, but I'm willing to fall in love with you one day."

"Then will you allow me to court you properly? No more tossing me out into the cold unless I deserve it?" Roy asked with a warm smile as he released Ed's chin to trail his fingers up a cheek.

Edward's eyes flickered with some of his old challenging spirit that had often led to their more explosive fights in the past. "Depends on how nice I'm feeling. And since when do you court anyone? Much less use that old fashioned word?" He smirked boldly.

Roy laughed and pulled Edward to him so he could hug the younger man to him tightly, one hand burying in the blond hair and the other around the middle of his back. "Since I'm part wolf. We do not date, we court. It'll be a bit backwards for us, but it's the same principle."

Edward gave a small, contented sigh, already feeling much better now that he knew his fears about causing Roy unhappiness one day had gone unfounded. "You're allowed to court me." He chuckled lightly and snuggled closer up to the warm body that was helping ease off the chill that had assaulted him when he'd opened the front door. "Otherwise I'm never going to fall in love with you."

Roy smirked at the teasing tone, "I was right, you know."

"Mmm?"

"Those who've lost you are fools… but I'm glad they are. Otherwise I'd have to chase them away from you."

"I'd enjoy watching that anyway."

Roy smiled and pulled away enough so he could look down into Ed's eyes. Not only did Edward look happier, but he was giving off the scents of happiness too. "So, shall we try for a second kiss, or am I going to end up with more books to read?"

"Between the second and third you will." Edward promised with a grin.

Roy growled his displeasure at the mention and decided he'd better make Edward forget all about that. Luckily he had a fairly good idea of how to make coherent thought impossible for the beautifully flushed blond he held close to him.

So he proceeded to fuse their lips together again.

The warmth was back again, along with the pleasant sensations running through him. He was quite glad Edward was well versed in the knowledge that he was a pervert at best, it kept him from loosing certain… things… that were important. And he smirked inwardly to discover Edward was having a very similar response.

He wouldn't go very far this evening with Edward… but he was more than happy to continue their current activity. He would take this slowly, if Edward was willing to be his, then he'd take all the time he needed to win Edward's love as well.

Eventually they ended up curled up on the couch together, only spontaneous feathery kisses being brushed to the others skin as they merely talked. Roy had his arms around Edward's waist, and their legs were so tangled that he doubted it would be easy to get up again. Not that he wanted to.

"What were those confusing thoughts you were having?" Edward asked contentedly as he rested his head against Roy's chest and shoulder.

Roy gave a low, somewhat embarrassed cough. "You know what you do with lemons?"

"Yeah." Edward gave him a slight frown. "I lick the juice off them and- oh." He suddenly halted and gave Roy a rather wicked grin.

"Yes, "oh," would be correct. You, Edward Elric, are the only person who can make lemons seem like a sexual object."

"So that time in the car…"

Roy groaned at the memory. "That's when I first started noticing that I was becoming attracted to you a great deal. You are honestly incapable of using a lemon properly."

Edward smirked and gave a proud sounding little laugh. "I never would have thought that my lemon fetish would have done that to you. Now I'm inclined to step it up a notch."

"If you want me to light your chair on fire, go right ahead." Roy allowed.

"Right now you're my chair." Edward pointed out and hummed a bit, "should I cook us some dinner though? We haven't eaten since this morning."

Roy had to admit, he was hungry. But the thought of giving up his hold on Edward made him grumble. "You may be hungry, but I am part wolf. I'm sure I can eat this deer I have here with me."

Edward snorted and shifted so he straddled Roy's legs. "I am not a deer, I'm your mate. You're not supposed to eat your mate… at least, not like that."

"Then one day I'll just have to eat you the other way." Roy promised as he leaned in close to Edward's ear before nibbling along it to entice those low moans he loved hearing so much.

"You better." Edward said with quite a bit of difficulty.

Roy chuckled at the permission he'd log away for use at a later date, and continued his ministrations down towards Edward's neck. His heightened sense of taste was quite happy with how Edward's skin tasted. He believed he could lick Edward all over and not tire of how he tasted… he'd have to give that a try one day.

It was some time later before Roy, with a cunning smirk, suddenly pulled away from Edward and dumped him on his own back onto the couch. Meeting the blond's shocked look, he winked at him. "Now you know what I wanted to do when you pushed me away. I think we should start dinner."

Edward glared through his laugh. "You know, it's a good thing you chose me. I don't think Havoc would be able to stand you and your sometimes very frustrating sense of equivalency."

"Havoc?" Roy blinked at Edward in confusion while straightening his shirt out again.

Edward nodded as he stood up from the couch. "Earlier I'd narrowed down the list of your friends that you could have been referencing. It came out to be between either Havoc or I."

"Havoc is not enough to make me want to live on the other side of the rainbow." Roy said with frank honesty and bent his head to place a light kiss on Edward's forehead. "You however, you're everything I realize now that I want or need."

"I'm sure Havoc is devastated." Edward laughed and tugged Roy towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's cook."

"I can't just throw you on a barbeque?" Roy blinked innocently, though his teasing grin was anything but innocent.

"I'm not a deer." Edward rolled his eyes and bent over a bit and held one hand out to Roy while snapping his fingers and clucking like he was trying to urge along a dog to follow him. "Here, wolf."

Roy glared at him and made a mental note to get Edward back somehow. "Maybe not in personality… but you are a deer." He said as he followed Edward's clucking grudgingly. "You've gone from a wobbly and clumsy fawn and grown into something very elegant."

Edward stared at him, "I never thought animal referenced pick up lines would actually work on me."

"I'll have to utilize them more often."

Roy helped Edward cook their food, not really caring how late it was getting. He'd not be staying the night, but he didn't care how much sleep he got once he did get home. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep anyway. His happiness at finally understanding all of this, and realizing just how much Edward was growing on him was filling him with new energy.

Perhaps with Edward involved even closer into this new life he had, things would continue to be bearable. He knew that he'd do anything to make sure he kept Edward too, after all… Edward was still a human. Edward still existed in a purely human world, while Roy tried to live in two.

Yes, he'd keep going in this direction, for it seemed to be working. Perhaps Edward would grow to love him. Roy hoped it wouldn't take too long… but he'd wait however long he needed to. He'd not claim Edward as his fully until then.

He sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else try and get close to Edward though. If that ex of Ed's called back again, he'd have to rectify this little fantasy of that fool.

It seemed he had major possessive issues, but he couldn't really help it anymore.

"What's on your mind? Too much salt?" Edward asked, hand pausing the salt shaker in mid-air.

Roy realized he'd been frowning at the pot of pasta sauce. "No, sorry, it smells fine still. I was just thinking about how I have possessive issues now."

Edward gave a brief shake of the salt over the simmering sauce. "How so? Is it something that your human mind is having trouble controlling?"

Roy thought about that for a minute. Did he even know for sure anymore where his human mind ended, and the animal one began? Even not only a week into being a chimera he could feel the lines beginning to blur. "I honestly don't know. I am fairly certain my human side is in main control, but I'm beginning to acclimate. Which is both a bad and good thing, I suppose."

Edward nodded in agreement. "It was bound to happen eventually. What are these possessive issues you're having?"

"You." Roy said as he turned to look at Edward. "I've been feeling possessive about you for a few days now. I feel even more possessive now. I don't like the thought of anyone trying to take you from me."

"Had anyone but you said that to me, I'd probably hit them." Edward admitted thoughtfully, "but knowing why you're feeling possessive, I can accept it. You don't want anyone to try and steal me away, because you've chosen me. Don't worry, Roy, I won't stray from you. I meant what I said, I'm willing to fall in love with you one day. I don't doubt that I can, I just need time."

"Like you said, you'd enjoy watching me chase fools away from you. I plan to do just that." Roy promised and put his arms around Edward who had closed the distance to hug him.

"You were scary enough to the average person when you were just a human. Now you have wolf instincts tacked on as well. I pity whoever gets in your way, I honestly do." Edward mumbled into Roy's neck where his head was tucked.

"This is going to make our recertification exams difficult for me." Roy sighed and ran his ungloved fingers through Edward's hair, effectively unbraiding the blond locks.

"I'll go easy on you." Edward smirked.

"Gee, thanks, that'll really help keep me feared among everyone else. The great Fullmetal going easy on me. I doubt they'd not be able to refrain from making cracks about my age."

"You're not that old. You're young enough still that I don't think you're a dirty old chimera for wanting to be with me."

"What age would you have to be where I would be a dirty old chimera?"

"If you'd come to me with this before I was seventeen, I probably would have attempted to slice your balls off."

Roy released Edward with a shudder and glowered at his teasing eyes. "I hope you realize how long I had to try and get the balls to even kiss you once tonight. And you ended our first kiss by tossing me out with literature. It wasn't even kinky literature."

"I was saving the kinky literature for when I toss you out the first time you try to make physical use of those balls."

"So I can be all hot and bothered beforehand? You always have looked out for my best interest."

Somehow through their banter, they managed to finish their dinner without any of it burning, catching fire, or spontaneously exploding.

Roy was happy to find that settling into a romantic relationship with Edward wasn't putting a strain on what foundation of a friendship they already had. It was actually nice this way. They already knew each other, already were comfortable with one another. Now Roy was just taking things up a notch, and planned to court Edward until the blond fell in love with him. And then spend every following day making sure Edward knew just how much he was loved.

He wanted to be everything Edward could possibly need, and more.

Their dinner conversation was much like the ones they normally had. Though Roy was wheedled into telling Edward about all the lemon incidents. He was pleased that Edward at least flushed a bit when he was told about the time he'd bitten into the lemon and started sucking the juice out.

Roy gave himself a silent congratulations for succeeding in flustering Edward.

Eventually though, dinner had to end, and Roy knew he needed to go home. He did have work tomorrow. Which he told Edward rather regretfully.

"Here." Edward said, holding out the black scarf he'd been borrowing from Roy. "I keep forgetting to return it."

Roy looked at it, then back at Edward before shaking his head. "You keep it. I like it better on you anyway. It reminds me of when you were spinning around on the ice when I see you wearing it. You may hate the snow… but you do glow when it's cold."

He really was turning into a sap…

Edward smiled and set it aside again. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Roy nodded, "only if you don't mind me stopping by. Even for a little while."

"Of course not, how else will you and your possessive side keep an eye on me?" Edward teased.

"Good point." Roy smiled and this time when he started kissing Edward by the door, it didn't end up with him being ushered out with an armful of books. They broke apart after a while, both trying to catch their breath again through smiles. "Night, Edward."

"Goodnight."

This time, when Roy left Edward's apartment, he didn't feel confused. In fact, he didn't know of anything that was confusing him anymore. Had he a good singing voice, he would have sung he was so happy. However under the fear of Edward bashing him on the head to get him to stop, he chose to whistle a little tune as he walked.

He would try and get some sleep, though he felt as if he could go for days without sleeping, such was his happiness right now. Then he could worry about work, and keeping his secret, while spending time with _his_ Edward.

So long as he kept Edward far away from books.


	17. Chapter 17

Cupcakes truly must be holy, for they have again granted me with so many reviews. Thank you all so much. I was so relieved to hear that you liked the last chapter. I was rather nervous about it. So I was able to breathe a sigh of relief this morning.

GreedxEd: Of course, the lemons must live on. Happy belated birthday!

Anime-Luver: Yay! That makes me very happy that you enjoyed the bits of humor I tossed in.

vrukalakos: Edward probably had something else on his mind -snigger-

realityfling: Not sure yet how long it will end up being, as I haven't finished writing it yet. I'm still fairly far ahead, but not done yet. And you shall have to wait and see if anyone else finds out. -cackle-

Phoenix: I think a lot of readers are hoping Jason will show up so Roy can smack him.

Viskii: Roy in love is so much fun, especially this way, props for possessiveness.

Unfortunately: You're welcome for the Havoc mention. And yes, Roy is beginning to blend the two seperate identities, which puts him a step closer to that 'acceptance' category without having me toss a bottle of whiskey down his throat.

Paon: Yeah... my entire sentence didn't go from my head to my fingers there. I got it all sorted though.

Lamia: I should make Roy a bumper sticker that says "dirty old chimera"... for his Camaro.

Fullmetal Embers: I get the feeling Roy would enjoy that sort of blackmail.

Shawn: I have sudden mental images of you spraying pasta everywhere in excitement.

anmb: Well I did sort of promise this wouldn't be a highly angsty chimera fic, hehe. And oooo! I love carrots and brownies!

Egypt: -sends them to a library-

Suzuku: I might write one if I get the inspiration. Don't know for sure. But I'm glad the innuendos are loved.

Ria: You just might be as cruel as I am to them.

Mokona: Possibly, and I'm happy you're reading this and like it so far.

* * *

Okay then, so my thumb is a swollen mass of fugliness. Who wants to cough up a thumb for me to borrow? I should get a picture of this... it's so icky. And I saw the freaky fish guy again today twice... I felt like a steak being looked at for tenderness or something. Maybe I should invest in a taser.

Anywho... hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It seemed to Roy that clocks were among the most respected inanimate objects in existence. Everything ran according to a clock, not just a time of day such as morning, or afternoon. But right down to an hour a human life was regimented by those little numbers and lines. His concern for clocks was so ingrained in him by now that he continued to watch it tick along. Each tick making him feel tenser.

He was sitting in his rather comfortable chair, and staring at the clock which he'd mounted to the farthest side of the room in order to make it easier on his eyes. He'd forgotten to alchemically encase it in a soundproofed plastic, but he didn't feel like doing so now.

He'd come in on time to work today, which had made a silently pleased Hawkeye smile and bid him a good morning before he disappeared to do work. Work which currently sat unattended to just in front of him, a pen laying next to the stack.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate very well on working just yet. Not because of the more obvious, but all the same incorrect, guess that his lack of focus was due to the events of the previous day. Not that he still wasn't floating on clouds that Edward had agreed to be his mate. He was, he could barely believe it still that he was figuratively engaged to the blond. And one day when he felt Edward was ready, he'd propose properly.

The thought had occurred to him that this was something that would have caused him to freak out and wonder what the hell he was thinking. But not anymore. After becoming a chimera… well, there was little that could toss him off balance anymore.

He was where he belonged, no matter how fast he'd gotten there. What point was there in freaking out? Just a waste of his time… and he could never know just how much time he had left. Waste not a minute.

No, Edward was not the cause of his lack of focus. Well, at least not in that respect.

Today was Monday, the day that the Fuhrer was expecting Edward to shimmy on down to Headquarters and report in. Thereby tossing his right to his remaining vacation time out the window. As long as neither of them were seen with each other, and Edward didn't answer his door for anyone but Roy, they should be able to get away with claiming Edward had no idea.

Roy was already prepared to insist he did try to leave voice mail messages on Edward's phone, but he obviously had no way of checking to see that Edward in his grieving had checked his mail.

The cause of his lack of focus was the fact that he was anticipating, and dreading all the same the phone call from the Fuhrer's too happy secretary that would summon him up to a meeting. If only to check that Fullmetal was coming.

Roy really did not like clocks, those accursedly godlike objects that held so much sway over a human life. He was beginning to think his wolf side had a good point in only caring where the sun was in the sky. He rather felt that in this case it was a shame he had to act like a human, even though the lines were beginning to blur. He truly wanted to toss that clock out the window and claim poltergeist activities and demand a medium be called in to dispatch the specter before he returned to work.

At least he could spend the free time with Edward.

He really needed to stop looking at that clock, else he might go through with such a farce. So with a ragged sigh he tore his gaze away from the face of the clock and to the pile of paperwork on his desk. Seizing up his pen he began on the first file.

He really needed to find a way to give himself a promotion to Fuhrer. This paperwork was going to drive him insane one day.

Perhaps if he just up and accidently pushed the current Fuhrer down a flight of stairs he could then stake a claim and accept challenges? He doubted that many would have the bravery or stupidity to try and refute his claim. And any who did he could promptly incinerate on the spot.

His wolf side seemed to frown in disagreement, and grudgingly he had to agree with… himself? This was confusing, trying to keep his identities separate while in public. Edward at least understood that he was beginning to mesh together. At least he had Edward to help him get through this.

But he did have to agree that his idea of pushing the Fuhrer down the stairs was an act of cowardice. No matter his identity, wolf, human, or the chimera he truly was, it was cowardice. He could not lower himself to such a level in order to take over what he wanted.

He'd have to find a different way… but moving up the ranks had stilled for him.

Oh well, he'd have to figure it out eventually.

His pen continued to scratch across the paper, making notes on those documents that needed revisions, and signing the others. Gradually the work was beginning to take his mind off of what he dreaded and awaited, though it was still a lingering shadow in the back of his mind.

When the phone did ring, after the eleven o'clock hour hand had struck, Roy looked at it with trepidation. But with a sigh, he set his pen down and reached out to pick up the handset and answer the phone. "Mustang."

Thank goodness his usual smug voice never lost its edge, otherwise he could really be in for a long haul.

"_The Fuhrer requires you in his office now._"

Roy inwardly groaned, but kept up his cool front. "Very well." He answered rather shortly. "Is that all?"

"_Yes_." And the line went dead with a crackling hiss.

This should be fun.

Roy hung up on his end and gripped the edge of his desk briefly before thrusting himself into a standing position. It was time that the lies continued to be woven, another layer of icing onto the cake to hide the flaws. But it was worth it all to keep his existence safe, and protect Edward. He did not entertain happily the thought that the Fuhrer wanted to play around with Edward and send him North when the snows were getting heavier and more dangerous. His mate had to be kept safe, and he'd do all he could without being formally reprimanded in order to keep Edward safe.

Walking over to his office door he gathered about all of his wit and exited through the door. "The Fuhrer wants to speak with me. I'll be back shortly. This shouldn't take long." He told Hawkeye.

She gave him a worried look. "So soon again? What's going on?"

"Edward again." Roy explained shortly.

"Maybe the boss should go speak to the Fuhrer as well?" Havoc suggested from where he sat at his own desk writing in his dia-journal.

Roy shook his head. "No, he's decided to stay hidden at home until his vacation time is up. I don't trust the Fuhrer to let Edward leave Headquarters should he come here. At least not to go back home."

"You think they'd force him to go?" Havoc frowned, knowing that it was possible they could try.

"No one can force Edward to do anything." Roy replied. "But they could drug him and ship him North and dump him there. They've done it before to other alchemists, back during the war in Ishbal. Once he's there, it's rather pointless to try and get home until your task is complete."

However he wished the idiots who tried to tangle with Edward a great deal of luck. They'd not have only the blond to deal with. Roy wouldn't stand idly by if someone was trying to force around his mate.

"I'll let you know how it goes." Roy waved them off and turned to walk towards the hallway.

If anyone in the hall had wanted to try and speak to him, they decided against it in light of the fact that Roy was looking particularly unapproachable today. Which was fine by him.

Soon enough he found himself being waved into the Fuhrer's office.

"When am I to expect Fullmetal?" The Fuhrer asked, immediately getting down to business.

Oh let's see there, shall we? Never, forget it, not a chance, shove it up your ass, fall out a window, he's not coming. He could come up with plenty of answers to that. Now which was one that would not get him into a stack of trouble larger than Armstrong was tall?

"I've not yet been able to reach him." Roy replied smoothly.

The Fuhrer's eyes narrowed, and he gave a huff of frustration. "I've checked the records of train passengers. He's not been on any train leaving Central. Which means he's still here."

"He could have driven somewhere." Roy pointed out logically.

"Doubtful." The Fuhrer shook his head. "It's completely against his travel patterns. He's here. You will find him and bring him in tomorrow. Break down his door if you must. But he will report in tomorrow before noon, or I'll be unfortunately forced to reevaluate your own standing for future promotions."

Now there was a joke if he'd ever heard one. Hang on, he had to laugh to himself. That's right weak sheep of a Fuhrer, learn some patience while I laugh at your empty threats. Okay, better.

"Reevaluate it if you must, but if I cannot find him, then I cannot find him." Roy said rather calmly. "There's nothing I can do about it. But I will not turn myself into a frantic mess over this. After all, Edward still is on vacation time. Why not send Armstrong? He is a smart alchemist, and well versed in his specialty."

"True, however I'd rather not send a second rate alchemist to do the job of a first class alchemist. The criminals we are dealing with here will not be fazed by Armstrong. Fullmetal's name and face carry a graver meaning that causes fear." The Fuhrer held firmly.

"Fullmetal is not a tool. He cannot, and will not be used by you. Even if he does report in, you must know that he will not give in. He'd sooner quit." Roy pressed, not about to let this go so easily.

"But he will be used by you." The Fuhrer smiled. "He listens to you, even if he doesn't listen to me. You will send him here, and insist he go. Otherwise I'll have you both put in the stockades for insubordination. You have until tomorrow at noon, and even if you can't find Fullmetal, I will."

Roy had never felt closer than he did now to wanting to snap the man's neck. How dare he assume that he would use Edward! He would never use Edward… he cared for the blond. "Then you might want to draw up that writ for my rendezvous to the stockades. Because I cannot guarantee that I can find Edward."

"You're excused then, Colonel."

Roy was never happier to take leave of this man's presence. Even though an animalistic part he recognized told him he should take violent action against the weak sheep who was trying to mess with his mate. But the human side recognized the necessity that sometimes one must withdraw before advancing.

He had never felt so angry before, the Fuhrer was clearly not going to let this go. But damn it, he wasn't going to let the Fuhrer jerk Edward around! He'd rather stay in the stockades and know Edward was safely staying out of the Fuhrer's way.

He knew he'd have to tell Edward about all this. Perhaps it might be better that Edward left for Risembool. As sad as Roy would be to see him leave, at least it would be to a place that was most certainly not the North.

Roy made his way back up to his office before he let any of his frustration show. He did trust his team, and friends, more than those other people out in the hall. He could smell his own anger, which told him a great deal about how vexed he really was by this whole thing.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked, already seeing the oncoming bad mood.

"I'll probably be in the stockades for a while for not managing to find Edward." Roy snapped bitterly as he sat in a spare chair out in the main office. "I will not force him to report in while he's on vacation. So if any problems come up, you'll know where to find me."

"That's not fair though." Havoc protested. "It's not something you can control. Hell, it's not _someone_ you can control. No one can tell Ed what to do and when to do it."

"You could always stay at home tomorrow." Hawkeye suggested, willing to let her superior skive off in order to prevent him from being punished unfairly.

Roy snorted inelegantly. "No, I won't be backing down from this. It's what he wants. I'm not going to give in to it."

"Are you going to tell Ed?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy nodded grimly, "yes, he needs to know to be on guard. I don't like whatever the Fuhrer is playing at. There's something going on that he's not mentioning, I can see it in the way he doesn't quite meet my eyes."

"We could only hope the boss would march in and slice the Fuhrer into tiny bite sized pieces for Hayate." Havoc muttered as he turned back to his journal with annoyance. "This isn't fair of him to do."

"No, but nothing about this has been fair from the beginning." Roy pointed out. "Where is that dog anyway?"

"I left him at home today." Hawkeye shrugged.

Roy sighed heavily and stood from his chair. "When the others stop in, let them know what's going on. I need to get some work done. I may not be able to do any for a while."

Return to his office he did, not even bothering to go downstairs to the mess hall for lunch. He needed to occupy his mind, or his wolf side was threatening to override his human impulse to not burn the Fuhrer alive and enjoy it.

He'd never fully understood until now what Edward had meant when he'd said his wolf mind might be able to take over. Now he could feel the truth behind those words. It was possible for his human side to lose control to the darkly primitive instincts to protect his mate at all costs. He understood now a bit more of the reality of what it meant to be a chimera. Two separate beings fused into one, and all the while trying to keep them distinct as best as possible.

It really would take an act of physical violence on Edward's part to snap him out of it if he lost control. He knew that Edward would have to make good on his word to knock him over the head. And only Edward would be able to get close enough he suspected. No matter what, he'd not harm his mate.

His enraged mood served him well to finish all his work on time, and even willingly accept things that had been meant for tomorrow. He knew that both he and Hawkeye were in silent agreement that he should complete as much as possible, just in case tomorrow he found himself locked in the stockades until the Fuhrer decided to let him out.

Or he burned the place down around him.

So when it came time to leave, and that almighty clock struck six pm, Roy had completed a great amount of work. He left without a word to Hawkeye who still remained, only an inclination of the head to her whispered words of 'good luck'.

He left on foot, not having borrowed a car again. He didn't really need one if he wasn't planning to go to the countryside. The walk to Edward's apartment took him a while, but it was time well spent letting the sidewalk suffer his displeasure.

All the way he made sure to keep all his senses attuned for anyone who may be following him, he'd not put it past the Fuhrer. Stupid, weak sheep. Once Roy chased him out of this rabbit hole riddled meadow, he'd bring down the man.

He made it to Edward's apartment without being followed, though he'd taken several alleyways at times he scented someone for longer than should be normal, or that sixth sense of his told him a different route might be needed. Raising his hand he rapped on the cold door, though he barely felt the cold of the air around him. His emotions had him riled up enough that he believed he could be out here stark naked and not be cold.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked the instant he opened the door and spotted the warning signs that Roy was not happy. His face immediately had switched from cheerful to concerned.

Roy attempted a smile but knew he probably failed miserably. "I understand what you mean now, that the wolf part of me might take control."

Edward ushered him in. "What happened?"

Roy took one look into those worried golden eyes and felt himself soften just a bit from his vexed state. "The Fuhrer is insisting I find you and bring you in tomorrow. Otherwise he'll be locking me in the stockades for insubordination, and probably you as well once you complete that stupid mission of his."

"What?!" Edward gaped, and helped Roy out of his coat, for the chimera seemed to be having trouble with the task thanks to his irritation. "Quit, you'll rip it." He batted Roy's hands away from the buttons deftly.

"So I'll probably be spending a visit in the stockades. I won't give in to what he wants." Roy explained as he grudgingly let Edward take control.

Edward finished with the buttons, allowing Roy to shrug the coat off. "Don't be stupid." Edward snapped quietly as he frowned at Roy. "Your mate or not, you will not sacrifice your freedom for me. The Fuhrer is hiding something, and it's something very bad for him, else he'd not be this desperate to get me to go."

"Well I certainly am not going to drag you in tomorrow." Roy argued.

Great, barely a day into their relationship and they were having their first argument. Somehow though, he knew it wasn't so different from the usual routine they had. They did bicker quite a bit anyway.

"No, you won't." Edward agreed firmly and sidled up against Roy's chest to embrace him tenderly. "I'll go tomorrow on my own. I won't let you be punished, at least, not without me. Who knows, maybe a joint imprisonment in the stockades could be romantic?"

Roy gave Edward's head an exasperated look as he held him more tightly. "You're insane."

"Perhaps, but I will not let you deal with this alone. Besides, if you're locked up, there's a better chance that the wolf in you will take over. By the time I hear word of it, you will most likely already be dead. I don't want you to die, not over something like this."

"It's dangerous, Ed."

"It always is, but I know what I'm doing."

Roy sighed, knowing better than to try arguing with Edward once he had made his mind up like this. "Very well… just don't give in to him."

"I don't plan to. But I won't let you be punished because you're trying to protect me. I promised to protect you too, remember?"

Roy smiled, gradually beginning to feel better, even if just a small bit. He was still worried, and angry with the Fuhrer. But he wasn't going to let it completely ruin his night with Edward. "I remember." He replied and lifted Edward's chin to kiss him gently.

No, Roy thought as he and Edward began to move towards the couch still melded together, he was not going to let tonight be completely for naught. He had Edward in his arms right now, that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

Cupcakes not so holy this time, but they are worshipped at least. Now let me get these reviews answered... and then it's on to the story! Woo!

Phoenix: The stockades in this case are a military prison. It could be romantic, so long as it isn't solitary confinement.

Mokona: It would be rather sad if Edward were left alone. And he isn't even the one with some wolf in him -pats him-

GreedxEd: My Roy is suddenly very glad you decided not to hit him... he's amazed at your skill. Wolf cubs! That'd be adorable.

anmb: Yay! I have a thumb, and defensive weapons! You are very good to me. -attaches the new thumb-

Anime-Luver: I hope my thumb heals too, I kind of need it for school... otherwise I drop half my vowels on my machine.

realityfling: Roy's mind is a fascinating place to venture into on occasion. He's such a fruit -hugs him-

Full Metal Rocker: He actually will be going into heat once winter is over... -cackle- Spring is mating season.

Paon: Ugh, highschool wasn't fun, I agree. Though I never had it as bad as you. I haven't seen him since yesterday, but if I do, I definitely need to do something... I don't want to all of a sudden have a stalker.

Unfortunately: Yes, he had one in the anime too. I just gave it back to him. And I am glad to hear you liked the fluff, I thought it needed some.

Lamia: I love storms... maybe a blizzard or twenty?

Suzuku: The joint imprisonment would be fluffy too -cackle-

Shawn: True, Roy has literal firepower.

Eli: You really weren't kidding when you told me earlier you wanted to toss him off a building.

* * *

So today I have an ant problem again... I hate ants. They're so small and annoying. And they are not allowed to eat my kitties food. It is not for them. They can go outside and eat leaves and other stuff. Second time in a week I've had ants. I think I need to call the complex maintence and ask them to spray chemicals all over the little buggers.

Oh great, my computer is deciding to randomly play selections of my dancing music. I'm too tired to dance... but... cannot... resist! -gets up to dance-

Have fun with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Edward sat at his kitchen table Tuesday morning, a cup of coffee warming his hands as he stared blankly at the stack of wolf books there on the table.

A week ago he'd still been in Risembool, he'd never expected that a week could change his life so drastically. That Roy would be fused with a wolf's DNA, becoming a chimera. Never would have expected that even a miniscule amount of the DNA would have affected Roy so drastically. It must have been a very formidable wolf before it was turned. He never would have expected that Roy would choose him as his mate.

He smiled faintly to himself. He knew logically, that this was moving very fast. But everything was moving fast right now. There was no time for him to throw on the breaks. Not that he wanted to. Even if things were moving fast between them, and even if his feelings did not yet mirror Roy's, he felt that this was where he needed to be.

Not out of pity, not out of trying to make this just a bit easier on Roy. He'd never have agreed to what was technically an engagement if it would not be something that would make him happy as well. Over the course of the time he'd spent with Roy, he'd begun to feel closer to the man.

And when Roy kissed him…

It just felt right. Every time they kissed he couldn't begin to describe the feeling it gave him. There was a physical attraction, but they also had an emotional one too. So Edward had went ahead and allowed for Roy to stake a claim on him. He knew it would only be a matter of time until he fell in love, but in the meantime he didn't want to waste a minute.

They never knew just how many minutes Roy had left.

The thought occurred to him that somehow he'd have to break the news to Alphonse that he'd gotten engaged by all respects, to Roy. He felt sure that could turn out to be an interesting conversation. He wasn't sure if Alphonse would hug him, hit him, or believe he was joking. Either way, he would owe Al a decent bit of money for losing the bet that Roy would ever settle down with someone.

Edward had just never considered that _he_ might be that someone.

He gave a short, happy sort of laugh as he finished off his coffee. For the first time in a relationship, he didn't feel trapped, or physically ill, or doubtful of the future. This was what it was supposed to feel like. He imagined that falling in love with someone who loved you in return would feel even better. He'd know when that day came, and be happy.

Getting up from the table Edward finished getting ready to go into work.

Pulling two sweaters on instead of his thinner coats, he wound Roy's-now-his black scarf around his neck. He really wasn't looking forward to going out right now. But he stood by his intentions not to let Roy be punished unfairly. He was sure this was what the Fuhrer wanted to happen, but it was worth it in order to keep Roy out of dangers path.

So he began his very chilly walk to Headquarters.

Several times he was forced to divert his route and choose a different way. The snowstorm that had picked up around midnight last night had dumped quite a lot of the powder, and not all the sidewalks had yet been cleared of the larger drifts. That and there were several cars on the sidewalks, they'd skidded on the ice and ended up in snowdrifts or the facades of shops.

It seemed the State contracted construction alchemists would have a chore ahead of them today if the owners of the buildings opted to use them instead of normal human laborers.

Edward finally reached Headquarters and paused at the gates gloomily. There was no help for it though. He'd go and do what he must. And so help those who stood in his way, he had a vacation to get back to.

He passed through the gates and began to make his way towards the building. He nodded to those who waved to him, but otherwise he made his way up to where Roy's office was. He knew Roy would want to know he was there. And if he was being completely truthful, he rather wanted to see Roy for a while before he went and had social time with the Fuhrer.

"You actually came." Breda was the first to notice Edward walk through the door.

He nodded with a small smile. "I don't run from men like the Fuhrer. I won't let Roy talk me into running either."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could dispute this in a military council." Hawkeye told him worriedly.

Edward shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll go speak to him. The thing is, I hold the leverage, if he wants me to go this badly."

"I can actually see you demanding stuff of him." Havoc smirked and shook his head at the idea.

"Anyway, where's Roy?" Edward asked of Hawkeye.

She tossed her head towards his office door. "In there somewhere."

Edward nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to go tell him I'm here." He said, even though he was sure Roy already knew. The chances that the man hadn't overheard the talking out here, or not smelled him, were very slim. He knew Roy was expecting him.

So he walked over to the door and let himself in.

As soon as Edward entered Roy got up from where he was sitting against his desk. "I still think you're insane for doing this." He said as he walked over to join Edward.

Edward smirked up at him. "I've always been insane though. I thought you knew this already?"

Roy rolled his eyes, how true he knew that to be. "Only too well. How are you warming up?" He asked in concern. He could see the small shivers Edward was still having thanks to his improved eyesight.

"Slowly. I had to walk through a few snowdrifts to get here." Edward explained looking quite unhappy about it.

Roy chuckled and shook his head. "The Fuhrer must be mad to want to send you to the North. You'll freeze before you get all the way there."

"I plan to tell him as much." Edward assured him and turned to look at the clock. "I'd drag this out until noon, but I'd rather not be here too long."

"Thanks for that." Roy laughed and ruffled Ed's hair earning himself a glare.

"Not that I don't want to be around you!" Edward amended as he tried to fix his hair. "I just hadn't planned on being here while on vacation. It's complicated… but it has nothing to do with you."

"I know." Roy smiled at him. "I just enjoy seeing you get all ruffled."

"Gee, your sweet. Now remind me again why I'm allowing you to court me?" Edward joked with a wicked smile.

He laughed and looked about conspiratorially. "At work?"

"Or later tonight. But I need to go speak with our beloved Fuhrer." Edward said unenthusiastically, but shot a sudden smile at Roy. "I'll let you know how it goes." And quickly leaned up to place a light kiss to Roy's lips before withdrawing, still smiling, and before Roy could stop him had hurried out the door again.

Roy blinked after Edward in shock and touched his lips with his fingers. That was the first time Edward had ever initiated a kiss, and even though it was all too brief, it had been wonderful. He had to exercise a large amount of willpower not to race after Edward and drag him into an empty room and kiss the blond senseless.

His mood lightened a fraction, knowing that Edward was on his way to falling in love with him.

With a faint smile, he walked back to his desk to work. Silently he wished Edward luck.

Meanwhile Edward had begun his walk up to the Fuhrer's office.

He nodded to the secretary, ignoring as usual, her vain attempts to draw his attention to her assets. Did she not know he was gay? Almost everyone else did. It wasn't something he kept a secret. He could kick the ass of anyone who tried to lecture him about his sexual preferences.

"Is he in?" Edward asked in a bored sounding tone.

"Yes, go in." She allowed with a wave of a manicured hand.

Edward did so, and let the door snap sharply shut behind him. He made no move to enter the room further, nor did he bother with a salute. Instead his gold eyes drifted over the Fuhrer's pet alchemists, all of whom he could easily dispatch.

There was a time where the Fuhrer had asked Edward to join his team. An offer he'd refused immediately. He would not become this man's pet alchemist. That and he'd never go to a team other than Roy's. He'd quit before that happened.

"You threatened for me?" Edward asked sweetly from where he stood. He saw some of the other alchemists sniff in disapproval of his arrogance, but he couldn't care less what these ass kissers thought of him.

The Fuhrer looked him over silently before nodding, choosing not to mention Edward's blatant disrespect, it was commonplace after all. He knew that Fullmetal only would listen to Colonel Mustang. "I merely told your superior officer how it was. There were no threats involved, Fullmetal. Now sit down."

Edward didn't move, keeping his back to the door and his peripheral vision on the three other alchemists in the room. "Telling the Colonel that we'd be punished for you breaking one of your own laws that guarantees me time to mourn does not qualify as a threat?"

"Out of all people, I'd think that you would not care for mourning." The Fuhrer replied. "You pray to no god, and I'm sure you realize that all things must one day die. Mourning does not bring them back."

"Do not presume you are in a position to lecture me on the natural course life takes." Edward said grimly. "I still have almost two full weeks of vacation time left that was already approved. I am off the active roster for State Alchemists."

"Sit down, Fullmetal." The Fuhrer repeated. "And we will talk about this."

Edward again did not move. "You will send them out of the room." He said, nodding to the other alchemists. "I'd hate for them to give me any reason to send them to the morgue."

"They will stay where they are."

"Then I shall stay where I am." Edward insisted firmly. "There is nothing to talk about anyway if you wish me to sit, with them still in the room. I hate the military, you know this still I hope, and I do not approve of some of the… motivational methods, that have been used in the past."

"I thought you'd be able to send us to the morgue?" One alchemist inquired sarcastically.

"I'd hate to make your wife cry, Marcus." Edward replied without so much as a flare in his temper.

"Enough, they will leave, you will come and sit." The Fuhrer snapped.

Edward stepped aside so the others could leave, smirking at the dirty looks they tossed him. Only then did he walk over to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

"Now then, Fullmetal, about this mission."

"I have a better idea, as I am not about to go on your stupid mission." Edward cut him off deftly. "You tell me why there was a chimera laboratory. Chimera experimentation was made illegal after the disaster with Tucker. Which I might remind you, Bradley covered up so spectacularly. Another military cover up? Another violation of your own rules right under your nose? Or let me guess, you knew, and approved of it. Just as you want to break another rule to send me on a mission."

"I was planning to reverse that law once we had enough successful transmutations. Chimeras are expendable, they have no feelings, they're just tools. Would you rather a human die, instead of a chimera, in order to defend the country?"

Edward felt his chest clench angrily, and he barely managed to keep his body language calm. He could not show weakness like that. Even though he wanted to maim this man for his notions that chimeras were expendable… had no feelings… were merely tools. They weren't! No chimera he'd known was like that. He didn't want to have seen any of them die. Roy was a chimera, but he was not an empty tool to be used until he was dead! But the Fuhrer could never know what Roy had become.

"A life is a life, chimera or human, they deserve the opportunity to choose for themselves if they want to live. Forcing them to battle until they die, in order for you to be able to not risk your own neck does not show intelligence, or bravery."

"You're still young, and you do not have to be concerned yet about any upcoming wars." The Fuhrer dismissed offhandedly. "The lab was destroyed, along with all the chimeras. Which brings us back to the mission."

"I will not go." Edward said firmly.

"You will go," the Fuhrer smirked, "because of your hatred towards those who create chimeras."

He frowned apprehensively. "What do you mean?"

"Some of the escaped prisoners I want you to handle are from the lab. They created the chimeras. They're out there now, free, able to create more should they choose."

Edward glared and stood sharply from his seat. "You believe you can guilt me into this? Use my own feelings against me? Send someone else, send one of your loyal dogs."

"They keep dying… that's the problem. I need to send someone who I know won't fail."

"Flattering as that is-"

"You seem to think I'm going to give you a choice, Fullmetal." The Fuhrer said quite calmly. "I assure you, I'm not. You will leave tomorrow for the North to hunt down the escaped prisoners, last spotted in the mountain range bordering Drachma and Northern Creata."

"No, I will not."

"You will, or I'm transferring you to a new command, very, very far away. You'll not be allowed to be under Mustang's command anymore. It seems to me that you have gotten too comfortable and now need to be retrained."

Edward laughed bitterly. "Oh, another threat? How unexpected of you. Let me let you in on a little secret, try that, and I'm turning in my watch."

"In that case, I'm sure we can find you a very lovely cell to stay in. I will not tolerate this insubordination from you any longer. And you'd be going without a fight, or I'll just have to get some… leverage."

Edward opened his mouth to make a retort, but closed it with a frown. There was something not right here. A mission, no matter how many other alchemists had been knocked off in trying to complete it, was not worth forcing him into under the threat of such acts. The people of the country would throw a fit, as would many of those in the military. This could blow up in the Fuhrer's face easily, and he'd be finished.

While that was a nice thought, Edward knew it could cause a major rift of trust between the military and the people. Something that would be difficult even for him to fix.

There was something not right, something the Fuhrer wasn't telling him. He desperately wanted those other alchemists killed. Prisoners broke out sometimes, but never had the Fuhrer been this concerned, even if they were alchemists.

It was definitely something to consider.

"Very well. However I expect to finish my vacation time when I return."

With nothing further to say, Edward swept from the office. As he spotted the other alchemists glowering at him he gave them a cold look. "Well, are you going to try and repair your wounded pride? By all means, try something. I'd enjoy kicking someone's ass right about now."

They did not respond, only swept haughtily back into the Fuhrer's office. Meanwhile Edward stalked back to Roy's office.

"He's not in there." Riza said as she saw him.

"What?" Edward frowned, pausing where he was.

"He went outside to walk around. I think he was feeling a bit stir crazy. What happened?"

"I'm leaving for the North tomorrow." Edward replied shortly and turned on his heel in order to go track down Roy.

He found the man pacing around the perimeter of the building, mostly out of sight.

Roy heard Edward before he smelled him, and began to walk over to the blond. "Well?" He asked anxiously.

Edward shook his head. "I'm going, and before you yell at me, there's something going on he doesn't want to get out. Otherwise he'd not be so insistent that I go, to the point he'd risk the population overthrowing him for locking me up because I refused to go on a mission while on vacation. I want to know what it is, it might help you find a way to oust him from his position."

"But Ed!" Roy protested frantically. "Forgetting all of that, you'll freeze if you go up there!"

Edward shook his head. "I'll manage, how do you think I was able to go North in the snow even when it wasn't winter?"

Roy had to admit, he hadn't a clue. He'd never asked. "No idea."

"Horses, the body heat. It kept me from going into shock from the cold."

"Edward…" Roy groaned, but somehow knew it was useless. Ed had made up his mind, and the blond did have a point. Perhaps it would prove beneficial to them to go through with this. "Well, we might find a reason to overthrow Benedict. I have quite a few reasons now to want his position as Fuhrer."

"Yea-wait," Edward frowned at Roy. "We?"

"Yes, we." Roy said, tone leaving no room for argument. "It's the protective thing, I can't help it. But I don't want you going up there alone. I'll come with you, take some sick days. Hawkeye will cover for me."

"The horses won't like you much." Edward pointed out.

"They won't notice." Roy shrugged, and at Edward's confused look, smiled. "It'll be too cold, it'll dampen my scent enough. And besides, if I don't attempt to harm it, the animal will learn to trust."

"Well at least you will be able to make fires… and build me an igloo. You have to look after your mate after all." Edward winked with a laugh.

"As much as this sucks… perhaps we can make the best of it. Let's just make it quick." Roy replied, though he did like the idea of building Edward an igloo…

"Just remember, you're out of practice with field work. Do as I say and we'll be fine." Edward told him.

Roy rolled his eyes, great, that could get interesting. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid." But he knew that he'd do whatever he had to in order to keep Edward safe, and warm. His concern for himself was nothing compared to his concern for his mate.


	19. Chapter 19

I'll answer the reviews via the system after I get this up. Had a bit more holyness this time.

What happened to me yesterday... hmm. Truly fascinating story. Anyways...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Roy left with Edward once the lunch hour came around. He'd explained things in short to Hawkeye, and had a company car that they'd drive to the prison in the north. From there, they'd have to make their way on their own, as the snow and ice would be too treacherous to cross in a car. Even now, no one knew where all the pitfalls may be under all that ice. A heavy car could easily become a deathtrap out there.

He could feel Edward was tense, and not because he was cold. He did after all have the warm air from the heater blowing on him from all the vents. Roy had turned his on the blond to help speed up the process of warming. He didn't have two steel limbs, he could warm up on his own with only his jacket fairly easily. "You're worried. Why?"

"Who's the only other person, aside from yourself, that I care enough about that it could be used to force me into doing something?" Edward asked instead from where he sat huddled in the seat.

Roy gave him a concerned look, "Al, I suppose. What's wrong?"

"I think the Fuhrer was threatening to do something to Al unless I gave in. I need to tell him to be careful, just in case."

"The man is truly a fool if he thinks he can jerk people like us around. We killed homunculi, he's nothing compared to them."Roy gave a weary sigh and switched lanes. "It was so much easier when I was just able to kill Bradley and be done with it."

"He's just as cruel a man as Bradley was." Edward replied in a somewhat saddened voice. "He said you were, well not you specifically, but he said chimeras were expendable, emotionless tools."

Roy gave a morose shake of his head. "I suppose this is the world I face now. Even you with all your knowledge about chimeras couldn't possibly know everything that I have been forced to learn. I am not anything that is easily accepted by society. So I must hide, and tolerate the misconceptions of others."

"I'll learn whatever else you'll tell me. But I'm not foolish enough to believe you are expendable, or emotionless, or a tool. You're not, you're so much more than that. "

"As long as you know that, I have no reason to be unhappy. Let him think what he wants, we know the truth." Roy comforted, feeling touched that Edward cared so much. But it was one of the many reasons he'd confided in Ed his condition. He knew that Edward harbored no ill feelings towards chimeras.

"Yes." Edward agreed quietly and glanced over to look out the window as Roy drove. "What are your feelings about this?"

Roy gave a low sigh. It wasn't exactly easy to put into words. These things that he could sometimes sense about things. He knew it was because in the mind of a wolf, there was no spoken translation, you just… knew. But he did his best to make linguistic understanding of it. "Suspicion… anger… there is something going on that I don't like. There's a bigger picture somewhere… I just have no idea as to what."

"Then you agree that this is not going to be as simple as you and I tracking a bunch of fugitives down and hauling them back to prison?"

"Right… I don't like it very much."

"Me either." Edward muttered.

Roy nodded, and knew that it was probably a good thing then, that they'd decided to go. If there was something to be gained for them by doing this, understanding what it was that was out of place, then it could benefit them both. And, Roy hoped, that it could point him down the road that led to the Fuhrer's position. A position he not only wanted, but now needed.

He pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store, they'd decided they'd need to buy some food for the trip. Then they'd planned to go to Roy's house for lunch. Today they didn't feel like going out to eat, their minds were heavy with concerns. They would rather be alone in the company of each other.

"I'll go get a cart." Roy said, ushering Edward into the warmth of the store. The blond nodded, and went inside to wait while Roy went to fetch a cart from the lines of waiting, snow covered metal carts on squeaky wheels.

Naturally the one he chose didn't seem to have all four wheels working, and the fore left shook violently. But then, they all did that. Giving the cart a rebuking kick, he began wheeling it back to the store.

Inside the warm store, Edward had wandered just beyond the sliding glass doors to look over the bins of freshly baked bread. Baguettes and rolls, and dark pumpernickels. He loved the smell of fresh bread, and they were all so warm. He passed his gloved hands lightly over the surface of the paper bags they were in, shivering at the heat.

"Still love bread I see."

Edward stiffened, but did not turn at the voice. Though his hands did pause what they were doing. "That would be the obvious conclusion, now wouldn't it?"

"Don't be like that, Ed."

"Yes, I will be." Edward said firmly and turned to face Jason now. "Now leave, I don't wish to speak to you. If I did, I'd have returned your phone calls."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "Then perhaps it's fate we're here together now."

"In a public grocery store? Give me a break." Edward frowned and stepped away to turn down another rack of breads. "Leave, Jason. Or you're going to end up in a lot of pain."

"I already am without you." Jason protested as he followed after Edward. "Let me speak to you, please."

"You'll find you're managing that well enough on your own, despite my warnings to fuck off." Edward growled. "I'm cold, I'm annoyed, and you're one word away from being turned into my latest alchemy experiment."

"He's only a second away from being turned into mine."

And before Edward could do more than blink after him with wide eyes and reach absently for the abandoned shopping cart, Edward pulled it after him as he tried to track down which aisle Roy had yanked Jason down.

Which would be the most private...

Edward made for the greeting cards section.

Meanwhile Roy had let go of Jason's shirt collar, causing the shocked man to tumble to the ground. He stood above the very ruffled and nervous looking man with a glare. "You should have listened to Ed. You'll never speak to him again, do you understand? If you even see him, you're going to turn and run for it. Because I swear if I see you near him again, I'll kill you."

"What kind of nutcase are you?!" Jason flared up at him as he attempted to get up.

Roy kicked his hands out from under him, sending him flailing back to the tile floor. "Do you understand? Or shall I just kill you now and be done with it?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm doing neither." Roy said with a low growl. "Do you understand all of this? Edward doesn't love you, and he never will."

"He-"

"He's mine." Roy cut him off sharply, "I'm not a fool like you, so I'll be keeping him. He deserves someone better, someone who truly loves him. Not someone who waited three months to come crawling back. Now you can crawl back the way you came."

"Edward's incapable of love." Jason sneered as he stiffly got up, keeping a cautious eye on Roy. "You'll see. You have to force his hand if you want to get anywhere. Just make sure you have a leash around him so he doesn't bolt like he did to me."

Roy shook his hand out rather calmly as Jason clutched and swore as his jaw began to swell. "Edward is like nothing you could hope to understand. What he saw in you, I never want to know."

"Just be man enough to admit I was right when he can't fall in love, and when you try to move forward anyway, he runs. He'll never love anyone, you haven't a prayer."

Roy backhanded him harshly into the Happy Birthday cards, causing a loud clatter and more swearing on Jason's part. "No one could love you, you're hardly anyone to judge by." He said with a glare. "Now, you will never go near, or speak to Edward again. Or remember, I'll kill you. I won't even bat an eye doing it."

"Roy?" Edward's voice called out as he turned down the aisle.

"Move, sheep." Roy snarled at Jason.

The man gave Roy and Edward one last look before turning and fleeing from the aisle in the opposite direction of Edward, still nursing his swelling face.

"Roy?" Edward asked as he came up, still pulling the cart along. "What did you do to his face?"

"The less damaging of things I wanted to do to him." Roy growled in irritation, but his eyes softened as they met Edward's curious ones. "No one insults you like that and gets away with it."

"What did he say?" Edward frowned with a tilt of his head.

Roy shook his head, cupping Edward's cheek in one hand. "It's not important."

"Oh… let's shop then I guess." Edward shrugged.

Roy nodded in agreement. "By the way, let me know if he ever has contact with you again. I'll kill him."

Edward nodded, knowing it wasn't a joke. Even if Roy had been human still, he would have believed that claim. "If there's anything left for you after I'm done with him."

Roy leaned in to press a kiss to Edward's forehead. "Deal."

Edward smiled up at him, "I still can't believe how fast you flew off with him. It was very impressive." He gave a light laugh and leaned up to kiss Roy back, laughing again in his throat as Roy licked at his lip expectantly. "Not next to the "Congratulations it's a Girl" cards!" Edward hissed at Roy with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

Roy glanced over at them, then back at those lips that begged him for attention. "That's the second time you've kissed me." He gave Edward a curious look as he drug his attention back to those eyes.

Edward smirked at him, "come on, let's go shop."

Roy chuckled and followed after Edward with a smile.

No, Edward was not incapable of love. How could he be? He could smell the gradual change in Edward… his pheromones were changing. And he doubted Edward knew it. He'd not mention anything though. It wasn't the scent of lust he sometimes caught, he rather expected that. But there was something else changing…

Edward was capable of love, and if Roy wasn't mistaken, the blond was on his way there. He'd give Edward time though to realize it on his own, time to fall in love at his own pace. The day he heard those three words come out of Edward's mouth, would be some of the happiest in his life.

And then… yes then, he could propose properly to Edward.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked in amusement.

Roy shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Ed who was looking highly amused. "It's nothing."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Then which kind of crackers do you want?"

The rest of the shopping trip went by without a hitch. They shopped until they had plenty of food for their trip. It was only a short drive afterwards to Roy's house.

The two made lunch of lasagna, which Roy actually ate half of, to Edward's amusement.

"Who's the black hole now?" Edward teased.

Roy stuck his tongue out childishly. "I learned from the best."

"You're going to become fat. You don't exercise as much as I do."

"I am not going to become fat!" Roy gasped in disagreement. "I'll have you know I am completely muscle. I plan to stay that way too."

"So one day you'll be a crotchety old man with a six pack?" Edward suggested with a grin.

"And you'll still think it's the hottest thing you've ever seen." Roy said firmly and downed the rest of his glass of water.

Edward laughed good naturedly and stood up to walk around to where Roy was sitting and plopped himself down in the other man's lap. "All muscle huh?" He asked as he began slowly rubbing up and down the torso in front of him.

Roy shifted to give the blond more access as he stifled an approving groan at what Edward was doing. "You sure you can feel properly through the fabric?" He complained.

Edward gave him a wicked smile and suddenly stood up. "Yep! You were right I guess." And he went to go sit back down. "All muscle."

Roy glared at him from across the table. "You're a tease. That's what you are."

"Mmm… I suppose I am." Edward agreed and smirked at Roy while reaching out slowly to take a breadstick from the basket. "You sure you don't have lemons?"

Roy turned an interesting shade of white and then pink as he watched Edward. "I'm sure… but Ed, you're playing with fire."

"Am I?" Edward grinned and slowly licked the seasoning off the top of the breadstick while watching Roy with a teasing gaze.

Roy shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs. "Just eat it already. Quit seducing me with yo-"

Edward shoved the breadstick in whole, closing his eyes in dramatic bliss as he chewed.

"Ed!" Roy yelped at him as he clenched the table hard. That little tease was purposely trying to turn him on with food! And damn it if it wasn't working. He was in sudden need of a very cold shower. Or being tossed outside in a snow drift.

Edward laughed and winked at Roy. "I thought you told me to eat it?" He liked seducing Roy… he'd never tried seducing anyone before. And he delighted that he could cause these reactions, he wanted to cause more… and while he knew why, he wouldn't sleep with Roy until he knew he loved the man.

"You just wait…" Roy gritted out as he shifted in his chair.

"I will." Edward replied, though he didn't know how long. He did want to fall in love… it was just the road getting there.

Roy groaned and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go take a very cold shower now thanks to you. Clean up the dishes."

"Hey!" Edward called out in protest, but Roy had already hurried off with a laugh.

Roy swore to himself as he stepped under the cold spray. Only for Edward would he take a cold shower. As soon as Edward had admitted love for him though… he was going to slowly give Edward back his torture, and enjoy it immensely.

Damn Edward and his food.

Once Roy's problem had been solved, he dressed into his pajama pants and a clean white shirt before heading back downstairs to make sure Edward hadn't choked himself on a breadstick….

Okay, bad thoughts. He really didn't need another shower so soon, he'd melt away.

He found Edward in the sitting room, talking on the phone while sitting on the floor. And he stopped in the hallway to listen as Edward talked.

"No, Mustang's coming with me." Edward said into the phone.

Oh, my dear, sweet Edward, how I do wish to do just that. Roy rolled his eyes, he was hopeless.

"It's fine… I really don't mind."

You'd better not, though I do believe my skills are better than 'fine'. Yep, he was hopeless.

"I'm dating him, actually."

Glad they were in agreement.

"No I'm not crazy! Seriously, Al, it's complicated, and I can't explain it, but I want to fall in love with him."

Edward was silent for several minutes, before he hung the phone up sharply without so much as saying goodbye to his brother.

"Ed?" Roy asked with a frown at Edward's less than happy posture.

"Al just… things are hard on him right now. He can't seem to get his head around "us" just yet."

"He recently lost the woman he loved, it's understandable. Give him time." Roy said as he walked over to sit on his couch to watch Ed.

"I know." Edward nodded and looked over at him. "I've had little to be happy about in my life. I am happy about this. It would just mean a lot to me to have his blessing."

"Let's not think about that for right now. You have things to tell me I'm sure, about your meeting with the Fuhrer today. I'd like to know all I can."

Edward nodded. "Forever a Colonel, aren't you." He stated with a shadow of a smirk. "Shall I write you up a report?"

"I'll take it verbally just this once." Roy allowed, and fell silent to listen to Edward begin reciting what had been said.


	20. Chapter 20

Now that my internet is finally behaving itself. Never again shall you have my business, Qwest, I shall move and get Cox back again. Time to answer reviews, and release you all to read!

Deanna: I like making Roy and Ed share that sort of control. I see them as equals, so I like to treat them that way. I think it makes for a fun relationship.

Anime-Luver: I could share if you so desire. You might find some amusement in it after all.

GreedxEd: Being modeled after one of my ex's doesn't exactly give Jason the right to be intelligent XD. Yes, Al needs Marta... unfortunately not for this story, but I've not forgotten that I need to do an Al/Marta thing.

spider wench: I've not decided yet if he'll be back, but if he is, you will see him be knocked across a few galaxies.

Shikon: Yes, Al is very much still in mourning. And the food makes for interesting foreplay, don't you think?

mrawgirl: I should do a poll one day and see who is more hated, Orthis or Jason.

Ethereal: Yay for long reviews! Aren't shopping carts a pain? I don't think any of them are made in the first place to work properly. They're probably assembled by toddlers.

Mary: Yes, Al is kind of left out of the loop, but Edward can't exactly explain what's going on.

Lamia: You've never had people you thought were gone for good accost you in the supermarket? Wish I could say that things like that don't happen.

Shawn: I think all these food makers should pay me a portion of the profits. I'm selling lemons and ice cubes and breadsticks here for them. And oo... good idea for a Halloween special.

Bar- Ohki: Edward is eeeevil XD.

Eli: I thought the greeting cards thing was rather symbolic.

anmb: CAKE! -hugs you and runs off with the cake-

realityfling: That makes me very happy, and I'm glad you enjoyed Jason getting himself into trouble.

* * *

So I can barely use my right arm... but I did learn how to crack that bullwhip. Such a nice sound compared to the whips I normally use. I love that whip, even though it's dangerous as hell. I definitely won't be able to use it very much, but I feel accomplished knowing that I can.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Roy spent the morning they would leave for the North, packing the car with the provisions they'd need to get them up there, and then back once they were done. He loaded down the car with non perishable food, water, and blankets for Edward. He knew that they could at least bring the blankets along to keep Ed warm, all they had to do was alchemically transmute them to compact into thick blocks of fabric that they could again alter to stretch out and become thin.

He wasn't going to chance Edward getting too cold.

He made a full pot of coffee, drinking a cup before pouring the rest into air-tight Thermos's that they could drink from while they drove. It was cold outside as it was, and sleet was falling last Roy had run out to the car. It would only get colder the farther north they drove.

Roy gave everything a once over to be sure it all was there, and he was forgetting nothing, before getting into the car and shaking out his umbrella before closing the door and tossing the tool onto the floorboard of the passenger's seat. All that done, he backed into the deserted street.

Sleet sloshed over the car, and the wheels slopped their way through the mess of snow and sleet, and oils from the road. He liked snow, but this was just plain annoying.

Seriously, couldn't those escaped prisoners have died of hypothermia by now? As those sent after them might have? It was ridiculous to go on missions in this weather. But then, the prisoners had escaped before the major snows started. It could be that they'd managed to find a shelter to hole up in for the duration of winter. If they were in that northernmost mountain range, it was certainly possible.

He'd never been up there before… but the outpost he'd been stationed at had been in view of those dark mountains. If only during the times where the snow did stop falling. When the supply truck had come, the man who drove it had often mentioned those mountains. He'd been around during the time before Roy was alive, when Drachma had come through them in an attempt to pass through unnoticed at the normal border.

Apparently it was a dangerous place not only due to the snow and ice. But according to the man's tales there were plenty of caves to hide away in. So it was logical to reason that the prisoners had taken refuge in the caves, only appearing when necessary.

He wasn't sure how Edward planned to track them down in such an expansive place. But he felt reasonably assured that he might be able to pick up some scents from the air. And his ears would come in handy if he could block out the howling of the wind. He'd do whatever he could, he wanted this to be over soon.

Roy reached the parking lot of the apartment complex in which Edward lived, and unlocked the door as he pulled up to the curb so the waiting blond could get in.

"Ready to go have fun?" Edward rolled his eyes as he rubbed around the scar tissue where his automail arm was connected, trying to warm it against the chilled steel.

"It will be fun, I get to evaluate you on a mission without having to find out someway else what you left out." Roy laughed and pulled back onto the street.

Edward snorted and threw him a mocking look. "So much for trusting me."

"I just know you." Roy replied.

Edward was silent until they were out of the city, before asking with a smirk. "Are we there yet?"

Roy tossed a glare at him. "Don't start that up."

Edward chuckled and dug in his coat pocket for something.

Roy frowned as he heard the subtle tinkling going on. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for these things…"

"Metal?"

"Yeah."

"You found them already, don't tell me your hands are that cold?" Roy gave Edward a concerned look. "Stop playing around and stick them by the heater or something."

"Yes mother, just as soon as I have some fun." And Edward took a handful of small, circular, metallic looking beads out of one pocket.

"What are those?" Roy asked, sniffing at the air, trying to see if he could smell out an answer.

Edward's answer was to start rolling down the window.

"Ed!" Roy berated as sleet began to leak into the car.

Edward twisted in his seat to look back behind them before sticking the hand holding the metal beads out the window and tossing them into the air. "Just making sure no one tries following us. We can't chance you being seen with me."

A series of loud bangs issued behind them, the force nearly sending the car into a tailspin.

"What the-" Roy flinched at the loud noise and muscled the car back onto a straight course while looking in the rearview mirror at the black smoke rising from the road behind them."You carry tiny explosives in your pocket?"

"I thought you knew I liked to blow stuff up. Consider that the first one of the mission."

"Not the last?"

"Definitely not. The road will be too battered to drive on, and the snow off to the side is too deep and soft from the sleet."

Roy rubbed at one ear tenderly. "Just, give me some warning first next time. Otherwise I'll go deaf no matter what kind of hearing I gained."

"Sorry." Edward apologized, truly sounding so.

Roy gave him a small smile. "It's fine… I know you're used to working alone. Anyway, once we get to the prison I'll hide out in the car while you go get information. Like you said, I can't be seen. Just don't blow the prison up while you're in there."

"I will try not to." Edward compromised with a smirk.

Roy shook his head in minor exasperation. He oftentimes could swear that Edward loved blowing things up, as much as he himself loved setting things on fire. Weren't they just a matching pair?

He tried to keep his attention on his driving though. The road was barely visible, and could be barely felt under the tires. And he knew it was probably not long until those chains on his tires came into their full use. It was only a matter of time until they hit the portion of the road where the sleet had stopped, and frozen already, creating nothing but ice. He didn't want to be caught unprepared for that.

By best guess, they'd reach the prison by nightfall, he wanted to be in one piece upon getting there.

They only stopped so that Edward could drive for a while, to give Roy a break and the opportunity to eat some lunch. Edward had already eaten, and the smell had been killing him. Yet with the constant ice under the tires, he hadn't wanted to chance taking a hand off the wheel in order to eat.

While he slowly chewed on a bite of his peanut butter and jam sandwich, a childish meal which he loved, he watched Edward.

It was really one of the few times he'd ever _really_ watched Edward when the blond was distracted by a task literally at hand. He could see the concentration in those gold eyes, the strength in the entire finally warmed body as it sat there in the seat guiding the car along. Even in the sparse light, Edward's hair seemed to shine. Edward really had captured him, and silently he thanked that stubborn wolf side of him that had seemed to instinctively know what he had overlooked.

That all he really needed was Edward, not a bunch of meaningless flings. No longer did he seem to think about the fact that Edward was a man. It wasn't like he himself was a man anymore anyway. Men were humans. He was a chimera….

Slowly that was beginning to become easier to think to himself. Even though it still made him feel a bit lost inside. Even though it still made him feel a touch sad that he was no longer a human, something he'd always taken for granted. Now forever to be without his humanity. He would have to find something in this existence of his to praise.

But it was becoming easier to think of himself as a chimera, and stop trying to foolishly hold onto his past.

He took his eyes away from Edward, and looked out at the grey world beyond the cold window. The sleet had stopped, leaving an empty, still world, trying to make sense of the mess of slushy liquid and snow. It was a strangely comforting sight to him.

Gradually he understood it to be coming from his wolf senses. His wolf side liked this empty world. Miles upon miles to run and not be held in by walls or fences. A world where for miles, he and Edward were the only ones. He did have a twinge of regret that the rest of his "pack" were not with him, but he knew they were safe where they were. And having Edward here meant more than having the others, he could forego them for his mate. The mate he was beginning to realize he loved quite ardently.

How he'd changed, and so fast. But he wasn't sure he'd have had it any other way. Not after having been here.

"When we are done, and things in Central have been taken care of, I'm going to go visit Al." Roy said quietly from where he sat, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Edward glanced at him from the corner of his eye, still keeping his attention on the road. "Mind if I ask why?"

"I want to tell him in person about us. Even if he screams, or hits me, or cries, or even smiles… I feel I should tell him in person." Roy explained slowly, still thinking on it some. "I think, if it were me… I'd want to be told in person."

Edward took a minute, before nodding in acceptance. "Just to warn you, he hits pretty hard. He learned from the best. And his screaming might make you go deaf, but if you want to go I see no reason why you shouldn't."

"Will you go with me? Or do you plan to stay at home?"

"You should go by yourself…" Edward decided. "I think my being there as well might not be such a good idea. Not just yet… I don't want to send him over the edge or anything should there be a chance of that."

"You have a point." Roy agreed, even though he would miss Ed… and would probably be in a frazzle worrying about him.

Edward was silent for a time before saying, "I'd tell Al about what happened to Winry once she died. But he wouldn't want to hear that… even if I do know. I wasn't just partly dead, I was _dead_ dead. Bled completely out and gone, gone, gone." He gave a wry smirk at the road. "Some people spend their whole lives wondering what happens to them when they die. But in the end, they never really want to know."

"I expect it must be harder knowing, than to not know in a case like that. I can see how it might be easier to fantasize." Roy mused. "I find though that I can't seem to comprehend, much less worry about dying. It's just not something I register anymore, not actively. My concern for your well being overrides that now."

Edward gave him a small smile. "Then I shall be concerned about you doing something rash and getting yourself hurt."

"Hadn't planned on it. I'm only here as supervision and help if needed." Roy said, "you're the one who the mission was given to. I dare not try and take some of your work away."

Edward snickered, "lazy bastard."

"I'm sure you say that with affection." Roy said as he reached into the backseat to grab a box of crackers.

Edward laughed, and Roy began crunching on handfuls of crackers enthusiastically. There was something oddly satisfying about having to crunch something like a cracker down so it could be swallowed. He tended to think it was the noise of it. It was just so enveloping, but it didn't hurt his ears.

The two of them switched off several more times over the next few hours. Roy was driving at the point Edward had decided to fall asleep. Even though he knew the blond hadn't meant to, he could tell Edward was tired and needed the rest. So he let him sleep.

They'd spent most of the night at his house the previous night just talking. It had been nearly one in the morning before he'd driven Ed back home, and he knew Edward had been up early this morning. For some reason, he didn't feel the need to sleep, which was fortunate.

He leaned his head against the window, shivering at the feel of the cold glass against his temple. It was hard to say whether or not he wanted the alchemists behind the chimera laboratory dead. Yes, they'd done something highly illegal. They'd been the indirect cause of what had happened to him. But was it enough to want them dead?

He supposed that it would be Edward who made the final decision, his own conscious would have to stay out of it.

Roy drove, still thinking on this mission of Edward's, when he heard Ed's breathing change. Apparently he was finally waking up. And good thing too, he expected they weren't very far from their destination. They'd need to switch off driving soon so that he could swallow his dignity and hide, while Edward drove to the prison and went inside.

"Once we get to the prison, I'll arrange for some horses for us. Almost every fool who lives up there has some, it's one of the only ways to get around when the snow gets too deep." Edward said once he'd woken up enough to put together thought.

"So how am I supposed to get from the car, to a horse, and not be seen?" Roy asked him.

"Oh just leave it to me." Edward smirked. "Diversions are part of my specialty. Just make sure you have some of the supplies ready. Unless you plan to hunt deer for me as part of your mately duties."

Roy rolled his eyes, "don't tempt me. But it wouldn't be a deer. You're a deer, I won't make you commit cannibalism." He teased back. He wasn't really sure how to hunt an animal anyway.

Edward laughed and unscrewed a fresh bottle of water he'd pulled from the backseat. "I'm so glad you're looking out for my well being."

"I'm capable of nothing else." Roy smiled with a shake of his head. "Damn wolf instincts to protect my mate. It's turning me into some sort of romantic sap."

Edward sniggered through his drinking of water. "You're kind of fun this way." He said once he was done, and recapped the bottle.

"I'm fun anyway." Roy protested.

"Well, that is true… but I think I like this side of you as well. Before when we were just friends I never would have gotten the opportunity to tease you for being over protective." Edward smirked and leaned back in his seat to watch Roy. Yes, before he might have bashed Roy on the head and claimed he could take care of himself. That was still true, he didn't need anyone watching over him, but he'd be lying to say he didn't enjoy the idea.

Roy gave a mocking laugh, but was glad that Edward didn't find one of the idiosyncrasies of his wolf side to be bothersome. This was one he couldn't help. Not like the impulse to eat himself fat for the scarce winter, that he could control. But the impulse to protect Edward was something that just was. There was no help for it.

They drove until Edward told him to stop. The blonde knew whereabouts the prison was, and it was time for Roy to stow away.

Luckily it was neither snowing nor sleeting right now as Roy stopped the car. Getting out, he felt as if he'd walked into a meat freezer. The air was crisp and cold, and the only sounds he could hear in this empty vacuum of tundra was the far off whir of electric generators. The prison, perhaps maybe only a mile or two off.

"What are you listening to?" Edward asked as he came around the car to stand next to Roy, already recognizing the signs that Roy was tuning into something only he could hear right now.

"Generators. I can't hear anything else though… do they not have guards that patrol the outside?" Roy asked with a frown as he tried to catch something else.

"Not really. You'll see when we get there why that is." Edward explained and wrapped his arms around himself. "Which is one reason I'm just a bit impressed that those prisoners were able to escape. Some of them alchemists or not."

Roy nodded, and stopped trying to listen for more noises. Instead he sniffed around at the air curiously. "Snow smells so dull, but there are some rabbits over that way." He said, pointing a finger off past the side of the road.

Edward grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Well don't go hunting the poor things. They're just trying to find food under the snow."

"I've never been one for bounding after rabbits, thanks. I still know what dignity is." Roy stuck his tongue out at Edward before opening the door to the back seat.

He climbed in, and shifted things so he could lay covered by blankets and the few items of food that Edward had reached back to pile on top of him. Once he was somewhat comfortable, and practically suffocating, the car drove off again.

For Roy's part, he decided he didn't like feeling enclosed in like this, even though he wasn't claustrophobic. But he could smell as well under all this, or hear, and his eyesight even though just fine in the dark was useless if he could only lay there and count the thread count on the blankets that lay over him.

After perhaps maybe fifteen minutes had passed, Edward's voice came back to him. "I'm approaching the gates now. Stay still."

Roy didn't need to be told twice. He knew what would happen if he were found accompanying Edward when he was supposed to be sick. The Fuhrer would gallivant off into another hole-riddled meadow, and he'd be forced to follow.

He felt the car slow down, and then stop. He heard Edward roll the window down, and the muffled crunching of footsteps approaching from the outside.

"We've been expecting you, Fullmetal." An unfamiliar voice said. Roy immediately picked up that this man was ill, his words wheezed, and he sounded cold. Shouldn't he be used to living up here already?

Edward gave a nonchalant flip of one hand. "I was told as much. Mind opening the gates so I can get this thing going already? And you sound in need of some medicine."

"I'm heading back to my heater and hot tea, don't you worry." The man replied and gave a wave towards the gates.

A shrill creak began to cut the air continuously as the gates opened slowly on their cold metal hinges. Roy flinched inwardly and tried to filter out the noise that was giving him a headache rather quickly.

"Thanks." Edward said, and began rolling up the window again before urging the car forward through the opening solid steel gates that had been coated with black paint in order to prevent glare that could blind a person. When the sun did appear and bounced off the snow, and then on the steel, it wasn't exactly a nice sight to see. "Give me ten minutes once I leave before you do anything." Edward said as he parked the car, and shut off the engine.


	21. Chapter 21

Time to answer a few reviews that I can actually answer with a sentence other than. "Yaw, 'tis fun!" or something. Yeah, I'm being lazy... anyway.

GreedxEd: Roy just can't be seen if anyone is around who might report back that he's not exactly sick.

Shikon: Isn't the waiting game fun? And I learned how to use the bull whip because the barn manager brought one in and decided to let me learn. She brings me all sorts of fun toys sometimes. Retractable lunge lines were the latest one, I love those things. This Al is going to be a bit more gloomy, but not much. Otherwise he's pretty much a happy enough person.

anmb: That's where I got the idea... I stole from myself and switched it up some. Yay, more gifts! I love my gifts!

Phoenix: Who can blame you for not wanting to do math?

Shawn: Saltines! ... just kidding.

Lamia: The idea is that some poor soul will have tried to drive on that road, and thus call a road crew to do some mending.

* * *

So one of those folding chair things? You know, the really unstable plastic ones? It decided to fold in on itself today, the leg portion, so I was flung off the chair. Now my side hurts.

All plastic folding chairs must die.

Anywho... onto the chapter! ...and off I go to listen to more Celine Dion... laugh if you must, but it is better than rappity crappity. Right?

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Edward got out of the car, shutting the door gently behind him, knowing loud noises bothered Roy. Tightening his jacket about him, and adjusting his scarf he began to crunch his way through the snowy courtyard towards the prison.

There were two armed guards coming towards him from their patrols around the courtyard, large hairy dogs that sported large fangs at their sides.

"Major Elric!" One of them called out. "You're finally here."

Edward nodded with a small shrug. "Where's Marcus hiding these days? Is he here right now?"

"He actually just got back yesterday from touring the border." Was the answer.

"I'll speak to him immediately then. I don't have much time for dallying." Edward informed them.

Such a request was not something they were unused to. Marcus liked things done without wasted time as well.

One guard nodded toward his companion, "Jeffery will take you to him."

Edward had just started to follow Jeffery, when the dogs suddenly started barking in alarm towards the car. He turned to look back at it with a frown, it had taken the dogs longer than he'd thought. He'd almost started to hope they wouldn't pick up on the scent.

"What is with them?" The man not Jeffery exclaimed as he hauled his dog away physically from the area.

"It's probably my fault." Edward said, "there were other dogs from Central HQ that I let rub around the car. You know how animals get."

"Yeah, let's get them inside before they cause everyone to get a headache." Jeffery said.

Edward followed after them, breathing a silent sigh of relief. So far, so good. The only doors that led to the courtyard closed behind him with a solid steel bang, and the clicking of the mechanized locks whirred through the air. The lights overhead flickered dimly against the smoothed stone walls and floors. This place was made to outlast and keep prisoners contained even if Drachma did decide to invade, and attempt to gather the prisoners to their side. Even the foundation was stone and steel, not exactly the easiest materials to break out of or into.

But Edward hated it here, it was like a tomb.

He followed Jeffery down the hallways, passing guards with large rifles at every corner, as well as their dogs. They went up a flight of stairs before turning down a better lit hallway and to Marcus's office. It was at the door that Edward was left with a parting nod.

Edward took a deep breath, knocked, and entered the room.

"Well I'll be damned, you did decide to show up and not defect." Marcus said as he looked up from a book he'd been reading. He was a heavy set man, with a large moustache and quite a lot of wrinkles for his age. He barely had any gray hair. He'd taken over command of the northern prison not even a year ago, and already was reported to be doing very well at it.

"Defecting would have been far too easy." Edward replied as he walked over to greet the man who'd come around his desk. "How've you been up here in this ice hole? Last time I saw you, you were happily sipping pina coladas down by the southern Creata border."

"Freezing my ass off and loving every minute of it." Marcus smirked, "now I get to drink whiskey instead. Nothing wrong with that in my mind."

"You definitely won the lottery then." Edward rolled his eyes. "So tell me what is going on that the Fuhrer didn't."

"Almost three weeks ago we had a breakout, you saw the list?"

"Yeah, briefly. Alchemists involved in the chimera lab and some other flunkies."

"Right, they were being transported from the main holding bays to the cells for their prolonged stay here in winter wonderland, when one of the alchemists somehow got his hands free. You can guess what happened from there."

Edward nodded, he was an alchemist after all. And they were not exactly fun to deal with when angered.

"They blew a hole in the corner of one of the outer walls, they're the weakest point in this place. Those that weren't killed by the dogs, or shot, escaped to the outside. The big snows weren't here yet, but there was enough to not only give them cover, but hide their scent from the dogs. We lost them at the Kalmine gap in the mountains."

"Did you take the horses, or the dog sled teams?" Edward frowned.

"Sleds." Marcus shook his head, "in hindsight the horses would have been a better choice, the sleds can't make it through the Kalmine."

"Even horses have trouble with that."

"Anyway, for weeks the Fuhrer has been sending all sorts of alchemists to try and get this group back. Even though I'm reasonably sure that they're either dead, or not going anywhere but the mountains until spring. All the alchemists lose transmission though after reporting they're closing in. They just… vanish, and the reception isn't that bad out there even in a blizzard."

"Where abouts have they reported they're closing in at?" Edward asked, and followed Marcus over to the map of the area mounted to one wall.

"Past this ridge here…" Marcus said, jabbing at the map with a finger. "It's suspicious… but I don't think it's because the escapees are there waiting to ambush them. They must see signs that they passed through there, but I don't think the prisoners are there."

"What do you think it is then?" Edward asked with a frown.

"That area, from the survey last spring when it was safer to go into the mountains, reported unstable ground conditions. It's my guess that each progressive alchemist sees signs of people passing through recently, not realizing it was the alchemist before them, and the ground gives way eventually when they continue on."

"Why did you not tell them this?" Edward asked, still glancing over the map.

"I did. But unlike you, they've never met me before and think I'm a rookie, or don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, I wouldn't presume to try and tell you how to do your job. I just hope you come back alive."

Edward nodded, "I will, and no need to give me a radio to stay in contact. It'll just distract me."

"Do you need anything at all?"

"Two horses." Edward said, "One for me, one for some supplies for me. Can you spare some?"

"For you? Yes." Marcus agreed, "however I've already lost eight thanks to those other alchemists. I'm going to need to buy a whole flippin' herd once winter is over."

"It's not like you need the money for anything else." Edward grinned, "what are you going to spend it on up here in this forsaken wasteland?"

"Besides food? Not much." Marcus lamented and made for his office door. "Come on, let's go get you some horses."

Edward followed Marcus down to the stone walled stable where the shaggy coated horses stood in wooden stalls crunching on hay. They were not the pretty well groomed looking breeds of farther south where it was warmer. But these horses were well equipped for the harsh cold they encountered.

"You sure you won't stay the night? In a few hours it'll be getting dark out there. You'd be reaching the gap at that time, it'd be dangerous trying to go through it past nightfall. And there's another storm brewing last I looked outside." Marcus frowned as he waved away the guards so they could have privacy.

Edward shook his head. He wasn't worried, though he could hardly tell Marcus it was because he had Roy with him. He knew Roy could see just fine in the dark, as if it were still light out. He'd just have to rely on Roy a bit. Something he didn't mind doing. "I'd rather get this started, and there's no guarantees that the storm won't become a blizzard and cause me to be stuck here for a few days."

"If you say so. I assume then you're fine from here on out?" Marcus asked as Edward began looking over the animals.

"Yeah, thanks, Marcus." Edward waited for him to leave before busying himself with grabbing tack down from the racks outside each individual stall as he chose which two he wanted. He made quick work of readying the two horses, one white, and the other brown.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard…

Roy had finally crept out of the car. It was completely vacant here, apparently no one went outside unless they needed to. Which meant that he'd not be seen unless he started making a lot of noise. He'd gathered together what they needed, securing it in his many coat pockets for the moment. He could do little more than wait right now, and he knelt down against the side of the car to do so.

He listened for Edward, while looking around at this prison. It was a massive stone and steel structure, very uninviting to the eye. Live wires ran between steel poles along the outer walls. There were guns mounted to the roof of the main building. The fading smell of blood still lingered here… in the stone walls. His eyes could pick out the dents in the stone from ricocheted bullets.

Roy shivered a bit, his wolf side did not like this place that smelled of death and looked of captivity. He wanted to leave this place, but knew he could not move until Edward came for him. So he waited with unease.

It seemed like hours he had to wait, but in reality, it was barely a few minutes. The scent of smoke began to fill the air, and plume up into the gray and black sky. He didn't smell fire… but he wondered what in the hell Edward had done as a distraction, for now the alarms wailed in his ears.

Flinching, he clamped his hands over his ears and gave a low whimper of pain. "Come on Ed, where are you…" Roy whispered to himself impatiently while sniffing at the air.

The sound of the thunder came first, before the smells of horses and Edward told him it was thunder of another sort he was hearing. Soon Edward pulled the horses up next to him with a grin, and tossed the reins of a white mare at him. "Come on, we better hurry. Before they think to ask me to stay and help."

Roy took the reins and swung on the horse who gave him a decidedly nervous look. "Do I even want to know what you did?" He asked as he urged his horse after Edward who'd bolted the brown gelding he was riding towards the gate.

"Probably not." Edward grinned and slid his horse to a stop before the gate, clapped his hands together, and placed them onto the steel.

As a hole large enough for them to pass through opened temporarily, Roy gave his still nervous horse a kick in order to get them through it, before chasing after Edward. The blond had torn off at a full out gallop, but he caught up after a few minutes. "It better be in your report!" He called out to Edward who laughed.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know!" Edward called back and began to rein in his horse.

Roy followed suit, until they were at a halt on the prancing animals. Both of which were very unsure of why Roy looked like a human but smelled very much like something that could eat them. "What'd you learn?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder. The prison was far in the distance now.

"Where we start." Edward nodded towards the mountains looming close to them now. "The Kalmine gap, you'll have to stick close behind me, as the ground can get tricky."

"You've been through the mountains before?" Roy frowned.

"Not the whole range. But I know roughly where things are and what to watch out for on the ground. Risembool is near the mountains. When it would snow there… well, let's just say I have experience with this sort of navigation and leave it at that."

"Who's the human I smell on you?" Roy asked with a frown, and gave a short sneeze.

"Ah, Marcus, he bumped up against me in the hall. He was trying to slip a tracking device into my jacket without me noticing." Edward shrugged and pulled the metal blinking device out.

Roy rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Fuhrer's orders I'm sure."

"Undoubtedly." Edward said and handed the thing over. "Marcus wouldn't do that otherwise."

Roy palmed the tracking device. "I think once we get into the mountains I'll track down a crow to give this too. That should really irritate the Fuhrer to no end."

"It would irritate me to no end." Edward muttered and passed over a leather sack looking thing. "Fit what supplies you brought along into there and I'll tie it to your saddle. You're the lighter load. You don't have automail weighing you down."

Roy began to do so, all the while being forced to keep firm control of the horse with his legs and seat. "Couldn't you have chosen one even a bit dumber for me?" Roy asked grouchily. He wasn't exactly accustomed anymore to riding.

Edward grinned, "hey, at least she hasn't tried to buck you off yet."

"It's only because she's confused, I look like a human. I smell like both a human and a wolf. She doesn't know what to make of a chimera I'm sure." Roy said as he gave the filled leather bag back to Ed so he could fasten it to Roy's saddle.

"No one really does." Edward replied as he finished his task. "Even me, but we try our best. Anyway, it might take us two… three days depending on the weather to reach the area where the other alchemists vanished from the grid. It's apparently a pretty bad area as far as the ground goes."

"The horses and I should be able to warn you if the ground doesn't feel or sound right." Roy assured him.

Edward nodded, "I figured as much. The others probably charged right on through without care."

"Sounds like something his egotistical pet alchemists would do." Roy agreed with a roll of his eyes. He really didn't think too highly of the Fuhrer's select group of alchemists. As far as he was concerned he had the best subordinate State Alchemist there was. His mate was in a league all his own among his peers.

"Yes, anyway we should get moving." Edward said, looking around. "Going from warmth to cold, and back again several times is messing with my body. We need to get to the mountains before the sun sets and this storm kicks up so I can get warm. Otherwise I'm going to be an ice sculpture by the morning."

"Shall I build you your igloo?" Roy suggested with a grin, even though he was worried now about how Edward was doing. He did not like the idea of Edward being too cold. Much less cold at all, even though he knew it couldn't be helped.

"I just may take you up on that." Edward laughed and wound the scarf up farther around his head so only his eyes barely peeked out.

"You know I would, even just to say I did." Roy replied as he urged his white mare after Edward, the two horses soon picked up a gallop again, even if the going was slow through all the thick snow. The horses seemed to be jumping in between strides in order to keep up their pace, but make progress they did.

Roy could smell that the horses were becoming a bit more relaxed around him, though he could still smell that the one he rode was wary of him. But he truly did mean no harm towards these horses. Edward was right, their body heat was helping keep him warm, and they were making this go a lot faster.

The closer they got towards the dark mountains, the darker it was becoming. Along with the darkness came quickly lowering temperatures, and the smell of moisture on the air. Roy knew it would snow soon, almost instinctively, and the horses seemed to know as well. "It's going to snow soon, maybe… ten minutes at the most!" He called out to Edward.

Edward looked over at him and nodded. "We should have just enough time then."

Roy hoped so. Even if he could see fine in this gathering darkness, he could not see in a white out. And going on hearing alone in such a case might not end up well. He knew the horses would be in the same boat as him. He discovered that both he and Edward's predictions were dead on.

Snow began to fall, lightly at first with an accompanying howl of wind that caused the horses to balk at the rift in between two craggy mountain structures. Roy figured this had to be the Kalmine gap. The horses didn't seem to want to go forward to the place an evil sounding wind blew through, and Roy patted his mare comfortingly. "There's nothing living in there for quite a ways." He told her and gave her an insistent kick.

So Roy went forward first, scanning the ground and listening for problem areas. Edward followed behind, trusting Roy to keep the horses moving and on a safe route.

"No animals at all?" Edward called up to him.

"No, and I'm downwind right now." Roy called back. "I don't blame them for being inside wherever it is they live right now." He guided his mare a bit more to the left when she paused and he saw the snow looked a bit too loose packed. Carefully, step by step he led them through on a winding path. Each minute that passed became a world whiter with snow, yet dark at the same time as night fell.

After he had nearly been reduced to no visibility, Roy could feel that his horses hooves had found level ground for several paces now. He pulled his mare to a halt and swung down, still holding her reins so she didn't try and run off. He began walking around in larger circles, even around back were Ed had stopped. "The ground is stable here, feels like solid dirt under the snow."

Edward nodded and swung down from his horse as well. "Shame this place has no trees." He said, looking around.

Roy had to agree, it was quite desolate here. "Is the whole range like this?"

"No, just this section, it's farthest north."

Roy nodded and looked around. "I'll have to pull quite a lot of snow from the landscape, but it should be fine. I doubt it'll do any damage, and it'll fill right back up anyway."

"You're actually going to make me an igloo?" Edward laughed shakily through the shivers that ran through him.

Roy nodded and passed his reins to Edward. "Hold her." And he knelt to the ground to begin the transmutation. After perhaps half a minute of mapping it all out in his mind, blue light flared up beneath his hands, and the snow began to heave in response.

And then it was done, a large igloo formed from the snow of the surrounding area that the transmutation had turned to ice and become the shape he needed. Roy had to admit, he was quite impressed with himself.

"Get the supplies… the horses will be fine out here. Trust me." Edward said, digging something that looked like a long nail out of his pocket. "I'll just picket them."

Soon they both were inside Roy's igloo, and he sealed off the entrance to block snow from flying in. And he had to laugh a bit, he was impressed with himself at being able to make an igloo. Even if he rather cheated by using his alchemy.

But he could be impressed with himself later.

"Here, let me." Roy said softly as he stepped over to Edward, pulling the alchemists hands away from his jacket which was wet with snow now. The man's fingers had been shaking from cold, and were probably numb to boot. He quickly undid the buttons and helped Edward out of the jacket.

"Thanks." Edward said quietly as he unwound the scarf as well, casting it aside.

Roy snapped his fingers towards the ground where he'd already set fire starter material that they'd bought at the store. He could create fire out of thin air, but it needed something to burn off of if he wanted it to stay for an extended time. "You need to warm up."

"No shit." Edward shivered as he sat rather near to the fire, pulling off his boots and socks so his automail could begin warming. The gloves came off as well, and Edward sighed contentedly as the warmth washed over him.

"I made sure the ice was arranged so it wouldn't dare try melting even if I lit the whole thing ablaze." Roy said as he knelt down behind Edward and wrapped his arms around the shivering man. "We'll get you warm again."

Edward smiled faintly, "it certainly is nicer having help though in staying warm." He decided and moved so that Roy was forced to sit cross legged in order for him to lay sideways against Roy's chest with his head against the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes tiredly, but didn't dare fall asleep yet. This feeling he got when he and Roy were touching was something he enjoyed basking in.

Roy held Edward to him, letting the blond soak up all the warmth he could. He knew that Edward needed it. He continued to hold Edward until he heard his breathing even out, signaling Ed had fallen asleep at last.

Carefully Roy scooted back a bit before laying Edward down, and covering him with the blankets he transmuted back to normal. Roy got himself something to eat and drink before extinguishing the fire and kicking off his boots so he could climb under the blankets to lay beside Edward. He fell asleep there, listening to the muffled sound of the wind outside, and the soft breathing of Edward who seemed to finally be warm again.


	22. Chapter 22

If I sound a bit out of it answering these reviews, you'd be right. I am very, very out of it. Look, condensation...

Eli: FOOD! -drags food off to an undisclosed location- ...yes, Ed is falling in love. Tis so cute.

Mokona: Sort of an odd thing for Roy of all people to make, an igloo.

GreedxEd: Yeah, they'd be fine, trust me. On a ranch my dad used to work at they'd get near blizzard conditions, the horses just stand against one another to share body heat. Don't remember ever losing a horse. And yes, the Fuhrer does have another agenda. You know me so well.

spider wench: Yes, you know me very well too. Always plotting something slightly evil, I am.

Paon: It probably would have taken him a long time if it did happen.

Phoenix: Wouldn't tracking down one random crow be the most fun goose chase ever? I can see the Fuhrer whacking his head against the nearest tree already.

Suzuku: I'm glad I am near the top of the chimera writing world... woohoo! It's ominous and dark because there's just no other life there right now besides them. They've not gotten past anything but rocks and snow yet.

Shawn: Did you ask me for s'mores before and I just completely blanked out on it? I swear you have... sounds familiar. But yes, you may have some.

mrawgirl: Eh, not telling, hehe.

Shikon: Yeah I do, my volunteer work involves them. I've been there so long and worked with the horses so much I even have my own brick out on the sidewalk in front of the barn. Has my name on it, and that's when you know you've spent waaaay too many hours of your life there. A lot of the other volunteers share your thoughts on the bigger horses, though I can't say I ever notice a size difference, they're all big dogs to me.

* * *

I really wish there was a way to add in your own fields to the Beta profile thing. The ones they have are so dull and I don't think they cover all the things they should. That and I filled mine in with blunt truth and sarcasm because you all know me already anyway. I figure you're used to me even a tiny bit. But I really wish I could format the thing the way I wanted... and then make the font purple once I was done.

Anywho... I am off to sleep now because I still have a headache and thus I want sleep. Maybe I might stay home tomorrow from school, maybe. I found out today I'm at the top of my class. The one guy who was keeping pace with me up until last Thursday apparently said he doesn't want to try competing with me anymore. We were competing? I missed the memo, but if I won this round does that mean he owes me a prize? But I was happy to hear the good news that my efforts have paid off.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Roy woke up, at what he assumed must be morning, feeling very warm and comfortable despite the hard ground underneath him. The temptation to go back to sleep was pressing on him, and he nearly gave into it. Yet curiosity about why his chest felt a bit heavy made him crack an eye open.

Edward was curled up against him with his automail arm thrown across Roy's chest, effectively pinning him there.

Why did Edward's hair which was so close to his nose have to smell so good? Why did Edward in general have to smell good? With a smile Roy lifted his head enough to lean down and place a gentle kiss on Edward's crown before settling back in. It felt so right having Edward here like this with him. He couldn't explain it, but he thanked the wolf in him for making him see sense. Otherwise how much longer would he have wasted his life with meaningless flings? Just one person, who he had grown to love, was all he needed. Just Edward.

It was as someone had once told him, 'the heart has its reasons which reason does not know.'

Roy smiled and pulled the blankets back up over them until only their heads were visible. Then closing his eyes he let himself doze off to sleep again, deciding that until Edward woke up, there was no reason to emerge from the warm haven under the many blankets.

Edward did wake up some time later, stirring slowly and contentedly in the wonderful heat. Open his eyes he did though, finding he was not only on his side, but had his automail arm thrown over Roy rather possessively he thought. He gave a quick smile at the sight of Roy fast asleep before slowly easing himself up a bit. Yet he wasn't going far.

Carefully he lay himself down diagonally a bit so he was half resting on Roy's chest. Crossing his arms to prop up his chin he watched Roy sleep with interest. He knew after last night of Roy taking special care to warm him up, that he was really quite glad Roy had come. Everyone needed help sometime, he supposed. And Roy was the only one he'd accept it from.

Edward let his arms fall away, so they rested on either side of Roy's chest as he lay his cheek down so that he was staring off at one wall of ice. Roy had even built him his igloo… the protective bastard. Edward smiled at the ice and closed his eyes with a content hum. He liked feeling this way with Roy. This was the feeling that all his past relationships had lacked.

He was willing to readjust their dynamics a bit to incorporate their relatively new relationship. But only a bit, because goodness knew he still needed to have control over Roy should the wolf in him ever manage to take over even for a few minutes. But he was willing in exchange to be cared for. What idiot didn't like to be cared for anyway?

Roy woke up again eventually, this time to the feeling of more weight on his chest, and the sensation of aimless patters being traced on his chest through his shirt. Not that he minded, it seemed Edward was awake. "You best not be drawing transmutation circles on me. I've rather been altered all I want to be." He teased as his eyes opened.

Edward gave a low chuckle and propped himself up over Roy on his elbows. "I was going to give you a tail, that's all."

"Just what I need, a tail." Roy rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to brush his fingers through Edward's hair which had fallen from its braid overnight. "I think you'd look better with a tail."

"Wouldn't be able to fit it in the leather pants." Edward pointed out with a smirk.

Roy nodded gravely, "Yes, that would be a problem. Naturally you can't wear normal bottom wear like the rest of us."

"It's not like me to want to blend in. I might wear jeans, but I somehow think that's even more unprofessional than the leather."

Roy believed Edward had a point there, though if he thought back… Edward looked rather good in jeans. Perhaps Ed was right… too unprofessional for work. Definitely something to wear for their days off though. That he could happily live with. "Only you would try and justify the leather, to try and distract from the fact that you still haven't picked up the uniform ordered in for you when you were twelve."

Edward snickered, "it won't fit me anyway."

"Oh it will, we'd just have to have a seamstress drop the extra hemming that was done so that you could have fitted into it back then. It would fit your one inch of growth nicely now." Roy teased him, knowing he was definitely in a position to be pummeled. Especially with Edward practically laying full on top of him… something he didn't exactly have any complaints about.

Edward gave him a reproachful look, and pinched Roy's side in complaint. "I'll have you know I grew just a bit more than that."

"A very tiny bit more, maybe." Roy glowered, but was glad that Edward hadn't decked him in the head or something.

"I guess we should get going." Edward brought up reluctantly, even though he would have much rather stayed here like this with Roy. But he knew that relaxing like this was something that would have to wait until they got back to Central.

Roy nodded, but didn't make any move to get up. It would have been a pointless effort anyway with Edward pressing him down. "We should at least eat something first… I can light another fire."

"Can you? Are you capable of that?" Edward laughed and slowly began to slide off to the side. "Are you going to go hunt me my breakfast?"

"No, you're eating dry food just because you're making fun of me." Roy smirked at him and slowly sat up along with Edward. Surprisingly it was still quite warm and comfortable in the igloo he'd made. He was obviously a master architect.

"How cruel." Edward laughed and sidled up closer to Roy.

"Yes, I am." Roy said as he resumed brushing the fingers of one hand through Edward's hair.

Edward pursed his lips at Roy's actions, deciding whether or not to hit him for messing with his hair so much. But seeing as how it felt oddly nice to have his hair played with, he let it go. "We're never going to get moving at this rate."

"Well, if you insist." Roy smirked and pulled Edward towards him.

Edward managed a short laugh before he was silenced by Roy's kiss. He needed to be doing something outside, in the cold no less? It could wait. The world could wait if only so he could kiss Roy.

It was a while before they managed to get themselves ready to go back out into the freezing world beyond the temporary home Roy had created for them. The snow was falling lightly beyond the igloo which Roy exploded into a hot mist from the sudden barrage of flames he'd attacked it with. Edward steadied the horses, and let them over to some melted snow, thanks to the flames, while Roy looked around.

Now he saw why Edward had said this gap was dangerous for footing. With fairly decent visibility, Roy could see that there were chasms here and there in the ground which had been filled with snow and packed hard. But even nudging them with his foot made a strange noise he didn't like. There were broken remains of boulders that had tumbled from the mountainside. All of it covered by snow, making this place seem harmless.

"Dogs can't make it through here on the sleds." Edward said as he led the horses over. "The sleds bog down in the looser snow and sink. At least with the horses you can walk a narrow path."

Roy looked over at him, and took the reins to his white mare who eyed him warily but did not move. "I don't like this area. It sounds too empty to me." He said and walked to the horse's side to swing onto her back.

Edward nodded in agreement, mounting his own horse. "The scenery gets better the farther in we go, the mountains curve a bit more south. So there's trees at least, and animals. Do you smell any animals?"

Roy shook his head. "I smell no one but us. And by the way, your horse rolled in its poop, I can smell it."

"That's fantastic of you to inform me." Edward snickered and kicked his horse forward. "Let's go. As soon as we get past this area we can move them faster."

Roy moved to follow after Edward, trusting that the blond would not lead them somewhere unsafe. It seemed he knew what to look for, at least when it wasn't dark out with white out conditions. They were both bundled up in layers of sweaters, making them look rather wide, but he was glad that Edward would be kept somewhat warm for a while. He just hoped the temperature didn't drop for a while, or that snow or sleet decided to wait until later.

"Ghosts." Roy said out of the blue after they'd been travelling for a good distance.

"Pardon me?" Edward looked over his shoulder at him, an awkward movement at best considering how poofed up in sweaters he was.

"What is your opinion on ghosts?" Roy asked, looking around at the shadowed and craggy mountains surrounding them. Shadows and snow everywhere, and no signs of life but for themselves. Not that he thought there were ghosts here, he didn't even really believe in such things. He was just curious. And what the hell else was there to talk about in the middle of a snowy mountain wasteland? The latest addition to the zoo?

Edward paused for a moment to give it some thought. "I suppose that if I had to look at it from a view that such apparitions might exist, I'd have to say that ghosts have a rather gloomy connotation. But if they were purely that, the notion of them would have died out already. Pardon the pun."

Roy snorted.

"They still remain in people's minds because they also seem to give the people who believe in them hope. That ghosts are there to shed some light on what will became of them, an illumination of the full picture of life."

Roy considered that for a moment. For it coming from Edward, who actually did know and apparently had no inclination to say, nor Roy to ask, what really happened when you died, it rather made poetic sense. He was struck by the notion that had Edward been a man to embrace religious ideals, Edward would have had a large following. But he liked the cynical atheist Edward best. Though the philosophical one was definitely enjoyable as well.

"My turn then." Edward called back over his shoulder. "Did you give up looking for my father once you found me instead? Was I the better prize?"

"Taking into account everything you'd been through, and what I suspected of how you'd progress with your alchemy, yes. I gave up trying to find your father around the time you passed the certification exam. I had my hands full with you and other things at the time to keep chasing a ghost." Roy told him.

"My father wouldn't have been much use in the homunculus thing anyway." Edward remarked wryly. It was the truth after all, his father wasn't exactly what he'd have called willing to let Mustang in on some of the secrets behind the homunculi and his own connection to that psychopath Dante.

Roy nodded, those years had been probably the pinnacle of his life as a human. A lot had happened, friends had been made, friends had been killed. Things had been put to light that could have destroyed the country had they been allowed to get out of hand. "And now here we are, me a chimera, and trekking through a wasteland to try and find a way to boost me up to Fuhrer."

"If the past ten years are anything to judge by, this is hardly the end of anything." Edward said and looked around for landmarkers. He was pretty sure they had made it past the hidden obstacle riddled gap by now. "And if I'm wrong about that, then at least I'm correct in saying you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't call it stuck." Roy smiled to himself, "and neither would you, not seriously."

"No. Like I've said, if I opposed the idea of us, I'd have kicked you out on your collective ear days ago." Edward replied and stopped his gelding to look back at Roy. "What's your assessment of the ground? Just to be sure I'm not missing anything, your eyes do see finer detail."

Roy gave the landscape he could see, the good mile or so of it, a good sweep of his eyes. He was even able to pick out details of mounds of snow. Just to be sure though he walked his mare past Edward, and made progressively wider circles and a few sidepasses before looking back to Ed. "We seem to be all clear from here. How long until we have to go slow again?"

"Besides the point we'll have to go single file? We should be able to push the horses most of the day." Edward said and started forward again. "We should reach a wooded area by nightfall."

Roy nodded and looked around again, straining both his ears and sniffing at the air. "I don't pick up on anything yet."

Edward nodded, "I'll take the lead. But alert me if you pick up on anything I should know about."

"I'll do that." Roy agreed, and turned his horse around to kick her into a gallop to follow after Edward. He settled her in just next to and a pace back from Edward. He'd be glad to finally smell some other animals at least.

They'd gone a few miles, a rather slow process considering much of the way the horses had to plow through chest deep snow at points, when Roy noticed the caves begin to appear. Yet he could smell no animals inside, or humans for that matter. They seemed to be purely carved through erosion and left as is. After all they still seemed to be in the uninhabitable portion of these mountains.

Roy planned to make good use of them though. If he wasn't mistaken, they'd be able to climb up one of the mountains a short distance to get to one of the caves, instead of staying down here in the cradle between mountains. The caves would provide them sturdier shelter, and they were something they could temporarily close off in order to hide themselves.

A thought that made him a little uneasy, now that he considered it.

There was really no way he could smell through rock to know if there was any such thing occurring around them. He'd have to rely on other scent trails, and hope that the snow had not covered them. But it was a creepy though, that someone could watch them from a tiny hole in a mountain wall, and he might not be able to smell them depending on air conditions.

Perhaps that was where his wolf instincts would come in handy.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked him quickly, seeing that whatever Roy was thinking about, he was reacting to, and as such his horse was beginning to look unsettled as well. "Is something wrong?"

Roy quickly took hold of his feelings, forcing himself to be settled again and causing his horse to relax a bit again. "The caves."

Edward looked up and around at them. "I never did like them much. I'd take us up onto the mountains themselves and travel that way so we'd be above them, but it's too cold up there. I'd not be able to make it very long."

"When we stop for the night, we should stay in one of the caves. I'll sniff it out though to make sure it's okay. No bats or anything." Roy said, feeling a bit amused that he was beginning to be able to start referring to himself in taking into account his wolf attributes.

Edward began to slow his horse down again as they found a particularly deep patch of snow once more. "And for lunch too." He said, "maybe in a few hours. I'd like to warm up again. The cold against my legs from the deeper snow is starting to stiffen me up."

Roy frowned in concern, and suddenly urged his mare past Edward, practically cut the younger man and his horse off, in order to start plowing the path for them, instead of making two separate paths. This way, the snow began to fall away so that Edward could pass through relatively untouched by the snow. "If we need to stop sooner we can. I don't want you turning into a popsicle on me."

"I'm too stubborn for that." Edward smiled and followed along behind Roy. Was there anything this man would not do for him? He'd often wondered that when they were only friends. But now he had license to consider the thought in a whole new context.

"Yes, I know all about you and how stubborn you can be. You'd give a mule a run for its money." Roy remarked sarcastically as he continued to have his horse plough through for them. "A few hours it is, then we'll stop. We'll eat and get warm again."

"I'm really glad you came along you know." Edward said after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. "Not because you're helping me, but it's nice having someone to talk to. It gets lonely out here with just you and a horse."

"I'm glad of that." Roy replied softly and felt himself swell a little in happiness. Curse his wolf side, it was so easy to please. But he was glad that Edward liked having him along. Even if he was protective, and possessive, and would bend over backwards to see to Edward's comfort. Sometimes he didn't understand his wolf side, and sometimes he was glad he didn't.


	23. Chapter 23

GreedxEd: I think I only have two fics where there are no evil people... unless some people view the Gate as evil, but I get the impression everyone thinks the Gate is funny.

mrawgirl: Yeah, being alone is lonely. Even Ed knows this.

Paon: Easier to push him over a cliff. And you seem to know me too well as well.

Anime-Luver: Because I pushed them off a cliff.... just kidding.

anmb: CHEESECAKE! -explodes into purple confetti from the excitement of it all-

Bar-Ohki: I could actually see that happening...

Phoenix: Kind of like trying to chase sheep... trying to chase a random crow. Sheep are annoying.

Shawn: Not sure about the candle part, but I do need to give them a really romantic day. They need it.

Lamia: Yeah me too, just a bit. But my igloo would have to have fur blankets.

Suzuku: You are partly right about action... but there are action scenes coming up soon enough. I like my action sequences. Yeah, I agree with Ed about the tail, it's be a talking point at dinner parties. Twilight... never read the books, don't plan to see the movie, but please kill all the ads. Kill ads in general.

* * *

Last evening I was speaking to some person who added me from a game site my friend is starting up, annoying as hell this person. They come on, and after a while naturally I want to know where the hell they got my address from because they don't seem intelligent enough to be any of you. You're welcome. Their answer? "I'm a person." Well duh, unless you're my chimera Roy. So I said "That's great, but unless you can answer the questions I actually ask, I really am too tired to deal with nonsense." And then they proceeded to ask me if I was threatening them.

....

At that point I certainly wanted to. Some people, they just baffle me.

Anyway, to the chapter! And when the heck did I get over 200 reviews? Now I'm past 300... belated party at my place!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

The hours seemed to drag by slowly to Roy, neither of them were speaking, it would have been impossible over the howl of a bitter wind that now assaulted them from the front. It was a mixed blessing really. The wind blowing to him meant his sense of smell was heightened, thanks to the scents that would blow his way. Though he really wasn't too great at judging how far off a scent was. However the wind was cold, and brought with it flurries of wet snow.

Roy rode in front of Edward, trying to block some of it, and trying to sort out the smells he was picking up on. There was one that wasn't anything he'd quite smelled before, neither animal nor human. His wolf side seemed to recognize it, and was rather at ease with the scent, but he could bring to mind no images or name to what it was. Certainly not snow or rock, he did know that much. He could smell faintly what he believed to be birds, or bats. Something like that.

He'd be glad to find some birds, he needed to find a crow to give the shiny tracking device to. Crows loved shiny objects, he was sure that between he and Edward they'd be able to stick the tracker onto the bird somehow and send it on its way. That should keep whoever was in charge of tracking them nice and confused.

Roy glanced up and around at their current location, reining in his horse so he could twist back and look at Edward. "Ready to take lunch?" He asked, knowing that if he was starting to get hungry, Edward probably was as well.

Edward nodded and looked around as well as he pulled up beside Roy. "I am getting hungry. Any of them, do you think?" He'd never really gone up in them before.

"They all seem fine to me." Roy said and looked over at Ed. "Your call which one."

Edward nodded and started his horse up again, this time in a slow climb up the gentle grade of a mountainside.

Roy followed after Edward, leaning forward to give the horse he rode some relief on her back to try and climb. The horses made it up though, and Edward dismounted before leading his gelding into a dark cave. Roy followed suit, and looked around through the absolute darkness farther back. He could see clearly, and to put Edward's questioning look to rest he shrugged. "It dead ends a few yards back." Which was a rough estimate, since he knew caves could be misleading. But it seemed an appropriate guess.

"Good, we won't have to worry about a wind blowing in from the back somewhere." Edward said, and walked over to seal off the cave mouth while Roy knelt to arrange the fire starter material and snap his fingers.

Once flames roared to life, illuminating their temporary hideaway, Edward closed off the cave mouth. The sound of the wind died down considerably, and now all Roy could smell was what was here inside the cave with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward frowned at Roy.

Roy blinked at him, and gave him a very perplexed look. "Why do you smell more like that shampoo of yours now, than this morning?"

"You mean the lemon smell?" Edward asked and dug in his pocket for something.

"Yeah, that." And Roy eyed Ed's pocket curiously.

Edward pulled out a small plastic container, which could have been thought to contain very yellow urine, but Roy could smell was far from. "Lemon juice." He said, giving the bottle a short shake before uncapping it and taking a short sip. "I think I live off this stuff, and I wasn't going without lemon juice just because I'm on a mission with no grocery stores."

"You do realize you're brilliant but crazy, don't you?" Roy asked as he began loosening the cinch on the saddle to give his horse some more room to breathe.

"Of course I do." Edward smirked as he put the bottle back away and stiffly moved over to unpack some food for them.

Roy allowed him to do so, before he made sure that Edward went to sit by the fire and get warm. The horses Roy shooed off to the far end of the cave. "How long until the horses will need food and water?"

"They could go another day in this weather without water, and they won't need food for a few more." Edward answered. "But we can melt snow for them to drink, and once we reach the woods later tonight there should be winter vegetation for them to forage for."

He nodded, gave his mare a last pat before going over to sit by Ed. "They seem to be fine around me now. Which is good… I don't want them trying to hurt me because they think I'm a wolf."

"You're king of the wolves, or something. Even if you are the lowest rung on the chimera social class." Edward grinned and nibbled on his slice of bread slathered in jam.

"What does that make you then?" Roy teased back and stuck a dumpling onto a wooden skewer they'd brought along with their supplies and stuck it into the fire to cook.

"Your mate." Edward answered safely, still smirking a bit.

"Right you are." Roy chuckled and smiled to himself as Edward leaned up against him.

Edward let out a slow breath before speaking again. "Before I hung up with Al that night, he told me you'd leave me one day when you were tired of me. He doesn't understand that you're not able to think as a human like that anymore. But I am… haven't you worried that I might leave?"

Roy shook his head. "You knew what was going on. And I trust you not to hurt me. But I'd let you go, if you ever wanted to."

"I have no one I'd rather go to." Edward replied and shifted so he could look at Roy now. "You shouldn't think of such silly things like me leaving."

"Human and wolf mind conflictions." Roy shrugged and blinked at Edward in surprise as the blond suddenly invited himself to sit in Roy's lap. "Ye-?"

Edward quickly cut off Roy's question as he kissed the man deeply. He'd decided that Roy was talking far too much. Twining his fingers in Roy's hair he pressed as much of himself as was possible up against Roy's chest. Roy discovered that the inclination to talk longer was far gone from his mind right now, and he all too happily discarded all his thoughts as he pulled Edward closer to him and deepened their kiss.

The horses decided that the humans were beyond being decent company when they were fused together by the mouth, and so ignored them as they basked in the heat of the fire.

Eventually Roy pulled away, after about five minutes of off and on discussion between them that they should start moving again if they wanted to reach their destination by nightfall. As much as they enjoyed these moments together, and he knew that they both did for he was _quite_ in tune with his senses these days- haha, just his luck he gained these abilities as a chimera instead of just getting physical attributes. The former human pervert gains everything he needs to become a chimera pervert for his mate. But he knew that Edward had a mission to see to before they could truly take time for themselves.

He didn't want to rush Edward anyway. He'd end up being decked and castrated.

"Even though I really hope you become Fuhrer soon," Edward mused aloud as they readied their horses to go out again, "I'm going to miss our joint recertification exams."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him from over his mare's saddle. "You're going to miss me blasting the ground out from under you once a year?"

A golden eyed glare was sent his way. "I'll be only too happy to remind you that rarely have you gotten that good of an opportunity over the past six years."

"Well I did kind of enjoy cleaning the parade grounds up afterwards with you." Roy shrugged and followed Edward over to where the blond would reform their exit.

"With me?" Edward rolled his eyes, and clapped his hands together. "Well, I suppose only the first time you didn't… I think I might find it in myself to forgive you."

"I could only hope." Roy smiled and shivered as the cave was opened to the outside once more in a flash of light that almost blinded him. Blinking away the spots of light in his eyes he led his horse after Edward before swinging up onto the mare's back.

"Smell anyone?" Edward looked back at him as they began their decent back towards the cradle of land resting between the mountains.

"No," Roy said as he sniffed at the air. "But then the wind seems to be shifting back the other way… I'll have to rely on my eyesight." And he settled his horse in behind Edward's. "Did you ever have a crush on me back then?"

Edward stiffened, and shot Roy a suspicious frown over one shoulder. "Back when?"

"You remember that time we had our first alchemy fight?" Roy asked, and Edward nodded, "now that I think about it, you gave me this look when I didn't explain why I didn't finish you off when I had the chance. Remember? What was that all about?"

Edward flushed a little, and blamed it on the cold. "I'm not sure I'd call it a crush. More like a fascination, I've never really liked you in that way before. Not until now at least… I'm warming up to you as something other than my friend."

Roy snorted, "you sure do have a flair for the understatements sometimes."

"It's in my job description." Edward laughed, not seeming to notice the cold when Roy was distracting him. He found he liked having Roy along on his missions, it was nice to have that company again. "Underneath the clause about being sure to call you a bastard at least once a week."

"Which you fulfill admirably." Roy assured him.

Yes, only his mate could get away with calling him a bastard. And if he had to think about it, Edward hadn't called him a bastard with any sort of malice for over five years. It was more of a commonplace term now to throw at him, much like he'd throw short terms at Edward. Both got a rise out of each of them at some point or another, but they were never really angry. They certainly didn't stay mad for long anyway.

"When I become Fuhrer, will you honestly be contented to still remain a Major? Everyone else would be getting promotions." Roy broached as they hit the level snow covered ground and the horses picked up a slow jog.

Edward nodded, "if you try another promotion, I will not be pleased with you. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know I'm better than most there, a rank doesn't have any bearing on a person's talents. If it did, you'd have been Fuhrer before we met."

"I suppose you have a point. You never really did like the Military anyway." Roy replied thoughtfully, "so why are you still in it? Not that I don't like having you on my team still."

Edward gave him a small fleeting smile, "because you were my friend. I put up with the military because of you."

Roy shook his head with a smile of his own. "To think we started out practically hating each other."

Roy found as they walked that he was starting to feel more at ease with the landscape. That and he was beginning to grow fond of the little hardy mare that was toting him and their supplies around without complaint. And even though he was a tiny bit jealous that Edward had gotten the taller horse- he refrained from commenting- he thought Edward looked pretty nice on a brown horse. It brought out the warmer tones in his hair.

Edward finally having enough of Roy's staring turned to him with a raised eyebrow, a difficult feat considering his face was almost numb again from cold. "See something interesting?" He asked blandly of his mate.

Wait… did he just refer to Roy in his mind as his mate as if it was the most normal thing in the world? Before if he had it had been always in conjunction with him thinking about the subject, or Roy's being a chimera. Well, this certainly gave him something to think about.

"As a matter of fact I do." Roy smirked at him. "I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

Edward gave a roll of his eyes, but felt pleased nonetheless. "And what is so fascinating about me now?"

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you." Roy said quietly, more to himself really than anything.

Edward however gave him a startled look before frowning. "I am not any such thing."

Roy smiled over at him. "Of course not."

The rest of the afternoon was travelled swiftly when the ground allowed, and at a slower pace when the snow became too deep in parts. Ever since they'd left the cave the wind had been blowing in at their backs, and the snow was falling steadily around them. It wasn't blizzard grade snow, but it was enough to cut Roy's visibility down to almost what it had been when he'd been a human.

It was odd to have his vision limited, Roy decided. He much preferred now being able to see fine details of things, and see greater distances. He'd gotten used to his heightened senses, and without them in full affect now, he felt almost as deaf, blind, and dull to smells as a human was. He'd never really noticed before how dull a human's senses could be.

The sky grew darker, and Roy knew that night was falling. Which meant they should be nearing a more wooded portion of the mountains. Edward had said that it might take two days, three at the longest, to reach the point the others before them had vanished at. They were close, and for Roy, that was very good news. He wanted to go back to Central where there were heaters, and he didn't have to worry about Edward freezing.

He started looking around for any sign of foliage, while straining his ears to try and hear rustling underneath the howl of the wind from the rear. And he did at last catch a glimpse of what he knew to be a black pine tree in a momentary lapse in the direction of falling snow. "We're almost to some trees!" He called over to Edward, who nodded.

"Once we get under the cover of them it should be easier to spot a place we can stay the night!" He called back.

And reach them at last, they did.

The trees served as a breaker for the worst of the snow and wind, even though they were not close together. The two alchemists entered their protection with twin sighs of relief and the shaking of the worst of the snow from their sweaters and scarves. Now Roy began trying to spot a place to hide out for the night. He could make another igloo, but he preferred something that wouldn't be so visible.

They had gone on for a few more minutes before Roy looked over at Edward. "We'd better find someplace soon to hole up in, and let the snow cover our tracks."

"What is it?" Edward asked, urging his horse faster.

Roy quickly followed, quickly scanning the area for a cave to hide up in. "I smell wolves, they're a bit far off, but they know I'm here."

"The horses won't like that at all. They may be used to you… but they'll know a real wolf when they see it."

Roy had to agree, and the two of them swiftly began looking for a place to spend the night. They found their haven at last, half hidden under an outcropping of ice. Roy dealt with that in one succinct snap of his fingers, blowing them a clear entrance. They made it inside and set up a fire fast enough for Edward to seal them in before the wolves made it to them. They'd have to rely on the snow to cover their scent, and then the wolves would leave, temporarily.

Roy knew that eventually he'd have to deal with the wolves, now that he knew there were some out here. They would not come to fight him, but to pine for his approval and attention. They would be a distraction though, and a danger considering they had with them two horses who Roy was not entirely certain would remain calm enough not to try running away.

"Need help?" Roy asked as he saw Edward removing his coats and sweaters so his automail could get heated up fully again by the heat of the fire.

"I'm actually managing all right tonight." Edward said, finally making it down to just his shirt.

A shirt Roy wished Ed had taken off.

Wait, no bad thoughts. Roy groaned inwardly at himself and went to turn to begin pulling out some food and water for them to eat when he smelled something that made him do a double take at Edward. His eyes narrowed, and he closed the distance between them to suddenly take Ed's chin in his hand so he could look at the blond's face more carefully.

"What are you doing?" Edward gave Roy a slightly amused look.

Roy's face softened, a look of concern taking over instead as his free hand went up to brush aside the flecks of blood on Edward's left cheek. "You got cut by something."

Edward looked confused, "I didn't feel… but my face is still a bit numb. I must have gotten scratched by that branch that whacked me because of the wind."

Roy pursed his lips together, "strange… whack me over the head or something."

"Why?" Edward asked, reaching up to comply anyway.

"You know how animals lick wounds?" Roy told Edward, restraining himself as best as he could, but knew he'd need Edward to whack him off. This was one of those deeply rooted basic instincts that his human mind was struggling at to control.

Edward opened his mouth slightly in understanding. "Ah." And he lowered his hand from his move to whack Roy.

"Edward-" He began, but fell silent as the flicker of the firelight caught in Edward's suddenly dark golden gaze.

"I know what I'm doing, and I see no reason to stop you yet." Edward replied back, standing his ground.

Roy gave in, much like he had with kissing Edward for the first time. Leaning down he crushed their mouths together in a hungry kiss before trailing away to begin placing tender kisses and licks on the small cut Edward had suffered. The wolf instincts inside of him that told him to take care of his mate were finally appeased. And his human side was gladly along for the ride now that he knew Edward saw nothing wrong with it.

It was almost as if he now relied on Edward to school him at times in what he could or could not do.

"This has got to be the fastest way to warm up ever." Edward somehow managed to get out, how he wasn't sure because for the past nearly a minute he'd been reduced to gasps and moans.

Roy pulled away, smirking at the state he'd put Edward in. But rather pleased with himself that he'd attended to Ed's wound with such exhilarating results. "One of them."

"Bastard." Edward told him upon hearing the smug tone in Roy's voice.

"Yes, o' small one?" Roy bantered back affectionately.

Edward managed a sort of scowl before tugging Roy back to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay... now that the site is done messing with everything... here I finally am. Bleh. For some reason though it still won't let me access my reviews. Perhaps it's supposed to be doing that now as well. Who knows, anyway, I'll go dig through my email and send the review replies that way. This is the way to make me happy today, -whacks FFnet-

Happy Halloween! I need to get up my own Halloween thing... like everyone else. I'm such a sucker for holiday stuff sometimes.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Roy was sitting near the small opening he'd made to the outside, barely even worthy of being called a hole, but it would be enough for him to both see, and not be smelled by the wolves who had picked up on his scent. He was watching the night outside the save, the black, gray, and silver world that was his vision in the dark. It was not snowing hard, it was barely falling. The trees were bare of leaves, skeletons at most and he could see that they'd been stripped of their bark up to a certain point. He knew deer, or elk, had probably done that. He couldn't smell them, so that meant they must have moved on further.

He couldn't sleep, and it seemed that the wolves outside the cave were of the same mindset. However he knew their reasons were entirely different. They were still searching diligently, hopefully, for him. And he was having a lovely strange bout of insomnia.

His gaze drifted over to where Edward lay piled under blankets next to the fire that still burned brightly. The blond was fast asleep, not noticing the absence of Roy's warm body beside him. He'd been very tired after all once he'd warmed up and eaten. Roy knew that the cold took a lot out of Edward, a lot more than heat would. He knew that the body heat from the horse was probably Edward's saving grace right now when they were out in the cold. He hated to think of what would happen to Edward if he'd had to walk through all the snow they'd ploughed through on horseback.

Smiling faintly he turned back to watching the outside world, leaning his head back against the cold hard rock behind his head. There was a gust of wind outside, and Roy at that moment caught another scent of that strange thing he'd smelled earlier. It smelled familiar to him… so familiar. The wolf in him was used to this scent, found no reason to fear it. But it bothered Roy that he couldn't place it. At first, Roy had been reasonably sure it wasn't a living entity, but now he wasn't so sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the howls rising up in the air. The wolves were still close… maybe a mile or two away at most. Sound carried easily in air like this. Yes, they were calling for him he knew. His human mind accepted what the wolf side of him knew. Even though he couldn't interpret the howls into the equivalent of words, he could understand a meaning. They were looking for him, waiting for him to appear again or answer their calls.

It was a song that tugged at his heart, but he brushed it away and tried to block out the sound. He could not go meet with the wolves in the middle of the night. He would tend to them in the morning. Even though he wanted to reconnect with his other side again and give the wolf in him the comfort it needed, he could not do so when Edward was asleep. They all would have to wait.

A dull clomping and shuffling at the end of the cave drew his attention to the horses. They were looking uncertain, hearing the howls of the wolves. They may have gotten accustomed to Roy, but then again they'd never heard Roy howl, and Roy didn't look like a wolf.

Roy watched them quietly for a moment before speaking. "Settle down, you'll wake Edward." And he looked back towards the hole in the cave wall to gaze out into the night again. "They won't be coming here tonight, nor will they eat you. I don't need a horse… but Edward does. So I won't let them eat you."

Whether they understood him or not, Roy wasn't sure. But they settled down, and Roy went back to spacing out.

He must have fallen asleep at one point, because he woke up to find he was under the blankets with Edward, and hadn't recalled going there on his own.

"Please don't tell me it was some silly wolf protective instinct to protect me that made you sit guard at the fake wall all night?"

Roy flipped over to see Edward eyeing him in a reproachful manner from where he sat wrapped in a blanket. "I fell asleep over there?"

"Obviously." Edward smiled and shook his head. "Honestly Roy, you know I can take care of myself. You'll only irritate me one day if you do stuff like that constantly."

Roy stuck out his tongue childishly. "It wasn't about that. I couldn't sleep, and I was listening to the wolves."

"Were they speaking to you?" Edward laughed and leaned forward to place his hands on either side of Roy, propping himself there in the air.

"Calling for me." Roy corrected as he caught some of the locks of blond hair in his hands as they tumbled down around Edward's shoulders. "I was going to go see them this morning and send them away."

Edward's smile turned slightly evil looking as his eyes glittered brightly. "They're just going to have to wait. I'm your mate, therefore I think there's a rule that I get first claim on spending time with you. And right now I have the inclination to kiss you senseless for making me wake up alone."

"Always demanding things." Roy smirked at him, his eyes already darkening.

"I dare you to complain." Edward retorted and lost no more time in swooping in to claim Roy's mouth hungrily as he lowered his body down against Roy's.

Roy, normally one to accept a dare, wasn't about to accept that one. There was absolutely no way he could complain about having Edward on top of him and… wait, no more thinking. Roy immediately started responding back in full as he tried to gain dominance over their kiss and make up for the lost time in which he'd been thinking.

It was a good while before either of them were ready to go outside again. They left the horses in the cave, sealing them back in.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Roy asked Edward as they began to hoof it through the snow and trees. Even though no snow was currently falling, it was cold outside, and he didn't want Ed to get cold from walking through a bunch of snow.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. If I get too cold I'll let you know by smacking you over the head." Edward assured him.

"Thanks." Roy muttered sarcastically and led Edward a bit farther up the mountain. "I smell them this way."

"Do they smell you?"

"Yes, they're coming, and fast." Roy cautioned and looked at Ed with a smile. "Good thing you like animals."

Edward laughed, "I have a feeling they'll be a part of the rest of my life. Not that I mind."

"I'll try not to bring one home as a pet." Roy promised and motioned for Ed to stop. "I'll make sure they don't try and attack you or anything."

"Great, I'd appreciate that." Edward rolled his eyes, bringing out his automail blade just in case. "What?" He asked as Roy gave him a reproachful look. "You'd do the same."

Roy rolled his eyes and stepped forward to meet the wolves.

They came hurtling towards him, a pack of seven, all grays and whites. The wolves immediately pressed in on him like a swirling mass of fur. They were completely submissive, and whining as they rubbed against Roy in delight.

Edward snickered as he watched the wolves practically have an orgy of excitement upon being able to be with Roy. "Mind telling them you're taken?" Edward teased Roy as he vanished the blade at his wrist so he could cross his arms and look properly dignified.

Roy turned to look over his shoulder at Ed, still stroking his fingers in turn through the thick winter fur of the wolves. "I rather like this gray one actually… you can go." He teased back with a wink.

Edward rolled his eyes, "should be some interesting make out sessions."

Roy grinned and made his way out of the circle of wolves to walk over to Edward, the pack trailing behind him and bounding in delight. "Now Ed," Roy chastised as he came up to him, "how could they not be?"

Edward smirked at the challenging look in Roy's eyes, and quickly stepped in to grab Roy's head firmly and bring it down for a kiss that left them both panting and gasping for air. "Now tell me a wolf couldn't do that to you."

"I'm not sure I quite caught all that." Roy said and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist to bring him back in for another kiss, his other hand going to the base of Ed's neck.

The wolves had taken to sitting and watching with curiosity as to what their alpha who looked like a human was doing to this other human. But they both seemed to be enjoying it, so they would accept this other human.

When they parted at last, Edward grinned and looked over Roy's shoulder. "We've an audience." He panted out.

Roy drew away a fraction so he could turn his head and look. "They can watch… just not touch. You're mine."

Edward snickered and leaned forward to nip at Roy's neck lightly. "And you're mine, no leaving me for some wolf."

"I do rather like the way you convince me to stay though." Roy said before he managed to half-stifle a moan as Edward began kissing and sucking at the spot he'd bitten. "E-ed… not… here." He groaned out in pleasure as the pleasant tingles began to run through him.

Edward grinned and nipped at the skin once more before withdrawing. "Just making sure you wouldn't start thinking about that gray wolf again anytime soon."

"I thought it was brown."

"Exactly."

Roy rolled his eyes and drew away from Edward fully now in order to deal with the issue of the wolves. "I'm not sure how to get them to leave…"

Edward stepped forward to offer his hand to one wolf. The animal gave it a polite sniff before standing up to place its head under Ed's hand in a request to be touched. Edward obliged with a smirk. "Look, they didn't need you to glare at them before they'd be nice to me."

"After that display I doubt there's little confusion in their minds that you are special to me." Roy smiled and watched as Edward knelt down to pet the white wolf enthusiastically. It was obvious to see that Edward really liked animals, but he'd never really had one before.

"There better not be any confusion in your mind either."

Roy smiled, "no, Ed. I know very well what you mean to me." And he looked around at the wolves with a frown. "So how to send them away?"

Edward shrugged and stood up again. "I'm not sure of a way that doesn't involve me scaring them. I'd rather they not be scared of me."

Roy carded his fingers through his hair in thought. "Well, might as well try shooshing them first." He said and gave a flap of his hands at the animals. "Go one, you need to leave me alone."

Edward snickered as the wolves did nothing but stare in interest. "Advance on them, you idiot. Use some real body language."

"Couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Roy scowled at Ed and tried the advancing with body language idea.

When the wolves turned and obediently ran off, Roy stood there feeling rather put off. "Can't believe that worked."

Edward laughed. "I'm a genius."

Roy smirked, and spun on his heel to begin advancing slowly towards Edward. "Now my little genius… your turn to read some body language."

Edward lost no time in meeting Roy in the middle, pulling him in for a heady kiss.

Roy guided Edward back until he had the blond pinned firmly against a smooth bark-less tree. When Edward connected with the tree it caused an appreciative moan to hum in his throat. Roy smirked at the reaction as he deepened their kiss, wanting to taste all of Edward that he could.

When they did part, Edward was glaring up at him through those expressive golden eyes of his. Want, need, affection all shining up at Roy through the glare. "I'm never going to complete my mission with you distracting me like this."

"I don't hear you complaining." Roy said cockily and his laugh was cut off by Edward crushing their mouths together again.

It took some time for them to make it back to where they'd left the horses, but make it they did. And while the horses seemed wary of the scent of the wolves they had petted, they were overall glad to see that they'd not been forgotten about.

Soon enough Roy and Edward left the cave again, and mounted their horses to begin their trip again. This time they rode side by side, as the ground was wide enough and Edward hadn't mentioned anything about the ground being particularly tricky. Nor could Roy see anything amiss.

"How far away are we until we reach the area the others vanished around?" Roy asked as they settled the horses into a steady canter across the snow covered ground.

"Since you distracted me so much this morning-"Roy snorted in amusement,"-we might reach it by tomorrow morning. Even if we pushed the horses today we'd not get there until late tonight. I'd rather not venture through that area in the dark."

"I keep trying to pick up a scent, hear, or see anything… but I'm getting nothing." Roy said as he looked apologetically at Ed. "If they died out here-"

"If we can't find any signs, we'll turn back. If I can't find any traces of them, then it's pointless for me to wander around."

"And just what is it you usually put on reports like that?" Roy asked suspiciously.

Edward grinned evilly. "You'll never know."

"Ed-hey!" Roy called after Edward as the blond made his horse go faster.

After having no luck in getting anything out of Edward, Roy gave up for the present. Instead he turned his full attention to analyzing scents. Now that they had turned more south, he was beginning to pick up on nearby animals. Deer, rabbits, elk, birds, foxes, and that strange other scent he couldn't quite place.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"What else lives in these mountains? What kind of animals?"

So Edward recited all he knew of, yet none of them made Roy's wolf mind agree.

"Anything else?"

"Bears, but they'd be hibernating." Edward shrugged. "And the snow leopards."

Roy paused to consider it. Bears… definitely not. The snow leopards though, possibly. "Do the leopards get along with wolves?"

"I don't know if anyone knows… but it may be possible."

Roy wasn't so sure it was the leopards either. He hoped he'd figure it out though, he didn't like feeling like he was missing something.

"Why are you asking?" Edward asked, "are you smelling lots of animals now?"

Roy nodded, it was mostly the truth. "I'll be able to hunt you your dinner."

Ed laughed and nodded in acceptance. "You do that, prove you have the strength to claim me by killing me fresh meat."

Roy rolled his eyes and mock glared at Edward who was still laughing. "You're taking advantage of my condition."

"And it's so much fun."

"Evil mate." Roy teased and averted his eyes pointedly from Edward's fake pout. It was obvious that Edward honestly had no clue how beautiful and desirable he looked, Edward pouting just made it all the better.

"You chose me."

"And I don't regret it at all."

Edward smiled and his smile grew a bit wider as he edged his gelding over so that he could snatch one of Roy's hands up into his own and squeeze it affectionately. "I don't either you know."

Roy looked over, and squeezed back with his own smile. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Just to answer some questions... as most of you were fawning over the wolves. Much like myself. I am so happy that the wolves are loved, and yes, there will be more wolves later.

Phoenix: Yes, Ed is to be respected as well.

Unfortunately Unknown: Yes, that is a bit scary.

mrawgirl: FFnet got better? Half the stuff I used doesn't work anymore or is gone... -sniffles- Jason might be back... if I feel Roy needs to do a beatdown on someone again.

* * *

So let's see... I have nearly done everything for my fics I need to. I just need to finish up the oneshot of the vineyard trip for Please, Stay. Get that up tonight, and I think I'm set, busy two days for me. Meep, off I go to finish writing fun oneshot stuff!

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

The next morning Roy woke up slowly at first, and then quickly as he realized he couldn't smell Edward aside from the lingering residue scents, nothing solid. Sitting up sharply from under the blankets, causing them to tumble around his waist he quickly looked around the cave. It was empty of Edward. Even the blond's horse was gone.

"Shit, Ed." Roy whispered and quickly stood up.

As if sensing Roy wanted to leave, the white mare clopped over as Roy finished packing the supplies. Stowing them in the saddlebag he reopened the cave and led his horse outside quickly. "Shit." Roy said again, seeing that the air was clogged by falling snow. "It's going to be near impossible for me to find him like this. Ed!"

There was no answer.

"Damnit Ed… where'd you go." Roy whispered, trying not to panic as he quickly mounted his horse and headed her down the mountainside.

His eyes darted everywhere trying to find any sign on the blond or the other horse. The only place he could think of that Edward would go, would be near that ridge. The one where apparently other alchemists had vanished. So he hurried his horse towards where he could faintly see the ride through the falling snow, hoping desperately that Edward was there.

His mare didn't understand the reason for his franticness, but she obliged with the faster pace. And Roy continued to strain all his senses for all they were worth to try and locate Ed. He smelled him first, the wind blowing his way at long last. He couldn't feel relieved yet though, not until Edward was in his arms again.

So he hurried.

At long last he spotted Edward, up just past the tree line, looking off into the distance. The brown horse was wandering around loose behind him, trying to find dead grass under the cover of snow.

Roy quickly guided his horse towards them and pulled to a halt as Edward looked over at him in surprise.

"Roy-" Edward's words were cut off as he was suddenly pulled into Roy's arms.

Roy had quickly jumped off his horse, and grabbed Ed towards him, hugging him tightly. "Ed… what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I heard some noise about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you." Edward explained as he wrapped his arms around Roy, holding and letting himself be held close.

"It doesn't matter. I was so worried, I thought I wouldn't be able to find you." Roy said as he slowly ran one hand over Edward's body and tangled it in the blond hair as if assuring himself Edward were there.

Edward relaxed into the body heat Roy shared so willingly, tucking his head under Roy's chin where it seemed to fit so perfectly. "I guess I'm still not used to having company along anymore."

"I'm glad I found you… I really didn't like that grey wolf that much, honest."

Edward laughed, "I'll wake you up next time I run off somewhere." He promised as he pulled away to smile up at Roy. "I don't want to worry you, I know your wolf instincts to protect me must drive you crazy as it is."

"Too right they do." Roy sighed and leaned his forehead down against Edward's. "I should have known the night I first saw you that I'd spend the rest of my life wanting to protect you." He said softly as he let both his hands bury into Edward's soft hair.

"We've come a long way since that night." Edward smiled as he thought about it. His life had certainly not turned out boring.

"Yes." Roy agreed and tipped Edward's head back so he could kiss some warmth back into Edward's cold lips. He felt Edward respond eagerly, and smiled to himself as they got lost in their kiss.

They broke apart though as the ground shook with a muffled sounding explosion.

"That's the noise I heard earlier. I can't believe you didn't." Edward said, looking over his shoulder.

Roy rubbed his ears tenderly and shook his head. "I was sleeping well enough to not hear you leave, it doesn't surprise me."

"Can you tell what it is?"

"It's far off." Roy judged, looking in that direction. "I want to say it's an explosion of some sort, which means we may have found your escapees. But exploding things out here could trigger an avalanche."

"So they'd be desperate. But for what?" Edward whispered and gave a slight shiver as the wind gusted up around them. "We'll have to be careful. You can get us a general direction though now, right?"

"Depending on the terrain… four, five miles heading that way." Roy pointed off in a direction behind Edward. "Get me close enough and I can get an accurate location for you to go in and investigate."

"We're close then." Edward said in relief, "I've never been through that part, but if it's anything like the rest of this range, we should be able to get in the area by tonight and pitch camp. I'd rather not do anything in the dark during a snowstorm."

"Dark, yes. Snowstorm, no." Roy agreed and they separated to go fetch their horses.

"Roy, what'd you do with that tracking device?" Edward asked as he swung up onto his gelding.

"I still have it."

Edward pointed up to one of the trees where a bird nest was to be seen sitting in between a fork in the tree branches. "It's a crows nest, I used to see them all the time in Risembool."

Roy nodded and fished the device out before maneuvering his horse around so he could be within range of flicking the tracking device up into the nest. The crow inside gave a squawk of alarm, but Roy knew it would soon be distracted by the shiny object. And probably would have it stolen by another crow, or a raccoon. That should keep the Fuhrer entertained.

"You really are a troublemaker." Roy grinned at Ed.

"Makes you wonder what stunts I've pulled on your missions, doesn't it." Edward winked at him and they set their horses to the path again, going slowly. "Apparently the ground is unstable in this area."

Roy nodded, "I'm on it." And Roy took the lead to test out a path, Edward close behind. It was difficult to see the faint indentations in the snow on the ground, when more flakes kept powdering over it all. Roy kept his horse slow, half leaning over one of her shoulders so he could watch it all closely. Meanwhile he was listening to the sounds of the horse's hooves, to judge when they were on solid dirt or not.

He quickly discovered that his horse was being just as cautious as he, for he reined her in just as she made to stop on her own. He wasn't sure what was under that indentation he'd caught out of the corner of his eye, or what that dull clunk had been when his horse had stepped down, but he quickly guided her to the left where he could see it would still be safe.

"Have you ever thought of what we would have become if you hadn't become a chimera? The wolf part of you was the one who made you unable to be with anyone else."

"I'd like to say I'd have seen sense eventually, and realized that the person I wanted had been standing in front of me since he was twelve. But I'm not sure… I was so acclimated to just dating around." Roy mused as he continued to guide them on a weaving path across the ground. "I'm not sure what would have become of us. But after realizing what we can be… I'm happier with you than with anyone. And that's always been the truth."

Edward merely nodded, letting Roy continue inspecting the ground while he thought about that. It was true, they always had been happy with each other. When Edward would come home from a mission, Roy would drop his plans for the night just so they could go out to eat, or get drunk at the bar if Edward was feeling particularly crappy. They had been happier with each other than with anyone else, because Ed had chosen to come back to Central, instead of going to Risembool for a few days.

He knew he'd been falling for Roy. Heck, who was he kidding? He had fallen, crashed and burned and didn't care so long as Roy was there. He'd never felt this way before, about anyone. It excited him, and made him nervous all at the same time. Even though he knew Roy loved him, and that they were bound together for life, the words he wanted to say to Roy still seemed to catch in his throat. But if Roy could work up the courage to have kissed him the first time, than he could work up the courage to tell Roy his feelings. He wasn't about to be one upped by Roy Mustang.

Roy glanced over his shoulder to see Edward looking deep in thought. Smiling faintly, he continued focusing on leading them along. He'd be glad to get this mission wrapped up, and get back to Central. This wasn't precisely how he'd planned to court Edward. Even though something he was doing seemed to be working. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but Edward seemed to be lowering his guard and letting him in. And the way Edward looked at him sometimes, it made the bitter cold vanish.

Stupid as that sounded, it was true.

Rolling his eyes at himself, and wondering how he'd become such a sap- curse those wolf genes- Roy felt that he might have to light something very big on fire to feel like less of a sap. Yet Roy was distracted out of his thoughts by what was quite obviously to him, a trap. And he quickly reined in his mare.

"Ed, look at this." Roy's voice snapped Edward out of his own thoughts, and he came around to look as well.

Barely sticking up out of the snow now was the end of a CB radio, which had most likely been given to one of the alchemists to come through here before them.

"No don't!" Roy said quickly as Edward made to get off his horse. "It's rigged somehow… the ground, the snow isn't sitting on it right."

"Roy, it's crushed." Edward pointed to one end.

Roy looked it over more carefully, and frowned. "Ed, did those prisoners escape with any dogs?"

"No, why?"

"There are teeth marks. Whoever that alchemist was, they were attacked first it seems by something with teeth."

"Could it be one of the wolves?"

"I suppose… but wolves are scared of humans normally. And those ones from before didn't threaten you even before I introduced you. The one at the zoo before growled at you, those wolves don't have any mean spirited intentions to humans."

"I guess we'll soon see." Edward said, and looked around suspiciously. "If this place is rigged with traps, we shouldn't linger much longer. Let's keep going."

Roy nodded, grateful yet not for the cover of the falling snow. It made them impossible to spot, but it also made it impossible for Roy to accurately keep tabs on their surroundings. "Yes, let's get going."

And they continued on, passing more signs of previous alchemists as they went, even if Roy didn't mention them. There were just some mounds of snow that he knew they did not need to investigate. He decided he didn't like this area, the sooner they dealt with this and got back to Central to deal with things there, the better.

They had made it far past the ridge, and the spots of dangerous ground, but the only thing that had changed was that they now rode side by side again. Roy was still scanning the ground, just in case, and they still kept the horses slow. Their visibility was minimal, and the only reason they were still pressing forward, was because Roy could still see and hear well enough to keep them moving. But with the wind blowing in from the back, the only things he could smell were the wolves far off now, and the black pine.

"I've never actually set out to sabotage a mission before, in a way. Or at least carry out in a way that we can get you information to deal with the Fuhrer." Edward finally said.

"You know he could be ousted if you went public with what he did to you." Roy pointed out, "more people in this country care about you, than they do him."

Edward nodded, "yes. But that's a last resort option for me. I don't want that much power. Power like that, it's for you, not me. Anyway, this is more fun in a bizarre, cold way. At least I'm still with you."

"You'll get your full vacation soon… and I promise I'll court you properly." Roy told him, truly meaning it. Even barring his wolf side, as a human he'd want to take Edward lavish him in every way possible. Spend time with him, even if it was just sitting together at home reading.

"You're doing fine." Edward reassured him, feeling his heart beat just a little faster. Roy had done better than fine… the simple caring things he'd done on this mission were not anything to be discarded as meaningless.

Roy was glad to hear that, though he wouldn't abandon his plans. "Well don't think you're getting out of being courted. I gained your permission, and I plan to execute it."

"How are you planning to explain our relationship to the others?"

"Tell them I came to my senses, decided you were the sexiest thing I'd ever laid eyes on, and you came to the same conclusion."

Edward laughed, "oh yes, there's the playboy. You are right about one thing though, I am the sexiest thing you have ever laid eyes on."

"Ri-hey!" Roy scowled as Edward laughed. "What about me?"

"You're okay." Edward decided with a wicked grin.

"Okay?!" Roy hissed loudly. "I'm better than okay."

"Egomaniac." Edward smirked at him. "Fine, fine, you're better than okay."

"How much better?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"I'm not about to build up your ego, you know that." Edward told him with a smirk still firmly in place.

Roy rolled his eyes, and feigned a pout. "Where's that grey wolf at…"

Edward reached over to whack his shoulder. "Bastard."

They did not set up camp for lunch, even though Roy knew Edward was cold. The blond wanted to cover as much ground as possible, and that meant he was willing to forego their normal routine of getting warm. Which left Roy worried, but he trusted Edward to know what was best.

The snow lifted for almost an hour, allowing them to pick up a faster pace through the mountains, having to climb up in altitude in order to continue in the direction Roy had heard the noise. It was the quickest way, and right now speed was essential for them. They just hoped they wouldn't be forced to go across the top of one of the mountains in order to get there.

It was not even turning dark yet, when they started searching quickly for a place to stay for the night. Sleet had started to stream down, soaking them almost instantly with the icy slush. They found their shelter in yet another of the many erosion made caves that littered the mountain range. Creepy, but useful.

Soon, despite their chilled bodies, they had set up their usual camp and sealed the cave off from notice. Edward pulled off his outer layers before tending to the horses so they wouldn't catch a cold. Roy meanwhile got food warming for them, as well as some water for tea.

Edward sat down next to Roy once he'd finished, too numb from cold to even manage a shiver. The steel on his skin was like ice, and his body was matching temperature. He had stuck what of his automail he could out towards the fire, along with his other flesh hand, but the fire was slow in warming him. "Sleet is probably the stupidest form of precipitation ever." He remarked bitterly.

Roy cast Edward a sympathetic look, having finished shrugging out of his outer layers. And while he was still damp, the fire would dry his clothes soon enough. "Edward, your hair…"

"It'll dry soon enough, don't worry." Edward told him quietly.

Roy sat down next to him, and hesitated a moment before putting an arm around Ed's shoulders to draw the blond into his side. "I still do."

Edward smiled faintly and leaned into Roy with a contented sigh. They did not speak, only sat there drying off together and warming up in between eating the food Roy had heated and drinking down the tea to slowly warm them from the inside.

Roy was glad to see Edward's previously pale and bluish tinged skin gain some normal color back, he had been worried. Though his skin was still cold to the touch, which wasn't good… he'd soon warm though. Only Edward could make him happily go through this rollercoaster of emotions. Then, it was only Edward he loved.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Edward reached over to take his free hand in his own and give it a gentle squeeze. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm warmer. I don't feel like my blood is icing over anymore."

"Good, I'd hate for you to get sick or anything."

Edward smiled, and knew he needed to do this now. If he'd learned one thing in his life, it was that things could change in an instant. One day you could be a human, and in seconds your entire existence could be altered. One day you could think all you would ever be was friends, and less than a week later, you were everything to each other and more.

Roy gave Edward a curious look as the blond pulled away from him, staring into the fire. He could see that Edward looked uncertain about something, but he didn't ask what it was. He'd wait for Edward to say something. Luckily he didn't have long to wait.

Edward had several false starts and frowns before he finally decided to hell with the fancy words and ways to get this across. There were only three words out of it all that Roy would remember anyway, only three that would matter. Only three he needed to say. "I love you."

Roy stared at Edward in shock, feeling a flood of emotion press in on him. Had Edward just said those words? The ones he had dreamed he might one day hear? "Say it again." He whispered as he cupped Edward's far cheek to turn his head back so he could gaze into those golden eyes filled with affection, and yes, he saw it there. Love.

Edward smiled at him, yes, he'd say it as much as Roy wanted. He knew it would always be true. "I love you, Roy."

Roy smiled back, "I love you too."

He felt right now as if he could die happy, just having heard those words. Edward, his mate, had fallen in love with him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world resting inside him as he learned forward to meet Edward's kiss. It wasn't a demanding kiss, just a tender sealing of their words. But neither could resist for long the temptation to heat things up.

Edward was the first to pull away from the kiss that had somehow ended him in Roy's lap. Flashing a grin at the man he nuzzled his neck while saying, "I can't believe I fell in love with a bastard."

"I can't believe I fell in love with a blond human." Roy bantered back as he stroked Edward's back slowly.

"I'm better than that grey wolf."

"I thought it was brown." Roy replied and laughed before meeting Edward's kiss. "Yep, definitely brown."

And they both let intelligent conversation drift to mere memory as their kiss deepened.


	26. Chapter 26

sandypinkkitty: Aww thanks, I'm glad to hear you liked Believe in Me too, and are enjoying this one. Just make sure to get some sleep too.

Viskii: That cheered me up, thank you. I was laughing, and playing the scene in my head to that song.

mrawgirl: All his fantasies? Oh dear.

GreedxEd: I might, haven't decided yet.

Bar-Ohki: He does sort of need a pet...

Phoenix: I always have some sort of random thing that sticks.

Shawn: At least I didn't take 65 chapters again, eh?

Unknown: I just need to start throwing people off cliffs for you.

Ethereal: I thought a little bit of panic before the fluff would be fun.

Tiger: Yes, at least it's only with Ed. Otherwise I'd be concerned.

* * *

Okay, so I am tired, cranky, and completely ticked off at my Business English teacher. Yesterday I get an email from her saying she's lost half my assignments. I have until Wednesday to turn them in again. Isn't that great? So I spent yesterday, including the night and morning rewriting everything. And I still have more, but I needed to get this up, since I was so ticked off yesterday I forgot completely during my mad rampage. I have to completely rewrite an entire month and a half's worth of assignments in three days. I am sooo not happy right now.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Roy woke the next morning with Edward in his arms, which he was very glad of. He wasn't sure he could stand another one of Edward's disappearing acts. Not out here in the middle of nowhere. He could feel the warmth radiating off of his mate, and was pleased for it. Even the automail against his skin was pleasantly warmed.

The feeling of just holding Edward filled him with contentment. Such that he barely registered where they were. For his entire life he'd had his fling, and moved on. He'd never understood before now the pure happiness you could get just from holding and being held by someone you loved. Someone who loved you back. Having Edward here in his arms finally made him understand that nonsense Maes had often spewed to him. He knew now it was no longer nonsense. Maes had been right, nothing really did compare to this.

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply the heady scent of his beloved. It was a scent he knew he could recognize anywhere, one he'd never be able to forget. As much of a hassle his heightened senses could be, he silently was grateful in this moment for the help they'd given him. For the world they allowed him to embrace if he were to reach out and do so.

Roy's eyes fluttered open again as he felt one of Edward's hands fist in the front of his shirt slowly.

Edward tilted his head up a bit from where he had lain curled up into Roy. He had found he seemed to fit seamlessly into the older man, and for once, was glad he was short. "Morning." Edward said with a cheerful smile and a wide yawn.

Roy chuckled and ruffled Edward's unbound hair with one hand, earning himself a somewhat sleepy glare. "Morning."

"Someone slept well." Edward grumped as he tried to fix his hair where he lay, but couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"Did you not?" Roy teased, knowing full well that Edward had, else the blond would be grouchy beyond belief.

Edward closed his eyes again, "I do believe that was some of the best sleep I've had in a long time. However the lack of a bed leaves much to be desired."

"My bed's comfortable." Roy suggested with a conspiratorial grin.

"Mmm I'm sure it's well broken in." Edward agreed while Roy laughed, "however you've yet to court me into your bed any more than I am right now."

"I'll just keep working on that." Roy smiled, "seems rather animalistic of me to want to jump you in a dark cave. I am trying to act like a human as much as I still can."

"You're doing a fine job of it." Edward assured him and smiled to himself.

Roy began to slowly card his fingers through Edward's hair, relishing in the feel of the silky strands slipping against his skin. If Edward had a vanity, it was his hair. But Roy didn't mind, he loved Edward's hair. "It's becoming easier, being this. But I still feel lost at times. Like I'm still trying to find a place to belong to. Humans have humans, animals have animals, but I have me."

"You have me too, you know." Edward half yawned, "being your mate has got to be something."

Roy smiled, "it's everything."

Yes, it did mean a great deal to him that Edward was his mate. That he had a mate at all, really. The fact that his chosen was Edward had been a relief to him. Only Ed understood and knew what he was, what he went through daily now. He trusted Edward, the man was his friend, and now his mate. It seemed almost surreal at times, that he had been given such a gift. He loved Edward dearly, and knew that only a fraction of that love had spawned from the wolf side of him. The part of him he still recognized as humanistic loved Edward as well. It did mean everything to him to have Edward, and perhaps that was the only place he truly belonged anymore. Beside his mate for the rest of their lives. That wasn't such a bad fate, after all.

And a small part of him, the human side, wanted to find that ridiculous excuse for a human life, Jason, and tell him that the man had been wrong. Edward was capable of loving someone, just the right someone. But the wolf side of him insisted that such an act was petty, and childish. Knowing now that sometimes he had to compromise with both pieces of his existence, he decided that he'd only happily beat the truth into that waste of human flesh if they ever saw each other again. Otherwise? That man wasn't worth his time.

"What are you thinking about so much?"

Edward's voice roused Roy from his thoughts, and his eyes focused on Edward's. "It's nothing."

"Uh-huh, nice try. Out with it." Edward said, poking him firmly in the side with an automail finger.

"I was thinking about you." Roy said, somewhat honestly.

Edward smirked at him, "that's very corny of you. Care to share?"

Did he? Not really… he hadn't exactly planned to ever tell Edward what Jason had said. There were just some things that shouldn't be known to the individual they'd been said about. He didn't want to risk putting Edward in a bad mood. He could share how lucky he thought he was to have Edward as his mate… but that was fairly corny too. He wasn't sure how much corny stuff he could say or do before he'd start worrying about his balls. "It's just more corny stuff, seriously. I know I'm not exactly a man anymore… sort of, you know what I mean. But I'd like to try and still feel like one at the end of the day."

Edward's smirk grew wider, "oh now I'm really curious."

"You would be."

The blond gave another yawn. "Fine, keep your balls on. If you get to corny on me anyway I'd probably have to hit you."

"Point taken." Roy muttered thankfully. "You sure you don't want to sleep a bit longer? You keep yawning."

"I'm just being lazy." Edward shrugged it off and gave a short exhale of breath as he began to pull away from Roy. "We should get going though. If all goes well today, we might be able to head home tomorrow."

"I'm all for that." Roy said, though he was reluctant to be physically parted from Edward. In a very emasculating way, he enjoyed holding Ed and being held in turn by him. Oh the curses of falling in love. But it was a minor blow to the masculine ego considering the joys love gave you to make up for it.

Roy got up, and helped get breakfast together, and their minor camp packed up. The horses they ended up feeding crackers that they'd transmuted back to wheat and then their base hay. There hadn't been much in the way of foraging vegetation, the deer and elk that wandered through here seemed to have been on top of eating everything they could. The transmuted hay wasn't quite the same as the real stuff, but the horses ate it anyway.

"It's times like this I'm glad it's easier to get through here with horses." Edward said as he finished doling out the rest of the hay he'd transmuted.

"Hm?"

"Dogs would have been more difficult to feed." Edward explained.

Yes… they would have been. And Roy was unsure how a pack of dogs would have treated him. It could have gotten pretty interesting there for a while. "And noisier." He decided as he walked over to fetch his mare.

The horse no longer seemed to pay him any mind as to his scent. It seemed that she accepted him at long last. Which Roy was grateful for, they worked better as a team when they could trust each other. And with both of them having heightened senses, it was a promising team to be formed.

"I suppose though you could have taken the dogs on a hunt. Your own little temporary pack." Edward teased.

"Yes, that'd work well. I obviously come equipped with fangs and two more legs now." Roy rolled his eyes. "I still haven't had the urge to go bounding after some poor animal, so don't get your hopes up too high."

Roy led them out of the cave, where the ground was frozen from the dried sleet of last night, and the air was empty. Clouds still massed overhead, but they didn't seem to want to snow anytime soon. The temperature was still bitterly cold though, even with no wind. It made his skin instantly numb up, and he wrapped his scarf higher around his head. Yet at least now he could see, hear, and smell clearly.

"Anything?" Edward asked as he rode up beside him.

Roy nodded with a bit of a frown. "I smell humans that way. Less than a mile."

"How many?"

Roy closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply while he quickly sorted them all out. "Four."

Edward nodded slowly, "chances are that the others died off. Those that weren't alchemists. Out here, I wouldn't doubt it. But we'll soon find out. Anything else?"

There was a reason he hesitated, there was something else he smelled. It came from the general direction of the human scents now, but he couldn't place it. This scent was unlike anything his human mind could understand, as a human he'd never smelled it. But the wolf DNA he'd been fused with was apparently okay with the scent for one reason or another. But as he didn't know what it was, it was relatively impossible for him to know if this scent could pose danger to Edward, or himself, for he still looked human.

"Roy?"

Roy shook his head with a frustrated noise. "I've been smelling something for a while now. I can't place what it is though."

"For how long?"

"A few days now maybe?"

Edward looked towards the direction they'd be taking. "Good thing we plan to be on our guard anyway then. Just in case."

"I can't be anything_ but _on my guard when I'm around you. Protective instincts." Roy sighed, and exchanged a smile with Ed, "good thing you're worth it."

Edward snorted and stuck his tongue out at Roy. "Of course I am, you think I'm sexy."

"So very true."

Roy led them towards where he could smell the humans, trying not to worry as Edward began methodically removing the layers of sweaters he wore, until only his scarf and black leather jacket remained. He knew that the blond was foregoing keeping warm, in order to be ready to fight should the occasion call for it. And if those other dead alchemists before them were of any hint, they just might have a fight on their hands.

He was focused on so many things right now, all the smells, sounds, and things he could see. It might have been overwhelming had he not grown used to this by now. And a good thing it was too.

The discovery that the scent he could not place was in fact mobile, came just as fast as did the wary shuffling of his mare. That at least clued him in that whatever it was that was quickly homing in on them was likely not to be something safe. At least, to anything but a wolf perhaps. He reined in his horse, as did Edward. "That thing I kept smelling, it's coming this way."

"The horses don't seem to like it much." Edward noted, his automail blade flashing to life.

Roy nodded in agreement, "here." He said, tossing Ed his reins as he vaulted off his horse's back. "Whatever it is, the wolf in me says its okay."

"To a wolf, yes." Edward hissed at him. "You're a chimera though! Just a bit different you know."

"Good thing I can still use alchemy then." Roy replied sensibly as he began walking forward slowly.

Edward bit his lip, torn between rushing after Roy, or staying put. But Roy was an alchemist… he'd trust that the man knew what he was doing. "If you do something stupid and get hurt, I'll kick your ass!"

Roy smirked and gave a short little wave. He soon stopped walking though, seemingly frozen as he saw at long last what he'd been smelling.

A reddish brown dog had raced from the trees, skidding to a halt as well as it laid eyes on Roy. The dog's ears were oddly shaped, and tufted at the ends. Its whiskers were thick and long, and it sported a tail that commonly looked like it would belong on a fox more than a dog. Slowly, the tail started to wag as the strange looking dog came forward slowly towards Roy.

"Oh no…" Edward whispered, feeling as if the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. There was another one?

Roy too was in shock as it finally clicked for him. The scent… no wonder the wolf side of him had seen nothing wrong with it. The wolf had been part of a chimera experiment, it would recognize the smell of its own kind. Another chimera. Slowly he walked forward as well towards the other chimera, there was no doubt about it, the thing looked like the classic fusion of animals. He'd killed plenty of them that day the chimeras at the laboratory got loose.

As he reached the chimera who was about half the size of his horse, he slowly reached out to the thing to lay a hand on it. "I thought I was the only one…"

"Roy! Don't!" Edward called out to him urgently.

Roy looked over his shoulder towards where Edward still sat astride his horse. "What? It won't hurt me."

Edward shook his head sadly. "I don't want you to get attached to it! Even I can smell it, all the way over here. Don't tell me you can't."

Roy suddenly knew what Edward was referring to. Blood. The stench of it was overwhelming. And he looked back at the chimera who seemed mesmerized to be among its own kind again. "I do…"

"It killed those alchemists… it's supposed to kill people coming through here. It won't let me pass, even with you there." Edward said, and as if to prove his point edged his gelding forward.

The chimera at Roy's side snarled and glared at Edward, crouching in order to spring.

Edward quickly stopped. "It's dangerous Roy, you have to kill it."

"It? It is a he." Roy muttered darkly.

"I can't very well tell that right now!" Edward argued. "I know you don't want to… I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling, but you have to kill it."

Roy looked away, feeling torn as to what to do. He knew Edward was right… but this chimera… he thought he'd been alone in his kind. He thought that becoming a chimera had finished handing out slaps in the face to him. "It's our fate, isn't it… to die at the hands of humans." Roy whispered sadly.

"Roy-"

"I know, it has to die. I just wish it didn't have to."

"Roy," Edward began softly, knowing he could still be heard even though he was still a ways off. "That chimera will try to kill me if I pass. And I'll have no choice but to defend myself, and you will have no choice against your instincts that tell you to protect me. I know I'm not a chimera, but I love you. I don't want to make this hurt anymore than it will."

"It's just… lonely." Roy whispered.

Edward felt his heart clench somewhat at those words. How could he even begin to fathom how it felt to believe you were the only one of your kind, only to discover you're not, and have to kill the other one like you. "I'm so sorry."

Roy nodded, knowing that Edward must be feeling lost in his own way right now. "I am too." Turning away from the chimera he shoved it roughly away from following him, before he snapped his fingers.

Edward looked at Roy uncertainly as the withdrawn looking man came back over. "Roy?"

Roy stopped at Edward's knee, looking up at him with a faint smile. "It's okay." He said quietly, "you know why?"

Edward shook his head, wondering why he seemed to be the only one looking about to cry.

Reaching up, Roy tugged Edward from his saddle and hugged the startled blond to him tightly. "Because," he whispered as he rested his head down against Edward's, "we love each other. No, you may not be a chimera, but I'd be lonelier without you in my life."

Edward smiled softly as he hugged Roy back, "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Edward. So very much."

Yes, it hurt. But he knew that he'd move on. It didn't matter if he were surrounded by other chimeras. If Edward weren't there, he'd be unhappy. It was Edward who he needed, and no other being could take Ed's place in his heart.

"As long as I have you, Ed, everything will be alright."

They stood like that for several more minutes, before Roy finally pulled away to kiss Edward gently. Yes, as long as he had Edward. That was all he truly needed and wanted.

"Come on, let's go see if I am truly the last one left again." Roy finally said as they separated.

"You're not." Edward smiled up at him with shining eyes, bright from the tears he had not shed. "You're a human, and a wolf, and both still exist."

Roy had not realized that he had let any tears escape until Edward was kissing them away with feathery kisses. He knew Edward was right, he'd just never thought about it that way before. "Thank you." He said softly.

Edward pulled away, and smiled up at him lovingly.

Roy knew no words were necessary, the look in Edward's eyes said it all. He knew then, with unwavering certainty, that Edward loved him deeply. As much as he wanted to touch and kiss Edward with all the tenderness he possessed, he knew it would have to wait.

They still had a mission to complete.

So Roy got back onto his horse, and once more began leading the way, smelling no more chimeras as they went. Time would tell though, and he knew that both he and Edward were determined to discover the truth about how many were left. Even if Roy was the only remaining one now.

Edward followed along with Roy, past the smoking corpse of what had once been another chimera. He glanced at it quickly before looking away with a heavy heart. He would have offered to kill it, but he knew Roy would have refused him. Chimeras were killed by humans, it was always the way things had been. Perhaps there was some sort of justice in the fact that Roy had been the one this time.

Yet he knew that Roy must have felt terrible, perhaps even still did. He had lost someone close to him recently as well. Not that Roy had personally known that chimera, but there was an unspoken link between them. Just as strong as if it had been a friend. When Winry had died, he'd felt lost at first. Sadness, guilt, anger, they'd all assaulted him. Driving he and his brother to seek out their revenge against the man who had killed her, even though it had been an accident.

He'd never once cried for the death of his friend, not even breaking down in the middle of the night screaming and crying like Al had done. He'd finally let some tears out though, not just for Winry, but for Roy's own loss. There just came a point, when the sadness of it all became too much. But, like Roy had said, they loved one another. Together they'd get through the sadness thanks to the happiness they had with each other. Love healed, they just needed to let it.


	27. Chapter 27

Wow, everyone seems to think my teacher is a bad word, and that the chapter was sad. I agree with all of the above. So, saving all of us some time for today...

I went and voted today, that was amusing. I was standing by the machine that sucks your ballot in for about five minutes before they realized I was waiting. Nearly got bowled over by the very eager guy on his way to help me. Bit old for me though... and too enthusiastic if he nearly knocks me over before a first date. XD

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Roy continued to lead them along, following the ever stronger scent of humans. The humans besides his mate, and hopefully the very ones who had played an indirect role in his transformation to a chimera.

Now he knew he was fairly certain he wanted them to be hurt. In some way, somehow. Did humans not see the pain they caused by creating chimeras? He had, even before he'd become one. Edward had, so what was wrong with everyone else? Like the Fuhrer, and these alchemists who created chimeras. Had these people only sought to create tools which they believed had no feelings? But Roy knew the plight chimeras felt, it was a cold reality.

His only saving grace was Edward.

He knew Edward was worried about him. He knew that despite their earlier words, both of them still felt a sting of hurt. Time would heal them, for they had in a strange way, been able to bond on a deeper level at that moment. Right now though, time to heal would have to wait. He couldn't bring himself to accept this hurt yet, and give his mind a chance to heal.

As much as he wanted to again reassure Edward, he could not. And really, that was what hurt him the most right now.

So Roy pressed onward, drawing them closer to reaching the end of this mission. This stupid, hurtful, wonderful mission. Because, after all, Edward had fallen in love with him out here amid the snow and danger.

The scent of the humans soon became almost overwhelming to his sensitive nose. He knew they were on them now.

"Ed, they're in there." Roy pointed, once he'd pinpointed the proper cavern. As he blinked at it, he saw the yellow against the dark stone. "Is there a volcano around here somewhere?" Roy asked, unable yet to smell the sulfur, but knowing what it was.

Edward had reined in beside him. "Dormant ones. According to the books on the Amestris landforms that I've read, this area hasn't been volcanically active in over three hundred years."

"There's sulfur up in that cave they're holed up in." Roy explained, and sniffed at the air again. "One of them has started to move towards the mouth."

"They must be wondering where their guard is." Edward muttered, and felt a pang in his heart as he saw Roy flinch. "We better move quickly, and if you do snap your fingers, beware of the walls. If there's sulfur, there's probably magnesium as well."

"Noted." Roy said in a clipped tone, and urged his horse forward into a jog. They could not chance galloping up an icy mountain slope.

They made it only part way up the slope to the cave. Forced to veer off course to dodge a sudden spear of icy rock that shot up from the mountainside with a grating squeal.

Roy growled in irritation, and discomfort as the harsh noise assaulted his ears. Wheeling his mare out of the danger spot, he continued her up, only to be forced away by another rock spear. Again his head swam from the pain of the harsh noise.

And then, they just stopped.

From attacking Edward, and Roy.

Roy tried to shake off the headache forming behind his eyes as he maneuvered back over to Edward.

"What in the…" Edward said as they met back up again, not quite up to the cave yet.

"There are more now." Roy informed him quietly as he tried to settle his nervous horse.

Before either of them could say anything else, the figure of a man had appeared in the mouth of the cave. The shadows hid his features well, except from Roy's eyes. He was a stocky man, growing a beard out here in the wild, and was holding a thick fur blanket around him. Roy could smell that it was from a bear, most likely killed for these humans own survival. Most of his features were covered up by the fur skin.

"Sorry about that, Larry hasn't had much sleep lately. Come on up, and tell us how the hell you managed to get here." And the figure disappeared.

Roy exchanged a baffled look with Edward. "His voice isn't threatening, and my wolf instincts aren't telling me we're in danger anymore."

Edward hesitated, but knew that he could trust Roy. It wasn't as if he hadn't purposefully wandered into a trap before, he could handle them if things did go awry. "Then up we go." Edward said.

Roy followed after him, leaning forward a bit to aid his horse as she scrambled and half jumped the rest of the way up and into the cave. As he halted his mare, he saw that the cave was rather large, he could see the blast marks etched into the walls where it had been expanded through alchemic explosions. Hence the noise he'd heard the other day. It even appeared that they'd blasted some sort of corridor through the rock.

Frowning, he looked around at the four humans he'd been smelling. The one had ditched the fur skin now that he was away from the outer edge where it was considerably colder. All four humans were looking upon them with interest, but no hostility. Something Roy was just a touch unnerved by. Weren't these people escaped criminals?

Hopping down from his horse and whacking her away as she tried to nibble on one of his sweaters, he stared at them in confusion.

"You _are_ the alchemists who escaped from the prison, aren't you?" Edward asked them, clearly as confused as Roy was.

"Yes." One of the men replied rather calmly. He was a twig-like man, with mousy brown hair and a thick moustache. His clothes were rather torn, and seemed to hang on him. But he, like the others, appeared to be suffering of malnutrition.

"Do you know who we are?" Roy asked them now.

"Yes, of course. The Flame and Fullmetal alchemists." Another man answered, rubbing at his balding head with one weathered and chapped hand.

"So why are you being… nice?" Edward floundered for the right word. "Surely you know why we were sent after you."

"I'm failing to see how we're guilty of anything at all but escaping an imprisonment wrongfully given to us. The Fuhrer was embarrassed because he screwed up and was facing having everything blow up in his face. He would have been gone from office. He only imprisoned those of us he didn't kill to save his own skin." One of the others shrugged. "Should have just killed us the fast way, instead of dragging it out for us like this."

Roy looked at the man, who had thick brown hair hanging unkempt around a bony face. "I can't exactly fault them on that one, Ed."

Edward sighed, "not really. Maybe they can help us?"

"They can give us information, and then I plan to hurt them, even if you won't." Roy growled.

Edward shot him a sharp look. "They wouldn't be able to make it out of here anyway. They're far too weak. So don't go bashing them up because you're sore."

"He's right." The balding man shrugged. "We built our tomb here. We were injected with something before we were transported to the prison. It's been slowly taking away our strength. Even if we weren't sent to an execution to have a bullet in our heads, we have been given one anyway."

"At least tell us what happened to the chimera, don't tell me the thing failed."

"He wasn't a thing!" Roy flared up. He would have snapped his fingers, if Edward hadn't suddenly stepped in front of him, grabbing his forearms firmly. "Ed-"

"No!" Edward told him firmly, "I know you're still upset about it. I am too… but can you honestly expect anything more from people like them?"

"They just use chimeras like tools! It's not-"

"Gate be damned…" The words interrupted Roy's rant before it could even begin. "He's a chimera, isn't he. It's the only way it makes sense."

Roy stiffened, and Edward whipped around with a glare. "There are humans you know, who care about chimeras." Edward snapped at them.

"Then please do explain why he's more angry about it than you. All of us here know who you are, but avoided you all our lives. We know your stand on chimeras, it was healthier to stay away from the Fullmetal alchemist. So how is it that Colonel Mustang is more upset than you for the first time ever?"

Roy smirked, "you fear that thought. That I might just happen to be a chimera. Don't you?" He could smell it all over them, they were realizing that the two alchemists sent to hunt them, just may end up doing that task. "No, I'm not a chimera. I'm just royally pissed off considering I had to help clean up the disaster at the laboratory. Just because you were all idiots enough to break the rules along with the Fuhrer." Like he'd ever tell random people of his condition, even though it unnerved him one of them had guessed unknowingly. He'd have to be careful.

"Tricky, aren't you." Edward whispered to him before letting him go, and whirling around where he stood. "Let's skip the small talk. Roy and I need to know everything that you know about the chimera laboratory and the Fuhrer's involvement."

"And why should we tell you?" One voice asked with interest.

"Because you're dying anyway." Roy pointed out with a sneer.

"There's really not much more to tell. Honestly, everything was burned, all the evidence destroyed."

"Except the vault." The previously silent red-headed man said with a ragged sounding cough. "Anyway, please sit down and take a rest. Surely you must be tired. I am Harold, that there is Colin-"he pointed to the balding man, "Frank-"the mousy brunette, "and Larry." Who had the thick brown hair.

Neither made a move to sit down yet, even though the other alchemists had already done so. "What happened to the other escapees?" Edward asked.

"Died, in the storms." Frank shrugged with disinterest. "Alchemists always do have a better chance of survival."

"What is this vault?" Roy frowned as he crept nearer.

"The Fuhrer's secret vault where he stores all the top secret files for the laboratory experiments." Colin began, "all the final findings were sent to it before everything was burned."

"Where is this vault?" Edward pressed, now walking over to sit with them.

Roy followed, tugging the horses along after them so they'd be out of the worst of the cold.

"In his office." Harold filled in, coughing once more. "I never saw the exact place, but it's in his office somewhere."

"It'd be easy enough for me to raid it." Roy said as he looked over at Edward, sitting down next to him.

"Get those documents, and he'd be running for the borders." Edward nodded along, "shame that I don't know any country who'd take him."

"Not with your disapproval." Larry muttered, "you're Fullmetal. In case you haven't noticed yet, you can blacklist anyone."

"I've been told as much." Edward said dryly, glancing over at Roy briefly.

Roy shrugged, "it is true. It's a good thing you're loyal to the State otherwise you'd be a dangerous person."

"Not so much loyal to the State, as loyal to you." Edward said softly so that only Roy could hear the mumbled words.

"That's really all we know." Harold sighed, "we wish we could be of more help, but that's just impossible right now."

It was generally agreed to, and they settled in to eat by a fire, for these other alchemists this food was the first they'd had in days. And they'd not had the material to keep a fire going before. Their appreciation was quite vocal.

Roy had gone off to tend to the horses when Edward was approached by Colin. "There's something else you should see, now that I remember."

Edward frowned, but nodded, casting Roy a last glance before following Colin down the corridor looking place he'd spotted in the dim firelight. Roy would have thrown a fit had he sensed any danger, and Edward could handle himself against one dying alchemist. So he slipped away without Roy's notice.

Colin clapped and pressed his hands to an array etched into the rock wall, dissolving it before Ed's eyes. Though the dissolution had taken some time, considering how weak Colin was, his will to make alchemy happen, and the focus it took was wavering. "What should we do about these?"

Edward gasped, feeling slightly ill as he looked around. "And why… did you do this?" He asked in distress, feeling his heart clench.

"Because we couldn't find the right mix up until recently. These are the failed trash ones."

In a small cramped room were ten more chimeras, all mixes of animals, all different. All stirring awake and bumping into each other as they heard the human voices.

"Shut the door again, quickly." Edward urged, dragging Colin inside.

Colin did so, looking very confused. "They won't attack, that's the problem. They're too mellow, they just laze around."

Edward felt like screaming out in anger, and pain. But he stubbornly kept up a calm front. "Is this all of them? Besides the one we killed to get here?"

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, these are the last chimeras in existence." Colin assured him.

Edward bit the inside of his lip to keep the tears at bay, and tasted the blood welling from the wound. "Good."

"Wasn't sure if I should show you or the Colonel… was unsure of who would beat me up less."

"The Colonel mustn't know of this." Edward said quietly. No, Roy couldn't know, it would be too much too soon. He felt terrible, almost as if he was betraying Roy. And in a way, he was. The pain of sadness cut him deep as he drew his automail blade.

It was a quick slaughter, but that was all it was. A slaughter, the chimeras did not try and fight Edward off. And while it pained him to do this, he knew it had to be done. Better this, than leaving them here, or setting them free. Either way, they were dead. He'd rather it be at his hands, even if it hurt him deeply.

He never said another word as he left the area with Colin, and went back out into the open. His heart was heavy with guilt, pain, sadness.

"Ed, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Roy was immediately at Edward's side, sensing his mate was distressed over something.

Edward couldn't seem to meet Roy's eyes, he knew Roy hadn't been able to smell the chimeras through the rock wall, and he'd not let any part of them, even blood, touch him. Roy would not be able to pick up the scents that would give away what he'd done. "No."

Roy gave his mate a helpless look, knowing that something was, and Edward was hiding it from him. He desperately wanted to erase the sadness from Edward's posture, but he didn't know what to say or do."Edward, please…" he said softly, "why won't you look at me?"

Edward shook his head, and looked away from Roy. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Roy repeated, "Ed…" reaching out he turned Edward's face to him, and tilted it so Ed was forced to look at him. "please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I…" Edward gave him a helpless look. "I, Roy… I can't. You'd never forgive me, I can't even forgive myself."

Roy was starting to feel frantic, and quickly he drug Edward out of the cave and back outside where the other alchemists would stop staring at them. "Edward, you're scaring me. I don't know what to do. Tell me what it is. Nothing means more to you than me, nothing."

"Just leave it alone Roy, please. You always want to protect me, sometimes you need to be protected too."

Roy froze in shock, and very slowly started to be able to form words again. "Protect me? From what? Edward, no matter what it is, I'll love you."

Edward wiped at his eyes roughly. It was tearing him up, keeping this from Roy, making him worry. But he couldn't tell Roy what he'd done. Could he? "Even if I did something really horrible? You'd still love me?"

"Edward," Roy leaned in to kiss him gently, "I will always love you. When I chose you, I made an unbreakable promise to love you for the rest of my life. No matter what happens, I'll love you. No matter what you might do, I'll love you."

"I killed them… all of them." Edward whispered at last, feeling distraught and lost.

"Killed who?" Roy prodded gently.

Edward hesitated for a labored minute before saying, "the chimeras."

Roy blinked in shock, and then frowned at Edward. "What chimeras?"

"The rest of their experiments." Edward admitted, and suddenly couldn't hold it back anymore. He'd had every intention of taking this knowledge to his grave, but he just couldn't. "I killed them all… I did. They would have died soon anyway, I thought it'd be nicer if I made it quick and painless. I killed them all, it hurts Roy… I'm so sorry, I am."

Roy somehow managed to regain himself after being completely floored by Ed's admission. At first, he'd been unsure of what to do. He'd wanted to yell, storm away, yes. But he didn't. In his heart, he knew Edward had done the only thing that could have been done. He'd done the right thing really, and as sad as Roy might feel for the loss, he was touched that Edward would have gone through such a length. He could not blame Edward, but it seemed as if his cherished mate was tearing himself up over it.

"Edward?" Roy broached gently, touching his cheek lightly and getting a startled gaze in return. "You were going to keep this to yourself? For how long?"

"I wasn't ever going to tell you." Edward whispered sadly, "I wanted to protect you from being hurt again. I could have done it too, I don't know what happened."

Roy felt himself soften at Ed's words, though they pained him. But the pain he felt was not because of the chimeras. "Edward, love." He began as he stroked one of Edward's cheek lightly. "It hurts me more seeing you so upset about this. You don't have to try and hide it from me. I'm not angry with you, even a little. A bit frustrated that you're so damn stubborn, but I'm not angry."

"But I-!"

"No, Ed," Roy soothed and pulled the blond into a tight hug. "Thank you for making it painless for them. You frightened me, I thought you'd found out you were dying or something. Believe me Edward, I love you desperately. Please don't try and hide something like that from me again, I can take a little bad news as long as I know you're okay."

Edward felt the pain ease some from him, though he still felt badly. "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm so used to dealing with everything on my own. I'll try and remember though that I don't have to."

"Good."


	28. Chapter 28

Phoenix: You'd be very right.

GreedxEd: If he did try to run, I'm sure Roy would send wolfies to hunt him down.

Unfortunately: I voted for Lord Voldemort.

Mokona: Yes, Roy has a sweet sappy side... he's cute like that.

Bar-Ohki: Thought Roy was the bastard? XD

mrawgirl: I hope that's not a bad thing.

sandypinkkitty: Wow, so you'll know it almost as well as me by the end. I've not reached a final chapter yet. I'm close, but I'm guessing right now it's going to end up somewhere in the low 40's. If it makes it there.

Eli: -passes the tissues- Roy does know all.

* * *

So somehow I hurt my back yesterday. Today has been tons of fun. I think I might stay home tomorrow if I'm still in pain. The chairs at school aren't exactly made for the human back anyway. Today is my final date to get all those assignments my teacher lost sent in. So I'm sending out a very packed email with lots of attachments containing my blood, sweat, toil, and tears. Yes, I stole from Winston Churchill. What can I say, the guy has a point there. Wish me luck in passing the class, just in case she pulls something else. I swear, this is so not worth it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Is there something going on between you two?" Frank asked as Roy and Edward reentered the cave.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the curious alchemists, "I love him, is that a problem? 'Cause I can finish you off early if you want."

"No! I was just wondering…" He said quickly and muttered several choice expletives that he assumed Roy could not hear. Oh the joys of better hearing.

"Huh, never would have thought you two'd hook up after all the years you spent fighting." Larry muttered with a smirk.

Edward shrugged, "got bored of fighting and decided this was more fun."

Roy rolled his eyes, leave it up to Edward to make comments like that. But Ed did have a point, this was much more fun than fighting. And while their friendship had been special, this was even better. He'd never known until now just why people dreamed of being in love. It was beyond words to describe the feeling it gave you.

"Anyway," Roy headed them away from the possible discussion of him and Edward, "Ed, when did you want to start heading back?"

Edward sat down near the fire, again trying to warm himself back up. It seemed he spent an awful lot of time doing that. "We have the information we need, we can head back now. And really, we should start going back before it gets to be too late."

"You won't stay the night?"

"No." Edward said simply. "Unlike you all, we still have some time left on our lives. No offense. But we have things that still need to be done."

Roy was all for that, these alchemists had been an indirect cause of his becoming a chimera. These men were not part of his pack. They had upset his mate, and thus upset Roy even further. He wanted to be far away from these dying last links to what had happened to him.

He also wanted to have Edward to himself in private. The blond would take forever to warm up properly without blankets and the body heat Roy knew he would seek. At least, if they were alone. He wanted, and needed to take care of his mate, and being here was preventing him from doing that.

"Roy?" Edward asked, the silent question hanging between them.

Roy looked over at him, meeting his questioning golden eyes. "Yes, we should go. If you're ready."

Edward nodded, and slowly stood back up again. "Well, we'll be off now."

Roy barely paid attention to the other alchemists as he and Edward quickly got out of there and started back down the mountainside again. The sky was still clear of snow, so they figured they'd be able to cover a good deal of ground before nightfall.

"Did you believe their story about them dying that swiftly?" Edward asked quietly as they finally reached level ground again.

Roy snorted, "they will die, they know that much. I don't know what they were injected with, but I wouldn't put it past the Fuhrer or his pet alchemists to have done something like that."

"Now's your chance to have your revenge, if you want it." Edward told him, "else I'll do it. After all, this is still a mission that must be completed as was asked of me."

Roy nodded and stopped his mare, turning her about so he faced the cave again. He could still smell the humans in there, the dying alchemists who he could not bring himself to feel pity for. "They'll never mess with nature again."

He felt nothing as he snapped his fingers, and watched as the cavern exploded violently. He knew, even without the stench of blood that came wafting on the air, that they were dead. The mountain shook from the explosion, but luckily resulted in no avalanche. Was he supposed to feel nothing? His human side was… wasn't it? Was it his wolf side that so easily accepted the death of those he did not care about? He knew it must be, because he felt nothing. Not even a sense of accomplishment.

"I don't even feel sad." Roy said quietly.

Edward looked at him solemnly. "Unfortunately, you may never feel sad to see someone die who was not someone you consider your pack. That part of your wolf side is too instinctual to control. You would feel sad if Hawkeye died, for instance. But others? You may never feel sadness for them."

"It'll take getting used to… but then again, I can't let myself keep trying to think in terms of whether or not my actions are humane. I'll never be a human again."

"You'll have plenty of emotions to make up for it in regards to the rest of us." Edward pointed out, knowing how much Roy's instincts towards him drove him crazy sometimes.

Roy looked over at him and sighed, "this chimera business is going to take me a long time to get used to. Trying to accept myself as one thing, and having to act as another is hard on me. The lines are fuzzy in places… the separation in my mind of human and wolf is growing dimmer the more I get used to being this."

"No one ever said you can't become an eccentric bastard." Edward winked at him and looked around the mountain range. "By the map… I'm guessing we're actually not too far from the ice fields near the border. If we cut north further we can come around quicker through the ice fields and back to the prison. We won't have to worry about ground conditions."

"How long then do you estimate it will take us to get back?" Roy asked.

"Two days at the most." Edward said, "you want to go that way? You can build me an igloo again."

Roy smirked at him, "you just liked the fact you didn't have to be outside during that snowstorm."

"That, and it was kind of romantic." Edward winked at him. His gaze then drifted around the landscape before his eyes landed on something glittering in the snow near to where some of the last debris from the explosion had settled. Urging his horse forward he leaned over in his saddle as he reached it, scooping up the glittering object from the snow.

Roy had followed after, and leaned over to see what Edward had picked up. "Someone's rich." He remarked idly and looked around. "Think there are any more?"

Edward grinned, and offered the fist sized diamond to Roy. It still had chunks of rock around it, but it was obvious what it was. "Probably, this area was volcanic. I'm sure the pressure and heat did wonders for whatever coal happens to be in these mountains."

Roy took the diamond with interest. "I think when I'm Fuhrer I'll have these mountains mined, what do you think?"

"I think you're about to make Amestris very rich, sir." Edward grinned at him.

"Well, this one's for us…" Roy said as he peered at the diamond before pocketing it. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with part of it. Though the thought made his stomach flutter nervously.

"Yes… well we better get moving then so you can do all your Fuhrerly deeds." Edward smiled, "and build me an igloo."

Roy glowered at his mate's teasing smile. He knew Edward was messing with his wolf side, and he didn't even mind. Anyone else might have gotten snapped at, or bashed over the head. But only his mate could get away with making cracks about his being a chimera and get away with it. "Fine, fine. I'll make you another igloo. Demanding little-"

"Not little." Edward hissed under his breath and chased after Roy. "Roy!"

Roy snickered as Edward finally caught up with him. "Oh don't be so gloomy." He taunted Edward.

As Edward smiled Roy knew that they'd be okay. Today had been emotionally hard on them both. But they were moving on, in more ways than one. He was glad Edward was no longer upset, and even he was finding he didn't mind so much anymore what had happened. They were alive, Edward was happier, and he had the information he needed to finally get the needed position of Fuhrer.

And he dared anyone to try and prevent him from claiming it.

He could get rid of any challengers, brave fools. And he had Edward by his side supporting him. That was practically the seal on the promotion right there. He'd thought it before, that together, he and Edward even just as friends had formed a formidable team. Now that they loved one another, he felt that he could take over the world with his mate by his side. Fortunately for the world, right now he only wanted Amestris.

The two of them cut through the mountains, the farther north they went, the colder it became. But that also meant that they could pick up more speed. The snow was cold and compacted, and provided a safe surface for racing over. Yet Roy could tell that Edward had begun withdrawing. He knew his mate was cold, and that his automail leg at least was probably struggling to stay warm even with the body heat of the horse right next to it.

They did not stop though, Edward wouldn't have heard any such idea. Not until night began to fall. And there were still a few hours yet until then.

It was obvious when they made it free of the mountains at last. Roy felt oddly exposed, even though he knew they were the only ones out here. Nothing but snow and ice stretched all around them, with the mountains in the backdrop. It was even colder though out here, without the insulation of the mountains.

"No wonder people in Drachma keep trying to invade us." Roy remarked idly, "I'd get pretty tired of freezing my ass off everyday too."

Edward laughed, "maybe you should offer them a tourist package?"

"Yeah, invite them in to kill us. There's the intelligent thing to do." Roy rolled his eyes, and they started the horses west, heading towards where the prison would lay.

They made it relatively far before the sky began to grow dark. The clouds were gone from above them right now, showing only black sky glittering with stars that seemed so very close. On the patches of ice the night sky was mirrored, creating a fascinating polka dotted pattern on the ground.

"It is beautiful out here though, even for snow." Edward said quietly, they'd reined in their horses.

Roy looked over at him with a smile. "I know you don't like snow, but you look beautiful yourself out here. Makes me wonder why I never saw it before."

Edward flushed somewhat, "we see what we expect to see. Before this, you never expected to see me as anything more than your friend I'm sure. Maybe in time that would have changed… but I'm glad it didn't take too much time." He admitted as he reached over to take one of Roy's hands and squeeze it gently.

"Would you have ever grown to love me on your own?" Roy wondered.

"We'll never know, so why wonder." Edward smiled, "I'm just glad I love you now. So stop wondering about that, and build me my igloo so I can warm up."

Roy rolled his eyes and swung off his horse. "You're lucky I love you." And he began to get the transmutation ready to the backdrop of Edward laughing.

It was easier the second time, and soon a glittering igloo was erected in the middle of the snowy and icy landscape. Edward picketed the horses and Roy grabbed their supplies before they went inside to set up their camp and seal the door shut from the outside.

"Edward," Roy sighed as he went to sit down behind the blond and pull him onto his lap. It was where he knew Edward would end up anyway on his own. "You are so stubborn, you're lucky you haven't gotten frostbite yet."

Edward had shed down to his normal clothing already, as had Roy, and he leaned into Roy's firm body behind him with a contented sigh. "I tend to be lucky. It's nice though having you here, I like it when you help warm me up."

"It's funny, because had anyone else tried to warm you up like this I don't think they'd be alive the next morning." Roy grinned.

"Naturally." Edward yawned in a satisfied way and tucked his head under Roy's chin. "You're the only one I'll drop my guard around in this way."

"Good, or I'd have to kill my competition."

"No one could compete with you. You're too egotistical, I'd say it's inhuman, but the joke is kind of lost when you're not human."

"Ha-ha." Roy grouched affectionately.

Edward smirked and gave a short half of a laugh. "So, my soon-to-be Fuhrer, have I passed my mission?"

"You," Roy hugged Edward gently, "have passed. Mostly."

"Mostly?!" Edward screeched at him.

"Mostly." Roy repeated firmly. "You still haven't thanked me properly for all the help I gave."

Edward gave a snort of disagreement. "I never asked for it."

"I still require it though, else I shall have to punish you when we get back." Roy smirked and bent his head to nip suggestively at Edward's neck. "Maybe have a joint weekend imprisonment in the stockades together."

"You," Edward managed through a shiver, "have got to be the strangest future Fuhrer I've ever met."

"Lecture in my office then?" Roy suggested with a grin as he licked at the place he'd nipped.

Edward bit back a groan, "how about we skip the thanks and the future punishment and you just give it to me right here and now." Edward suggested impishly as he twisted where he sat so he could look up at Roy.

"In an igloo?" Roy blinked at him.

"In an igloo."

"Before we've eaten?"

"Working up an appetite is good for you."

"In an igloo?"

"Yes, Roy, in an igloo."

Roy smirked at him, "very well. You can start by getting the food going. And then my boots need to be polished. After that you can-"

Roy's smirk never faded as Edward's lips crashed into his to silence his teasing list. Apparently Edward was not about to be deterred or distracted for Roy's amusement. Which was fine by him.

He'd not wanted to do this in one of those dank caves. But if he had to think about it, an igloo was kind of romantic in a way. And Edward needed to be warmed up.

When they separated for air, Edward gave Roy a pointed, lustful look. "I know you can smell pheromones."

To right, Roy could, and he grinned. "Just how much about wolves do you know that you're keeping quiet about?"

"Enough to keep surprising you." Edward breathed as he began slowly unbuttoning Roy's shirt.

"You're sure about this?" Roy asked quickly before he gave in. If he did, he knew he'd have a hard time stopping if Edward changed his mind. The wolf in him would happily fuel his perverted side.

"Roy." Edward said with a smirk, "I'm your mate. I know wolves normally wait until Spring, but I go into heat whenever I want."

"Spring should be interesting then." Roy said before he claimed Edward's mouth again urgently and gently lowered him to the blankets that were spread onto the snow and ice ground next to the crackling fire.


	29. Chapter 29

My power was off for a few hours... how nice of it to throw me off my update schedule. I was hoping it'd come back on though before midnight, and it did! I stayed up hoping I'd be able to get in today's update, and I win. The power gods love me today. Those sacrifices worked. Anyway, I'll answer reviews tomorrow morning. I'm exhausted right now and I don't think I want to try making intelligent comments while my brain is already off in who-knows-what land.

But I am at least getting you the chapter, even if a bit later than normal.... still love you power gods! Don't die on me again.

Ahem... so, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Stop it." Edward mumbled sleepily for the third time, not even opening his eyes.

Roy cracked another grin as Edward snuggled up against him even closer. Something Roy hadn't thought possible. "You're not the only tired one, but we still need to keep going."

"Too sleepy." Edward yawned in protest.

"Well, we did have several rounds." Roy smirked and poked Edward lightly in the side again. "You should get up… the more we lay here like this the more I'll want an encore. Then we'll be even later in getting home."

Edward was suddenly awake, and rolling over on top of Roy. "Well, if you insist."

Thoughts of leaving soon flew out of Roy's mind as he fell a very willing victim to Edward's idea of how to wake up.

Some time later, Roy was lying there catching his breath with a rather silly smile on his face. "You've become insatiable."

"As long as it's with you, I don't see you complaining anytime soon." Edward pointed out as he drew lazy circles on Roy's chest.

"How true that is." Roy agreed contentedly.

Eventually they did arise from the warmth that was their entwined bodies ensconced in the blankets. They found their clothes, pulling them on while stealing heated looks at each other. Edward started breakfast while Roy went out to check on the horses.

The shaggy animals hardly paid him any attention as he looked them over, finding them both still in good condition. They were hardy, that was for sure. They had done a lot of work, and gotten very little food in the process. But they were holding up fine. Roy felt assured that they would be able to get both he and Edward back to the prison without trouble.

His gaze drifted towards where the border lay. All seemed quiet, though he knew Drachma was always up to something. He couldn't blame them though, not really. It probably kept them warm.

A noise to his right revealed itself to be Edward's footsteps as he came out of the igloo, their things in hand as well as some breakfast. He passed a muffin to Roy as he came to stand with him, also looking towards the border.

"Might I make my request now that you never send me on missions into Drachma?" Edward said with a slight shiver as he nudged up against Roy until the man's arm settled in around his shoulders like he wanted it to.

Roy chuckled softly, "Edward, love, you're going to have to force me to send you on missions at all. And make sure you do, because I won't want to let you go too far away from me for too long. But for appearances sake… you must force me."

"Don't worry, I will." Edward promised, and leaned sideways into the warm, sturdy frame of the man beside him. "I don't plan to be a catalyst in making anyone suspicious of you. At least more than anyone already is, considering how closed off you always seem. People do get wary of what evil thoughts are swimming in your mind."

"Good, it keeps them out of my way." Roy smiled, squeezing Edward to him gently. "And of course you're a fearsome deterrent."

Edward yawned widely, "yes. Fortunately for you, you're the only one I drop my guard around like this. Not even Al gets to see my softer side."

"And what a soft side you have." Roy grinned and heaved a road-weary sigh. "So, are we ready to get going now at last? Mister Insatiable?"

"Yes, let's go." Edward rolled his eyes and gave a huff. "Even if I make it back there sometime after nightfall it'll be fine. I'll return the horses, get the car, and come get you. I can easily make an excuse to want to start heading back."

"I'm going to kind of miss the horses, you know." Roy said as they separated in order to go mount their respective horses.

"Maybe if you're really nice to me I'll buy you a horse for your birthday this year." Edward offered with a smirk, "how old are you going to be this year? Fifty-nine?"

"Oh ha-ha." Roy growled as he trotted after Edward. "I'll have you know that you should be glad I'm older. I've more experience, and I sure didn't hear you complaining about my experience last night."

"Contraire," Edward smiled, "I believe my appreciation was quite vocal."

"Yes, vocal you are. But I knew that when you were twelve."

"Cradle robber."

"Consensual child."

"Wrinkled pervert."

"I am not wrinkled!"

Edward cackled merrily and urged his horse faster, until soon Roy was forced to chase him across the snowy and icy landscape at a gallop.

Roy shook his head with a smile as he chased after his mate. He truly had chosen a handful of man for his mate. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He truly believed, as he always had, that Edward brought out the best in him. No matter in what way.

With Edward beside him, he felt assured that now was the best possible time to claim his position as Fuhrer. Because no matter what happened, Edward would be pushing him to be the best at everything. Whether the blond knew it or not, Roy responded. As long as Edward was with him, as long as he had his life mate beside him, he would be on top of his game.

He did have things personal to them to consider though. Especially in the light of recent events.

First off, Edward had fallen in love with him. He still planned to properly court his mate upon their return, but Edward loved him. He had claimed Edward, yes, and the blond had agreed to it. But the realistic human side of him had always known that there was the chance Edward could shy away. It was a slim chance, but Edward was still in mourning. Grief could make people do unexpected things. Now though he knew it was for real. He had his mate for life, and Edward would not stray from him. They loved each other, and that was one of the most uplifting feelings in this world.

Which then brought up the human side of all of this. Yes, his wolf side was appeased, he had a mate. But the human side of him knew that they needed to make a binding pact in the human world as well. After all, it was the world Edward lived in fully, and the one Roy tried to live half inside. He knew that what they'd done last night for the first time was akin to consummating a marriage in wolf terms.

The mere mention of the word 'marriage', sent his heart fluttering and his head felt light.

But it was true, as far as wolves were concerned, he and Edward were married. He knew that Edward must realize this as well. Even though the blond had said nothing about it, they both knew enough about wolves from reading, or in his case, being forced to read, those books. He was sure that Edward knew the full meaning of what they were now in the terms of part of his DNA.

He wanted to do this the human way though too. No, he needed to. It was only fair to the human side of him, and his human mate. He knew how it went, he'd never done it before, but he knew the general idea of how to go about this without getting wine tossed in your face. He was nervous anyway, even though he knew that logically this was something he couldn't go into and come out losing.

It felt like things were moving so quickly between them though. So he could only imagine how it would look to outsiders if suddenly he and Edward were engaged. Forget the "just dating" thing they'd have to pull, they couldn't just suddenly be engaged. Even if they were technically married in a way.

Was it possible for wolves to faint?

Roy shook the dizziness from his mind, he was being silly. He'd wait a while, give it a proper amount of time. And hope he didn't go insane in the process.

But he was married to Ed already… though, sort of like a half marriage? Did they have such things? I guess if one party was a chimera they did.

Wolves didn't faint… right? Must… draw… on… brave… wolf… instincts!

"Roy!" Edward gasped and reached over quickly to steady the man who'd begun to sway. "Are you okay?"

Roy snapped out of it when he heard the concern flood Edward's voice. "What? Oh…" Roy blushed, "yeah, sorry."

Edward began to rein in his horse, and Roy followed suit. "You look a bit paler than normal… are you sure you're okay?"

Roy halted his horse as well, and gave Edward a sheepish look. "Yeah, was just thinking about last night… what it meant. To my wolf side."

Edward paused for a moment before it dawned on him, and he gave what was unmistakably a giggle. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He teased gently.

"No!" Roy reassured him quickly. "Just… it's shocking. I never would have thought that one day I'd be a chimera, and in less than two weeks have half married you."

Edward smirked, even though his cheeks flushed a bit. "Half married me? What sort of nonsense is that? Are you afraid of commitment still?"

"Well, my wolf side married you, but my human side didn't." Roy explained, feeling rather flushed himself.

"Your human side is going to have to wait a reasonable amount of time." Edward cautioned through his slight blush. "But as far as I'm concerned, between just you and I, we're married. I knew this would happen when I said yes to you that Saturday."

"And you don't mind, even a little?"

"If I had, I'd not have allowed last night to happen." Edward said rather calmly. "I knew what I was doing. I know what the wolf in you registers it as. I'm fine with it, and actually, I'm glad that you realize it too. Without me having to tell you first."

Roy exchanged a smile with him, thought they were both somewhat shy smiles. "But I suppose I can't go see Al and tell him he's my brother-in-law?"

"Not just yet." Edward laughed and reached over to squeeze Roy's hand. "But one day, yes. Now are you still feeling light headed? Do you need me to say the word 'married' a few hundred times? Would that help?"

Roy gave him a mocking glower and grudgingly squeezed back the hand of his teasing mate. "I think you can pass on that helpful little endeavor."

Edward smirked, "just let me know if you do. Are you ready to keep going?"

"And you really don't mind?"

"Being half married to you? As you call it?"

Roy nodded, knowing it was silly of him to ask. But then again, all humans had a silly side to them they wish would learn to shut up. Sometimes however, that silliness was rooted far too deep for even sensible wolf instincts to manage.

Further thoughts on that matter were soon abandoned, as Edward took Roy under the chin with one hand and pulled him over to meet half way in a languid kiss.

When Edward pulled away, leaving a partly shocked, but mostly pleased Roy, he smirked at the blond. "I'll take that as a no."

"Good plan." Edward agreed with his own smirk.

This time as they rode on, Roy didn't feel the sensation he might faint when he thought about the gravity of all of this. Instead he felt a giddy swooping sensation dart through him, leaving him with tingles of happiness.

Because of their late start to the day, not that Roy was complaining, they took lunch late. Which would work out nicely, they'd be able to eat dinner late as well. Probably around the time Edward fetched him in the car. Roy had already decided he'd wait a ways off on the road.

They pulled the horses up so they could eat, and let the two animals mill lazily around the frozen ground as they caught their breath. They seemed to have unending endurance, and Roy knew that they must be used to ventures like this. Helpful. He wasn't sure he'd have had the energy to deal with a bratty horse.

Roy caught the biscuit and package of dried meat Edward tossed to him. They'd lain the blankets out over the ground, to keep them from sitting directly on the cold ground. Thank goodness for cleansing alchemy, else these blankets would have been wet, dirty, and covered in who else knew what.

"At least promise me you'll wait a few months. Maybe until winter is over." Edward said as he sat down behind Roy, leaning backwards until they rested back to back against one another.

Roy clunked his head back gently against Ed's. "What's this about?"

"Asking me to marry you… you know, in a proper human way."

"It's reasonable." Roy agreed, "may I ask why though you're being so specific?"

"I want to give Al more time to heal. Time to heal before he is told that I'm going to be married to you… again."

"And what of you? Do you not need time to heal still?"

"I will, once I get back." Edward sighed in a lost sounding way.

"Edward," Roy began after he finished chewing and swallowing, "you know you can take as much time as you need. Don't rush yourself to try and find solace. The pain never really goes away, it just grows to be less."

"I know." Edward said with a small smile. "Maybe, when we get back, I can talk to you about it? I think that might help me."

"I'd like that very much."

"Anyway, let's not talk about it out here." Edward decided, "do you think you'll ever tell anyone but me that you're a chimera?"

Roy thought about it for a moment, before answering. "I once thought about telling Al… but right now I'm at a point in my life where I'm fine now just having you know. The less people to know, the safer I am."

"I'll try and keep you acting as much like a human as I can when I'm around." Edward said, "Hawkeye will be difficult though. She's sharp."

"It's actually not her I'm worried about, so much as it is Falman. The guy's smarter than you're giving him credit for."

"No, I know how smart he is." Edward smiled, "just a bit naïve about some things. I'm willing to guess this is one of them. Even if he thinks something's off, he's not an alchemist, and I doubt he even knows how to spell 'chimera'."

"Can you?" Roy teased, he couldn't help it.

"Of course I can!" Edward flared up indignantly as Roy laughed.

"Just asking." Roy defended with a smirk, and gasped as Edward flung snow backwards at him. It landed down his neck. "Ed!"

"You had it coming." Edward cackled gleefully to himself, before squeaking as he suddenly was grabbed by one arm from behind and flung onto his back against the blankets so that he now stared up at Roy.

"You're lucky I don't want to dump snow all over you. So I think you can just lay here and stay out of trouble." Roy said as he pinned Ed's arm down.

Edward laughed and blinked up at Roy imploringly. "I'll be good."

Roy took one look at that face and gave a groan as he felt his resolve waver. "Why must you be so cute?"

"I'm not cute!" Edward pouted as he tried to sit up.

Roy let him. "Of course you aren't."

Edward huffed, but smiled anyway.

They finished their lunch in between more small bickers and their discussions. Once they had finished eating they packed everything up again and fetched their horses. They had to reach the prison still by close to after nightfall, ideally. Edward said they were very close to that goal, so Roy could only trust him on that. He was very ready to get back into that car, blast the heater on high, and get back to Central by late morning of tomorrow.

He had a country to claim, a mate to warm up, and some sleep on an actual bed to get in. Already he was beginning to feel the adrenaline slowly seep into his system as he mentally prepared himself for starting the trip back home.


	30. Chapter 30

Is it just me or does the FFnet layout keep getting worse?

GreedxEd: Roy seems the type to me to freak just a bit.

Anime-Luver: Be glad it's not over 60 chapters XD. I have been known to do that...

B.D.: Of course I do. And thank you, I'm glad you like the relationship development.

mrawgirl: Green? It's not St. Patty's Day yet though... I like the swaying Roy too. He needs to sway every now and then.

Paon: You got... breakfast? -pouts- I'm glad you had something to read though over it. Beats those newspapers, huh? My newspaper was all soggy yesterday for some reason. Twas gross, I live in a desert, it shouldn't be soggy.

Phoenix: I should make Roy do a full faint in a story somewhere.

Bar-Ohki: That's what counts, right? He's cute.

Unfortunately: I kind of am starting to feel bad for Drachma after writing this story. I think they're all misunderstood.

Eli: Your Roy would be offended, but he won't stay that way. We both know how finicky he is.

anmb: Yes! I always wanted a generator! -hauls it into her room-

Egypt: What is it they say? Great minds think alike? You've been having trouble on your story? Which one?

* * *

As a note to some select people, yes you will get your naughty stuff. Probably by tomorrow.

And I found out, was it this week? Sure, let's go with that. Anyway, I found out that I have about 40 lurkers that comprise of one of my readers school classmates. Yeah, you all know who you are. She tattled on all of you. And now I just hope she doesn't kill me tomorrow morning.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"So I'm thinking of drafting a letter to whoever it is that's in charge of Drachma right now-" Roy looked Edward's way for the name.

"Brennon Dunst." Edward filled in helpfully.

"Right." Roy trusted Edward to know, Edward seemed to know something about everything. "And offering to work together with him to find a more peaceful way of them warming up. It's kinda obvious to me now why they keep trying to invade. I'm freezing my ass off and I don't even live up here all year 'round anymore."

"I'd offer to take the message, but I'm afraid I might have to pass." Edward said with a shiver as the wind continued to brush against him.

"You'd have found that offer refused anyway." Roy pointed out. "It's just an idea right now as it is. I'm not seriously considering anything right now beyond what needs to be done immediately."

"I want you to take me with you, when you go to try and find this vault." Edward said, looking over at Roy with serious golden eyes. "Just in case. I can deal with the Fuhrer's pet alchemists while you deal with the Fuhrer."

"Planning to kill them?"

"Only if they give me a reason to. They're a bit scared of me I think. None of them have ever accepted my offer for a fight."

"Edward, love," Roy said in amusement, "it takes either myself, or an idiot to accept an offer to fight you. They're neither, as brown nosing as they may be, they're not idiots. And they're certainly not me."

"I can only handle one of you as it is." Edward said dryly.

They chatted off and on as they road, giving the horses plenty of time to walk at a slower pace in between the charges across the frozen ground. Roy could tell they were swinging south again, as Edward continued to follow the forefront of the mountains around, knowing it would lead them back in the proper direction. He'd be glad to be out of the wild, even though he did feel free out here… but it was time to get back to Central.

Roy saw the prison first, but neither of them made mention to it as the galloped closer. The darkness that had fallen around them was perfect for concealing Roy, as he'd have to sneak off on foot down the road a ways to wait for Edward to pick him up again. He couldn't chance staying near the prison walls and causing the dogs to go crazy.

Only once they were within a mile of the prison did they slow the horses down to a walk, and then a halt.

"You can find the road again?" Edward asked as Roy hopped down from his mare.

Roy nodded, and passed the reins up to Edward. "Yes, I'll be waiting for you." He said and gave the mare one last pat. She had served him well. "Be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Edward assured him, and blushed as Roy placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "Stop that," he hissed, and whacked Roy as he was released, "you'll make me feel like a girl."

Roy winked at him. "Now Ed, I know very well you're not a girl." He said as he backed away. "I'll see you again soon."

"Yes." Edward smiled after him, before starting off alone with the horses towards the prison.

Roy watched him go, before turning and heading off at his own pace towards the road. He trained his ears to follow the sound of the horses, blocking out the sound of his boots crunching against the snow and ice.

Ten minutes passed before Edward reached the prison, and pulled up the snorting and stamping horses.

Immediately the guard from before, that had greeted him initially to open the gates, came out. He still appeared ill, and he nodded to Edward in greeting. "That was swift, we knew we could count on you."

Edward nodded shortly. "It takes more than some snow and some escaped prisoners to slow me down. Open the gate up, just because this mission is complete doesn't mean I have time to be wasting."

The guard nodded with a smile, yes, they were indeed used to having no wasted time. "Yes, of course." And he waved to another man sitting in the guard house out in front of the gate. "Open 'er up!"

Edward steadied the horses as they pranced eagerly, knowing they were home and would be brought back to their straw covered stalls and a bucket of oats. "Thanks." He said, nodding to them both as he passed through the gate.

The car was still parked where he'd left it, a good foot of snow encasing the roof.

Edward swung down from the gelding he'd road, and patted it on its neck gratefully. "You're one hell of a horse." He told the animal.

The two inner courtyard patrol guards were already approaching with their dogs. "Ah, Fullmetal, was it successful?" One asked.

Edward nodded, and tossed the reins of the horses to one of them. "Yes, naturally. Now is Marcus still here?"

"I'm afraid he's asleep, we can wake him though, if you desire."

Edward shook his head, already removing the remainder of their supplies from the saddlebag. "No, inform him though in the morning that the mission was successful. I have to leave immediately anyway, busy schedule to keep."

"Of course, sir." They nodded and waited patiently for Edward to finish unloading.

"How many were left? When you found them?" One asked.

Edward shrugged, "just four, but they were wraiths at best. They wouldn't have lasted even another week."

"The other alchemists? Did you find evidence of them?"

"Yes, they were all dead. Just bones now though." Edward said offhandedly. "They're in far too dangerous an area though to be picked up and dragged back. Let Marcus know not to send anyone into the mountains to retrieve bodies. He'd just lose whoever he sends out."

"Yes, sir. We'll let him know."

Edward nodded, and carried his bundle of things to the car. Opening it with one hand, he then tossed the leftover supplies onto the backseat. "Thank you. Anyway, I need to be going now." And he glanced over to the horses. "They did really well for me, give them some nice treats, or something."

They nodded agreeably.

Edward glanced around the prison one last time before getting into the car and starting the engine. It came to life after a rough rumble of cold gears. Before he even started driving he turned the heating on full blast, and made sure the vents were pointed at all the key areas to warm him. Stripping out of his extra layers, to give the heat a better chance to warm him quicker, Edward only kept the black scarf around his neck. He'd grown rather fond of it ever since Roy had bestowed it upon him.

Shifting the car into drive, Edward began to pull out of the courtyard, giving a short wave to the guards and going slow so as not to startle the horses. Snow began to fly off of the roof however as he hit the main road and began to speed away into the night. The gates had clanged shut behind him with a grating screech.

Edward drove until he spotted Roy.

Roy looked up from where he'd been staring at the reflection of the night sky in a patch of ice as the car stopped beside him. Smiling, he hurried over and climbed inside as the door was unlocked.

"Before you ask, I'm fine." Edward smiled, and chuckled as Roy stuck out his tongue. "I'll warm up soon enough. I'll take the first driving shift though, so sleep. One of us should."

"Well aren't you the bossy one." Roy mocked, but lowered the seat back with a relaxed sigh. "Oh how I've missed padding."

"Once we get home, I'm taking a hot shower, getting coffee, and doing laundry properly." Edward said as he accelerated the car forward again.

"You can do all that at my house if you like." Roy suggested hopefully.

"I would hope that you'd allow me to freeload off of your cleaning supplies and coffee." Edward grinned as he basked in the warm heat coming from the vents.

"You do realize just how unfair it is, don't you?"

"It's not unfair that I-"

"No, not that."

"Then what?" Edward frowned over at him.

Roy smiled faintly, "that I'll have to wait at _least_ a month to ask you to move in with me."

Edward smirked, "now there, my love, is where I come in. I'm ornery enough that people won't bat an eye if you tell them I suddenly showed up on your doorstep one day and demanded I be allowed to stay."

"I knew I married you for a reason." Roy joked.

"Oh, was that the reason?" Edward scoffed teasingly and smiled over at Roy. "Enough talk out of you, before I make you sleep on the floor for a week, without me."

"Yes, dear." Roy smirked and fell silent as his eyes closed. It was not long before sleep claimed him.

Edward looked over to see Roy fast asleep, and turned back to driving with a smile. And Roy thought _he_, Edward, was cute. That was a joke compared to the sight of a peacefully sleeping, happy Roy. It was rare times like this when Roy exposed his most vulnerable side.

He was still feeling as if this all was a bit surreal. That he was now married. Even if it was a half sort of marriage, Edward knew it was as binding as him having a ring on his finger and Roy's last name. Or should it be Roy having his last name?

Edward Mustang… or Roy Elric… it was so hard to choose. He might just default and let Roy choose.

In any case, the fact remained that he was technically married to Roy. He'd never really given much thought in years past that he might ever marry. Much less find someone to be that other person he could spend the rest of his life with. But he had, in the most binding ways, he had.

It was an odd sensation he was feeling right now. A safe, secure sort of feeling that basked in his love for who was now by all respects, his husband. He'd had boyfriends before, but with none of them could he see himself having ever gotten married to. None of them gave him the feelings Roy did. Only with Roy did he feel comfortable in showing all of himself, and not being rejected. They'd proved that already, that Roy would not turn from him.

He hoped that one day soon, Alphonse might be happy for him. He hoped his mother, had she still been alive, would have been happy. He'd finally found love with someone, and while he'd never actively searched for a happy ending with love, like anyone, he wanted it. He'd been lucky enough to find it.

Edward stopped the car near to two in the morning so that he could sleep while Roy drove. By the looks of things, they'd make it back into Central by mid-morning tomorrow. Which was fine by him, it meant there'd be fewer people out and about.

Leaning over he gently rubbed one of Roy's shoulders until the man began to stir awake. "Roy, it's your turn to drive." He said quietly.

Roy yawned widely, and nodded as he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after two." Edward replied, and smiled at the waking man. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." Roy said as he sat up, rubbing at the back of his head. "I am a bit hungry though."

Edward reached back into the backseat. "We should eat. We never did get dinner." He said, rustling around for food.

Roy decided that helping was beyond him when he could instead watch Edward's shirt ride up. A very tempting amount of skin was being shown as the taught abdominal muscles rippled with Edward's efforts. He could stare at that for quite a while and never grow tired of it. Though he tried not to think of what he wanted to _do_ to that skin. There were so many options.

Lick it… kiss it… nip his way along it… suck on it…

Wait… he wasn't supposed to be thinking of things like that.

Seemed that marriage didn't dull the bedroom life after all. He was still just as turned on by a small show of flesh as he had been before he'd wed Edward.

Edward smirked, and felt a bit of a flush on his cheeks that was not purely from the effort of getting them food, as he saw Roy staring at him hungrily. Thrusting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his direction, he winked at Roy. "As much as I love being visually undressed by you, we should eat."

"Eat…" Roy said blankly as he took the sandwich, and looked down at it, slowly understanding. "Oh, right… yes."

"Just what _were_ you undressing me out of?" Edward asked curiously.

Roy blinked at him, and looked away somewhat sheepishly. "Nothing actually. Was just thinking of what I wanted to do to that skin you were showing off."

"And what did you decide on?" Edward asked, licking his way slowly along the other edges of the sandwich to catch the jelly before it squirted out from between the slices of bread. He kept his playful golden eyes on Roy.

Roy silently swore, Edward was taunting him with food… again! That man could make anything edible seem sexy. And it was working too, he realized, shifting as inconspicuously as possible. He really needed to step outside into the frigid air again to cool himself off.

"As soon as we get home, I'll show you." Roy promised with a hint of a growl in his voice as Edward opened his mouth wide to admit as much of the sandwich as possible, which was a great amount, and chomp down on it enthusiastically.

"But I want a shower." Edward pointed out, knowing quite well the effect he was having on Roy.

Roy nearly had a major problem right then and there. "I'll just have to show you in the shower then."

Oh and what an image that was… Edward in the shower. A hot, steamy shower, the water running down his body.

He was decidedly in major trouble. "Quit trying to turn me on, you're too damn good at it."

Edward winked at him, and gave a quick swipe of his tongue to a glob of jelly that had appeared. "I can see that. This is fun though."

"I'll get you back for this once we get home." Roy promised.

"Good." Edward grinned and stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth with a moan of delight.

Roy bolted from the car.

Edward snickered as he swallowed the mouthful, and got out of the car as well.

Roy came around, glowering at the blond. "You're definitely glad to be heading back. You've become very naughty."

Edward grinned up at him wickedly. "I am glad."

Roy smirked back, "your turn to get some sleep. Believe me, when I get you home, you're going to need all the energy you can get."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They both got back into the car, and Roy helped readjust the heater vents onto Edward as the blond reclined back in the seat. Once all of that had been taken care of, they resumed driving.

Roy brought the car quickly back up to full speed, kicking up powdery snow as they went. He was now even more determined to get back quickly. He had a lot to do, and Edward had just jumped to the top of his 'to-do' list.

"You have obviously spent too much time around food if you can eat it in ways like that." Roy grumbled under his breath.

Edward didn't answer.

Roy looked over, and smiled to see Edward asleep already. The blond did look exhausted though. So he was glad that Ed was finally getting some rest where he had constant heated air, and a padded seat to lay in.

He just hoped that Edward got plenty of rest for the following day. He planned for it to be busy in more ways than one.

So Roy drove on, growing ever closer to Central by the minute.


	31. Chapter 31

B.D.: I half wanted something to go awry at the prison, but there was no reasonable thing I could make happen. But Headquarters make up for that I think.

Anime-Luver: Kang! I love Kang... but of course I do. Did your sister like the story?

mrawgirl: -gives you tissues- Yeah... that oneshot was definitely not fluffy at all. I think I need to put up a tissue warning or something. I'm glad you were cheered up again though.

Egypt: I figure that Edward should not only be a blackhole for food in this story, but very skilled with food as well. He's had time to practice, he eats like an elephant. What sort of trouble are you having with that story?

Unfortunately: Yes, people will die. I'm just evil like that.

Molto: Oh don't worry, you'll get your alchemy fight scenes. Even if I am a bit sad I didn't decide to add in fencing to this one.

Phoenix: Not sure Roy would mind that part.

Lamia: That's kind of what I was thinking when I wrote it, that there was no way Roy was falling back asleep now.

anmb: Yeah, just leave the brain in the gutter. It's no use trying to get it out. Yes! A Kyo pillow! -hugs it-

Night-Childe: Another lurker! Someone get me my duct tape! ...ahem... I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much, and that you decided not to lurk even one time. And I am very pleased to hear that Please, Stay got you hooked on the pairing. It was such a fun story to write.

* * *

Apparently there's some big fugly green button thing now taking up a whole lot of room at the bottom of the chapters, so I've been told. I don't like the sound of it, and I probably won't like the look of it, but try and love it... for me. Even if you love it for only a second.

Okay, editing out the other ramblings I had here before, so I can vent about how idiotic I must have been yesterday. I get this all loaded up, and I am one hundred percent certain I actually put it up on the story itself to update.... did that happen? Apparently not, even though I was certain I had. I must have lost my mind or something. Anyway, I got online and saw I hadn't, so I'm fixing that now... please don't hurt me. I'm still planning to put up today's intended chapter. I'll just have to do that later today.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

By mid morning, Central was on the skyline.

Roy drove for it, wanting to go to his house first before they dealt with things at Headquarters. He had every intention of going there this afternoon. But there were other things that he wished to deal with and do before then.

Across the car from him, Edward was still sleeping soundly. The lines of exhaustion had vanished from the slumbering blond's body. For which Roy was grateful for. He wanted Edward to be rested, and warm, cared for. It was more than just wolf instincts now, he did deeply care for Edward.

The shock that he had found love for Edward, the man who'd once been his friend, had worn off. He was used to it now, though he'd give the whole marriage thing time to stop shocking him. He wasn't really sure though if he could ever become complacent with the idea that Edward was his permanently. He knew he'd be spending his entire life making sure Edward knew just how loved he was.

Roy did not reach over to wake up Edward until they had reentered the city limits.

"Ed. Hey, Ed." Roy said as he gently carded his fingers through the freed mane of blond hair.

Edward gave a low hum deep in his chest as he stirred awake, pressing back into Roy's touch. "Mmm... Roy…"

Roy smirked and continued his attentions, keeping half of his attention on the road as he drove them into the city. "It's time to wake up."

A sleepy, satisfied smile appeared on Ed's face as Roy began massaging his head gently. "Not if you keep that up."

"Do you want me to stop?" Roy inquired with amusement.

"No." Edward said firmly as he opened his eyes to gaze warmly at Roy. "Don't you dare."

"You're like a cat." Roy remarked, continuing to massage Edward's head in slow circles with his fingers.

"And I demand you keep petting me." Edward smiled lazily.

Roy smiled, oh Ed didn't even need to ask. He'd gladly pet Edward, and more. He wanted nothing more than to lavish attention on his stunning mate. "As long as you don't fall back asleep. We'll be at my house in about ten minutes."

Edward seemed to perk up at the mention, "good! Food… coffee… laundry… shower…"

"I don't have much in the way of food. We'll have to go out for lunch before we go to Headquarters later this afternoon." Roy said as he drove, still massaging Edward. "But yes to the coffee, and the shower."

"You're joining me for both, I hope?" Edward suggested cheerfully as he began to wake up more.

Now let's see, did he want to join Edward for a shower?

What kind of question was that?! Of course he wanted to join Ed in the shower! He still had to give the blond back what he'd started back with that sandwich earlier. There was absolutely no way he'd be insane enough to miss out on such an opportunity. He wanted to be there in the shower, watching the water run down Ed's perfect body. Oh the things he'd do to that body, all of them so pleasurable.

"I'll take that as a yes." Edward smirked as he saw Roy's eyes darken with what was unmistakably lust. He felt an anticipatory shiver run through him, and he felt himself become fully awake and wishing that Roy would drive a bit faster.

"Good idea." Roy smirked back, and pressed the accelerator down a bit further.

It felt like an hour, although it was just under the ten minutes Roy had estimated. But they finally arrived at Roy's house.

Roy barely had time to get the front door open before Edward was tackling him through it.

"You drive far too slow." Edward growled before claiming Roy's mouth again in a demanding kiss.

Roy was breathing hard when they came up for air, staring up at Edward through lust darkened eyes from where he was laying pinned beneath his mate. "You're the one who wanted me to spend so much time petting you."

"And now I want more." Edward insisted with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Lock the door, and you will have more, my insatiable mate."

Edward was off of Roy long enough for him to get up. As soon as the lock in the door had flipped closed, Roy swept Edward up in his arms as the blond yelped a surprised protest. Without wasting any time at all, he began to carry Edward towards the stairs.

He was looking forward to this.

It was over an hour before they reemerged from the house, freshly laundered, and pepped up from more than just the coffee they'd drank.

"Where do you propose we get lunch?" Edward asked as Roy began driving.

Roy smiled over at him, "the only place we can be guaranteed a decent amount of privacy."

Edward returned the smile knowingly. "Think she'd give us a free dessert if we told her you half married me?"

"I think she'd hug me, actually." Roy chuckled as he headed for his favorite restaurant.

"As long as that's all she does." Edward smiled and relaxed back into the seat. "I'll enjoy a nice quiet lunch though. Right before things get interesting."

"For our peace of mind, I hope they stay away from getting too violent. If at all." Roy muttered.

"If they do, leave the alchemists to me." Edward said firmly. "The Fuhrer is your concern, let his pets be mine."

"It will be difficult if they get frisky on you-"

Edward snorted.

"You know what I mean!" Roy berated him. "But I'll do my best."

"Good." Edward smirked at him. "Don't worry, you're the only one I'll let get frisky with me, ever."

Roy was pleased with that, even though that hadn't been what he was referring to. "I'd have to castrate the man, and that is never a pretty job."

"I'll make sure I save you from ever needing to do that." Edward smiled, though he was tempted to see if Roy wouldn't be open to castrating a few choice men of his past anyway.

Before long they soon pulled up in front of the restaurant, that lovely place hidden away in this hole in the wall area. But as seedy as it always looked on the outside, Roy knew it would be the same wonderful place on the inside.

They got out of the car just as the snow started to lightly fall again. But unlike the snow of the mountains, this powder didn't seem so cold. It had a magical quality about it almost. Something calm, and beautiful. Sure, the snow in the mountains had been beautiful too, but it was that sort of beauty that masked the danger.

"Think she'll give me lemons with hot tea?" Edward asked as Roy checked their surroundings.

He nearly choked on the air he'd been inhaling as he tested the air for smells of anyone he recognized. Fuhrer's pet alchemists, the Fuhrer himself, military members, his mother. He hadn't smelled any of it, but he quickly forgot that as he turned to Edward in shock. "No lemons for you."

"Please?" Edward wheedled, batting his lashes innocently, though his eyes told a different story.

Roy couldn't help but laugh, and soon Edward had joined in. "You, my lovely mate, have a fetish for turning me on with food."

"I'm good at it." Edward smiled at him, "and the result is worth it."

"I can't really disagree to any of that." Roy admitted and walked to the door of the restaurant.

Edward followed along behind with a contented smile on his face.

Together they walked over to wait for Jaine to come and fetch them. The warmth and smells here were comforting, and Roy was sure that Edward was as hungry as he himself was. They really hadn't had a decent meal in many days.

"I was beginning to think you'd found another favorite place." Jaine said with a grin as she walked over to them, having spotted them at last.

Roy shook his head empathetically, "hardly. You know how much I love coming here."

"I'm not sure I'd let him switch." Edward smiled at her, "I like the food too much."

Jaine looked between them, her grin turning into a pleased smirk. "So Colonel, what happened to never bringing dates here?"

"It is my lifelong intention to keep this one." Roy said as he reached out to squeeze Edward's hand.

Edward smirked over at him. "You haven't much of a choice. I know where you live."

Jaine laughed and ditched her menus to step over and give Roy a motherly sort of hug. "I'd kiss you too, but I think I'll leave that to Ed." She grinned and hugged Edward as well. "Congratulations Ed. You're now my official hero, getting that guy to settle down." She said as she pulled away, nodding to Roy.

Edward smiled at her, "thanks. I plan to hold on tight to him."

"Let's get you two eating, shall I get some celebratory wine?" Jaine asked and waved them along to follow her.

"Actually, I think we could both go for something hot to drink." Roy said, not releasing Ed's hand as they followed after her.

Once they had been seated, and had ordered, Jaine practically skipped back to the kitchens. Once she was out of earshot she fell into a fit of smiling laughter.

"What's gotten into you?" Margaret asked with a baffled glance to her friend as she continued placing plates of food on her tray so she could take it out to one of the tables.

Jaine pointed through the window of the door, "look! They're back, and they're together."

"Oh, the jailbait guy. He _is_ a looker, isn't he." Margaret grinned. "So, Mustang is settling down at last? I think a lot of women are going to be sad."

"Doesn't matter." Jaine said happily, "they're so good for each other. I can feel it, that's the kind of love we all want. I think they're going to grow old together."

"That's romantic in a depressing sort of way. Personally I'd like to stay young forever once I find a prince charming." Margaret rolled her eyes. "Sex isn't as fun when you're all wrinkled."

"Uh-huh." Jaine gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm still holding out my hopes here." She said and placed the ticket order into the spinner so the cooks could see, before starting to get their drinks.

Meanwhile out in the dining room…

"Are we out on a date?" Edward asked impishly as he pulled his gloves off, setting them aside.

Roy tried to hide a smile, "might as well be. Even though I didn't ask you out on one."

Edward regarded the man sitting across from him, "well, we're technically married, so I believe that means I have a date."

Roy really couldn't argue with that, even if he had wanted to.

"Here you two are." Jaine said as she came over again, bearing drinks for them both.

Edward grinned as he was given his hot tea, complete with the slice of lemon that Roy had groaned at when he'd asked for it. "Thanks, Jaine."

"You'll be the death of me." Roy muttered, and smiled at Jaine as he was given his hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"Sure." She said, giving him a wink as she departed.

Edward cackled gleefully to himself as he picked up the lemon slice, eyeing it critically. "It'll be a happy death." He said, and set the lemon slice down again, licking his fingers off one by one.

Roy watched, and couldn't help but agree with Edward. It would be a happy death. "Not going to use it yet?" He asked in a strained voice as he watched Edward finish slowly licking the juice off of his fingers.

"Not yet." Edward replied with a smirk and took his tea mug by the handle and took a long drink.

Roy silently cursed the blond, he was dragging this out on purpose. Almost like Edward was seeing just how much he could be turned on by what Ed was doing. Roy was rather starting to wonder himself. It was so easy to let his imagination run away with him, and let the perverted inner mind reel away its own scene.

"You're drooling." Edward noted in a smug voice as he set his tea back down.

"I wonder why?" Roy growled out, roughly seizing his hot chocolate so he could be thinking about something else for a while. Such as not swallowing the liquid down the wrong way because he was distracted by a certain foot nudging against his leg. It was a feat of great willpower.

"Certainly it's not because I licked my fingers?" Edward whispered cunningly.

He nearly choked on his hot chocolate, and he set the cup down with wide eyes as he tried to regain the ability to breathe, all while Edward smirked knowingly at him. "You're hardly as innocent as you'd like me to think."

"You brought this on yourself when you told me how the way I eat lemons affects you." Edward smiled, and let his gaze drift down towards the innocent yellow slice of citrus just sitting there.

Roy followed his gaze, and gulped audibly. "You are just physically unable to eat like a normal person. I swear you fuck your food before you eat it."

"Makes it just a bit more enjoyable I guess." Edward grinned as he let his fingers drift towards the lemon slice.

Roy nodded mutely, too transfixed it seemed to be able to get any words out.

Edward snatched the lemon slice up, and held it aloft in the air for another final inspection. "This one was just a bit tart, but it still tastes good."

"Okay, here's your food you two." Jaine announced cheerfully as she appeared by the table.

Roy barely managed to keep himself from jumping in surprise, he'd been so transfixed on Edward that he hadn't even noticed her.

Edward gave Roy a quick wink before setting the lemon slice back down, untouched. "Thank you, Jaine. It looks absolutely wonderful."

Roy quickly tried to get his wits back in order and focus himself away from the temptation that was his mate. "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." She beamed around at them. "Do you need anything else?"

Edward eyed the food, and Roy felt apprehension settle in around him. "No, not for me. Thank you."

Roy almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid Edward was going to ask for something else to torment him with. More lemons, ice cubes, or Gate forbid, a breadstick. He wasn't sure he'd survive that one. "I'm fine, thanks, Jaine."

"I'll check on you later then." She smiled and swept away.

Edward began to twirl his fork in his lobster alfredo thoughtfully. "I wonder if lemon juice would taste good on this?"

Roy looked up at his mate hesitantly, "don't say it. Just do it."

Edward smirked, "afraid you'll like watching too much?"

"I _will_ like watching too much," Roy corrected, "and I'd rather not need to do a cleaning transmutation on my clothes only thirty minutes after I washed them."

"I could do it for you." Edward suggested with a seductive smile.

Oh Gate help him, he was half married to a naughty minx, one who knew just how naughty he was. "Not in a public restaurant."

"We're having dinner at home then." Edward decided and reached for the lemon slice.

Roy quickly excused himself from the table only seconds into Edward's squeezing of lemon juice over his pasta. Leaving behind a snickering Edward, who was more than a little turned on himself. But he could restrain himself for now… just in order to continue having this effect on Roy. He found he enjoyed being able to tease the man like this, make the normally composed man come undone with only a lemon slice.

Roy finally came back to the table after having taken a brief walk outside in the frigid weather to make his body settle down again. He was just slightly above running into a public bathroom to deal with it in another way. Sitting down he glared at a quietly laughing Edward, he'd been able to clearly hear the laughter since he'd walked back in. Though none of the other dining guests had noticed.

"You're evil." Roy told Edward firmly.

"But you love me anyway." Edward reminded him with a smile.

Roy smiled back, "yes, I do."

They finished their lunch without further incidents of Edward doing suggestive looking things to his food in order to eat it. For which Roy was very glad of, it was cold outside! And since he couldn't jump Edward in the middle of the restaurant, outside was his only choice to deal with the results of Edward's teasing.

Jaine soon came by to pick up their empty plates. "Are you wanting dessert? I'll bring you something to share if you like."

Roy raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward.

Edward lowered his voice to barely a murmur, knowing Roy would be able to hear him. "Are you willing to risk me getting my hands on some dessert?"

Roy thought about the implications that could have. Depending on the dessert, he could be screwed. And not in the way he preferred. Whipped cream… chocolate sauce… maraschino cherries… ice cream perhaps… and who knew what else.

So he looked up at Jaine at last, "give us something to go. It'll stay cold in the car until later." Which was certainly the truth.

Jaine cracked a grin, she remembered how she'd been when she'd been dating. It wasn't too hard to figure out why Roy would want the dessert to take with them. "Of course, sir. I'll find you two something fun, shall I?"

Roy flushed faintly while Edward chortled to himself. "Yes, Jaine." Edward said while trying to stifle a laugh. "Something really fun."

"I'm on it." Jaine winked at Ed before departing for the kitchen again.

Roy glowered at Edward. "Don't gloat just yet… you have yet to experience what I'm going to do with that dessert."

"You? What about me?" Edward frowned.

Roy smirked, "if I'm feeling nice, I'll let you have some as well."

Edward was left to ponder ideas on what Roy was planning, blushing off and on. Roy meanwhile paid for the meal and got their dessert as they began to leave.

Once they'd piled in the car, the dessert being transferred to the backseat, Roy looked over at Edward. He could both see and smell the steadfast emotions flowing through him. He knew Edward was focusing himself for what they were about to do. And truthfully, he pitied those other alchemists if they got in Edward's way.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

Edward looked over, and gave Roy a small smile and a nod. "Yes."

Roy nodded and began to drive towards Headquarters while Edward pulled on and adjusted his gloves. It was time he claim what was his. What he needed to be his. They'd had a homunculus Fuhrer, and that had turned out disastrous. He was determined that his rule wouldn't turn out similar, even if he wasn't human either.


	32. Chapter 32

Night-Childe: I have a fishing line... so I can reel the lurkers out of the water. Just in case. I will be putting up the dessert stuff, no worries.

Egypt: Waitresses are as a rule of the job, supposed to be all peppy. Which I think is ridiculous. But it works for the stories.

Unfortunately: Endure instead of love, I can live with that. You're such a sadist XD.

Phoenix: Yay! I'm a bad influence! ...Wait.

Anime-Luver: They wouldn't enjoy reading what you're laughing at? And I'm glad she spent four days obsessively reading it, that makes me happy.

spider: Well, in my stories, Roy's mom is Daphne. She won't be showing up though, I'm just making silly references to my own stories.

sandypink: That is so awesome, embarrassing as hell I'm sure, but awesome.

anmb: lemon sauce XDDD. Yay! Another pillow!

Lamia: I'll pretend I know who you're talking about.

Kat: I sincerely hope you pushed them back. But I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Even if that means the less fun things have to wait... like homework.

mrawgirl: Of course I like lemons! ...the fruits -grin-

* * *

Oh for the love of the Gate, it's getting more elementary looking.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

Roy felt now much like he had all those years ago. That dark day when he had faced off against Bradley, the day when he and Edward had come to an agreement that they understood one another. That they could be friends. And how far they had come from then.

But Roy was determined not to let this day be a dark chapter in his new life. He was no longer a human. He was a chimera. Therefore he was beginning again with a new life, new chances.

Soon enough those iron gates and the grey stone fence were looming in front of them as Roy pulled in towards the gates. The snow still hadn't stopped falling, and it appeared as if it would be staying for some time. He just hoped there wouldn't be a blizzard.

"Nervous?" Edward asked quietly from beside him.

Roy looked over with a small smile, "not really." He said, and it was the truth really. His wolf side kept him from being nervous, and instead was instilling him with confidence. He could do this, he was part wolf. He could see things no one else could see, smell things no one else could smell. He was a chimera now, and he was not going to be outsmarted or thwarted by a weak sheep and its posse of lambs.

He knew Edward wasn't worried either. He never was entirely sure of what things Edward had faced before, even with his extra intelligence. But he could smell that Edward was only confident, there was no scent of fear, or apprehension about him. It seemed that the Fuhrer's pet alchemists, those little lambs, would be no big deal for Edward. It actually would have surprised him if they were.

"How are you planning to find this vault?" Edward asked as the gates opened to admit the military car.

"It's complicated to explain." Roy said as he drove in. "A lot to do with smells and body language that I'll be able to pick up on."

Edward nodded, it made sense that Roy would go about it by using his heightened senses. It was certainly quicker than going about it in a brute force human way. "Just move fast, in case he gets suspicious and tries to destroy it."

"I'll enter in behind you, once he's out in the open. You'll need to convince him to get up and come around to you." Roy told him as he pulled into a parking space.

Edward smirked cockily, "oh don't worry. I can get people to do anything I want with the right leverage. Getting him up and towards me won't be any problem."

"Did you read a book or something on how to manipulate humans?" Roy asked as he shut off the car.

"No, it's instinctual I suppose. Not that it ever worked on you." Edward said in a tone that clearly implied he'd rather have had it work at least sometimes.

Roy smirked, and they got out of the car, shutting the doors gently as the slamming would have hurt Roy's ears. "Of course not, I may not have always been part wolf, but I have always been smart. How else would I have gotten away with so much?"

"I suppose that's true." Edward said, not bothering to raise his voice to be head over the low howl of the wind. He knew by now Roy could hear him even when he couldn't hear himself.

Roy grunted in agreement and began walking towards the building ahead. "I'll tell you which ways are the least crowded so we can avoid too much attention right away."

"May I ask how you intend to announce your claim?" Edward asked as they walked up to the side door together.

Roy smirked, "why, Ed, how else? Get the damn press in on it. I plan to round the Fuhrer's ass up, drag him out into the courtyard, and give everyone a nice little show on what their Fuhrer has been up to. I'll state my promotion, and anyone who wants to challenge me, may."

"They won't, if they value their lives." Edward muttered as he entered through the door that Roy held open for him. "And just how do you plan to get the press here in time for all of this?"

"I'll commandeer his ridiculous secretary's phone as soon as we get up there." Roy said, "they'll be here in time."

Roy led them down the corridors, and up staircases, checking the way both by smell and sound before he'd continue on. Some people he didn't mind running into, but just to be on the safe side, he would avoid as many as he could. Even with the added measures, it didn't take them long to reach the proper floor.

"You're up, Fullmetal." Roy nodded to the blond at his side.

Edward looked up at Roy, and nodded. "See you on the other side, Flame." He said, and started down the hall.

Roy smirked at the name. He really did have the most normal sounding calling of all the State Alchemists. Even if he was one of the more deadly. The way Edward called him Flame though made it sound like some sort of pet name. Before Edward got too far, he reached out to snag the man's arm and spin him around so he could kiss him deeply. "Be careful, love." He whispered as he pulled away.

Edward smiled up at him with shining golden eyes, before turning and heading down the hallway without a word.

Roy watched him go, and waited until he could hear Edward conversing with the secretary. Only then did he head down the hall himself.

Edward meanwhile was entering the Fuhrer's office.

Immediately he took notice of the four remaining pet alchemists, and the Fuhrer himself who looked rather surprised to see Edward there. The Fuhrer was sitting behind his desk. Two of the alchemists were sitting at a small table, poker cards between them. Another was lounging in a chair reading a thick volume. And the last was sketching something in a notepad. However all eyes were suddenly on Edward as he entered, snapping the door shut behind him.

"Fullmetal, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." The Fuhrer pedaled quickly in an attempt to recover from the shock.

Edward gave a short nod. Of course his being here was a surprise. According to the tracking device, he was still in the mountains. "I wanted to let you know that I took care of the escapees. All are dead."

"Huh, where's our proof?" One of the other alchemists in the room asked.

Edward spared him a withering look. "Well, Gavin, you could take my word. Or you could go up there and see for yourself. If you manage to get through the mountains, and if you manage to locate where they had been hiding."

"Watch it, Fullmetal." Gavin snarled but shut up as the Fuhrer gave him a sharp look.

"I'll be expecting that information in a report by the end of this week." The Fuhrer said as he considered Edward. "Good work, I'd say you earned back your time off."

"I never did anything to lose it in the first place." Edward retorted, "you're the one who coerced me into coming."

A muscle in the Fuhrer's lip twitched in an involuntary expression of anger. "I thought I'd discussed with you you're insubordination, and how I would no longer be allowing it."

"You did." Edward said simply. There were many things he could have said, and foremost on his mind was something along the lines of 'the only Fuhrer I'll ever respect is Mustang,' but he held that back. He needed to swallow his pride and temper just this once. Just for a short time.

He'd do this, for Roy.

Edward ignored the mutterings of the pet alchemists, unlike Roy, he wouldn't be able to hear them. But he was sure they were talking about him. They were not his concern just yet. He had to get the Fuhrer out in the open. He was sure Roy was waiting by now.

"Then learn to keep your mouth shut and accept a compliment when you're given one." The Fuhrer told him archly. "Now then, I'd say you've earned back your time off. I also seem to be in the need of another alchemist to fill a vacancy."

"You've already asked me once, and I said no." Edward said firmly.

"Ah, yes." The Fuhrer said, rising from his chair. "Your loyalty to Mustang."

"Yes." Edward answered, one step to his goal already fulfilled without him having to put in the effort. "He has done everything for me, you have done nothing. My loyalty is his."

"You should watch what you say, Elric." One of the other alchemists said, standing sharply from his seat. "One might be under the impression your insubordination is a bit more serious."

Edward looked at him emotionlessly. "And what would you do about it, Seth?"

"Stop it, all of you." The Fuhrer said, striding around his desk angrily.

Edward smiled inwardly, the Fuhrer was in the open. He knew Roy would be able to tell by the footsteps and the location of the voice. "I assure you, I have no ill will towards the Fuhrer."

"Seems loyalty isn't the only thing then that affects his decisions." The Fuhrer smirked as he came to stand feet from Edward. "So what is it? Something else I might offer you… besides the added power that would come with you joining my team."

Edward chose not to answer as he heard the door swing open behind him. Instead, he stepped aside to focus his attention on the other alchemists.

"Mustang, I didn't call for you." The Fuhrer growled. "What is the meaning behind this blatant show of disrespect?"

Roy glanced briefly to see Edward eyeing the other alchemists calmly, leaving and trusting him fully to deal with the Fuhrer. "You can't offer Ed anything, so stop trying to take him from me. I don't appreciate it much."

"Jackson, escort Colonel Mustang out immediately. I'll deal with him later." The Fuhrer snapped.

Edward's eyes narrowed as Jackson started forward. In a flash of blue light his automail was drawn and the side of the blade pressing into Jackson's neck enough to cause red droplets to begin appearing. "By all means, try and carry out that order."

Roy meanwhile had grabbed the Fuhrer by his arm, and twisted it behind his back while spinning the man around to hold him hostage.

"I'll disgrace you for this, Mustang!" The Fuhrer snarled angrily as he struggled against Roy's hold.

Roy snorted, "you can try, Benedict, you can try. Now where is that lovely little vault of yours? You think you can just try and hide what you've done?"

"Don't you move!" Edward snapped at the other alchemists who'd begun to move forward.

They hesitated.

"I will kill you all if I must. I will not let you lay a hand on Mustang." Edward said in a cold voice, and turned to Jackson. "All of you, sit down along the wall."

"Who told you about that vault?" The Fuhrer practically screamed as he struggled against Roy's hold.

Roy smirked, feeling a certain direction the Fuhrer was struggling in. Evidently the man desperately wanted over to one of the filing cabinets next to the window. "No one you need be concerned about any longer."

With that, he began shoving his way along, pushing the Fuhrer ahead of him and reading from the body signals that the man didn't even know he was giving off, in order to locate where he was supposed to look.

Meanwhile Edward had just sat the last alchemist down, "now, do us all a favor and stay still. You just might live if you do."

"Fuck this." Gavin growled, and swung his legs out in an attempt to knock Edward off his feet.

Edward easily turned, so that the man's legs connected with the unyielding automail. "Ouch, that hurt." Edward growled mockingly as he backhanded Seth from getting up again, while Gavin swore through the pain of two broken tibias.

He was forced back though as Jackson drew a hasty circle and activated it.

Roy only glanced over to see Edward preparing to handle the little vie for freedom, before using his own alchemy to affix the Fuhrer to the wall. Piping ripped from the plaster as his transmutation succeeded, securing the Fuhrer to the wall. "I'll be getting those files now, thank you for your cooperation." Roy said sweetly while the Fuhrer continued to swear.

He turned back to the filing cabinet, and snapped. The locks blew off one by one, freeing the drawers to his access. As the blown twisted lumps of metal which had once been the locks ricocheted off across the office, Roy wrenched open the drawer Benedict had seemed to show the most attachment to.

Edward meanwhile slashed his automail blade in an upward arc, blood spraying out in a fine, sticky crimson curtain from Seth's jugular. His own alchemy had blasted down the makeshift wall they'd formed around him. Trying to cage him was hardly an efficient way of dealing with what he could do.

As Seth's knees buckled, and the dying man slowly crashed to the ground nearby where Gavin was still kept immobile by his broken legs, the remaining two alchemists, Nick and Jackson, were already drawing and activating chalk circles.

Edward clapped his hands together, his knees automatically folding underneath him to bring his hands in contact with the floor. Light flared up from underneath his gloves, blasting away the spikes of steel that had been ripped from the frame of the building, support beams, most likely. Edward had transmuted the floor into a harder substance in an attempt to keep the upper floor from collapsing, as well as fend off the attack to his person.

It had worked, for now. Repairs would have to be made, but his transmutation would hold. His skill at alchemy was far more powerful than these two could ever know.

Edward clapped again, and struck once more in his own indirect way via the alchemy.

Light flared, and from behind Nick and Jackson, the wall buckled in. The collapsing wall forced the heavy bookcases along it to tip over.

But Edward knew it would not be enough to kill them, even as they screamed while the heavy bookcases crushed them and the chunks of wall plaster bounced down in clouds of dust. They had not been able to stand up fully, Edward suspected their legs had been crushed because of the angle they'd been at when they'd fallen victim to Edward's attack.

He was not one for suffering, and so he knew he had to finish them off the way he normally went about killing. Lengthening his automail blade until it resembled more the blade of a foil, he walked calmly forward.

One by one, he found where each man lay crushed underneath, and stabbed downwards. The automail slipped easily through even the hewn wood of the bookcase, and when he pulled up each time there was a darkening stain of the wood around the punctured section.

He really had hoped he wouldn't have to kill anyone, but it was not his choice to disobey his request that they not give him any reason to kill them. Even Gavin had fallen victim to the wall, his head crushed in by a falling piece of plaster. Edward shook his head, and banished his automail blade in another flash of light.

"And to think, I could have been associated with ones as weak as them." Edward muttered darkly, and turned from the mess to walk towards Roy. "Surely the secretary heard all of this going on. We better hurry before I have to slice our way through a bunch of people only trying to do their job."

Roy shook his head, "I soundproofed the whole floor. She won't have heard anything, and neither will have anyone else." He said and glanced over at the mess. "You never do things in halves, do you."

"Of course not, that's why I'm me." Edward shrugged in a bored way and looked over at Benedict. "And in case you were wondering, I still don't want to have anything to do with you."

The Fuhrer growled unintelligibly, and resumed swearing.

"My, my." Edward raised an eyebrow. "He has a mouth to rival mine."

"I noticed." Roy remarked dryly and turned to Edward, holding up a rather large, metal box whose lock had been blown off. Inside were documents, complete with project cover sheets for convenience. Roy walked over to set the box on the desk with a clunk, and took out the one on the top. "Project – Military Chimeras," he read aloud off of the cover sheet which was white, and bore the emblem of the country stamped on the front. Flipping through it, he felt his chest grow tight in anger, but he at last came to what he was looking for, and he showed it to Edward.

Edward took the file from him, and smirked. There, plain as day, was the Fuhrer's signature. "Nice."

"That's what I'm thinking." Roy agreed, and picked up another. "Project – Goldenrod," Roy paused, "what sort of idiots come up with these names." He said, flipping through it. It seemed to be something on a new weapon that was being developed.

"Goldenrod, it's the poisons and such part of the weapons division." Edward said, and looked over at Roy. "You didn't know that?" He asked, shutting the file they needed.

"Yes, I was just remarking on the name." Roy shrugged, and set the file back in. "We really only need that one in your hand. That and this idiot." He said, jerking his head back to indicate the still swearing Fuhrer.

"Well, just for future reference, you may want to limit access to the products that the Goldenrod Project team develops." Edward said, "you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get some of that stuff."

"Right." Roy nodded, and definitely would take his mates advice. "You are unhurt?" He asked, eyeing over the blond in concern.

Edward nodded, and reached out to squeeze his hand gently, not really caring if the soon to be former Fuhrer saw. "Yes, it takes more than a three minute skirmish to injure me. Well," Edward smiled, "against you I may have to eat those words. But anyone else…"

"I'm glad." Roy said, returning the smile and squeezing the hand back. "Now, if you'll keep that file safe, I'll deal with Benedict."

Edward nodded, and took a moment to transmute some rope which he gave to Roy. "Just in case."

Roy nodded, and went to tie the Fuhrer up before releasing him from the wall. "I need you to get the building evacuated, Ed." He requested, knowing Edward would surely have something up his sleeve for evacuating Headquarters. If this was going to work, not only the press needed to be outside in the courtyard. The courtyard which was also the evacuation location.

"I'm on it." Edward said and dug in his pocket for something. He produced a small silver, circular object that Roy recognized as one of the miniature explosives Edward carried with him.

Roy watched as Edward walked over to the window and heaved it open. It seemed that Edward was looking around for something, before he took aim and threw the explosive out the window. There was a four second wait before a loud bang issued. Roy groaned at the discomfort on his ears, but was relieved to see that the explosion had only taken out the power. Now the evacuation lights were blinking, and those did not cause any discomfort to his eyes.

"I know it's not ideal." Edward said in way of an apology.

"No, it's fine. Let's get going." Roy said, and shoved the Fuhrer forward. "Time to finally take my rightful place."


	33. Chapter 33

Phoenix: Yeah, Benedict was a good sounding name I thought. Unfortunately it's also the name of one of my favorite characters in a book series. So sometimes it hurts to be evil to the name.

Malto: I usually do end up having a mass slaughter when I have fight scenes.

Paon: There are still loose ends to tie up. Especially the meaning of the story title, I always have a reason for my titles. So it is coming to an end, as Roy is reaching the point of acceptance, but there are still a handful of chapters left. I'm glad you think it's a great story though. I really am.

Unfortunately: Yes, you may steal that line and put it in your quotes folder.

mrawgirl: I love being loved at six in the morning.

anmb: COOKIES! -runs off with cookies-

GreedxEd: Yes, no one messes with Ed.

Eli: CAKE! -runs off to go have cake with her cookies-

Anime-Luver: Hmm... my family would be amused that I write yaoi. But I think it's the least "weird" thing I'd do, according to them.

Kat: Oh dear, I do not like reading fics and/or authors like that. If they ask in that way, it makes me not review at all. I don't mind if they ask nicely, and with proper grammar. But those are my criteria. No worries about the rant... can't even begin to say how many times I've vented to other authors here over MSN, or vice versa about that exact same thing.

E: And I didn't hear you complaining at all today because of all the updates. You know you were a happy camper, you stayed up past 1am. -cackle-

* * *

Note to everyone, if your mother has the sudden urge to buy a bathroom scale, make sure she does not buy one that has a raised edge up off the floor and then move it from it's normal spot. I stepped down on that thing tonight and thought my foot was going to break in half. The bottom's all swollen and I'm forced to hobble around like Edward using a cane. Yeah, only my Ultimatum readers will see the amusement there, but anyway. Point is, it hurts!

Damn bathroom scales...

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

"He really does make a lot of noise, doesn't he." Edward remarked as they turned down another hallway.

Roy was leading, being the only one of them who could see clearly and wasn't disoriented by the flashing of the strobe lights. "He kind of reminds me of you that way." Roy replied as he continued to shove the still resistant Fuhrer down the hall.

"He would." Edward rolled his eyes. "At least I learned a new way to use the word 'fuck'. That could come in handy."

"That's all you need, to become more proficient in swearing. I'm enrolling you in the nearest etiquette school." Roy joked, ignoring the Fuhrer's latest poetic creation that snarled through the air.

Edward snorted, "I've never gone to school. I won't be starting anytime soon. I taught myself."

"Ah, yes, your refined language use left nothing to the imagination there." Roy grinned, and earned himself a light smack upside the head.

"What the fuck is with you two?!" The Fuhrer practically screeched, his heels digging into the floor again.

"Picture of innocence, isn't he." Edward remarked dryly.

Roy nodded empathetically, and shoved forward, hard. Neither his human side or wolf side was having any sort of this delay nonsense. He would have his way, and this idiot that was about to fall under the hammer, metaphorically speaking, was holding him up. He didn't appreciate it, and so he shoved the resistant man forward. "He reeks of guilt." Roy sniffed in a disdainful way. "It's coming off of him in waves."

"You two are clearly insane! Unhand me now you-"

Roy and Edward both shook their heads with echoing sighs as the Fuhrer dove headfirst into another colorful tirade.

"Edward, would you be a dear and grab some paper from the nearest waste bin and gag the sheep for me? He's getting on my nerves, his voice is like having a salted brick smashed into an open wound on my head." Roy grumbled.

"That sounds pleasant."

"You'll regret this! No one fucks with me!"

"He's rather fond of that word, isn't he?" Roy observed with a roll of his eyes.

Edward shook his head with a sigh, "limited vocabulary range. Personally I like to only use that word once every four to five sentences. I vary though, depending on how good the sex is."

"Ye-how good the sex is?!" Roy gaped at the smirking blond.

"I was kidding!" Edward pacified with a laugh. "It's always good."

Roy grumbled under his breath something to do with irritating blond's and his impending death. Only with Edward would he be in the process of doing something so serious, and have started discussing their love life with flippant abandon.

Apparently the Fuhrer shared those sentiments, though not quite in the theory that they were speaking of having intercourse with each other. Rather he was under the impression they were discussing different people. "I don't care! Quit discussing that! Get off me!"

"Believe me," Roy said tiredly, "I never want to be on you in my life. You're just a little too dumb and weak for my tastes. I like them smart and independent."

Edward gave Roy a teasing look, "wonder who that could be?"

"I'm sure I have absolutely no idea." Roy teased back, and watched with relief as Edward finally was able to grab a handful of trashed paper. He pulled the Fuhrer to a stop so Edward could wad up the slightly greasy and eraser shaving covered papers and stuff them into the Fuhrer's mouth. "Much better, thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward smiled.

"Oh, and another thing, Benedict." Roy said as he shoved forward again. "Those Colonel team meetings? Absolute waste of time, completely pointless. I could have done a better job at getting everyone talking, and I plan to. You see, strong people can't be led by someone like you. A weak sheep with a lamb posse."

Edward snorted in amusement, and fixed his half husband with a questioning look. "Lamb posse?"

"Yes, a lamb posse." Roy said firmly. "You turned them into steaks back there."

With a now silent, but growling Fuhrer, they pressed on ever closer to the lobby. When they reached it, it was clearly empty. It seemed the building had been evacuated as planned. From beyond the windows they could see that there was quite a confused looking crowd gathered outside. The military officers looking even more confused considering members of the press were gathering front and center with their flash cameras, voice recorders, and notepads.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked up at Roy. They'd paused to gaze out the window for a moment.

Roy took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, you have the file, I have the man. Let's go shake things up a bit." As soon as they reached the door, Roy reached up to smack the Fuhrer in the back of the head firmly. The paper gag, moist with saliva, shot from his mouth along with a lovely spew of words.

Edward shook his head and gave Roy a sympathetic look. "If we didn't still need him, I'd slit his throat."

"Tempting anyway." Roy said and shoved the Fuhrer out the door Edward opened. "I'm relying on you not to get me shot."

Edward was already on it.

Roy watched as the blond lost no time in taking the short flight of stairs in two's, landing without trouble even on the snowy and slippery ground. He knew he could rely on Edward to do or say something very noble that would keep him from getting shot at. After all, Ed was good at manipulating others.

"The guns go down or I start smashing heads in!" Edward snapped out in what was an impressively loud voice. "The press was not called here to watch you reenact a firing squad scene!"

Roy was silently impressed at the effect Edward's words had. Guns were being put away. But then Edward did hold a lot of sway over others. He was respected, feared, trusted. Roy knew that in Edward he had found not only a mate for life, but someone who was the ideal compliment to his own aspirations.

"You idiots!" The Fuhrer screamed out. "Shoot them!"

"I'd caution against that, lest you look like a moron when you wake up in the hospital a week later. That is, if you even do wake up." Edward shrugged, and motioned Roy forward with one hand.

Roy took the signal and shoved Benedict forward. "You never did realize, did you, that the people of this country are more loyal to a Major in the army than the Fuhrer."

"Then they'll never be loyal to you!" He snarled back.

"Wrong." Roy corrected calmly. "They will be loyal to me because unlike you, I am capable of leadership. I don't try to hide behind anything. And Edward will be beside me, always."

"His loyalty to you will fade one day!" Benedict shrieked as he was shoved further forward in disgrace.

"No." Roy replied quietly, "he won't stray. Not from me." He said before looking around at the crowd Edward was ordering into quiet lines, while at the same time arranging the press at the front for the best access. Enlisted men or Generals, they were doing what Edward said without complaint. "Can I have my team get their asses up here now, please? Fullmetal, let them pass."

Edward gave a busied wave over his shoulder. "Since you said please!" He called back.

Roy had already spotted them in the crowd, and he could tell their scents apart from all the others. They separated from the large main group and made their way up towards him and past a hand waving Edward who was forming the last of the people into an orderly fashion. He gave them a short smile and nodded as they came up. "Breda, if you could please hold onto this one." He said, indicating Benedict. "He's a bit foul mouthed and squirmy but don't let him get the best of you."

"Yes, sir." Breda said, and hesitated only a moment before changing places with Roy.

"Gone! All of you will be gone for this treachery!" Benedict shouted out.

"You're creating a scene, you idiot. Shut up, your bleating gets on my nerves." Roy groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand. "The rest of you help keep an eye on things."

"Sir, what's going on?" Riza quickly asked.

Roy looked over at her, and beckoned for Edward. "Doing something I should have done a long time ago. I would have been spared what I've gone through."

Edward had finished arranging everyone and telling them that they were to be quiet, in the nicest way he was capable of, of course. He made his way back over to Roy and held out the file. "They're all yours. Speak, I'll say something if you wish me to, but this is your affair."

Roy smiled at the blond as he accepted the file into his hands. "This will be enough, we both know. I'd be honored if you'd stand with me anyway."

Edward smiled back, "forever."

Roy drug his eyes at last from Edward so he could step forward and address the gathered crowd. Speaking to both the press he had called up, as well as the military here at Central, he spoke of the broken rules, the cover up, everything he knew he must cover before he at last got to the incriminating signature.

Several people, all random, even members of the press were called up to verify the signature, and thus Roy's words, before being sent back to the gathered group.

Edward was smiling in pride as he watched Roy then hand the file to Hawkeye who took it protectively into her custody.

"He is unfit to continue on as our Fuhrer. We cannot have a criminal leading us." Roy said to murmured agreements. "Therefore, I nominate myself as his immediate replacement. I'll skip the fancy words and say that anyone who has a problem with this, is welcome to step forward and voice a challenge to my claim."

But it was as had been said, only brave fools or idiots would dare try and cross Roy Mustang. He perhaps did not have the large following Edward did, but he was strong, they knew this.

"Congratulations, my love." Edward whispered, knowing Roy would hear him.

Roy blushed faintly at the endearment and gave Edward a shushing look. He could do little else though as he was suddenly in charge of organizing the removal of Benedict to the northern prison where he knew the man would be kept safe. At least from everyone but his cellmates, the very men he'd most likely double crossed. Roy was sure they'd have a joyful reunion.

He then found himself in charge of organizing a herd of people through interviews, congratulations, and other things as he slowly got everyone back to a working mindset. He'd already had a State Alchemist go around to fix whatever Edward had blown up so the lights might come back on. It was a dizzying whirl that went by quickly, yet slowly all the same.

Yet settle down things did, for Roy did eventually find himself sitting back in his old office. The cleaning crews were working on taking care of the mess Edward had made, and several State Alchemists were repairing the structure of the building. He sagged down into his chair with a heavy sigh, feeling the exhaustion of not only the day, but the days before it resting down upon him.

Yet, he was Fuhrer now… he was.

However it didn't leave him with that dizzying, light headed sensation he had thought it might. It seemed that becoming Fuhrer was hardly as much of a shock to him as realizing he was half married to Edward.

Edward had entered Roy's office after making his way past the others who were already making plans to have happy hour after work let out. Closing the door softly behind him he walked through the quiet office to where Roy sat slumped in his chair, eyes closed.

Roy scooted his chair back and held his arms open, still not opening his eyes. He felt Edward's weight settle down onto him, and he wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I never realized until just now how tired I am."

Edward smiled, and nuzzled Roy's neck affectionately. "Well, we practically just got back from the mission which was hard on us physically and mentally. We came home and had very wonderful sex. And then we storm Benedict's office and let you take over the country. I'd say we've both earned the right to be tired."

Roy opened his eyes as he leaned his head against Edward's. "We still have an hour left before work technically gets out. I want to wait a while before leaving myself, so I don't get mobbed again by well wishers. Think we should take a nap?"

"Would Hawkeye let us nap?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm Fuhrer now, my forgetful mate. I think I just might order us to take a nap for our own good." Roy remarked.

However before any decision could be made, the door opened.

Roy had heard Hawkeye coming, but hadn't made any move to dislodge Edward. He really didn't care, they'd find out soon enough anyway. He'd rather she think they were dating now, so he could propose sooner to Edward.

"Sir, I-" she paused, staring wide eyed at them.

"Well come in, don't stand there gaping at us." Roy rolled his eyes.

Edward lifted his head to give her a short smile before snuggling back up against Roy's warm frame. "Yes, I want to do naughty things to him. I don't want you to watch."

Roy blushed, "Ed! We're both much too tired for that. We need a nap."

"She doesn't need to know that, does she?" Edward frowned up at him.

Riza had stumbled in through the door in shock. She had to try several times before she found the ability to speak. "Sir, I was just going to say we were planning to celebrate. Happy hour, down at your favorite bar." And she looked between them in shock, "you two are… together?"

"Yes, I'm in love with him. He's mine, you're not allowed to touch him." Roy said firmly while Edward laughed.

"Roy, I'm purely gay, she knows this."

"Nothing wrong with being clear."

"Surprising but… I'm happy for you." She said in a still shocked tone of voice. "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough to know I love him." Roy answered evasively. "Now about this happy hour?"

"Right, happy hour." She quickly recovered, still staring at Edward who was plucking thoughtfully at the buttons on Roy's uniform jacket. The other man seemed not to notice. "We were going to head down there after work lets out. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Roy smiled, "just as long as you don't expect me to stay all night. I'm exhausted."

"I thought you were at home resting because you were sick?" She frowned at him.

"He went north with me." Edward explained calmly as he continued to fuss with the buttons. "I needed his help to get me through the snowstorms."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She said, and left the office quickly.

Roy chuckled softly, "I think we scared her."

"Mmm." Edward hummed as he relaxed back into Roy. "Now about that nap…"

Roy leaned back a bit more in his chair, and wrapped his arms more securely around his mate. "Go to sleep." He said already closing his own eyes.

They fell asleep like that together in his chair, trying to recover some energy before the rest of the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Molto: There was some humor thrown in there in places.

Paon: You're right, I just plan to spell it out in a way.

sandypink: More cake! Yay! -runs off with it-

mrawgirl: Well the scale is made of tempered glass that sits up on these little metal feet looking things, so the edge is raised off the floor a good ways. My foot landed on that part nice and hard. And a posse is like a group of people who are directed by one person (usually). Do their bidding and such

B.D.: She'll live, she's a tough woman.

GreedxEd: I like that image too... it's fluffy as heck to me.

Phoenix: Ah yes, the sexually frustrated rabbits.

Unfortunately: I'm glad you're happy about the dying parts. And I shall check for your note.

Eli: Ooo I love those! -flees with the cinnamon buns-

* * *

Da dum, de de, doo doo de de dum, da dum de doo, la la... -twirls around on painkillers-

I finished writing the story, the ending... I'm proud of myself. And am I going to tell you how it ends? No-ope!

I was thinking that if a convention ever comes around that I have an opportunity to go to, I want to get a panda costume and a big huge boot that I can go around hugging the entire day. If I do, I'll get pictures... goodness knows it'd give me a laugh to say I went to an anime convention as my own lovable boot humping panda.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

"What is it?" Falman frowned as Hawkeye came back over looking floored.

She looked around at them, they all had their eyes on her now. "They…" she searched for words again. It seemed she'd been knocked speechless by what she'd just seen. "Ed and Mustang, they're _together_."

"Together together?" Havoc raised an eyebrow.

She nodded mutely.

"_Dating_ together?!" Breda gaped at her.

Another nod.

Fuery smirked, and stuck his hand out in front of Breda. "Pay up."

Breda groaned, and began fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Wait," Riza stared at them, "you two were betting on something like this? But up until just last week I though Roy was straight! How could you know…"

Havoc gave her a strange look as Fuery collected money from Breda. "Did you not see the way he ran after the boss that day you called him here to check on Mustang? He didn't even see the rest of us he was in such a hurry. Even before then he'd at least acknowledge us before he'd chase after Ed."

"They made a bet on whether or not within the next month those two would get together." Falman said as he sat down in a chair with a sigh. "Long day."

"A lot sure has changed." Riza said, turning back to the work at hand. Now there was quite a bit more of it.

A busy hour passed for the rest of Headquarters, and gradually more of the city as word of Mustang's claim to the seat of Fuhrer got around. With the knowledge that this also meant the people's hero would be in a closer spot to the ruling of the country itself, the news was met with even greater approval. It had been a long time since the country had had a Fuhrer that wasn't just some random seeming person. It had been a long time since many had felt they'd had a Fuhrer to be proud of. They could be proud of this one.

Roy and Edward slept through it all though, still nestled together contentedly. As long as they had each other, they were fine. The rest of the city could be a flurry of talk, but for their part, they did not notice. The world could wait for them to go back to it once more.

It was near to the end of the work day, the hands on the clock moving ever closer to the 6:00 o'clock mark. Roy was the first one to wake up by pure habit. He could have slept hours longer like this, with Edward in his arms, but wake up he did.

He shifted a bit in his seat, his arms readjusting but keeping their hold on the sleeping alchemist. Edward was a warm, solid weight against him, and he loved the feel of it. He was actually glad in a way that Edward was short, it caused him to fit perfectly to Roy's own body. Breathing in deeply he inhaled Edward's familiar scent and sighed contentedly.

At one time, he'd wanted to be rid of this. This wolf DNA that had altered him so drastically. He'd wanted it gone, wanted it to be only a bad dream. It was why he'd drank so much whiskey that night.

Things had changed now.

He wasn't sure he could ever go back to being happy with the dull human senses he'd once had. Now that he had this larger world, he didn't want to lose that. He liked being able to easily find Edward, smell that uniqueness that was his mate alone, he enjoyed seeing the details of Edward's perfection that the human eye just wasn't capable of.

He had truly begun to take his final steps towards accepting his existence. And all because of the stunning creature in his arms. Edward had helped him, with so very much. And Edward had become his alone.

Roy was startled out of his thoughts as he felt teeth nip lightly at the skin of his neck.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked before brushing his lips teasingly against the fading pink mark on Roy's neck.

"You." Roy said honestly, and tilted his head back a bit to give Edward more access.

Edward eagerly took advantage of the greater room to work on making Roy want to jump him. "How so?" He asked in between switching locations to brush teasing kisses over.

"How grateful I am to you. I think if you hadn't first of all even been my friend, and second cared enough about me as a friend to rush here and see what was wrong with me, I'd be in a very different place right now."

"Drunk and bitter." Edward mumbled. "Now you're Fuhrer of a group of human, worshipped by wolves, and a low rung on the chimera social class ladder."

"I am not a low rung." Roy growled in protest. But it was hard to even fake sounding upset when you had the man you were half married to currently doing things that were very dangerous to will power.

"Don't worry, I love you anyway." Edward teased and pulled away much to Roy's groan of disappointment. "We'll continue later I expect."

"We certainly will." Roy grumped, "now off you get since you're being lazy. Let's go have a few drinks and then go home."

"I'm thinking I should start spending every other night over." Edward said as he got off of Roy's lap and held out a hand to help the other man up.

Roy took it, and stood as well though he didn't release Ed's hand. "How much closet space do you need?"

"Hardly any. You know me, I used to live out of a suitcase. I don't exactly own much at all."

"We'll need to take you shopping one day soon then." Roy smiled, "you'll always have a home with me. No need to think about ever living out of a suitcase again."

Edward stepped closer to Roy, "we're only staying for a few sociable drinks, right?"

Roy smirked and eased his free arm around Edward's waist, pulling the blond to him the rest of the way and catching Edward's lips in a tender kiss. "Just a few. Eager to get home and do something?"

"Yes, I want that dessert." Edward frowned.

Roy glared, causing Edward to lose a hold of the poker face he'd been attempting. "Oh I'll give you dessert, have no fear about that."

The two of them left his office where they met up with the rest of the team.

Roy felt comforted to have all of his pack under his guard. It was strange sometimes, this pack business wolves did. But it had an addicting feel to it. A warmth that he enjoyed. He was alpha of this little group of loyal humans, and mated to the most beautiful of their number. Being in charge of a country seemed to pale in comparison to the satisfaction this gave him.

But he knew he'd enjoy both.

"So, sir, are you buying since you're rich now?" Havoc asked with a grin.

Roy rolled his eyes. "For myself and Edward. The rest of you are on your own though. I'm not leaving an open tab for you to get wasted on."

There were grumbles, but everyone did begin to move out of the office down the hallway.

Roy knew he could probably pay for all the drinks his team could consume before they passed out tonight. He had diamonds to be mined out of the mountains. He figured Edward would be able to choose trustworthy people to do the work. But he didn't plan to squander the fortune on liquor. He would make Amestris even better with the extra money, and keep a sizeable portion for he and Edward.

They had a right to all of it as it was, but he knew neither of them were crazy about money. Edward had lived out of a suitcase for years, and he was fine even if all he had was Edward in an igloo. Riches were nothing compared to each other.

He would give Edward a proper engagement and wedding ring though. Hopefully all within the year. He wanted to make this official with both of his sides, wolf and human. He wanted there to be no question on either side that he was married to Edward.

It took them all a while, but get to the bar they did.

Having been closed off for only their group for the night, they had their drinks poured quickly. Roy smiled through the toasts, but barely heard them. His attention was focused mostly on Edward, and the flushing blond knew it.

"So, sir, do we get raises?" Havoc asked smugly as they all gathered around one table, perched on chairs in various ways.

Roy smirked, "I'll do evaluations and see. Do you think you deserve a raise, Jean?"

The others laughed while Havoc scoffed and tipped his beer back again.

"Promotions, probably promotions before raises." Hawkeye corrected with a smile as she settled into her chair with a glass of brandy.

"If anyone deserves a promotion." Roy countered, still smirking.

He was only teasing them, and they knew it. Yet he couldn't help but look at Edward thoughtfully. He wanted to promote Edward, he did. The blond deserved to be so much more than the Major he was. And he was, he just didn't have the official title. Edward was a major who could control higher ranking officers not because of rank, or fear, but respect. There were few and far between people who would tell Edward to mind how he addressed them. But peer pressure worked wonders sometimes.

Edward looked over at Roy, as if sensing what was on his mind. He set his glass of scotch down with a clink and held a hand out to Roy. "Come dance with me."

Roy blinked at him in surprise, but got up after setting his own drink down. The others jeered and wolf whistled while Riza giggled behind one hand. "Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes at them as he took Edward's hand and let him lead them away from the others.

He was amused to see that Riza wasted no time in grabbing Jean to drag after them, clearly intent on dancing some as well. The remaining three men settled for watching and drinking.

Roy pulled Edward in close to him as they began to revolve slowly around, dancing to a tune only they seemed to be able to hear. "Ed?" He asked softly.

Edward looked up at him with his golden eyes, they were heavy with thought and a sort of firm resolve that was indecipherable. "You want to know the truth why I don't want to be promoted?"

Roy nodded silently, waiting for Edward's explanation at long last.

"Because I'm happy just being a Major." Edward said quietly. "I stayed in the military to be close to you, the only person I could call a friend. I didn't want anything to happen that would change any of the dynamics between us. I still feel the same though. I'm staying in the military because I love you," and he lowered his voice so only Roy would hear, "because you're my husband. I don't need ranks, I just need the man I married. That's enough for me."

"More paperwork doesn't appeal to you, huh?" Roy smiled down softly.

Edward smiled back, "less time to spend with you. At least as a Major I can hang out in your office all day and annoy you."

"Yes, you are rather good at that." Roy let out a sigh, and nodded his head. "Very well, in order to avoid another violent outburst from you, of which the next I probably wouldn't survive, you will not be promoted."

"Thank you." Edward smirked before leaning up to place a quick kiss on Roy's lips. "I love you."

"And I you." Roy smiled, and led Edward back over to the table now that their private conversation was done.

They finished their drinks before making goodbyes to the others. Roy had been worried it would take a while to get free, but Edward was quick to come up with a solution.

"I need to go give the Fuhrer over here-" he jerked one thumb over his shoulder to indicate Roy, "-my own version of a congratulations. So we're heading home, and we won't be in until the afternoon I expect."

The men grew rather red, and Hawkeye grinned at Edward while trying not to laugh. "I understand, I'll make sure the offices are all switched before then."

"Thank you." Edward smiled at her and turned to Roy. "Shall we?"

"You're a terror." Roy said decidedly, and promptly drug Edward out of the bar to shouted calls of goodnight and a few off color suggestions. As soon as they were out on the empty street he spun Edward around and pinned him up against the wall, kissing the man hungrily.

Edward moaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it in an attempt to taste as much of the man as possible. He tried to bring his hands up towards Roy's face, but soon found them grabbed and pinned as well.

"I do believe a celebration is in order." Roy smiled at the breathless and flushed blond.

Edward grinned up at him, "let's go home then."

They got into the car, brushing snow off of themselves and turning the heater mostly onto Edward again. Roy drove the way to his home, glad to see that his quaint little abode was not being mobbed by citizenry. However he knew it would be only a matter of time.

He would stay here until things settled down, but then he knew he needed to go to Risembool. No, not needed. But he wanted to go. He felt that he should talk with Alphonse about his relationship with Edward. First though, he wanted to help Edward heal from the loss. Tomorrow he'd broach the subject of Winry's death with his mate, but not tonight.

Tonight was purely for them.

They went inside, Roy bearing the dessert which was still quite chilled from sitting in the car. Edward went to the sitting room to start up the fireplace while Roy went into the kitchen to grab a plate and fork.

Opening the lid of the container he smiled to see a large slice of his favorite chocolate cake covered in chocolate sauce with whipped cream squirted liberally into one corner of the container. In another corner maraschino cherries were rolling about on their slender stems. He replied all of this onto the plate, licking the fork clean himself before heading out to find Edward.

"Edward?" Roy asked as he saw Edward curled up on the couch watching the fire.

Edward looked up at him with a smile. "You're not the only one who thinks about us."

"And what were you thinking?" Roy prodded as he sat down with Edward.

"How glad I am that it was a wolfs DNA you were fused with." Edward said and picked up a cherry by its thin stem and dunked it into the whipped cream.

Roy watched, already knowing what was coming, and unable to tear his eyes away.

Edward smirked at him. "You may do as you will with the dessert shortly." He said and began to slowly lick off the whipped cream while gazing heatedly at Roy.

"Do continue." Roy managed to get out as he watched Edward take the cherry into his mouth and slowly suck it off its stem.

"Oh, I will." Edward said as he flicked the stem into the fireplace and leaned towards Roy slowly.

Roy met his kiss, their mouths slowly moving in an unhurried way before he stabbed a bit of cake with the fork. "I was thinking I'd eat it all in front of you."

"Roy!"

Roy laughed, and offered the next bite to Edward. "Shush, and I'll share." He grinned at the glowering blond. Well, he'd share for now… but it would soon become a lot more difficult for Edward to get any of the dessert. Provided the blond did what he said.


	35. Chapter 35

Night-Childe: The talk with Al is coming up soon enough. And I'm pleased to hear you liked Riza's reaction. For once I wanted her to be clueless.

Paon: Yes, I am. If I do go to a convention like that, I'll get pictures and a full report on my success... and how many people wanted to hug a panda.

GreedxEd: You do get to read the rest of the scene, yeah. I'll probably have it up tomorrow.

mrawgirl: But I like cakes... and yes, I agree with the Riza thing.

B.D.: Yes, dessert can lead to so much fun.

Viskii: But you came back, which is a lot more than some people can say, or seem to do. -looks at the lurkers- I'm glad you're back, everything okay with the life thing?

anmb: How did your interview go? -nibbles on strudel-

Anime-Luver: Is it scary that I've starting looking at all foods now in ways to use with a food fetished Ed?

Phoenix: You're running away from me with a cake?! -sob-

Unfortunately: Ed can be complicated or simple, in complicated or simple ways. I got the note... I'll send something back still though, just tomorrow morning. I need to go to bed after this before I fall asleep on my keyboard and send you nothing but random letters.

Shikon: My foot fit in my shoe today, so I am guessing that's a good thing.

Bar-OhkiL Why thank you -bows-

* * *

So I am going to bed now... yep. I'm dead tired. But I caught another scorpion today. Big sucker too... he did not like me at all for snagging him. But he's in the freezer now with the other three in their jar. I need to do something with them. They're taking up room that I could use for other stuff.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

It was late the next morning before Roy woke up, much less got out of bed. He carefully slipped from Edward's embrace, tucking the covers in around him before grabbing his robe and slipping it on to cover him. Not that he minded strutting around his house stark naked, or that Edward would mind, but he was a smarter chimera than to try cooking without anything covering certain needed parts of his human anatomy. Bending over he placed a feather light kiss on Edward's forehead before heading downstairs.

He'd pulled on his slippers somewhere along the way, and hid a yawn behind one hand. He figured he'd probably need some days to sleep in again before he'd be feeling back to one hundred percent. He'd expended a lot of energy, the cold sapped strength from you easily. He had spent a considerable amount of time in pure cold. His body was still trying to recover from it. So he could only imagine how Edward felt. It came as no surprise to him that the blond wasn't awake yet.

Going into his kitchen he flipped the lights on and padded over to the coffee maker. Reaching up into a cupboard above the counter he pulled down the canister of coffee grounds and dished several heaping measurements into the machine before putting the grounds away and starting the coffee maker. As it began to hiss and steam he walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside.

There was not much, he was in desperate need of a shopping trip. But he pulled out the last of the eggs and some bacon. After setting the bacon to fry and the eggs to cook he began peeling and then shredding what potatoes he had left. Soon another pan was heating with a small amount of oil before he dumped the shredded potatoes in.

He set the table, and had finished pouring the coffee when he heard Edward coming down the stairs. Smiling to himself he set the coffee pot back on its hot plate and took the mugs in his hands. Turning he walked across the kitchen to meet Edward as the blond came around the corner, obviously following the smells of the cooking food.

"For you." He said simply, holding out one of the coffee mugs.

Edward took it gratefully and wasted no time in downing a long gulp of the hot, rich liquid. "And you're cooking breakfast too?"

Roy nodded, and leaned over to catch Ed's lips in a warm kiss. "I thought you'd be hungry."

"I am." Edward assured him with a smile. "Nice robe." He glanced up and down it with curious eyes.

"Nice pajamas, aren't those mine?" Roy bantered back.

Edward plucked absentmindedly with his other hand at the dark blue silk. "Not if you're not wearing them. As far as I'm concerned, they were on my side of the closet."

Roy couldn't help but laugh, "already chose the side you want, huh?"

"I did."

"Just make sure you don't get lost in my clothes, they're a bit big on you." Roy teased and walked back over to the stove to attend to the food.

Edward's eyes narrowed over the rim of the coffee mug he was sipping from. "Are you implying I'm so short I could get lost in your pajamas?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Roy agreed without hesitation, and laughed again as he felt Edward whack him upside the head. "Oh come now, I like you the way you are. You fit against me perfectly when I hold you, you're the perfect size."

Edward flushed faintly at the cheeks, "now see, there you go. Making comments that make me sound like a girl."

"I know where to look to find the evidence that proves otherwise." Roy smirked as he flipped the bacon.

"I should hope so." Edward rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table with a yawn.

Roy looked back at him, "you could have slept longer."

A shrug of the shoulders, "I'm fine. I'll sleep tonight since I'm not staying over."

Yes, their agreement that only every other night would Edward stay the night. It was a difficult arrangement for them both. But it was necessary. As Roy could not reveal his existence as a chimera to the country, they were forced to go about the act of a human relationship and the steps it involved. Technically married or not, they needed to do this the human way as well. So for now, they'd need to live apart at least half the time.

It was not ideal to be separated from his mate, who his wolf instincts drove him to protect and look after. Especially now that they had actually mated. It would be difficult to be separated from Edward, but they both knew that it would have to be done. For Roy's own mortality, in some ways, it had to be done.

"I can't wait for spring, so we can move in together without it causing too much gossip." Roy said as he began pulling the eggs out of the pan and dividing them equally onto the two plates he'd grabbed.

Edward smirked from where he was sitting, and set his coffee mug down with a hollow clunking tap. "You're Fuhrer now. Everything we do will be the subject of gossip for at least until the human wedding that will be expected."

"So if I can propose to you properly by spring, would a summer wedding be too soon?" Roy asked as he finished dishing the food onto the plates. "To everyone else anyway. As far as we're concerned we're already married."

Edward accepted the plate of food Roy offered him with a smile of gratitude. "It seems far away to make this all official with human records. But I can wait that long. So who's last name are we keeping?"

Roy sat down, looking thoughtful. By all logic, it should be his own that they keep. He was the eldest, he was the alpha- not that it had anything to do with age. He had confessed first, he would be the one proposing. All human and wolf logic pointed to them keeping his last name.

But then, there was Edward's.

They could never have children, no matter how much he might wish to. It was physically impossible for Edward to get pregnant. But they could adopt, and pass on the Elric name. It might end up being the only chance the name had to survive. With Winry dead, it was unlikely that Alphonse would soon find someone else. If he ever did.

It was not a question that could be answered easily. "Logically it should be mine, but I'm not sure if it should be. Your name has a better chance of surviving however if we choose yours."

"And what of your own?" Edward asked.

Roy felt the dawning of understanding settle on his shoulders, and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm no longer a human, the Mustang line already died with me the day I was changed. Besides, I can't see you being called Edward Mustang. It doesn't have the same sound to me as Roy Elric does."

"You want to be an Elric?" Edward smirked as he tore off a piece of egg with his fork.

"I'll think it over, but I'm pretty sure about it." Roy smiled at the amused blond alchemist.

Once they had finished breakfast, Roy put out his hand to stop Edward from getting up. There was still something he wished to discuss with his mate before they started getting ready to leave for work. He doubted they'd have a good chance to do this talk while at work, and after it was a crap shoot at best. He still had no idea what they were doing after work.

"Wait, I want you to talk to me about something." He said, catching and holding Edward's gaze.

Edward settled back into his seat slowly, giving a short nod. "Okay."

"Winry." Roy said, and watched Edward's eyes immediately change. A cold sort of distant look that barricaded the grief behind it. "You said you thought it would help to talk to me once we got back. We're back now. You still haven't grieved yet, you're coming with me to work this afternoon just because you know I'll need the support. Sure, I plan to give you the rest of your vacation time tomorrow, but Ed, won't you talk to me?"

Edward cast his eyes away from Roy briefly before heaving a deep breath. "Very well, but not here. Let's go sit on the couch or something."

So Roy put the dishes in the sink before joining Edward onto the couch. By habit he was ready to wrap Edward in his arms as the blond sat himself sideways on the couch and leaned back so that Roy could pull him towards his chest. Edward had started sitting in ways like this up north for the body warmth, and neither of them had seen fit to change what was a comfortable position for them both.

"I'm not really sure what to say…" Edward admitted.

Roy squeezed him gently in the embrace, "it's okay. Just say whatever comes to your mind."

"She helped save my life when I was a kid… we were always good friends. She was like a sister to me, someone I trusted. One of few people I've ever trusted. A bit of a sadist, but she had a good heart. I lost one of the few people I was ever close to." Edward sighed, "I've lost so many people I was close to. Or could have been close to. And what stings is that she never should have died, accident or not, she was too good a person to have died so soon."

By that point, it was coming easier.

"Look at me, I was given more than one chance at life. And I've killed, and broken laws all along the way. She never did any of that. I sometimes feel like people I get close to are doomed in some way. Look how many have died. I know it's stupid of me to even blame myself a little, there was nothing I could have done. But why her, of all people."

"We're close, yes?" Roy asked softly.

"Of course! Edward insisted, "I love you."

The warmth of those words never failed to touch him, and now was no exception. "You do not bring any sort of doom. People will live their lives and there's nothing you can do about it. You cared about me as a friend before I was turned into a chimera. Now I _am_ doomed. I know this, I know my mortality is fragile. One slipped word and it's over for me. Winry wouldn't want you to blame yourself over this."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that grief makes you think weird things." Edward sighed in a forlorn way. "I lost another friend, and I've never, never taken the time to mourn them. I never even had time to mourn my mother when she died. I don't even know if I'm capable of mourning."

"But you're talking about it, that's good." Roy pointed out. "Even if you can't weep a river of tears for me, I'm glad you're talking."

"It helps to have someone to unload on." Edward agreed. "I miss her, and I guess I regret never really thanking her for all she did for me. And for Al."

"Did it help, killing that man?" Roy nudged gently.

"No." Edward said honestly. "At the time, it did. Revenge is always sweetest in the heat of the moment. But now it feels like killing him only made the wound rip deeper. Time is healing it… but it's still there. And you're healing me too, you know. I've never really had anyone before that I can turn to no matter what, and I know now that you're here for me always. That you will love me no matter what."

"I will." Roy promised, stroking light touches over Edward's far arm. "And what of the little girl Winry saved?"

"She better not be running out into any more streets without looking." Edward groused.

"I should hope not." Roy smiled and hugged Edward close to him. "I hope you never suffer any more loses. But I'll be here, you know. So you always have someone to turn to."

"I better protect you well then, my chimera." Edward smiled back as he looked up at Roy.

Roy rolled his eyes, "yeah. Just make sure I don't do anything too weird and we should be fine. "

"Oh, like suddenly taking me as a love interest isn't weird?" Edward joked lightly.

Roy growled, "hush. You aren't complaining."

They sat on the couch for a while longer, and Edward spoke some more about Winry's death. Including parts of the funeral. Not once did he look like he was going to shed a tear, but his voice was soft and thoughtful. Roy held him the entire time, offering words here and there but overall letting Edward speak and get whatever was on his mind out into the open.

Even Edward though, with as large a mouth as he had, stopped talking about it eventually.

"Thanks." He said, leaning into Roy's warm embrace.

Roy didn't make a move to budge them yet, but he was thinking about it. "Are you fine to come take a shower with me? We do have to get to work by this afternoon."

Edward perked up at the idea. A hot shower always appealed to him in the winter, and if he could share it with the sexy hunk of chimera that was his husband, he was all for it. "I expect I could stand it."

"Don't push yourself." Roy teased, "still tired out from last night are we?"

"Oh hush." Edward stuck his tongue out. "Release me, and we'll go shower."

Roy shook his head, and stood up as he quickly bundled Edward into both his arms. "Not just yet my beautiful mate."

"You're incorrigible." Edward grumped as Roy carried him upstairs, secretly not minding this at all.

"Yes, right before I begin to properly court you starting tomorrow."

"Should be fun. Dating after marriage."

"Let's hope I didn't make a mistake." Roy teased with an evil smirk.

Edward snorted, and crossed his arms. "You didn't, and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I'm incapable of seeing a bad side to that."

"Good, me either."

Roy grinned at Edward and finished bearing them into the bathroom where they quickly got down to business of one sort or another. He felt he'd gotten even closer to addressing all the things that needed to be addressed. Hopefully Edward would heal in time over the loss of his friend. And he hoped the same for Al. As well as hoped for a less than violent greeting when he showed up for a visit.

But he'd deal with all of that later, right now he had someone he could not ignore demanding his attention.


	36. Chapter 36

Night-Childe: Deep down Ed doesn't mind I'm sure.

Viskii: You make me laugh, that was funny.

Paon: I'll start sending you muffins or something as well.

Phoenix: Yay! Cake! -runs off with it-

GreedxEd: Al will be amusing, that's for sure. At least he's amusing to me.

anmb: More food! -tackles it- That sounds scary, getting lost in DC. I'm glad you found your way.

Kia: Lurkers get the duct tape treatment. I'll have to find where I put it. Ehm the lemon... which one? Fruit or the other thing? Hehehe, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Anime-Luver: Even if the scorpions do hold a grudge they can't do anything about it.

Shikon: I catch them so they don't wander around free and sting me. I freeze them to kill them.

mrawgirl: Oooo a cookie! And the scorpions, once they're dead, are now being sent to my brothers science teacher. He collects weird stuff like that. He has a frozen dead bearded dragon in his freezer at the classroom.

Eli: You want Al to kill Roy? XD

Unfortunately: No I haven't, though I'm glad you're enjoying them. And enjoying the fluff.

* * *

Well seems the site finally decided to cooperate with me -glares at it-.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

Roy was sitting at his old desk, in his new office, with everything looking exactly the same as always. The mess Edward had caused had been cleaned up. Yes, everything was in its place, including the couch where the blond haired alchemist in question resided in the realm of dreams.

Things hadn't actually been as crazy as he'd expected them to be. He knew it was mostly thanks to Hawkeye and the others. They'd been delegating like crazy, and thus freeing up his schedule from fruitless talks. So far he hadn't received any challenges to his claim, and he doubted there would be any. He truly held the winning hand.

"Here's some more papers." Riza said as she entered the office.

"Oh goody." Roy rolled his eyes, and looked at them as she set the stack before him. He picked up the first one, and looked up at her in disbelief. "Paperwork allowing for someone else to get paperwork? Are you kidding me?"

"No, sir." She smirked. "Welcome to the world of being in charge."

He gave her a withering look before seizing a pen. "Very well."

As he looked at the papers he inwardly sighed, and blinked his eyes hard. He could read them fine, but with his eyes as advanced as they were the letters were tiny but readable, and it made his mind hurt. Perhaps he should look for something that would be the reverse of a magnifying glass and start using that in private. He'd need to ask Edward if it was possible.

"Sir," Hawkeye said hesitantly from where she still stood, "could I ask you something?"

"You'll find you can." Roy said, still reading through the paper in front of him.

She glanced over at Ed, before looking back and releasing the lip she was biting. "Are you serious about him?"

Roy set the pen down, and looked up at her as he released a slow breath. "Serious about Edward?"

"Yes." She said, and continued on before he could respond. "I just know how you are with people you date. And Edward's just not someone you can dump at the end of the week because a newer model came out. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I love him, Riza." Roy said softly. He could not fault her for being concerned. But his past was his past. He was living a new life now, he had a chance to change. He'd taken it. But Riza could not know right now just how serious things were between he and Edward. He could not leave Edward, he'd never want to. This was forever, and he was fine with that. He _liked_ the feeling of knowing where his love life was heading. "It actually causes me pain to think of being with anyone else. Physical pain."

Which was true.

Before he'd known all of this wolf mating stuff that Edward had so spectacularly forced him to read before agreeing to be his mate, he hadn't been able to stomach the idea of dating. The thought of it made him feel ill. He still clearly remembered that. Even now just thinking about it made him feel nauseous, and his chest clench.

She looked at him curiously, "so you're serious about him?"

"More serious than I've ever been about anything before in my life." Roy replied without hesitation. "Even this," and he waved his hand around to indicate the Fuhrer's office, the office he now resided in.

"Does he know?" Riza asked, looking over to where Edward still slept. "He knows how you usually are. Does he know how much you care?"

Well, he had better. After all, you'd think that by the time you were technically half married to someone you'd know that there was undying devotion and love. Especially in his case. He was bound to the human for life, even if Edward left him. Something he knew would never happen, but was still a very real possibility.

"I'm going to be telling him, and showing him how much I care for the rest of our lives." Roy said quietly as he watched Edward with a loving gaze.

Riza smiled, looking pleased with his answer. "I'm happy for him, you know. You too of course," she added quickly, "I want him to be happy. He never really has been the sort of person you'd think would be able to find someone who was right for him."

"And am I right for him?" Roy asked her with a small smile.

"From what I've seen, yes. I just wanted to be sure that person knew it too." She said and gave him a warm smile. "Is there anything you need before I go back to work?"

Roy looked over to where Ed lay, and slowly nodded. "A train ticket to Risembool, leaving tomorrow."

"Ed's going home for a while?" Riza asked with a slight frown.

"No, Ed's staying here. I'm going to Risembool." Roy explained, his eyes not moving from Edward. "There's something I need to do there for the both of us, and I need to do it alone."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No." Roy said honestly and turned back to his papers. "That's all I need."

Riza nodded, and left the office. Upon closing the door she hurried over to where Falman was checking off things in a notebook. "Never mind that, move everything up to today."

"Today?" Falman gaped at her. "Why? It's pushing it as it is to have everything prepared."

Riza put a hand to her head, "Armstrong's an alchemist, have him lend a hand."

"That could be fatal." Falman pointed out dryly.

"We have no choice, he's leaving tomorrow for Risembool." Riza said, "we have-" she looked at the clock, "-three hours until he goes down for lunch. We need to get moving."

Falman nodded, foregoing complaining. Little good it would do but waste precious time. "I'll start making phone calls then." He said as he grabbed for the phone.

Hawkeye nodded, "I'm going to go find everyone else and get people moving. He shouldn't be coming out before he wants to go to lunch, but if he does, for the love of my sanity please stall him."

"I'll think of something." He assured her before turning to his phone call. "Yes, about the flowers-"

Riza spun on her heel and dashed away frantically.

She ran down the hallways until she found one of the men she was looking for, "Breda, emergency." She panted as she attempted to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Breda asked, looking unsure of whether or not to offer the panting Lieutenant an inhaler.

"Mustang's party has to be pushed to this afternoon."

"What?" Another officer who Breda had been talking to gasped, "but that's-"

"Three hours away, I know." She said and groaned, "so can you start getting your committee going on whatever they were in charge with?"

Breda nodded, "I'm on it. I think I know where Fuery is, so I'll tell him too."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"And Havoc's in the men's restroom. He should be out soon." Breda said as he hurried away, with the other officer close behind.

Riza would rely on Breda to help spread the word, and she dashed towards the restroom. Briefly she paused outside the door bearing the plaque of 'Men' in big bold letters. "Fuck it." She decided, and quickly entered.

Much to the shock of the men inside it.

"Oh stop trying to hide." She rolled her eyes at them, "I know what they look like. Now where's Jean Havoc?"

"Over in the end stall, ma'am." One of them said in a flustered voice.

"Thank you, and when you're all done here, report to the banquet hall. Wash your hands first though." She said as she marched over to the end stall. "Havoc!"

Jean Havoc had gotten over his shock, "do you mind? What could be so important?!"

She banged on the door, "hurry up! Push damn it, push! Women can give childbirth in less time than it takes you men to have a crap. We have an emergency."

"I happen to think that needing to empty my bowels is an emergency." He retorted.

"Mustang's party has to be moved to this afternoon, and you're in here doing half pushes!" She put her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes, and muttered darkly to himself.

"Jean!"

"Okay! You crazy woman, I'm pushing! Now go away so I can squeeze in peace!"

"What the heck are you trying to give birth to? A tree trunk?" She gave the stall door a bewildered look, ignoring the snickers of the men still standing at the urinals or washing their hands.

"Yes! A nice, fat tree trunk with the bark still on. Now go harass the women's restroom across the hall."

"Women know how to push, I don't need to coach them along."

Jean swore under his breath, "crazy woman."

At long last Havoc emerged from the stall looking rather annoyed to find Riza standing there in front of him.

"Good, I'm going to go find Armstrong now." She said, and turned to hurry out of the restroom.

She hurried up and down the halls, mobilizing what staff could be spared to go work on the party set up while she looked for Armstrong. She found him in the downstairs lobby looking as much like a human wall as was ever possible.

"Alex!" She called out as she hurried over.

He turned to her with a smile. "Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"I need an alchemists help with something. Could you lend me a hand?"

"Of course, I would be delighted to."

"Good." She said, and seized the startled man by his arm and began dragging him away.

Headquarters was a flurry of activity for the next three hours, and Riza bolted back for Roy's office as soon as she knew everything was mere minutes from being done. By now her hair was falling out of her usual clip, but she didn't care.

Meanwhile upstairs Roy and Edward were leaving his office.

"Sir, I was wondering what this is for." Falman called out hurriedly. He hadn't seen Riza back yet, he needed to stall them both.

Roy looked over at the man, "what what is for?" He asked as he walked closer.

"This…" Falman rummaged frantically about in a desk drawer before his hands closed on something. He immediately whipped it up into the air.

Roy blinked, and Edward fell into fits of laughter which he tried to repress. He was failing miserably.

Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably, and gave Falman his most grave look. "Those, Falman," he said seriously, "are condoms."

A squeak of laughter managed to leak through Edward, making Roy crack a smile.

Falman looked quickly at what he had grabbed as his eyes became wide and his face turned pale. "Oh, so they are."

Riza suddenly appeared, panting out of breath and relieved to see that Roy and Edward were still up here. She quickly looked to Falman to give him some kind of silent signal that it was all okay now, when she spotted the box of condoms a shocked Falman was still holding up. "Falman, what are you doing with those?"

He dropped them hurriedly with a blush. "It's Havoc's desk!" He defended quickly.

"Of course it is." Roy grinned at the flustered man before looking at Riza. "Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"That's not important." She said quickly with a wave of her hand. "I need your input on something though, will you follow me?"

"Sure." Roy shrugged, and looked at Edward. "You can go on ahead to the mess hall if you want, I know you're hungry."

"No!" Riza quickly interjected before Ed could answer.

Edward gave her a weird look.

"What I mean is I think Edward's input would be good too."

Roy gave her a frown, "are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." She said and motioned for them to follow her. "Come on."

"Give her more vacation time, she's looking stressed." Edward whispered to Roy.

Roy couldn't help but agree as they followed after her.

"Why here?" Roy asked as they approached the doors to the banquet hall.

Riza did not answer, only pushed the doors open.

"Wow." Edward's mouth dropped just a bit as he saw how the banquet hall had been transformed.

Now it was decorated with balloons and streamers, banners of 'Congratulations' and 'Good Luck'. The food was all so meticulously arranged on the tables that it almost looked too perfect to eat. There were wine bottles floating around, and champagne. Music was floating from one side of the hall, barely able to be heard over the applause.

Edward grinned, it looked as if practically all of Headquarters was here. "Go on." He urged, and gave Roy a push from behind to take him into the room.

Roy entered, immediately being swept up into the festivities. From all around him people were coming to give their respects to him. He made sure he caught everyone's scent for future reference. He knew he'd be able to tell all of these people apart by scent without problems. The shock was quick in wearing off, enough so that he was able to take the microphone offered to him as people called for a speech.

"Did you plan all of this?" Edward asked quietly of Hawkeye while Roy began to speak.

She smiled, and shook her head. "We all did. Very few people are sad that Roy's Fuhrer now, and those that are won't last too long."

"Benedict never had something like this planned for him, he planned it himself."

"That's where the difference lies in those who are just men, and those who are great men." Riza told Edward with a smile, "he's the latter."

Edward smiled back, and turned back to finish listening to Roy's words.

"-I don't want there to be any more losses like that again just because one man is a fool. I won't ever be such a man, not just because I am incapable of being so. But, if you look over there-" Roy pointed at Edward, "-he wouldn't allow it." Which was certainly true enough.

Eventually Roy finished to more applause, and handed over the microphone before going back to Edward's side. "Shall we?"

Edward smiled up at him, and took the offered hand. "Only if they play something a bit faster."

"I think we can arrange that." Roy grinned at him, snagging a flute of champagne as it was toted by and downing it before leading Edward towards where the music was playing.

"One dance, but then we're getting food!" Edward insisted as he allowed Roy to lead him along.

"Fine, but you're dancing at least once with me." Roy said, and made his way through the party goers. He wasn't sure who had arranged this little party, but for now he'd put off finding out in lieu of enjoying himself.


	37. Chapter 37

Eli: Men are a strange breed, they get embarrassed by the silliest things.

Phoenix: I'll have to watch that... is Wicked a movie? I'm guessing?

Viskii: No, Ed knows Roy is going alone. They discussed it together some chapters way back.

anmb: I get crab? Yay! But yes... I think only Havoc could handle having his session on the toilet presided over by Riza.

.bunny: Ooops, do I do that? -tries to appear innocent- Thank you, I'm really very glad to hear you like my stories. I really am.

Anime-Luver: Dignity sometimes does have to take a back burner.

Night-Childe: I guess I should start providing tissues for tears of laughter.

SecretSnow: I see you feel pity for Havoc.

GreedxEd: I am still planning on trying to get that idea incorporated somewhere, yeah.

Paon: I'm on copy and paste status? Hehe... as long as it's a good thing.

Lamia: Write yourself a schedule? So you have this many hours to do homework, this many to read, and so on.

Shikon: I just do... not really an easy way to kill a scorpion. It implies work.

* * *

Well, I'm back. I was gone for how many days? Three I think... since Sunday I believe. I was having a really bad day on Sunday, and only today am I starting to feel better about things. I was at the point though on Sunday where I didn't want to even look at my fics, much less do anything with them. I knew if I did I'd probably end up deleting things... and that wouldn't have been good. So I took some mental time off to gather myself back into something resembling control and confidence. I'm back now though, I'm feeling better about everything.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

It was barely dawn when Roy stumbled out of his bed and to the shower. Stifling a wide yawn behind one hand he set about getting ready for the day. Next to his closet door a small suitcase stood already packed and ready for his departure. He gave it a brief glance as he combed his hair while walking around his bedroom to be sure he hadn't forgotten to pack anything that he might need. He knew he wouldn't need much, he didn't plan to stay for very long, but it was an internal mental fear of all humans that they would forget something essential before leaving on a trip, no matter how short. Sure, he wasn't exactly a human, but he had enough of a human mind left to him that he still fell prey to the psychological tricks of the human conscious.

Deciding that he had in fact packed accordingly with everything he'd need, Roy slipped the comb down into a side pocket for safe keeping. He would need it later.

Walking over to the side table next to his bed which was still mussed from his sleep, Roy picked up his gloves and pulled them on one by one taking extra care that they were as pristine white as always and were fitting correctly along his fingers. Snapping wasn't so quick if bunches of fabric got in your way. In fact it rather made one feel a bit foolish. Turning away he walked over to the suitcase again and picked it up smoothly before heading out of his bedroom.

He took the short flight of stairs in pairs, and reached the landing where he set the suitcase down to the floor. Leaving it there for the moment he went into his kitchen to start brewing a cup of morning coffee. He'd gone to the market last night with Edward before they'd both gone their separate ways home, so he'd restocked on his supplies. Pulling out several slices of bread he set them on a plate while turning to find some butter. He gave a light snap of his fingers as he did so, instantly crisping them to a perfect golden brown color. Butter was spread onto them in a thin smear, he couldn't stand the taste of too much butter anymore. It was like eating oil if there was too much, and he didn't have a particular inclination to eat a lot of oil. No matter what kind it was.

Taking a bite out of one of the slices Roy wandered from his kitchen and back out to the sitting room where he stood for a moment looking out the window where the curtains had been thrown open.

The snow was falling again on a world recently just cleared by the hard work of children being given snow shovels by their parents. The yards were piling up with the stuff now, and Roy suspected that once the roads and sidewalks were cleared again by free child labor that the houses and shops would be encased in snow. Which was actually not a bad thing. The snow provided insulation, and would help keep everything warmer inside. Idly Roy wondered who had bothered clearing his own sidewalk and path, he didn't exactly have neighbors. He supposed though that should he find out he should thank them, it certainly had made his own time of it easier.

The coffee maker in the kitchen gave a loud beep that could be heard clearly by Roy. He'd actually transmuted the coffee maker to give it some soundproof qualities so the noise wouldn't be so loud to his sensitive ears. He thought though that perhaps he might make it even quieter. Which would surely drive Edward crazy once all of Roy's appliances were so quiet that only the latter could hear them. But Roy could handle informing Edward of things every time in order to preserve his hearing and keep himself from getting a migraine. There were just priorities sometimes.

Roy finished his current slice of toast and wandered back towards the kitchen while brushing the crumbs fastidiously off his gloves to make them immaculate once again. The aroma of coffee was a heavenly scent, now that he had grown used to it again. It no longer overwhelmed him and made him feel slightly nauseous. His stomach vocally agreed with the notion as he pulled down a heavy ceramic coffee mug and began to pour the steaming black liquid.

He took his other slice of toast and dipped a corner into the coffee, darkening the bread thoroughly before eating off that section. He'd never done that before, and curiosity killed cats, not chimeras. It actually wasn't that bad, he had to admit. Giving a shrug of his shoulders he dunked the bread again before finishing the rest of the toast and coffee normally.

After Roy made doubly sure that everything in his house was in order, he grabbed his suitcase again as well as the train ticket which was laying on the table just inside the door. He took his heavy black coat over one arm. He'd not need it yet, he was still in possession of one of the company cars to get him to the station. He could have returned it by now, but it wasn't as if anyone was harassing him about returning it anytime soon. Not if they wanted their paycheck at the end of the two week cycle.

So he locked the door and ran out through the lightly falling snow to the car while the light wind tugged at his still damp hair. Opening the car he tossed his suitcase and coat onto the passenger's seat before getting into the car himself and shutting the door to block out the wind. Dragging one hand back through his icy hair, and actually finding crystals of ice in the wetter sections, he started the engine. It sputtered to life, whining about the temperature, and he focused the heater vents on his hair.

Pulling out of his driveway he headed the car towards the train station. He had an early departure at seven a.m., and he didn't want to be late. It was the best time to leave to give him the maximum amount of time today to spend talking with Alphonse. He wasn't sure how much time he'd need to try and work out something with the mourning younger brother of his mate, but he was planning for the long haul.

The roads were fairly empty this early in the day. Only the bundled individuals on their bikes carting around the days newspapers clogged the roads. And those were few and far between. The more he drove towards the train station, which caused him to pass through the business district of the flourishing city, the more people he saw appearing as they made their way to work. The cars too became more on the roads. However Roy reached the train station and found parking before the larger amounts of pedestrians and vehicles took to the road.

Before he got out of the car he tugged on his heavy jacket, and pocketed the ticket in one of the front pockets. Seizing his suitcase he got out of the car and shut the door. Taking a deep breath, he looked around as if burning the image of the city into his mind one last time before he headed towards the station. Passing under the large metallic roof that scooped up and over the tracks to shade the people he brushed the snow off him with one hand as best he could. At least Central had cover over the many train tracks and platforms here, Risembool had none.

"Now let's see here…" Roy murmured to himself as he looked around for the proper train.

Spotting it, he made his way over to the corresponding platform to wait. They weren't boarding yet, but he was in no hurry to get on it anyway. Instead he went and sat on a nearby bench to avoid the queue that had started pointing and whispering at him. He could only imagine how this looked, their new Fuhrer with a packed suitcase and about to get on a train somewhere so soon after his induction into the position he'd claimed. He didn't feel like answering any questions though, his reason for going to Risembool was rather personal in nature.

Settling in to wait Roy let his thoughts drift for a moment, and he found himself staring a hole into the train as he contemplated his future. It was hardly a simple or easy path he'd chosen for himself. But what in his life ever had been anyway? Why stop now.

Roy only pulled his far off gaze from the train when a body sat itself down beside him on the bench. He quickly looked over, his face relaxing into an easy smile. "Yes?"

"I thought I should at least see you off." Edward said as he stared at the train as well.

"No wishes for good luck in coming back in one piece?" Roy teased, letting his gaze go back to the train as well and resume staring at it.

"I know you will." Edward replied quietly, and released a breath that sounded as if he'd been holding it for quite some time. "Remember the first time we were here together?"

Roy gave a short chuckle, "yes, I believe you despised me back then."

"At least that." Edward agreed lightly. "We've changed a lot since then, everything has changed a lot since then."

"A lot happened in not even ten years." Roy replied, "but people change, things change over time. It's inevitable. Those that hold onto the way things were are only setting themselves up for bitterness. The world will continue to advance, with or without them."

"Do you wish some things hadn't changed?" Edward asked now, clasping his gloved hands together stoically.

Roy gave that a moment of thought, now watching the smoke curl from the train as the fires were stoked. "A few things, but then some of the fondest parts of our past we wish we could have held onto forever."

"Such as?" Edward prodded.

"Friends… the ones who died. I can live with all the other changes, but losing people that were close to you makes a void nothing can fill easily."

"Maes?"

"Yeah."

"You don't wish sometimes that you could go back, redo that day and avoid that circle?" Edward asked, looking over at Roy now.

"It would depend." Roy finally answered, "if I could still have you, then yes. But if I would have gone on never knowing what could be between us, then I wouldn't want such a life."

Edward looked away again. "It just seems strange to me that for once I'm the one seeing you off on the train to Risembool. Not that you ever graced me with your presence much here anyway."

"You would have tried to bash my head in." Roy gave a faint smile.

"True." Edward smiled as well, "are you going to try and bash my head in for acting sentimental and seeing you off?"

"Yep." Roy answered in a matter of fact, and gave the blond a sidelong wink.

Edward chuckled to himself.

"What is it you would want to change?"

Edward let a small, somewhat amused smile come onto his face. "You promise not to think I'm crazy?"

"No."

Edward's smile did not fade, "I wish not all the Homunculi had died. Some of them… some of them weren't bad in the end. To be honest, the Homunculi and I were rather alike in that we wanted the Stone for something precious to our hearts. They wanted to become human, and who was I to try to deny them that when I wanted Al to become a human again too. Besides, the evil ones would have been easier to kill if they were humans. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble to get rid of the bad ones."

"That's not as crazy as you probably believe it is." Roy said after he thought about it. "Anyway," he stood up as the passengers began to board the train, "stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Fullmetal."

"Make sure you write a report, Flame." Edward smiled up at Roy as he slowly stood.

Roy smiled back at him, and extended his free hand to take on of Edward's in his own and squeeze it gently. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Edward returned the squeeze before their hands slipped apart.

Roy gave his mate one last look before turning and heading towards the train. He was nearly there when he heard Edward call after him: "And good luck!" He turned with a smile, one hand on the railing to help him onto the train. His eyes rested easily on the blond who still stood by the bench, his red jacket wrapped around him tightly to ward off the chill. With a slight chuckle, he mouthed the words 'I love you', before boarding the train.

Edward looked after him with a shadow of a smile, feeling warmer already. "I love you too." He whispered to himself before turning on his heel to begin striding away.

On the train Roy went to one of the private compartments reserved for military staff and slid the door shut behind him for privacy before taking a seat. He set his suitcase next to him, and gazed out the window to watch Edward walking away until he could no longer see the blond as the frame of the train around him obscured his view.

Pulling his ticket out of his pocket, Roy slid off his coat and laid it over his suitcase before relaxing back into the seat to wait.

The train soon started off from the platform with a great deal of noise that made Roy growl to himself in discomfort, and rub at his ears with a scowl which he directed at the empty seat across from him. Luckily the sounds soon died down to only the normal mechanical hums and grinds and the clacking of the wheels over the tracks.

It took nearly four hours, including other stops along the way before the train reached Risembool.

Roy rose from his seat with a stretch to ease the stiffness from his joints and muscles. He had gotten off at every other stop beforehand just to walk around a bit before the train was ready to leave again. However after having spent a good deal of time astride a horse and needing to use his balance to keep him upright, his body was unused to being able to just sit around anymore. Roy rolled his head around on his neck a few times before picking up his coat again as well as the suitcase.

As he descended from the train sunlight greeted him along with a faint warmth. It had snowed here, but it was melting currently and dropping from awnings. Compared to Central, right now this weather was positively heavenly.

Roy readjusted his hold on his suitcase before heading off towards the small town and to the road that would lead him towards the Rockbell residence. It had been a long time since he'd traveled this way. The most memorable of which had been during the middle of a storm nearly ten years ago. He remembered that night clearly, it had been a night that would forever end up changing so many lives, including his own. He'd laid eyes on Edward that night, never realizing just how much he'd grow to care for the blond alchemist. He couldn't have known that night that he'd walked into the presence of the one person who he'd treasure above all.

Smiling a faint smile Roy continued on walking up the dirt road. He wasn't really sure what his welcome would be from Alphonse. He suspected that Pinako would welcome him amiably enough. Like with Winry, he'd repaired things with the old woman concerning the death of her daughter, Winry's mother. As well as the father. He was less sure about how Alphonse would receive his presence.

Anger seemed to be the most likely. Or indifference. Either way, Roy was determined to go and speak to the young man. He needed to know that Alphonse wouldn't begrudge his brother the chance to be happy. Edward had a thick skin, but the select people he was close to could bring him up or tear him down far easier than could someone else. He didn't want Edward to become unhappy because Alphonse was still jaded by the death of his would-be-wife.

As Roy walked he took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the countryside. It really was a wonderful place. He could see how Edward enjoyed growing up out here. He was also fairly certain he could smell wolves in the far off mountains. Perhaps, should he have time, he would go find them. He doubted they would come near a human's house which was guarded over by a dog. Even if said dog had an automail limb.

The walk overall took almost an hour for Roy to get there. Most of the way was still fairly muddy from melted snow, and torn up by wheel ruts. Make it he did, to the initial greeting of Den, the Rockbell's dog, dashing over to him.

"Hey." He said simply and patted the dog's head. Unlike Hayate, Den didn't appear to have any issues with Roy's scent. Then, Den had always seemed to be a wise and smart dog. The animal had seen nothing wrong with a walking suit of armor, so it seemed Roy was to receive the same treatment and acceptance.

Roy ruffled the dog's ears and clucked to him as he resumed walking. The dog fell into step with him, panting cheerfully enough. He hadn't had much interaction with this dog before, but he was growing to become very fond of the animal. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the dog making a scene about his scent. He wasn't sure how he'd explain it to Alphonse or Pinako. They were slightly more suspicious at times than Hawkeye.

He climbed the stairs, Den still beside him, and walked over to the door. He set his suitcase down by his feet, and his coat over it before straightening again. He stared at the door for a moment, and took a deep breath before raising his hand. He rapped on it twice and stood to wait while Den twined about his legs like a cat.

Sounds of footsteps came from inside, and the lock in the door clicked before it was opened. In the doorway now stood Alphonse who had definitely seen better times. His clothes seemed to hang on him, and his hair looked dull and barely brushed. "Colonel." He greeted quietly, and frowned at Roy. "Is something wrong with brother?"

Roy shook his head, deciding to ignore the improper title. It didn't matter to him around someone like Al. "No, Ed's fine."

Al's gaze drifted down towards the suitcase. "Why are you here?" He asked, reverting his eyes back to Roy's face.

"Can we talk?" Roy proposed instead.

Al seemed to think it over for a minute before stepping back out of the doorway and holding the door from swinging closed again. "Come in."


	38. Chapter 38

GreedxEd: I actually like a few of the Homunculi, but I did think of your fetish while I wrote that. I was hoping you'd pick up on the hints. Fallen will be updated tomorrow.. in case you wanted a date.

Phoenix: I'll have to try and find a way to watch it then.

SecretSnow: You wouldn't be the only one to pity Havoc at times. Anyway, thanks!

Viskii: Again, thank you, a lot. You cheered me up a good deal.

Night-Childe: I hope you're not regretting not being a lurker anymore. The trick is trying to hold onto you... -grabs the duct tape-

anmb: I do need a hug, thank you, very much -hugs you back-

Paon: It would have been more of whole stories... but either way it's good that I stayed away from that dangerous venture.

Eli: Yes, though I lied when I told you Roy would confess to Al about secretely loving him and asking to get married. -grin-

Choas: Thank you, very much. I'm really glad it sparked some ideas for yourself. I hope you have good luck writing it.

* * *

I am lacking energy today, I had five tests all in one day so my brain is feeling very bruised. So forgive me, but I must depart without my usual ramblings. I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

Roy found himself being shown to the sitting room, where he accepted a seat on the couch Alphonse waved him to in a careless manner. He set his suitcase and jacket by his feet as he shifted to a semi-comfortable position on the couch.

Al meanwhile pulled over an armchair before sitting to face Roy. "What do you want to talk to me about? You could have called you know."

Roy took a deep breath as he readied himself to begin. "I came to talk about you, and Edward, and Winry-" he saw Al's eyes flash at the mention of his dead girlfriend, but he remained silent, "-and myself, I suppose."

"You came in person so I could hit you instead of yelling at you over the phone? That was convenient of you." Al muttered as he folded his arms over his chest while leaning back in his chair. He fixed a gaze on Roy, almost as if he was daring the man to continue. "Do go on."

Roy winced slightly, he had expected that Al's initial reaction would not be welcoming. But even if Alphonse did hit him, he wouldn't mind. If he had lost Edward he'd want to hit people too. He understood that maybe Al needed to let out some frustration, but he was hoping to be in one piece at the end of the day. "I can't begin to imagine how you must feel right now."

"No, I bet you couldn't." Al remarked caustically.

Undeterred, Roy plunged on. "You lost someone who was very important to you. Someone who was one of the most strong and intelligent people I've ever had the honor to know. I don't presume to say I know how you feel, but I know it must hurt even now."

Al remained silent, even as Roy paused to allow him to say something. He merely gave a short gesture with one hand to indicate Roy should continue.

"I know you're hurting. I can see it, Al, I know you must feel so lost. Edward has been hurting too, both because he lost someone who was like a sister to him, and because his brother is so bitter over her death that he ignores and chooses not to show anything but indifference when Ed finds happiness with someone else. A happiness you lost."

Al gave a short huff of air, and fixed Roy with a calculating look. "Happiness for me right now is not easy in coming. I don't wish that brother would remain unattached, just for my own selfishness. But it hurts me even more to think about him being happy with you. And it's not just brother. Even in town, I can't feel happiness for the couples there."

"Do you resent it?"

"Life, the world, everything," Al began with irritation, "it shouldn't have gone on when she died. I've spent most of my life as a soul attached to metal. And when I finally have a chance to live a human life, it ends up being no better. I'm back to where I started, except I can actually feel pain."

Roy watched as Al roughly pushed his bangs back out of his face looking flustered and angry. "You can hit me, if you like. Yell at me. I'll understand if you do, trust me." He didn't move his gaze from the young man. "I may not have gone through exactly what you have, but once, not too long ago, I lost something precious to me. Now I can never have it back. It did get better, and your brother helped me to get there. But I was angry too. So if you need to, you can unload on me however you need to. I understand."

Al's eyes were clouded with turmoil, and he unfolded his arms with an angry breath. "Something is different from someone."

"Not this type of something." Roy corrected gently.

"Did you want everything to end as well?" Al asked now, leaning forward with an odd gleam in his eyes.

Roy paused, but shook his head. "No, not quite. I didn't understand what was happening."

Al sat back, the gleam in his eyes replaced by the dull spark. "And do you now? Is that why you feel you're secure enough to come here and speak to me?"

"I understand… but I'm still scared sometimes." Roy admitted, and it was the truth. He couldn't know how long he had to live, if the wolf inside him might one day take over and not let him go. He had very real reasons to be fearful, and he could admit that now. "I know that no one can ever replace her, but do you really want to push your brother away and lose him as well? He's worried for you, and he wants your approval even though he'd never say it to your face."

"Approve of you?" Al questioned, and Roy nodded his head. "I won't lose him, we're brothers. You're just the boyfriend."

Roy frowned at him, "then you don't approve? You can't be happy for him, or even let him know that once you start to heal you'll be happy?"

"What do I have to be happy about anymore? Be happy for others? That's all well and good, but hardly fulfilling to my own needs. Waste away while being happy for others, yeah, that sounds like a great life." Al snorted, and his arms folded again.

"But at least you'll have one." Roy pointed out as gently as he could so as not to spark a violent reaction.

"Mmm." Al rolled his eyes.

"Alphonse," Roy began in an attempt to be as tactful as possible for this was shaky ground he was about to tread on, "your brother gave you that life. He risked his own many times to not only keep you from dying, but bind your soul to that armor to keep you alive until he could retrieve your human body for you again. Don't speak as if life means nothing to you."

Alphonse's eyes narrowed, and this time he did lunge to his feet as he yelled at Roy. "Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty! You're the one who kept fucking dragging it out!"

"I did what I had to do to protect you both." Roy said calmly even though Al's stance looked furious. His nose though told him differently, right now Al was in a defensive mode. This making anger his shield for the other emotions he was hiding. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm only trying to help you understand that there is something you still have left. Something your brother gave to you. He still loves you dearly."

Al tore his gaze away from Roy, and seemed torn between storming off and staying where he was. "And I love him. I know the sacrifices he made for me."

"I'm not asking you to be joyful, and go around giving hugs to Ed, or even myself." Roy said as Al sat down again. "I'm only asking that you might let your brother know that in time you'll be happy for him."

"You came all the way here just for that?" Alphonse frowned at him.

"I know it won't be easy, and it will take time." Roy replied, "but it would mean a lot to us both to know you don't begrudge your brother happiness with me."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound." Al said in soft tones and he rested his head down into his hands. "If you lost Edward, tell me, how would you feel?"

"I…" Roy trailed off, and his gaze faltered away from the man across from him. If he lost Edward, he'd be unable to find happiness again with anyone else. He was physically incapable of it. He was so attached to Edward, mind, body, and soul, that if Edward were to die he was sure he'd follow along soon enough. The anguish would kill him. But his was a unique case compared to Al's. "I'd be devastated." And he did not use the term lightly.

Alphonse looked up, his eyes appearing tortured. "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes."

"Would you marry him if that was what he wanted?"

Well, considering he already had half-married his mate, he'd have to say that he would. He knew himself to be quite capable and willing to a marriage with Edward. "I would."

Al slowly nodded, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "As much as I hate to admit it… you're right about a lot of things." He heaved a shaky sigh and stared at Roy even while the tears stained his weary face. "Brother shouldn't suffer anymore with me. I never would have thought that he would end up with you of all people, but then I never thought she would die."

"Is it that terrible that I might have a point in making you cry?" Roy asked with a sympathetic smile.

Al glared at the man, "tell brother and I'll hurt you."

"My lips are sealed."

"I'll call him later and apologize for being so abrupt with him the other day." Al decided slowly, "just know that if you hurt him at all, I'll not forgive you. Right now he's all I have left. This isn't easy… but I'll try. Even if just because I'm impressed you had the balls to come here."

"Thank you." Roy said with a faint smile.

Al raised an eyebrow at him, "don't thank me yet. You said I could hit you too."

Roy offered an arm out, "so I did."

Alphonse eyed the arm, and lightly shoved it away. "Not right now, but know if you make brother unhappy, I will hit you. I don't want him to feel like I do now."

"I understand." Roy said with a smile.

"You had better." Al wiped roughly at his eyes. "Why my brother though?"

"It feels right with him. I can't explain it exactly… but I know he's the one I'm meant to be with."

"You're a strange person… but somehow incredibly decent when it suits you." Al shook his head lightly. "I assume you're planning on staying for a while?" He asked, glancing at the suitcase pointedly.

"I wasn't sure how long it'd take to work things out with you." Roy admitted, "so I came prepared. I can stay in town though."

Al shook his head, "no. Don't be stupid, you can stay here. Neither Pinako nor I will mind. I'm not brave enough to tell my brother I kicked the person he loves out of the house for the night."

"I can't fault you for that."

"By the way," Alphonse paused to gather his thoughts, "thank you for listening to me."

Roy merely nodded, knowing that he wasn't required to say anything. He was shocked however when Alphonse reached out to touch his hand lightly, and he gave the young man a curious look.

"It gets better?"

"It dulls." Roy gave a faint smile, "so long as you can still see the things left that are good."

It was then that he heard the three-beat noise of Pinako approaching with her cane. The woman smelled heavily of smoke and prunes, but he found himself able to control his gag reflex. He made no move though to appear as if he was hearing or smelling her approach.

Pinako stepped just to the peripherals of the two men, "well this is something I hadn't thought I'd ever see. Tell me, Colonel, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

Roy looked over at her, giving her a smile in greeting as he rose from where he sat in order to be polite. "I wanted to speak to Al." He explained as Al remained where he was, "and it's not Colonel anymore, actually."

Pinako raised an eyebrow while Al settled for looking mildly interested. "Oh? Demoted, were you?"

"No." He smirked, knowing well the love this old woman had for taunting others. "I gave myself a promotion."

"Gave… yourself a promotion?" Al repeated looking thoughtful, which helped to return some spark to the dull eyes.

"I overtook the rank of Fuhrer a few days ago." Roy explained, not exactly sure how that information would be met. He had paid more thought to his conversation with Al, than possibly needing to explain about his sudden leap through the ranks. "Ed helped me."

Al couldn't help it, he smirked in amusement at the thought, before suddenly starting to laugh. A development which left both Pinako and Roy speechless as they watched the dark haired blond dissolve into fitful giggles before he finally managed to compose himself. "Sorry, sir, I'm just laughing at the fact Edward got involved in something that political. It's completely unlike him. He must really love you."

Roy smiled softly, glad that Al could find any reason, no matter how small, to laugh.

Pinako hid a smile before turning to Roy, "well, it seems congratulations are in order. How about oaths of loyalty?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Roy chastised her, "I know full well I can trust you."

Al stood from his chair, his face looking a bit less worn due to the laughter. "Excuse me, will you?"

Both Roy and Pinako nodded, and not too long later they heard the shower upstairs start up.

"Good thing I don't sense he's suicidal or I'd be worried he's trying to drown himself." Roy remarked idly.

Pinako smirked, and gave a sort of gruff huff of breath as she sat in the chair Al had vacated. "That's the first time I've seen him laugh since Ed left. First time in three days he's cared enough to shower."

Roy sat back down as well. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been through harder times, young man." Pinako told him firmly. "Don't you try and insult me by worrying about me. I'll make out fine, always have."

"Just know you can always call if you need anything."

"Please, I don't need the State mucking up around in my life any more than it already has. No offense."

"None taken." Roy replied with a knowing smile. "But nevertheless I feel compelled to make it known."

"So you and Edward, huh?" Pinako considered him thoughtfully, "Ed's had some interesting boyfriends in the past, but I have to say you take the cake."

"I'll try and see that as a compliment. I've met one of Ed's esteemed ex-boyfriends already. Rather unpleasant fellow. I'd like to think I'm even just a bit above that waste of life." Roy rolled his eyes as he relaxed back against the cushions of the couch with a tired sigh.

Pinako regarded him impassively for a moment, and then shrugged. "Make it past the three month stage and I'd say you're on your way."

Roy figured he could at least do that. After all, he'd be spending the rest of his life with Edward. They were mated, and would soon be married legally in the eyes of the human population he now ruled over. "I plan to make it well past that."

"If Ed's happy with you, then I can offer you nothing more than my blessing." She said, before fixing him with a steely look. "But if you harm him, no amount of automail will be able to save you from dying of blood loss."

"I can promise you that if I did ever hurt him, the punishment you'd give me would be nothing compared to what I'd do to myself." Roy said with seriousness. He wanted nothing more than for Edward to be happy. If Edward was happy, everything else was fine.

"Then for now I won't chase you away with a kitchen knife." Pinako decided and slowly got back to her feet. "Well, come along. Grab your things and we'll set you up for the night."

Roy quickly complied with the veiled order and hurried after the elderly woman. He knew better than to make someone like Pinako wait on him while he dawdled.

"Have you had lunch yet?" She asked as she began clambering up the stairs.

Roy followed after her, hovering nearby due to the fear she might slip and fall. "No, I only had breakfast early this morning."

"You can have this room here for the night." Pinako said as she opened a door to reveal two single beds and an unoccupied dresser between them. "It's where Ed usually stays when he comes to visit. So I trust you'll be right at home here. Set your things down, and you can freshen up. I'm going to go start lunch cooking."

"Thank you." Roy smiled after her as she left. He now turned to setting his things aside before venturing into the connected bath. It hadn't taken as long as he'd expected, and the talk with Al had taken several turns he hadn't anticipated, but things seemed to have been worked out. He was still in one piece at least, and that was a fortunate thing all on its own.


	39. Chapter 39

Okay, answering a few of the reviews that won't make me sound like a broken record.

GreedxEd: Yes, watch Stardust again. I like the anime Lust as well, she was my favorite, and I really felt bad when she died. I think that she and Greed were the most "human" of the lot.

mrawgirl: Well I am glad you're finally back! And it sounds like your brother is having a midlife teenage crisis. Have him checked out by a medical professional.

SecretSnow: Eventually yes, Al would and will figure it out as the ending will reveal.

Viskii: I think you like to traumatize the Elrics XD

Shawn: I updated it yesterday. So chapter two is up.

Eli: Are you sure VL isn't part comedy too? -grin-

Night-Childe: Okay, the duct tape will go away, and out will come the celebratory cake!

haganeno: I'm glad you caught up as well. Have some of Night-Childe's cake. I'm very glad to hear you're enjoying the story. Roy fainting is a fun image, I can agree to that.

* * *

Since I've gotten asked about it, and I know there's more of you out there, yes, Fallen was updated.

I yelled at the barn managers dog today.. dumb thing kept chasing one of the horses around and at the point in time Buddy tried to jump the rail to get away from the dog, with me attached, I was not in a good mood to be nice to the dog. Now the dog runs from me every time I go by her. Not my fault -grumbles-

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

It was late that evening, near to dusk when Alphonse excused himself from the kitchen table where they all had been having dinner previously. His food gone from his plate, he saw no harm in leaving right then. He had something he wanted to do as it were. "I'll be in my room." He said to no one in particular as he left.

Roy and Pinako watched him depart before they both looked back at one another. "He doesn't eat very much compared to his brother." Roy noted, having seen Al barely manage to get done the small portions given to him.

"For years he never had to eat, and now it's the grief." Pinako pointed out as she scooted her chair back. "His appetite will keep returning. But I don't think any person alive could match Ed in stomach capacity."

"You're probably right." Roy conceded, though he believed if he let it, his wolf instincts during winter would prompt him to eat enough that he just might surpass his human mate. It had been hardest the first few days, but now it was more bearable to control the urges. He rarely noticed them anymore.

Pinako stood from the table, taking both her plate and Al's in her weathered hands. "I'll clean up, you go do something or other. Whatever it is you do."

"You sure you don't want help?" Roy asked with a slight frown.

"You're a guest. Don't insult me by trying to do housework." Pinako leveled a stern look at him. "Off with you."

Roy smiled, and stood from the table. "Very well, I wouldn't want to be chased by a kitchen knife."

"Good plan."

He laughed lightly, and gave a short wave as he turned to make his way out into the hall. Pausing between the front door and the stairwell, he ended up letting himself outside instead of eavesdropping on Al. He slipped out quietly as he could, and latched the door behind him softly. He cast the lighted windows a last look before he crept off the deck and down the stairs into the night.

Immediately he turned his steps towards the fields that led farther south where the farming fields lay near the base of the mountains and river. He could smell wolves. He knew they had come closer since this morning, but had stayed at a distance when his scent had been obscured by the human house. Now they were again moving closer, heading for him. He wanted to be around some more wolves… they gave him contentment.

From behind him he heard the panting of Den as the dog ran after him, but he didn't turn around. He merely looked down at the dog as he fell in beside him looking cheerful. "Are you sure you want to go near them? You're not allowed to harm each other."

Den tilted his head up to give him a sidelong look before wagging his tail and walking a bit faster.

Roy shrugged, and walked faster as well. "Fine. Looks like I have another strange omega." He rolled his eyes, but decided he didn't mind Den. Unlike Hayate, it seemed to Roy that Den dared to show more personality.

Back at the house Al had finished gathering together some courage and dialed his brother's apartment in Central. He held the phone to his ear tentatively, still not sure whether or not to quickly hang up while he still could, and at the same time almost hoping he got the voicemail machine.

"'_Ello?_"

Al took a deep breath, "brother?"

"_Al! I've missed you, I've been hoping you'd call. How are you?_"

A few guilty tears slipped from Alphonse's eyes as he bitterly regretted being so aloof with his brother who genuinely cared about him. "Not well." He admitted in a heavy voice. "I'm sorry though, about last time. I shouldn't have been so abrupt with you."

"_I know why you were…_"

"It still doesn't excuse it." Al sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Do you have time so we can talk about last time?"

Pinako smiled faintly, and crept back away from the cracked door of Al's room and made her way back down the stairs once she heard Al begin to sort things out with his brother. Perhaps Mustang wasn't so bad if he had brought the two brothers back together again wholly.

Roy meanwhile had almost made it to the river that banked against the mountains of the south. It was here that he stopped to wait. He knew the wolves were close, and so did Den who had taken to laying on his stomach looking resigned. "You're such an odd dog." Roy muttered under his breath.

Den sneezed and gave a wag of his tail, but otherwise stayed close to the half-human half-canine he recognized instinctively as his unconditional leader.

It did not take long for the wolves to come into view, a small pack of four. Three grays and a tawny, and looking very excited as they raced across the grassy knoll in order to reach the wolf chimera. They smelled and saw the dog, but were careful to ignore it as it seemed the dog was under the chimera's protection. Angering their alpha was not a high priority for them, they only wanted to please.

Roy bent down to stroke his hands through their thick winter fur as they whined and rubbed against him eagerly. He smiled faintly as he rubbed at their ears and heads, being sure to keep one eye on Den who was looking to be napping. "I wish Ed were here… I'd introduce you."

He wasn't sure why he felt it was so important to introduce his human mate. But beside the fact he knew it was only polite, he felt there was another reason. Perhaps it might be that they would continue to recognize Ed as such even when Roy wasn't around? He didn't know. But he liked to let the wolves know he had someone, and that someone was very special to him.

Slowly he sat down, and let the wolves gather about him. They pressed up against him, as if trying to reassure themselves that he was in fact there. He continued to disperse attention between all four of them while Den cracked an eye open to watch. Taking a long breath Roy tilted his head back to look up at the stars. It really was beautiful out here, and he felt happy enough surrounded by the wolves that soothed his non-human side. The only thing missing was his beloved mate, but he wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow.

While he sat with the wolves he inspected them curiously, even looking at the large fangs of one of them. He had no qualms about sticking his hand near such a dangerous place, he knew that they'd not bite him. He looked them over, finding that they were sheer muscle underneath the thick winter coat. He stayed with them until he felt his legs starting to go numb from not moving in the chilly night air.

As they were all four asleep, he got up carefully so as not to jostle them and stepped from the ring they'd made around him. He looked meaningfully at Den, who got to his feet promptly with a wag of his tail. The wolves continued to sleep on as Roy and Den started back to the house.

Roy knew they'd return to the mountains, they wouldn't come into human territory even to see him again. His secret would stay safe for another night, but he knew all of them would feel better for having seen one another. It left him with a feeling of warmth that he carried back to human civilization.

It was very late by the time Roy got back to the house with his loyal sidekick. The dog went to lay on the deck, leaving Roy to enter the house alone. The light in the sitting room was still on, and he walked in to see Al sitting there in a chair. "Hey."

Al looked up, and smiled a bit. "Hey. Where'd you go?"

"For a very long walk." Roy supplied, "am I disturbing you?"

"The idea that you of all people would take a long walk is disturbing." Al smirked, and waved him in. "I wouldn't mind some company."

"Your brother would say the same thing." Roy remarked and went to sit on the couch next to Al.

"About the walk or the company?"

"Both, I expect."

Al smiled faintly, "I talked to brother."

"Oh?" Roy prompted when Al said nothing further.

"I apologized and told him that I'd be able to be happy for him once I heal a bit. He seemed to understand." Al said before looking over at Roy thoughtfully. "I asked him why he agreed to date you."

Roy chuckled to himself. He wasn't even entirely sure why Ed had agreed in the first place. And both of them had known Edward wasn't agreeing to something so terminable as dating. They'd both known that if Edward said yes, it was, at least in Roy's case, binding for life. And not long after Edward had consented to marry him. Of which was almost entirely completed. They just needed to get a few rings and say a few vows and it would be fully legalized. "What did he say?"

"To mind my own business." Al had to smile at that. "He's being very close mouthed about a lot of it. First relationship he's ever done that with."

"What wasn't he being close mouthed about?"

"I asked him the same thing I asked you, if he'd marry you were you to ask him." Al said, and frowned in recollection. "He laughed for some reason, and then told me he would. According to him you're eligible enough."

"Glad to hear he thinks so." Roy said with a roll of his eyes.

"He told me that you beat up Jason."

Roy snorted in disdain at the mention of the man. He would have killed him too, but he thought spraying the Happy Birthday cards with blood was a bit tacky. "He was being an ass, I was letting him know it."

"I'm glad you did…" Al said with a small frown. "I met the guy once, he was very clingy. I kept feeling like he was trying to get rid of me when I'd be in town to visit brother."

"And you never beat the crap out of him?" Roy asked in shock.

Al gave a mean sounding laugh. "I should have. Would have saved you the trouble. I liked the guy before Jason. But I think I like you best."

"Thanks, that inspires me beyond words."

"It should."

Roy stayed and talked with the younger Elric until the hour grew late. At least he felt like he and Al were on level ground with each other, and Edward had been reassured of his brother's feelings. He would return home to Central tomorrow morning. He had a country to finish patching back up after his take over, as well as a certain human he wanted nothing more than to drag back to his house. This would make two nights in a row he'd be without Edward sleeping next to him, and he didn't like that at all.

"I should go to bed now." Roy said as he stood. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Al nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Roy nodded and turned to walk out of the room and into the hallway so he could climb the stairs. Upon letting himself into his room for the night he shut the door and slowly began to change out of his day wear. Once he had prepared himself for bed he let his nose find the one that Edward's scent was faintly on.

He pulled the covers back so he could climb in, and breathed in deeply that faint, wonderful scent. It made his heart pang with longing for his beautiful mate, and he pulled the pillow around to hug it close to him feeling not in the least foolish for doing so. He closed his eyes as he continued to relax in the familiar smell. Edward smelled like sunshine, he loved that smell.

Tomorrow… tomorrow he'd start properly courting Edward. It was time, and he wanted nothing more than to lavish the attention on him that Edward deserved. Then he could eventually let Edward move in with him, followed then some time later by the proposal to complete their marriage. He'd need to start working on that diamond. He wanted it to be perfect.

Roy drifted off to sleep with plans in his head, and the pillow in his arms.

**Central**

Edward was sitting in bed reading a book as the hours ticked by slowly. He had spoken to Al, it was clear that Roy had succeeded in managing to bring his brother around to the idea that he could not be selfish about things like happiness. Truthfully he'd wanted to go with Roy, but he knew that it was better if he stayed here. This was something that needed to be done between Roy and Al, he had no place getting involved in it.

With a bit of a yawn Edward looked over to where the framed picture of he and Al as young boys with their mother was hung on one wall. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if his mother would approve of his choice. In a way though none of this would have ever happened if she hadn't have died. He most likely never would have met Roy… and then what? None of the scenarios seemed pretty to him.

He was at least happy with the path his life had ended up taking. He couldn't see himself now without his half-husband. Though as far as Edward was concerned, they were married in full. But legalities were rarely a fun concept to muck through. He had always been an independent sort of person, but he truly didn't mind being married and leaning on Roy at times. It felt natural, and it wasn't like he had thrown away his independence. He could always punch Roy if he needed to, or argue with the man. It was just more fun at the end of the day when they had make-up sex.

Fighting back another yawn Edward let the book fall closed in his hands before he set it aside. He was eager in a way to sleep, and let the rest of the night pass by him without his notice. Tomorrow Roy should be back, and he planned to spend all day waiting at the train station for him. He was missing his dark haired love. And he doubted that he'd be letting Roy go back to work very soon the next day. He had claim first on Roy's attention.

Edward shut off his light and lay down in his bed while letting out a small sigh. He'd grown so used to having Roy hold him during the night that now it didn't feel right without the other man next to him. He really had become a sap, just like Roy. But he supposed that those who were in love could be allowed sappiness. Just one more night… and Roy would be back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face still.


	40. Chapter 40

Phoenix: Yes Al will eventually find out about Roy.

Viskii: Roy is a confuzzled chimera sometimes, but we lurve him.

mraw: I would actually like those pancakes, yes.

anmb: Yay! Chocolate! And yes, I do have an LJ filled with... smuttier stuff. Though Fallen hasn't gotten there yet.

GreedxEd: If your birthday is before Christmas I can write you a Greed/Ed fic... otherwise I'll just make it as a Christmas present.

Lamia: Wouldn't you pay to see Pinako chasing Roy with a kitchen knife?

Tiger: I am glad you are so happy with them that you need lots of punctuation.

Night-Childe: They are very cute as saps. They don't ever let their guard down so it's cute to see them doing it with each other.

Shikon: Yes, I was feeling like Roy. And Den is relaxed around Roy because he just doesn't get freaked out and spastic by the abnormal. Al was a suit of armor for years and Den never had issues with it.

ferret: That is very addicted, I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much.

* * *

So I figure most everyone has been as busy as I have with the holiday tomorrow. But I finally have all my baking done. I had to make 6000 desserts. And yes, the number of zeros is accurate. Plus I had one of my cats get sick, and rescued two Boxer puppies out of a canal. Seems everything is going fine again though, and I have free time now, so here's the chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty

It had actually been difficult leaving that house, Roy mused as he walked alone to the train station. Aside from Den who seemed to be in attendance until he set foot on the train. He'd said his good-byes and left feeling better about everything now that he had some sort of relationship with Al. He wanted the younger Elric to heal, and he was glad that he'd seen even a small part of that. It had made it hard to leave, but he knew he needed to before he went crazy from separation anxiety or something.

"It's a good thing Ed doesn't want a pet yet." Roy said offhandedly to the dog who ambled beside him. "I can only hope he gets something halfway intelligent like you if he does get one."

Roy himself had never been one for having a pet of his own, even if he did like animals. Now that he was partly one, it seemed even less likely he'd be getting a pet of his own. The only reason he would, would be for Edward.

He finally reached the train station, just as the day was starting to become more active in town. He bypassed the vendors, and Den still tagged along loyally. He was almost tempted to find a way to secure his suitcase and coat to the dog and make the animal carry his things for him. He knew that Den wouldn't protest, and the idea had its merits. But he didn't exactly have the equipment he suspected he needed. His time trekking the northern mountains on horseback had taught him plenty about using animals as beasts of burden.

He made it to the platform with Den still free of lugging his luggage about for him. Once he made it there, he turned to the dog with an air of importance. "Go on back now." He said firmly, and pointed south towards where he knew the house lay with one hand.

Den gave a happy sounding yip, and wheeled around to dash off through the town and its people as they went about their morning activities.

Roy watched him go with a fond sort of smile. He would miss that dog, but it belonged here. He could not allow Den to accompany him everywhere. Something he knew the dog would do unquestioningly while forgetting his previous loyalties to the Rockbell home. It was just the way he instinctively knew things were.

Again, he knew people were staring at him, but not so many this time. He doubted everyone this far from Central knew yet of his new position in the country. Word would spread faster since spotting him here. He would be glad to be gone by that time, he would be dealing with Central's idea of a fanfare soon enough.

When the train was opened for boarding, Roy was only too glad to comply and go to find a compartmented seat and shut the door to block him from view. Normally he didn't mind sitting up with the other travelers, much like Edward did. However for a while he'd keep his train travels secluded. At least until his novelty wore off for the people who would otherwise be pestering him every chance they could get.

Roy settled in for another train ride as the lumbering piece of machinery began moving. The noises grated on his ears for the first five hundred yards before the noise of the train evened out and lessened. He really preferred car… or horseback. But trains were still the easiest and most efficient way of travelling.

While he wanted to nap on the journey, he was still feeling rested enough. That and the knowledge that he'd be seeing Edward again in a few hours was too exciting of a thought to manage sleep. He'd breathed in Edward's scent all night, but it was not enough. He needed, he wanted, to have the real thing in his arms. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to stand sending Edward on missions, but he would deal with that depressing notion when it came. For now he'd anxiously await his return to Central like the lovesick chimera he could admit he was.

**Central**

Edward set down his book at last when he looked up to see the clock read 10:04. The earliest train to leave from Risembool would be arriving at Central soon. And he was hoping Roy would be on it. Even if he wasn't, Edward was committed to waiting the entire day for Roy to show up. He didn't have anything else or better to do. He was still on vacation, and Riza had insisted things were fine at Headquarters still. There was nothing so urgent that it couldn't wait for Roy to return the following morning. Otherwise Edward knew he would have gone to handle it himself.

Getting up from his chair he walked over to get his coats and pull them on, followed by the black scarf Roy had given him. He loved that scarf now… Roy probably didn't realize just how much he loved the scarf, but he did. It was silly how attached you could become to one simple enough object. But he was attached. His fingers lingered on the fabric before he pulled on his gloves and let himself out of his apartment.

"Morning Ed, dear."

Edward smiled and gave a short wave to one of the four elderly ladies who lived in the apartment just to his left. They had sometimes invited him to play cards with them while they drank scotch from the bottle. He was impressed with how they could hold their liquor. "Morning." He replied back with a smile.

She smiled back and walked over to him. "Out already? We rarely get to see you anymore."

"Work has a way of doing that to me." Edward explained with a glum look. "I was up near the Drachma border only a few days ago."

"You showed them, didn't you. Single handedly beat back their army I'll bet." She insisted with a gap-toothed grin.

Edward chuckled lightly, but shook his head. "No. Not quite, but close. Anyway I have to go to the train station now to pick up someone."

"Of course dear, off you go."

"Bye." Edward nodded to her and walked towards the staircase.

The snow was barely falling today, though if Edward's guess was right, the clouds in the distant north would be bringing a heavy white-out snowstorm. If not a blizzard. He just hoped that he could get Roy and get back before it got close enough to really start toying with him. His body temperature was low enough right now as it was. Sure he could have stayed home and waited for Roy to show up while he kept himself warm. But it wasn't even an option to him right now.

At least wanting to get to the train station in a hurry had its benefits. He wouldn't be getting frostbite anytime soon. He could live with just being cold and shivering, Roy would be back soon and that man knew the best ways to warm him up again.

With a smile, Edward hurried faster.

To Roy, it seemed like the train ride took forever. Usually the trip back always seemed shorter than the trip leaving. This was obviously not the case when you were anxious to get back to the one you loved. He ended up growing surly and fidgeting for the remainder of the trip, not even getting off at other stops to stretch his legs.

Only when the skyline of Central became visible on that clouded and snowing horizon did he cheer up.

So anxious he was to get off the train when it puffed into the station that he nearly forgot to grab his suitcase in his haste. He somehow managed to pull on his coat before dashing out of his compartment, suitcase mercifully remembered. With amazing agility and speed he darted his way among the other occupants of the train so he could be one of the first to step off onto the platform.

Ignoring all others, he quickly inhaled a long drag of air to see if Edward was anywhere nearby. He hadn't told Ed what time he'd be back, as he hadn't known himself. But he was hoping that just maybe Edward was there.

He wasn't disappointed.

Quickly he dashed off into the crowd, following the scent. It seemed Edward was by the vendors, and he hastened over. He let his eyes take over once he neared the vendor stands, and finally spotted Edward's blond hair. Nearly giddy with happiness he rushed past what people there were so he could come up behind Edward, who was looking at pastries, and wrap his arms around the younger man possessively.

Edward jumped when he felt the arms enclose him from behind, but relaxed as he was pulled against the familiar frame. Closing his eyes he let out a happy sigh. "Am I being mugged?"

"Not yet." Roy laughed and leaned his head down against Edward's. "I'm thinking I'll kidnap you first." He suggested quietly.

Edward laughed and turned around in Roy's arms so he could slide his hands up around Roy's neck. "Kidnap me? And then what would you do with me?" He asked with a smile.

Roy knew they were being stared at by a few people, but he didn't care. He had his mate back in his arms, there was nothing else in the world that mattered more. "I was considering calling Al and asking for ransom money. What do you think?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and lifted one of his hands from Roy's neck to whack the man gently on the back of the head. "I think you spent too much time in Risembool."

Roy grinned, and looked over the top of Ed's head to the pastries the blond had been eyeing. "Are you hungry? I'll at least allow you to get food before I kidnap you."

"That's very considerate of you. Now will my captor free me for a moment so I can spend my last few minutes of freedom indulging in unhealthy food?" Edward asked as sweetly as possible, while trying not to laugh.

"Hmm…" Roy tilted his head as if to think about it. Dragging it out until the last possible second, and he was opening his mouth to answer when Edward leaned up to kiss him. At that point, any argument he could have made dissolved as he pulled Edward closer.

They only separated once the appreciative noises of the watching spectators got a bit too loud.

Roy smirked down at a grinning Edward. "Go get your pastry." He said as he reluctantly pulled his arms away from his incorrigible mate.

Edward turned to do so while Roy hovered nearby. After a few minutes he had his food, and quickly linked his arm with Roy's so they could walk out of the station. "Are we," he took another bite of the pastry and swallowed without chewing, "going to," he repeated the process, "your house?"

Roy gave his mate a strange look. "So that's how you manage to eat so much so quickly. You're such a freak."

Edward laughed, and elbowed Roy in the side. "Shut it you."

"I was planning on my place." Roy said with a smile, "unless you want to give your neighbors something interesting to listen to for the afternoon."

Edward shuddered, "they'd have heart attacks."

"My place it is then."

They made it out to the car as the snow began to fall a bit harder once again. Edward was glad Roy had ended up keeping the car a bit longer. In fact, if Roy kept it until spring there would be no complaints from him.

"I went and met with some of the wolves in those mountains last night." Roy said as he began to drive home. "They are really very trusting. They didn't even mind Den."

"Den went with you?" Edward seemed slightly impressed. "You must have been very happy there with all of them."

Roy nodded, "I was. But I missed having you there as well. And I'm not just saying that to be sweet, it's the truth."

"I missed not being there. But it was better that you went alone."

After a great deal of time spent driving slowly through the thickening snowfall they made it to Roy's house. Edward was very glad for that, he didn't exactly enjoy the prospect of pushing the car through the snow once it piled up too high. They quickly got out of the car and into the house while they could still see where the house actually was.

Once inside Edward leaned up against the wall laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked as he set his suitcase down and pulled off his jacket.

"I hate the snow." Edward shook his head, still laughing a bit.

Roy gave him a look that only made Edward laugh more. "You, my love, have had too much sugar."

"Nonsense, there's no such thing." Edward argued as he walked over to hug Roy tightly and relax into the man as arms were put around him to hold him there. Resting his head against Roy's chest he let out a contented sigh. "I missed this… you."

Roy smiled softly as his fingers worked on taking out the braid Edward's hair was kept in. "Time to make up for lost time, I hereby kidnap you until tomorrow."

Edward nodded in agreement against Roy's chest. "Good, because I'm very cold, and you'll have to work extra long and hard to warm me up."

Roy growled low in his chest as he drew away only to pick Edward up off his feet. "Then allow me to begin."

Edward smirked and decided that if Roy was going to carry him, he wasn't going to make it easy. So he promptly encircled his arms around Roy's neck to give him leverage to lean up and start kissing and licking what of Roy's neck he could reach.

Roy glared, stumbling to a stop halfway up the stairs. "Do you w_ant_ me to drop you down the stairs?"

Edward grinned against Roy's neck, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Was the very honest, but hesitant answer. And then he quickly resumed climbing the stairs while he was still able to think with a somewhat clear head. Something his mate seemed intent on making difficult. Well, two could play at that game, and he'd soon prove that.


	41. Chapter 41

Phoenix: Roy as a gazelle is an amusing image... that'd be a good nightmare for him to have one day.

Paon: Yeah, I was back, only to be forced away again. Damn holidays. I don't even like celebrating them, and I still somehow get snared into the chaos thanks to my relatives. Did you have a nice thanksgiving?

Shikon: If I saw them making out in front of the pastries, I'd wolf whistle and throw a dollar bill XD.

GreedxEd: I would write you one. I think Ed needs to be dropped... -evil laugh-

SecretSnow: Pssh, it all counts. At least to me. It makes me feel better each day, it's like my morning pick-me-up, since I don't drink coffee.

Eli: I think half the old ladies would have the vapors, the other half would be pressed against the wall listening for all their hearing aids are worth.

FullmetalAddict: Yeah, apparently the holiday liked the idea of throwing me for another loop. I need to buy kennels for my relatives or something so I can keep them locked away until the holidays are over. That way I'm not bothered incessently. My cat does feel better, thanks for the inquiry. He only went into seizure convulsions once, but I was expecting that. Now he's eating normally again, and even chased his sister around much to her delight.

anmb: You know you like Edward's pastry eating skills. Though I admit they aren't quite on par with his lemon eating skills. I don't have pictures of the Boxer puppies, I know my aunt does though. I'll try and get them from her. She photographed them before they were adopted out to other families.

mrawgirl: Please tell me you at least weren't thinking of pairing anyone with Rose in your hetero thoughts? And thank you for the cookie.

ferret: Thank you, I'm glad the cuteness came out. And yes, courting is always such fun, so full of sap... we all need a daily dose of sap sometimes.

Lamia: Roy's wolf side could add... umm... peeing around his property to mark his territory and love nest for he and his mate? ...Can you tell I'm on a sugar high from eating too much fudge?

Katrina: Thank you very much, I appreciate that. It actually does make sense to me, no worries. I won't try and convert you from the main pairing you like... but join me! ... Just kidding. I hope you keep enjoying this story, and the pairing in it.

* * *

Hahaha... yeah... where I was... let's just say I'm so wiped out from the past four days that I actually ditched school today for the first time in my life. 20 years old, and I finally ditch a day of school. Can I get an award here or something? I spent my day sleeping though in an effort to recover... so does that count as ditching? Or taking care of myself? Hmm.

A few notes about other stories...

Ultimatum will be updated tonight if I can manage not to crash and burn in exhaustion once my sugar rush wears off. Too much fudge plus still being tired before I ate it will equal my demise. Otherwise I'll update it tomorrow. Fallen is currently updated to chapter three, with an update planned for this week before Friday.

Otherwise, I do hope you enjoy. Wish me luck staying awake!

* * *

Chapter Forty One

It was late in the afternoon when Roy ventured downstairs. He had decided, with much struggling back and forth with himself, to forego the nap that he could have taken with Edward to instead start dinner. He hadn't eaten much of anything since last night, and he wasn't sure about Edward, but he was getting hungry. He'd try and have dinner done for them both by the time Edward woke up.

Fighting back a yawn and shaking his head to clear the tendrils of fog from his mind he set about starting the chicken cooking while he worked on separating the prosciutto and slicing the cheese. He finished with that just in time to flip the chicken over on its other side, before starting to throw together the pilaf. From then on things moved quickly as he set the prosciutto over the chicken to warm up, soon followed by the cheese to melt over it, all the while he was stirring the pilaf so it wouldn't burn. The chicken finished just in time for him to finish messing with the pilaf, and set that aside in a serving dish as well.

With the food done, he set to throwing together the hot chocolate. Grabbing a medium sized pot he broke several bars of dark chocolate into it, and for Edward's sake, used water instead of milk. Though if Edward were to ask, he would deny he added cream. While that heated and the chocolate melted he mixed together separately the cocoa powder and sugar which he dumped in once the liquid had started to steam. Soon that was done as well, and he poured two mugs of the steaming liquid and set the rest aside to sit.

Roy set the table, and had set the food out along with the salad and dinner rolls, by the time Edward finally came down the stairs. He obviously smelled the food. Roy smiled at him when Edward rounded the corner wrapped only in a bath robe with his hair still slightly damp from the shower he'd taken.

"Someone was busy." Edward remarked with appreciation as he walked over to kiss Roy on the cheek.

"I knew you'd be hungry if I am." Roy explained and cast a smirking look over Edward's choice of dress. "You know you could have come down in nothing at all."

"We'd never finish eating dinner at that rate." Edward pointed out, then grinned, "though I have never really been opposed to skipping straight to the dessert." He said slyly as one hand drifted over to the belt holding his robe closed.

Roy couldn't help but grin and laugh at Edward's playfulness, and quickly grabbed the hand in question before it could disrobe anything. "Dinner first. Otherwise I'll have to heat it up later and then it won't be as good."

Edward put on a mock pout, but went to sit at his chair anyway. "Fine, but we'll see how agreeable I am later."

Roy stuck his tongue out childishly as he sat as well. "We both know you can only resist for so long."

Edward huffed, and set about dishing some food for himself, declining to answer. He knew Roy was right… there was no need to boost his ego about it. Ed knew he couldn't resist Roy unless he was very, very pissed off at him. Something that hadn't happened in at least a year. He was sure they'd have another argument again soon, but even then he doubted he could resist Roy anymore than a day. He loved the chimera too much. And it was silly to waste time fighting and not speaking when they could sort it out quickly and get to the make up sex within the same day.

"So Al told me you laughed when he asked you about marrying me," Roy began with a teasing grin, "any reason you find the idea of marrying me so amusing?"

Edward laughed through a hastily swallowed mouthful of chicken, managing somehow to get it down without choking. "Don't play innocent with me, Roy Mustang. You know I am more amused at my little brother, than I am about marrying you."

"Do you ever get nervous?" Roy asked as he poked at his pilaf with his fork.

Edward frowned at him. "Nervous? About what? Having married you?"

"Making it official to everyone one day." Roy explained.

Edward thought about that for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. What happens will happen. I'll still love you no matter what reactions we receive."

"Even though there will be bad ones?"

"Unavoidable." Edward smiled.

Roy shook his head, smiling as well. He should stop feeling anxious about all of that, his mate wasn't concerned, so neither should he be. Except that he was. He sighed inwardly, and tried to agree with himself that this was the confusing way he'd be for the next half a year or so. "I'm thinking we should honeymoon in Drachma." Roy suggested offhandedly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why Drachma?" He asked, not totally opposed to the idea. Merely curious.

"Well, if I can form some sort of treaty with the leader…" He looked to Ed again, having already forgotten the name the blond had told him previously.

Edward rolled his eyes, but filled in obediently. "Brennon Dunst."

"Right, then what better way to prove to everyone else that there is a kinship of trust than to vacation there for a week?" Roy pointed out with some concrete logic. "I know plenty of ways to keep you warm and…" he suddenly frowned at Edward, "do you know all the names of the different rulers of all the countries?"

Edward nodded. "Every last one, why?"

"How is it you do, but I still don't?" Roy frowned, shouldn't he have an advisor or something for this sort of thing? Or had the country really been run so blindly before?

"Well, I've either met them before, or I was smart enough to do my research on my own." Edward explained, "back to the honeymoon though… I actually think that could be romantic, going back to the north for it. Even if we can't get into Drachma, at least go back to the mountains and you can build me an igloo."

Roy laughed, "I'll build you an igloo anytime you want, as long as there's snow."

"See that you do."

"Have you ever met this Brennon person?" Roy asked now, willing to use what information he could.

Edward seemed to think hard on that, leaning back in his chair while his gold eyes stared off at the ceiling. "Not exactly, but I've seen him before when I was on an assignment in Creata. He reminds me a lot of Basque Gran, actually. I get the feeling he's not a Drachma native, but he's not from here either."

"Anything else?"

"He's not an alchemist." Edward shrugged, "but few leaders of the countries are anymore."

"Huh…" Roy suddenly smiled, "I think I'll keep you around. You're helpful."

Edward snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Great, thanks."

Roy smirked at him affectionately, "anyway, tonight I am going to make you a lovely romantic dinner. Do you have any preferences?"

"I'll take a tablespoon of sap…" Edward trailed off with a laugh.

"I'm sure I can think of something there."

The two of them finished their lunch, before venturing at last into the sitting room to catch up on the news Roy had missed while he'd been gone.

Edward made to sit on the floor in front of Roy who had sat on the couch, but Roy reached out to yank the blond off course and into his lap where he sniggered at Edward's glower that he shot over his shoulder. "Humor me." Roy laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and lay his head back against Roy's shoulder contentedly. "Anyway, you'll definitely have to go in tomorrow. There was nothing pressing, or I'd have taken care of it-"

"How?" Roy frowned at the glowing blond locks of hair.

"I learned how to forge your signature ages ago." Edward smirked.

Roy groaned, "isn't that comforting. So I do all this paperwork, when you could help out and sign things for me perfectly?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic. Any other revelations I need to be notified about?"

Edward paused, before saying, "I got a phone call you need to erase. I haven't listened to it yet, but I know the number. I have a feeling I know what it's about."

Roy was a smart enough chimera to know the identity of the caller Edward was hinting to. The only thing that kept him from going on a war path right then was the fact that he had Edward in his arms and on his lap. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. But there was one thing he didn't know. "What is it you're thinking it's about?"

Edward smiled faintly, and reached to intertwine their fingers together. "Um, cupcake? You beat the crap out of him in the greeting card aisle, and now you're Fuhrer. He wants something."

Roy was not sure how he felt about being called cupcake, knowing Edward had said it to try and provoke some sort of a response. He settled for feeling disgruntled. "I've already told him what's what. I suppose I'll have to repeat it, and make sure that I never have these issues again. He isn't getting anything nice from me."

"Well you may want to handle it all before you handle the press. I daresay they'll be accosting you after work tomorrow. Hopefully in a month this madness will die down." Edward said darkly. "Oh, and Havoc stopped by to see me yesterday. He told me that since I'd be seeing you first that I should try and plead to your better nature, as if you have one, and see if you can't hire a decent mess hall cooking staff."

"I only have one with you." Roy decided, and rested his head against Edward's. "I'll see what I can do about food quality. Though I believe Bruna and I will be butting heads some more."

"You just like torturing old women." Edward accused teasingly. "Good thing neither of our mothers are still alive or you'd be driving them insane. You'd never get my mother's blessing."

Roy chuckled, and moved his head so he could kiss Edward's neck lightly. "I can only imagine the work it would take me. I still barely managed to get Al to at least not want to hit me."

"Oh, speaking of hitting you-" Edward latched onto that quickly, "-what do you suggest I do now for my recertification exam? You know I don't research anything, my missions are purely as needed and essential for no other reason than to right a wrong. And I don't really know of any other alchemist who would fight me. Except maybe Armstrong… but you can imagine how that would turn out."

Roy shuddered, "I don't want to see what Alex's surface area is when he's chopped into tiny shish-kabob bits."

"That makes two of us."

"I'll think of something." Roy said, shifting his hold to fit better around Edward's middle. "I can't exempt you, it'd be unfair. But I'll think of something that you can do. You still have around half a year left… an idea will come before then."

"You also will need to rein in and put to a stop the little rumor going around Headquarters, and this is according to Havoc as well, but it seems that there are alchemists trying to queue up for your personal team. Benedict started a horrid trend. Bradley never needed a team, but then he was a homunculus. You don't need one either… do you?"

"Believe me, Ed," Roy began, "if I needed such a thing, I'd be asking you first. Any other rumors I should be aware of?"

"Aside from the one that you and I did it in the bathroom that day you told me a chimera? Nope." Edward grinned.

Roy blinked, thinking back until he started snickering to himself. "Hey, I was being good. I kept my eyes off your goodies. I can't now, but I was doing pretty good there for a while."

"Well there's a fool proof way to get them to stop talking such nonsense and really give them something to talk about. Next time I come to the office, lock the door and I'll start jumping around on the floor to make some noise. Your office sits above some of the clerks."

Roy grinned into Edward's neck. "Or we could just do it there anyway and skip the jumping part. It would be more believable when they hear your vocal appreciation for the effort that goes into making those banging noises."

"I'm stopping by before lunch tomorrow." Edward decided quickly.

"I thought you were." Roy smiled, and quickly slipped out from under Edward to stand, offering his hand down to Edward. "I have yet to take a bath. Join me?"

Edward took the hand with a groan, "but I've already had a shower. I'm going to go all pruny and moldy."

Roy smirked at the faked whine in the words. "Trust me, you're going to need another one soon. Might as well just get two things done at once, I plan to make you my dessert, my lovely deer."

Edward laughed at the play on words, and stood. He hadn't been called a deer in about a week now. Though it seemed eternity. "Can I convince the big, bad wolf that I am not edible during winter?"

"No." Roy smiled, leaning over to Ed's ear. "Since I've experienced otherwise."

"I'm going to be taking a lot of showers and baths tonight, aren't I." Edward observed as he bit at Roy's collarbone.

Roy grinned, and wrapped his arms around his molding mate. "No, we'll be too busy with other stuff I have a feeling."

Edward sniggered into Roy's shirt, which he was already working on unbuttoning. "Yes we will, so let's see just how long it actually takes you to get into that bath."

"Is that a challenge?" Roy smirked and began slowly backtracking across the floor, with Ed still in his arms and following after him.

"Today will forever be known as the day the deer challenged his wolf." Edward said with his own smirk of success as he finished with the buttons on Roy's shirt.

"Don't write the ending just yet." Roy warned, before his mouth was silenced by Edward's.

They had dinner late that night. The hour was so late that they had laughingly opted for wine and a simple pizza, instead of the romantic dinner Roy had planned on doing. But it actually wasn't a great loss to either of them.

They were sitting on Roy's- their bed together, propped up by pillows and under the warm blankets to ward off the chill of the night air. They'd foregone trying to get dressed again, and were only covered by the blankets. Between them on the bed sat their separate paper plates of dwindling pizza slices, in one hand they held wine glasses, which Roy kept refilling without fail.

"You're beautiful you know." Edward said in a tipsy voice, giving a small hiccup which appeared to have scared him to the point he nearly slopped his wine.

Roy smirked, and was coming to the quick realization that Edward and large amounts of the best wine in his house had a very fun end effect. "I don't think I've been called that before. But I know."

"Self-absorbed bastard." Edward said with a matter of fact nod, before taking another long swig of his wine.

"Mmm." Roy agreed with a wink. "So does that mean you won't tell me why I'm beautiful?"

"Your eyes are so-" Edward's own eyes suddenly narrowed, and he thrust his wine glass out to Roy in the gesture of needing a refill.

Roy topped him off.

"And yeah." Edward said, with another perfunctory nod.

"I can toast to that." Roy laughed, and did so.

Another five minutes of such toasts, and nearly the entire bottle of wine later, Roy was thinking the wine was very powerful… he normally did not fall to fits of giggles. Giggles! But he was clearly a bubbly mess now. "And the wall." He nodded somberly, before nearly falling off the bed as another giggle fit hit him.

"The wall!" Edward proclaimed, as if he were about to claim a country in the name of the drunken Fuhrer across from him.

"The library!" Roy declared with equal enthusiasm, this time he actually did fall off the bed. Somehow he managed not to spill the wine, a miracle that neither were sober enough to see.

Edward let out a peal of laughter as he peered down at Roy, laying there on the floor tangled in the covers and drinking the rest of his wine. "Not yet!" He declared, drained the rest of his own wine and set the glass aside on the bed before clambering off, somehow avoiding the pizza in the process, in order to pounce on Roy.

"The floor!" Roy let out an uncharacteristic squeal before frantically trying to rid himself of the confining blankets so he could flip Edward over. Yes, the floor was first.


	42. Chapter 42

Night-Childe: That award sounds nice to me, I'll take it and adore it always.

Paon: Yeah, you got the right person, never fear. Thought I'd let you know here as well. I don't know what you normally check first... I figure this.

GreedxEd: That really is quite the list when someone else puts it in words... my Roy muse is flinching because of the mpreg thing, but he'll live.

anmb: Yay for the wall! Hmm... skip class more often. I'm not sure how much I could, considering I am related to my instructor. She knows where I live obviously. But I definitely think I deserved yesterday off. I've technically passed her class anyway, I did about a month ago. So I figure I'm in good standing, and she still is planning to get me a xmas present.

Katrina: There are a few things left to come, tying up of ends, and then the ending to the story. But it is close to an end, it won't be going over 50 chapters.

Tiger: I'm very glad that you laughed, though I hope your throat did not hurt for too long. Thanks for the compliment, that makes me really happy. I at least know I am doing that part right. Check off another box...

SecretSnow: Nah, I don't plan to skip sleeping tonight at least. I'm exhausted. For some reason my medical vocab class wore me out and now I'm brain dead. Seriously, I think it got run over by a truck or something.

Phoenix: I wish I had snow for the snow story... I only have sunshine.

Shawn: I am sure your neighbors are envious of your happiness, think of it that way. Let's see... getting Ed drunk... I want to say three, but I'm not positive. I don't remember getting him drunk in Believe In Me, though maybe I did and I'm mixing up my drinking scenes because it's nearly midnight.

Hurricane: Your cats sound like they're planning to drive you insane. Any idea on what any of them have?

ferret: I need to learn that song now... I didn't know there was one. I'd ask you to teach me, but maybe you'll just have to teach me the humming to go along with the lyrics.

Shikon: And you didn't share the wine with me? -sob- And they were drunkenly discussing where they could go at it like sexually frustrated rabbits.

smiely and qwerty: I just love inside jokes, I do hope you have fun torturing people with it.

* * *

I got my car back today... coolant leak fixed and all. So now I am much happier. At least it was a much simpler fix than when my heater core and water pump all went out at once and caused a nightmare for everyone. Anyone remember that? Yeah, I was a grumpy gal back then.

Let's see... story news... I'm prepping Circa 1950 and still writing on it. I still have no idea how long it will be. And I finally got a halfway decent start on the Christmas special for it. It took me only what... a little over a month? I still have time though. So that'll all be ready to start up when this is done being uploaded.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And I have decided I need to get them drunk together more often.

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

"Oh, _fuck_…" Was the pained groan that Roy emitted as he rejoined the realm of the awake at last. It felt like his head was being repeatedly ground between a vice and smashed with a brick all at the same time. Pain like this had been foreign to him for years, it was clear to his pain fogged mind that he had definitely opened a very potent bottle of wine last night.

Edward jolted awake when Roy spoke, his hands going to clutch at his head. "Ouch." He gave a small whimper as he curled up against Roy in the fetal position.

Roy had to agree with that, and he decided it was better with his eyes shut. He was taking in far too much light right now, and his already sensitive eyesight was going into painful overdrive. He could hear Edward even better than normal, or as had become normal for him, and he held back a flinch at the louder tone. Even though he knew that Edward wasn't being loud at all. "I hate being a chimera." Roy whined.

Edward would have laughed, if he'd felt like the process of laughing wouldn't make him feel even worse. As it was, he'd laugh later. "I blame you."

"Huh? Why?" Roy protested feebly as he tried to ignore the excruciating pain swamping his head.

"It was your wine. Fuck that was some good wine." Edward explained through a groan.

Roy had to agree with that. It was some _very_ good wine. Some very good wine that had kicked their asses royally. "I'm going to say we should drink some more again soon, but not until I don't feel like I've been trampled by a herd of moose."

"Rhinos. Huge, fat, rhinos." Edward corrected.

Roy reached behind his head to pull the pillow out from under it in order to place it over his face in an effort to block even more light. "Can I just be killed now? Go call some random alchemist and tell them I'm a chimera."

Edward did laugh then, and instantly regretted it as his head swam. "I'm not done with you yet. I'll kill you myself, that's my privilege."

Roy grunted in response, though it sounded more like an affirmation of pain, and his words were muffled by the pillow so they became unintelligible.

"What was that?" Edward asked with evil intentions, knowing Roy would have to move the pillow to say anything.

Roy moved the pillow a scant amount, just enough to allow his voice to not be smothered. "I said, I don't want to go to work this morning."

Edward managed a smirk, somehow. He wasn't quite sure how his facial muscles were capable of working right now. "Too bad. I'll come see you this afternoon."

"Yay." Roy mumbled before letting the pillow flop fully against his head again.

Edward reached out to snag the pillow and move it so it was over both of their heads. "Don't you have some sort of miracle hangover cure?" He asked in a whisper.

"That would require me getting up." Roy pointed out darkly.

Edward rolled his eyes inside his head, and promptly shoved Roy out of the bed.

Roy yelped, and flailed his way off the bed. He landed with an 'oof' and a muttered curse, still tangled in the blankets. "Edward…" He growled as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"It was your wine." Edward defended as he hugged the pillow to himself.

Roy glowered, but stood up, albeit shakily. He apparently did not have very good sea legs, and he stumbled his way towards the bathroom, the blankets falling from around him as he walked. He found the tonic where he kept it, and took some himself before taking some back to Edward as well who was huddled around the pillow, wincing in discomfort.

Edward cracked an eye open as Roy nudged his shoulder, and gratefully grabbed the small bottle of liquid, and downed it in one gulp. It was bitter, and acrid, causing him to make a disgusted face. But if it worked, it was better than nothing. "That's vile." He said as he handed the bottle back.

Roy took it, and lobbed it into the trash bin. "I could have let you suffer because you pushed me out of bed."

Edward snickered, already feeling gradually better. "You love me too much for that."

"Hmm… that is a problem." Roy teased, and was forced to duck the oncoming pillow that would have smacked him in the head.

Edward sat up, the blankets falling down to gather around his waist. "I suppose we need to take another shower…" he sighed, still thinking he'd turn moldy here soon if he kept bathing so much within a twenty-four hour period.

"Yes." Roy smirked, offering his hand down to the bedraggled blond. "We should be fully recovered here soon, so we need a shower. Then you can make breakfast while I get ready for work, since you're the one on vacation still."

Edward yawned as he grasped Roy's hand. "Fine. But you better impress me this afternoon when I come to visit you."

"Those clerks below my office will hear plenty to start some better rumors." Roy promised with a feral grin as he helped Edward to his feet.

Edward grinned back, "let's go get in some practice then."

And get in practice they did, until the hot water heater started to have trouble providing the hot water they needed. At that point Edward pulled on a robe so he could go downstairs and cook them something to eat, while Roy tried to find his uniform amidst all the clutter that his room had become through the course of the night.

He finally found it lying along one wall of his room, with the cork from the wine bottle resting in its folds. Roy hadn't thought he'd left his uniform there, or even knew how it had gotten there over the course of the few days he hadn't worn it, but he didn't remember a lot of last night. He just knew that he had been very giggly, damn it, and had had quite a _lot_ of sex- which he remembered. And he did remember the list they'd made… but that was all.

He snickered at the memory of that list, it had been quite lengthy. And some of those places he was sure would be quite… unstable. He had definitely had a lot of alcohol in his system last night.

Once he had dressed, and finished messing with his hair, he puttered downstairs to find Edward. His nose led him to the kitchen where he could smell bacon cooking already. "Pork and not venison?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and cast a reproachful look over his shoulder. "I am not a deer, and I am certainly not about to cook myself."

Roy smiled and walked over to pull slices of bread out of the package and toast them himself with a snap of his fingers. "I'll settle for this then."

"You better." Edward smiled and poked at the bacon.

They took turns watching the bacon and cooking the pancakes until it was all finished. Roy automatically grabbed the honey for Edward, and the maple syrup for himself before sitting down.

Edward slathered honey onto his pancakes, and even put a small glob of it next to his bacon slices which he'd dip his toast and the bacon into. It was a strange liking for honey that he had, something that Roy knew well after the waffle fiasco three years ago at Hawkeye's house. "Will you be available for me to help spread rumors around noon?"

"I'm always available to help spread rumors." Roy smiled, "you're so disrespectful as it is to ranks that you'd barge into a meeting well over your own rank just to drag me into the hall."

"I would." Edward nodded somberly, but soon smiled. "Meetings are boring, you know that."

"Boring when compared to you." Roy agreed, "or at least meetings that don't have you in them are boring."

Edward snickered in agreement, and the two of them turned to finishing their breakfast. Once they were done, and the kitchen had been tidied again, Roy walked to the front door so he could leave for work. Edward trailed along behind him still wrapped in only a bathrobe.

"I'll see you soon, try to dress a bit more warm when you leave." Roy smiled as he hugged Edward tightly.

Edward groaned in mock protest. "Oh fine, I'll not get frostbite."

"Thank you." Roy said as he drew away, bestowing a quick kiss on Ed's forehead. "I love you."

"And I you," Edward smiled up at him, then glared at the door, "but I do not love the snow this early in the morning. So I'm going to go back upstairs and curl up in the blankets with a book."

Roy chuckled as Edward promptly turned and ran for it. He didn't blame the blond, he was surprised Edward ventured out as much as he did. Though he knew it was purely to see him lately. After bundling himself up he left the house. On his way to the car he grabbed the mail from his box and began sifting through the letters he knew were mostly going to be in relation to his self given promotion. There were only a few names he recognized, mostly from East Central.

The envelopes were tossed onto the passenger seat as Roy got in the car. He'd deal with the mail later, or better yet, have Havoc deal with it. Between running a country, and helping spread proper rumors of his relationship with Edward, he was booked for the day.

That and his eyes were still just a tad sensitive. Something he hadn't particularly noticed until he looked at the handwriting. Apparently he needed to up his dosage of hangover tonic to counteract his heightened senses. He had, after all, made it originally with the intention that a human would be consuming it. He was not a human anymore despite what aspects of the specie he still retained.

It was almost automatic to him now, almost to the point where he could accept his existence without question or hesitation. It had gotten easier over time, become faster and more second nature to understand that he was like this. The grief he felt at losing his humanity, something he'd taken for granted and never really appreciated until now, that grief had become a duller pang. At one time he'd been scared he might not remember how to act human so as not to attract suspicion. Afraid to actually be what he was. But he was losing that fear as he discovered it actually wasn't that bad. He just had to keep rising to the challenges of being a chimera that he faced. And having Edward helped tremendously.

He was close to accepting what he was, he just needed to let things take their time. And meanwhile hope he wasn't discovered and hunted down for it.

Roy made it to Headquarters and into the building as the snow continued to fall just a bit faster than could be ploughed away. He had a feeling that once this snow let up there would be such a surplus of the white powder that they could form an entire snow fort outside of Central. Which actually sounded like a fun idea. It would make for one hell of an interesting snowball fight.

Which he would win.

He managed to get to his office without being too bothered by anyone. Those that were there already were looking as if their morning coffee hadn't quite kicked in yet. So he was relatively free of human pestering on his walk through the building. However no lack of coffee could dampen Riza Hawkeye where work was concerned.

"There's a pile on your desk with a note on top that says 'URGENT'." She said, fixing him with a smirk. "Which it is very much so, since you slacked off yesterday afternoon."

Roy scoffed in mock annoyance as he unwound his scarf. "I'll have you know I was recovering from a long train ride."

"And the hickie has nothing to do with it I expect?" Riza grinned at him.

Roy smirked, "hickie? I believe I have more than one, unless Edward is falling down on his skills. Which I seriously doubt, he's had too much practice on lemons."

"Do I want to know?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if you did." Roy told her primly and looked over at Havoc who was looking highly amused. "I need you to go around and put an end to that stupid rumor that I need a personal alchemist staff. I don't need one, I don't know what I'd do with one, and if I ever needed another alchemists help you can bet my first choice would be Edward, followed by Armstrong."

"Yes, sir." Havoc responded with an amused smile. "Though you could always give them to Edward to use as punching bags."

"He will anyway one of these days. One of them is bound to irritate him with some sort of stupid remark or act." Roy pointed out, having been the subject of Edward's tirades before. Somehow he managed to scrape by with his life, but the last time had made it barely.

"And Riza, have one of the other boys when they show up make sure that the clerical staff on the floor below doesn't slack off." Roy said with a thoughtful look. "And you may take an hour lunch break once Edward drops by this afternoon."

"Shall I take the others with me?" She asked, having a suspicion about why Roy would want her out of the area for a long time.

"Might as well." Roy allowed with a shrug, and turned to make his way to his office door. "Now I have papers to attend to. If you'll excuse me, try not to let anyone disturb me unless you know I'll want to speak to them, or it's urgent."

"Right." She agreed, going back to her own work.

Roy let himself into his office, and left the lights off as he went to his desk. The sunlight from the window, although minimal due to the falling snow, was plenty to see by. Especially as he could see in the dark fine anyway.

Taking a seat at his desk, Roy pulled the 'URGENT' stack of papers towards him, as well as a pen. He set Hawkeye's note off to the side and stared at the first document before looking at the phone. He tapped his pen lightly on the desk a few times before setting it down and reaching for the receiver. He dialed Edward's voice mail at the apartment the blond normally occupied, punched the security code in, and waited for the message to load.

Paperwork could wait for this.


	43. Chapter 43

Night-Childe: Well don't expect too much of an idiot... Roy shall eat him.

Katrina: I do daily updates, life providing. Especially during holiday season, shit tends to happen more often.

Paon: Roy could be such a stalker if he wanted to be. He does know so much about Ed.

GreedxEd: It disappeared? That doesn't sound good... bad site.

Phoenix: Yes, a will would be a good thing for him. Shame he'd be a big enough bastard to will everything to Ed... who would promptly have Roy burn it.

ferret: That was the cutest video! I was sitting at the school computer and going "awwah" while my friend wondered if I was losing it.

anmb: Yay! Sherry! -gets drunk-

Shawn: You really want him to die XD. Roy just might oblige you...

Shikon: Yay for Clinton references! Some of the others and I one day were discussing an oval office smut oneshot where Roy gets elected President and Edward congratulates him. That's so ironic.

Eli: Your friends are welcome to help Roy torture him.

Addict: I suppose it is fun... you'll have to tell me. I'm biased.

mrawgirl: I'm so glad you finally have some time to read. I've missed you, I thought you had gotten sick or something. The coolant keeps the engine from overheating, which is never good. And losing the AC is never good either. That really makes for a miserable day.

* * *

Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I've run into computer issues. My laptop won't connect to ANY wireless networks, it won't even show they exist. So I have to get that fixed, and I didn't know it had happened until I got home from school yesterday, otherwise I'd have updated at school that morning. I am now back at school, so here's the update. I don't know how long my laptop is going to be like that, so just know if I don't update over the weekend, that is why.

Now I need to go get food, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and I am starving... at last. Before the thought of food made me feel ill, but I am having a bad allergic reaction, so I know that's why. The poison must be leaving my system if I'm hungry. Which is good news for me. I hate feeling like this. At least I didn't get hallucinations like I normally do. Insects and I don't get along...

I hope you all enjoy..

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

Roy twirled the phone cord around one finger as he waited, mentally making a list of the ways he could dismember a body and dispose of it. He was up to table knife and fireworks when he finally got to the message he needed. He had saved the one from Gracia that had been left this morning. He'd have to remember to tell Edward to call her back.

Now the message he had been waiting for, the one Edward didn't even want to listen to, came up.

"_Ed, I find myself concerned for you these past few days._"

Roy snorted inelegantly as he leaned back in his chair with a roll of his eyes. Oh this guy was so going to get his ass kicked.

"_I will not pretend to seem as if I am okay with your latest choice of boyfriend-_"

"Husband." Roy corrected idly, "you never managed that."

"-_because I am not okay. He's a far too violent person, and I do not want to watch you get hurt by him._"

"You think Edward is incapable of kicking my ass?" Roy made an interested sounding grunt.

"_He even became Fuhrer through violence._"

"That was Edward being the violent one." Roy snickered at the memory. He could tell that Jason didn't know Edward had been present for it, seemed the man had only heard what parts he wanted to and discarded the rest. Well, he'd soon be setting quite a few things straight.

"_I don't want to see him pressure you into anything. I'm really very concerned about you, Ed. I want to see you again, can you meet with me soon? Don't bother telling Mustang, this doesn't concern him, and he'll probably get violent again. We never got a chance to discuss things, and I want to make things right between us. I'm willing to do whatever I have to, I need you back. I want to keep you safe._"

Then the message ended.

Roy deleted it promptly before hanging the phone up. Geesh this guy was as predictable as he was annoying. 'Don't bother telling Mustang', what sort of crappy suggestion was that? Edward didn't need anyone to defend him, but Edward didn't want to handle it himself. Not that Roy could blame him. Edward didn't like revisiting parts of his past, they'd been over that before. So he'd handle it for Edward, as he knew Edward would do for him if their situations were reversed.

Well, he'd make it more clear this time that he meant for Edward to be left alone. He was not going to continue to allow this ex-boyfriend bother his mate. He had made it known that if Jason were to come near Edward again, he would kill him. This did not quite count as physically going near Edward, so he would have to amend that later. After he finished using him as a research subject.

He wanted, for scientific reasons purely, to see how long it took a human to burn to death under an unrestrained alchemic flame. This was research, not murder. So he was not altering the rules at all.

That issue resolved for the present, he turned to his paperwork.

The first order of business were financial in nature, followed by the signing of an order that would keep Benedict in solitary confinement in the northern prison. Something he knew Edward would be pleased about, the blond trusted Marcus. The ex-Fuhrer wouldn't be going anywhere. And if he tried, Roy was more than prepared to hunt him down. The pile began to dwindle, until he got to the matters of promotion and transfer requests both to and from Central from those who had no direct superior officer that they reported to. State alchemists, to be precise. At least the majority of them were this way. Edward had been one of the few who'd had a superior officer his entire time in service.

Most of the alchemists were of no major consequence, commonplace alchemists who had barely passed the rigorous exam. The kind of alchemists that he or Edward could disable in a matter of seconds. He decided to keep all of them where they were, just because there was no good reason to move them or promote them. If they hadn't done anything noteworthy, he wasn't biting at their requests. The others who he actually did know were halfway decent, he gave more thought to their requests.

Though the entire time he promoted no one.

As far as he was concerned everyone was fine where they were until things settled down and he got more insider information on all of them to complete the veritable encyclopedia he already had in his mind. Though he was planning to hand out some promotions to those he actually did know very well, like his team. Except for Edward of course. Married or not, he wasn't sure he'd survive the next time he ticked Edward off about a promotion.

Once his paperwork was finally complete he began to draft the document that would allow for the area of the northern mountains that contained diamonds to be placed under lock and key. He'd need Edward's help choosing trustworthy people to mine the precious gems, but that would not take long. Soon Amestris would have plenty of money.

He was still working on some of the details when Edward showed up at last.

"What are you going to do to him?" Edward asked as he walked in and began examining the books on the shelf Roy had asked to be installed and filled with literature.

Roy glanced up briefly from the paper he was inking up. "Research guinea pig. I'm not sure the survival rate will be in his favor since he's the first candidate."

Edward smiled a bit as he thumbed through a book he'd pulled down. "Just don't make things too messy. What are you working on?"

"Diamond mine blueprint." Roy said as he set his pen aside with one last frown to the plans. "One of these days I'd like your help though. After your vacation is fine."

"I'm sure you can schedule me in sometime." Edward noted as he set the book back.

Roy nodded, and began trying to get some semblance of order on top of his desk after his morning of work. Something he was distracted by when Edward began to approach him in a very predatory manner. He could clearly smell the pheromones rolling off of the blond, and they were exciting him rapidly.

The desk never did get organized as Edward was lifted up onto it by Roy, by that point any organization was a lost cause.

Downstairs, the clerks all jumped, and many cast wary looks to the ceiling above.

"Didn't the alchemists already fix the ceiling? It's not going to cave in on us, is it?" One of the women asked as the light fixtures above rattled as another rather enthusiastic thump broke the nervous silence.

"I'd move out from under the light, Jen." One of the other women cautioned her, already scooting back away from her desk.

One of the men in the room, the nameplate on his desk proclaiming him as Michael, was wondering if they shouldn't take cover. It sounded almost as if there was a battle going on up there. "Think someone should go check on Fuhrer Mustang?"

A muffled, but still loud shriek of some sort came from above before anyone could reply.

Jen's eyes widened, "it sounds like someone is being killed up there."

This time, an enthusiastic sounding yell and a loud crash made them all jump.

The clerk named Beth flushed a bit, and gave a light cough. "Sounds like a rather exciting death."

Jen was giggling, and a bit red. "Someone go get a ladder." She suggested with a grin.

Michael looked horrified, and turned bright red as a clearly delighted scream that sounded like a word came down from the ceiling. "It's inappropriate! And the Fuhrer should not be doing that! Isn't he dating the Fullmetal Alchemist? Who's on vacation, remember?"

Beth cackled merrily. "The Fullmetal has been visiting him even while on vacation. And who cares, don't be a prude. Go get us a ladder."

"Sounds like they're pretty good together." Jen laughed through her blush.

It took some convincing, but find a ladder they did so that they could take turns getting a better idea of just what was going on.

For nearly half an hour they listened as the action upstairs grew progressively more fast paced, and a lot louder. When the final, loudest yells of all, and the biggest thump and shake of the ceiling yet sounded, Michael nearly fell off the ladder.

"Holy hell." He muttered as he climbed down.

Jen coughed pointedly. "Damn. Those two go at it like gods."

"Shame they're both taken…" Beth muttered.

"I'll be back…" Michael said, before fairly fleeing for the exit.

The others in the office snickered, but they were not about to claim they were unaffected as well by the knowledge of what had just happened upstairs. One thing was for sure, they would not be able to look at those two together the same way again.

"I am so calling everyone." One of the other female clerks grinned as she seized her phone, ignoring the calls that were still on hold. No phones had been answered during the whole time that the noises upstairs had been occurring.

Others quickly grabbed their phones as well, wanting to spread the word of what they'd just heard happen.

Meanwhile upstairs in Roy's office, Edward was sitting on the couch laughing quietly, while Roy snickered from where he sat on the floor. Contrary to the belief of the clerks downstairs, they were both still fully dressed. Not to say they weren't very turned on and ready to shed clothes considering what they'd just acted out.

They had discovered just how tiring it could be though, jumping up and down like that and yelling like banshees while they jumped. It was a lot more tiring than actually doing the deed. But it had been a lot of fun, even if it had been hard to keep from laughing.

"That was some very good spiritual sex, thank you." Edward laughed as he clung to the couch.

Roy winked at him. "Of course, anything for you."

Edward gave a last chuckle and half crawled, half fell off of the couch so he could crawl over to where Roy was sitting and eyeing him with that heated gaze he loved feeling wash over him. "Roy…"

Roy smirked at the blond, and lay back obediently as Edward pushed his shoulders down. "I did tell Hawkeye she could have an hour lunch break… we still have time." He said as he fingered a few locks of the blond hair lovingly.

Edward eased himself down onto Roy with a happy sigh. "Then I do believe we should make use of that time while the clerks downstairs deal with spreading rumors."

"Now that," Roy grinned, "is a very good idea." And he slipped his hand behind Edward's head to bring him down into a lingering kiss that quickly escalated.

Whether or not the clerks downstairs heard them this time around, neither of them cared. This time was not about spreading a rumor. This time was purely about themselves.

Neither of them heard Hawkeye standing outside the office door with a smirk and her ear pressed to the wood.

"Hey, Riza, what are you doing?" Havoc asked as he walked back in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a scone in the other.

She whipped towards him with a finger on her lips, and motioned him over.

Jean rolled his eyes, but walked over as he took a bite out of his scone. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"They're having sex." She grinned as she pressed her ear to the door again.

Havoc blanched even as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "And I need to know this? Why are you listening in anyway?"

Riza rolled her eyes, and ignored him as she focused on hearing everything going on inside. She smirked in success though as Havoc sighed and placed his ear against the door as well. Gradually one by one the others came back from lunch, and went over to the door as well. Until all of them were gathered around the door to listen in… mostly.

Riza had discovered the keyhole.

They listened, and in Riza's case also watched, until the two men inside had exhausted their activities. At that point they quickly scattered back to their desks, knowing that Edward would probably be coming out soon.

Inside Roy was smirking, and Edward was laughing again as they dressed. They had known that the others were outside the door and most likely listening. Roy had smelled them, as well as heard them, and had informed Edward. They had come to the joint decision to allow them to keep watching, but they planned to tease them mercilessly for their eavesdropping.

Roy watched as Edward left the office, eager for the day to be over so he could see him again later tonight. Even if Edward was staying at his apartment tonight. He turned to his papers with a chuckle as he focused his hearing so he could listen to Edward taunt them.

Edward exited the office with a refreshed sounding breath of air as he looked around at them. They were all trying to avoid looking at him, and were clearly sporting the looks of people who had most definitely listened in. "I take it everyone enjoyed the show? Not as much as I did I wager." He asked sweetly, with a smirk.

They stumbled over words, causing Edward to laugh to himself, before Falman cleared his throat as nobly as possible. "We were just… oh hell."

Edward laughed aloud now. "I bet you were. Now, I must go take another shower… damn it." He said, and promptly strolled out of the room whistling a happy sounding tune to himself. Every person in the halls he passed who looked at him different he smirked at and continued on without comment.


	44. Chapter 44

Paon: Ed and Roy are crazy... it's just their nature. If anyone teased Ed, he'd just beat the crap out of them anyway.

Phoenix: Yes, keyholes are some of the best things ever invented. Riza is a smart lady.

Lamia: They are children at heart... bless them.

Choas: Yeah, there are, I dated one like your friend did. Worst idea of my life... unfortunately I didn't have a friend like you were to her where we could act like that. Though that would have been perfect.

SecretSnow: Riza had the best seat in the office.

Shawn: I had to make Hawkeye something. Closet perv sounded like a good idea XD.

anmb: Yeah, my wireless is still not working... damn it all. This is so frustrating.

ferret: Jason is going to be.... Jason. As I personally once knew him. Spineless little -is dragged away by Daphne-

Katrina: Nope, it's not yet. I'm about ready to have a fit.

GreedxEd: Threesome-ish sort of thing? I've never written that... -snicker-

Night-Childe: It's shocking how stupid some men are. And yay! Cookies! -pounces on them-

Koneko: You're back! You bad lurker. I'm getting the duct tape! Bring me some marshmallows too, if they're in season. (Funny story behind that)

Shikon: So they could hear better.

Addict: Do you need a new hand to bite?

mrawgirl: They would have fun in one of those big blow up bouncy things... you know the ones at kids b-day parties?

Vermillion: Haven't put up any smut for this story... but what I do have isn't here. It's on my LJ.

* * *

My laptop wireless is still down, so hence the no weekend updates. And Friday the schools internet was down, go figure. I about cried.

This story is ending... on Wednesday. Meaning two chapters left. Then Circa 1950 is starting up, which I know many of you are looking forward to. Or were, maybe you still are. Who knows.

Advance notice, maybe it's just me, but when I wrote the ending chapter, I was crying almost constantly. It's probably just me, but forewarning for everyone. I reread it last night and started crying again. I think I'm a very emotional person.

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Two days passed, and with Edward's somewhat grudging assistance, Roy found himself standing alone outside a small house, smaller than his own. He'd walked here from Edward's apartment where he'd been visiting with his mate. He hadn't told Edward he was coming here, but he knew the blond was smart enough to figure it out.

He walked up to the door and let himself in as casually as if this were his own house. Alchemists really were the best at breaking and entering. Sometimes Roy wondered why locks even existed, because no matter how sophisticated the lock was, an alchemist could render it useless in minutes at most.

It was still dark in the house, though Roy could smell that the one he was looking for was here. Evidently the arrogant prick seemed to think he was going to sleep in. Not this morning. Roy had other temporary plans. Plans that did not involve sleep on any level.

Roy did not bother with the lights, he could see perfectly well and with full detail in the darkness. He easily navigated the cluttered interior, and was halfway up the narrow staircase when a picture on the wall caught his eye.

It was of Edward.

He frowned at it, feeling something twist jealously inside of him. That this man had ever even touched his mate angered him. Taking the picture off the wall, he stared at the image of Edward there reading a book outside on a park bench. It had to have been taken this summer, because in the photograph Edward's hair was still died green, courtesy of a prank Alphonse had played on him. Which had in turn made for an interesting lecture Roy was allowed to give about 'a professional appearance'. Something that admittedly Edward had never had. But it had still been an amusing lecture.

Roy was tempted to take, and keep the picture. But it would only just remind him of this. He didn't want to keep looking back on these sorts of parts of his past. He wanted to move on and build a life that was purely their own. So he slipped the picture from its frame, and burned it to ashes. To him, he considered it more of a cleansing of this past, than a desecration of his husband's image.

Once he had replaced the empty frame onto the nail in the wall, Roy continued up the stairs.

The scent and sounds of a snoring human led Roy upstairs. Along the way he kept an eye out for more photographs of Edward, but didn't find any. Something he found just a bit irritating and comforting at the same time. Even when he and Edward had only been friends, Roy had taken pictures of the blond, or of them together somewhere. And yet this guy who claimed to love Edward so much had barely anything. And had barely made an actual effort to win Ed back. This human did not deserve Edward.

Roy let himself into the bedroom, and lost no time in walking over to sit cross-legged on the foot of the bed and stare at the sleeping human. So unaware of what was going to happen to him… so blissfully ignorant. No, this human would never bother Edward again, Roy was going to make absolute certainty out of that.

Bored of watching the human sleep and snore, a sound which grated on his sensitive ears, Roy cleared his throat loudly.

Jason flailed awake with a squawk of surprise, and quickly turned on the lights. "You! What the-!"

"Shut up." Roy growled, as he got up from the bed, brushing himself off with disdain. "I warned you not to go near Edward again."

"I haven't been anywhere near him!" Jason snapped indignantly. "Don't try and blame me for things I haven't done. And just because you're the Fuhrer now doesn't mean you can break into my house!"

"The door was unlocked." Roy lied, but it had been as good as unlocked where an alchemist was concerned.

"Get the hell out! Just because Edward doesn't have the capacity to love someone doesn't mean you can think I've been going near him and trying to steal him away. Not like you deserve him anyway, I'd be doing him a favor." Jason growled as he got out of his bed furiously.

Roy reached out quickly to grab the man's wrist and clench it painfully tight in his hand as he forced the human to kneeling on the floor. "I'm about to do him the favor by getting rid of you for good. So as I don't have to worry about you squealing to anyone, listen up you pathetic waste of a human life." Roy said sternly, ignoring Jason's attempts to get free as he instead clenched harder. "I know you called him, wanting to meet up with him and discuss his leaving me. I listened to the message for him because he wanted nothing to do with even hearing your voice. Can't say I blame him either. And here's another bit of information for your thick skulled head. Edward does love me, and I love him. As a matter of fact, we're married."

"What, but that's impossible!"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Roy smiled at the horrified look on the face of the human still kneeling before him. "I warned you what would happen if you went near my husband again. I always keep my word."

"But I didn't go near him!" Jason gasped as he tried to pry Roy's fingers off of his wrist with his other hand.

Roy batted the offending appendage away. "Do stop that. It's disgusting enough as it is to touch a slimy bastard like you. You called him, and while that is not technically going near him, you still need to be punished. So, you're going to be what alchemists call an 'experiment'."

"I-!"

"I'd like to tell you not to worry." Roy smirked. "But that would be a lie, you should be worried. You're my first guinea pig!" He announced with delight.

"You're fucking crazy! Get off of me!" Jason shrieked, and scrambled away clutching his wrist as Roy released him.

Roy shook his head, "I am not crazy. This is just what happens to those who dare challenge my claim to the one I love." He said as he stalked after Jason who was trying to make a break for it crawling on the ground, as Roy kept kicking his legs out from under him every time he had tried to stand. "Think of this as a lesson, and research for me… for the greater good."

He stepped into the hallway after the man, and finished idly adjusting his gloves, before fixing his eyes on his target. "I warned you, human. You should have left my husband alone." And he raised a gloved hand, bringing his fingers together quickly.

Later that afternoon Roy was sitting outside in the park, watching people walk their dogs. Dogs who still were wary of him, and often barked. But he learned that if he ignored them, they seemed to quiet down. Especially after a few harsh words from their owners, who had then apologized profusely to the new Fuhrer. But Roy had sent them on their way with a smile and continued to finish his lunch.

Not even a month had gone by since he had become a chimera. Yet he'd come a long way in discovering a life that could be led, and he enjoyed this life. There was a new world for his senses to explore, a world that had led him to discovering how amazing a loving relationship with Edward could be. He wanted to continue seeing what lay ahead.

So long as he could keep his true identity a secret from those who would want to kill him. Perhaps in time he would tell his team… and Alphonse. But for now, just knowing that Edward knew and supported him, protected him, that was enough.

There was no going back to the way things were before. One singular outside force had shifted everything, changed the scene, and that was that. All he could do was continue living this life, this existence, trying to create something beautiful out of what he'd been given. He had been given this, and whether it was beauty or not, it was who he was now.

**One Year Later**

"Roy!" Edward shouted up the stairs, "your hair is perfect! Now get your ass down here before I have to go up there and kick it down the stairs myself! I'm going to mess your hair up anyway!"

Roy soon appeared, rubbing at his ears with a glower in Ed's direction. "You know I can hear you perfectly well up there if you speak normally."

Edward smirked, "I know. Are you okay?"

Roy rolled his eyes, "he asks if I'm okay even when he does it on purpose. Why am I officially marrying you again?" He teased as he adjusted the cuffs on the suit he was wearing.

"Because you love me." Edward reminded him as he fixed Roy's tie for him.

"Ah, that's what it was." Roy joked, and laughed as Edward whacked him on the side of his head. "Sorry, sorry. I love you too you know." He smiled and placed his hands on Edward's waist to draw him closer.

"I know." Edward said, smiling back as he looped his arms around Roy's neck. "I also know that because you spent so much time on your hair we need to leave _now_. Otherwise we're going to be late for our own wedding."

"I will blame this inconvenience on you, for wanting to have the wedding in the winter of all things." Roy told him.

"But I wanted my honeymoon to be in an igloo." Edward grinned and leaned up to kiss Roy on the cheek quickly. "You know, for memories sake."

"I know." Roy smiled and grudgingly released his mate. "Let's go then, and get this human tradition over with so we can be married "for real"." He rolled his eyes.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to get through the snow on the roads. But get to the park they did. It had been a joint decision to have the wedding at the park, still covered with snow on a clear day of weak sunshine. It was the park that they'd walked to so long ago, where Roy had first decided to throw caution to the wind and made plans to get up the courage to kiss Edward.

Together they made their way across the snow towards the pavilion near the iced over lake where already the guests were gathering among the benches. It seemed that everyone who'd been invited was already there. Though it wasn't many, just Roy's team and some of the few dignitary friends of theirs. The wedding would be free of the public, as no one actually knew that Roy and Edward were getting married. Only those who had been invited knew, and they had promised to keep it a secret so that the wedding could go on without gawkers.

"Hey, look." Roy said suddenly, pointing at one of the guests who had come into view.

Edward paused in stunned disbelief for a moment, before grinning, and racing away from Roy with a shouted: "AL!" that left Roy grumbling and rubbing at one ear.

When Roy finally made it over to the two brothers, Edward had finally stopped choking Al in an enthusiastic hug. "Hey, Alphonse." He smiled at the younger brother.

"Hello sir." Al smiled back, before looking at his brother. "Thanks for the invitation."

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Edward admitted.

Al nodded, "I… I couldn't miss my brother getting married." He said with a hesitant smile. "I'm… happy for you, I realize."

Edward grabbed his brother into another tight hug. "Damn it Al, I'm just glad you're here."

Roy was not too shocked to see that both of them appeared to be crying.

Al finally pulled away with a wet sort of smile. "Jeez brother, don't cry yet. You still have to get married."

"What is that supposed to imply?" Roy asked with a frown, causing both brothers to laugh, along with the other guests who'd been witness to the moment.

Edward turned to Roy with a smile, wiping his eyes roughly. "Just tears of happiness, Roy." He said and quickly leaned in to kiss the man briefly.

Well, it would have been longer had the wedding guests not jeered them for not waiting for the ceremony.

"Let's have a wedding then!" Roy announced, shooing everyone to their seats as he and Edward walked to the front together. "Where's our officiator anyway?"

"Not to fear, I am here!"

Edward jumped back with a strangled yell of surprise, and only managed not to slip and fall by Roy catching him around the elbow.

"General Armstrong, why are you… I thought that-" Roy began as he tried not to stare too long at the sight of Alex Armstrong dressed in white robes and wielding a book of alchemy in place of the religious text Edward had forbade. Only the alchemists at the gathering seemed to see the humor in it.

"He has taken ill with food poisoning, I'd stay away from the cheese tray if I were you." Armstrong informed them promptly. "But don't worry, presiding over weddings is a talent passed through the-"

"Yes, yes, we are in your capable hands." Edward cut him off with a concealed groan.

Roy exchanged an eye roll with Edward, and took a moment to take in the breathtaking sight of his beloved mate. The tailor had dressed Edward in a black suit that in Roy's opinion, looked far too good on him. It was difficult to leave the attire on Edward, as it seemed to beckon to be ripped from the blond's body. Edward had chosen to leave his hair down, which had surprised Roy, but he didn't mind. He preferred Edward's hair to be down anyway.

"Roy, quit visually undressing me." Edward hissed in a voice so quiet only Roy would pick up on it.

Roy winked at those reproachful, but amused looking gold eyes, and turned his attention back to Armstrong.

Though Edward would be lying if he wasn't affected by what the tailor had done to Roy. At first he'd had his misgivings about Roy being dressed in white, but now that they were actually here, Roy looked absolutely perfect. And whatever Roy had done to his hair that had taken all that time actually did look rather good. It made him want to mess it up… while he was getting rid of that suit the man looked so edible in.

"Now I was informed that you two did in fact decide to write vows?" Armstrong prompted, looking between them.

Roy smiled, yes, they had indeed. Though at first they had been of the mindset not to, as they were already vowed to one another for life. But they had felt that putting some words to it might actually not be such a waste of time.

"Yes." They answered together, over Hawkeye in the left first row blowing her nose on a handkerchief Havoc had passed her.

"Edward?" Armstrong allowed with dignity, though he too, was looking just a bit weepy.

Edward smiled softly up at Roy, their eyes never leaving each other as he took Roy's hands in his own. "A year ago we changed our lives forever. You saw something in me, and to this day I still have no clue what," he admitted wryly as Roy winked at him, "but you took a chance on me. You showed me what love really feels like. I don't ever want to part from you. You're all I want, and all I could ever need. I can only promise my love to you… and hope that it'll always be enough." He paused, and smiled up at Roy through misty eyes. "I love you, Roy, and I'll love you forever more."

Armstrong really did start crying, and waved Roy on as he ripped a page out of the alchemy book to wipe his eyes on.

Roy didn't even notice the mistreatment of the book as he took one of his hands away to touch Edward's cheek lightly. "It always will be, my love." He whispered, smiling back at the blond.

And then he took a deep breath as he took Edward's hand back in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward, you came to me when I had no one else to turn to. You were the light leading me back to a place I could find peace again. You were the strength that kept me from giving up, and you gave me hope. I learned how to live again, and make the best out of what I was given because you were there. I'll always remember the day I first let you know how I feel, and I'll always remember why you kicked me out." Roy smiled at the slightly smirking blond. "I stand here now, and I will forever be, loving you for as long as I live."

Roy knew they were both misty eyed, but he didn't care as they stood holding hands, waiting for Armstrong to get on with it so they could finally kiss.

Armstrong managed to pull himself together enough to be capable of speaking. "Do you have the rings?"

They both produced them rather quickly.

"Roy," Armstrong began, "repeat after me. I, your name-"

"I, Roy Mustang," though he was admittedly rather tempted to say 'your name' instead. But he felt Edward might deck him for doing that.

"so do take thee, Edward Elric-"

Roy gently took Edward's hand in his and slipped the ring onto it. "so do take thee, Edward Elric, as my husband."

"Again." Edward whispered for Roy's benefit even as he smiled happily.

Roy cracked a brief grin.

Edward was guided through the same words by Armstrong, before at last, they were allowed to kiss. Something neither wasted any time in doing.

Their arms around each other, and holding one another close, Roy lost himself in the kiss until the clapping and cheering of the guests who weren't crying was a faint hum in the background. He licked insistently at Edward's lip, getting the blond to part his mouth before their tongues met anew again, sending that sweet fire racing through them. Then suddenly the kiss deepened, and Roy gave a wavering moan as Edward somehow managed to dominate their kiss. Pulling the blond tighter to him he found resistance futile, but arousing.

From the crowd of guests, most of whom were now whistling their appreciation of the show, Alphonse cracked a grin and laughed as he too watched the eager, passionately kissing couple who didn't seem to be wanting to come up for air any time soon.

When they finally parted Roy brushed a lock of Edward's hair away from his face tenderly, and caught Edward's lips in a quick, heady kiss. "Do you want to know what I saw in you?" He asked quietly.

Edward tilted his head a bit, but nodded.

"I saw the only future I could ever need. You were right in front of my eyes for so long, and I never realized... never realized you were the one. Until I was born again."


	45. Chapter 45

Yes, this should have been up yesterday. And nearly was, until I got called away on an emergency. I had to make 15 dozen rice krispie treats. I am about to go insane this holiday season. I'll get the last chapter up later tonight, I plan to confiscate my mom's laptop in order to do so. I want to stay on my schedule...

Have tissues ready for the last chapter, just in case. I'll answer reviews later tonight as well, as I have to go, and only got a few minutes to upload. My life at school is hectic.

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

**Five Years Later**

Roy blinked owlishly at his husband, not quite sure if he'd heard that right. But he did have superior hearing… so the chances that he _had _heard that correctly were very, very good.

"Roy?" Edward prompted with a smirk. "You're not going to nearly faint on me again, are you? Like when you first realized we were married?"

Roy snapped out of it to glare at his mate, but it soon vanished in place of an uncertain look. "Are you sure? I mean… if you do, than I do. I just thought that it wouldn't be something we'd ever consider. With my condition."

"What's wrong with your condition?" Edward frowned.

"Chimera." Roy replied, "remember?"

Edward smiled, and reached across the dinner table to take his hand and squeeze it affectionately. "I remember. But that's hardly a condition, love. It's just who you are, and how would you being a chimera affect this? You haven't exactly made anyone suspicious of what you are, as far as anyone knows you're a human still."

That was true, Roy still couldn't believe he hadn't told anyone else besides Edward. But then he had never seen a reason to put himself at risk. So far he was fine with just Edward knowing what he was genetically. "But what if I slip up one day around them? It's not exactly easy to pretend that I can't hear what people are saying a block away, and hear it clearly."

"Then you just explain." Edward reassured him. "Explain why it's absolutely necessary that it remains a secret. It'll be okay. Please?"

Roy couldn't say no to those eyes, not when they gave him that look reminiscent of a very adorable puppy. How the blond still managed to pull it off, and make it work five years into being 'officially married' and almost seven years of being married, he had no clue. But Roy was powerless to that look, and making his mate happy. Besides, he rather wanted this too… he'd just never given it much thought lest he get attached to the idea. He had never thought Edward would be responsive to the idea, because of Roy being a chimera and the risk they'd be taking. But if Edward was willing… damn those eyes… he would happily go forward with it. "Okay."

"Really?" Edward asked with a hopeful grin.

"I want them too, I just never thought you would share the sentiment." Roy smiled, and squeezed Ed's hand back that was still holding his. "Whenever you want to make an appointment, I'll be there."

"Because of your condition?" Edward grinned back wickedly with a humored gleam in his eyes.

"Precisely." Roy smirked.

Edward winked at him, and drew his hand away. "Well, personally I think that your condition has detracted nothing at all from who you are. I'll call tomorrow morning and keep you posted."

"Just don't call Brennon right away, else he'll be down here by the end of the week and demanding he take more photographs than Maes ever would have." Roy groaned at the thought.

Edward laughed, "are you kidding? I called Brennon today to tell him I was going to ask you."

"Well just don't call him back anytime soon to give him my reply." Roy practically begged. "And if I get any messages from him, I am ignoring them until Saturday. I don't care what Hawkeye says."

Edward smiled at the thought of Roy blatantly ignoring correspondence from the Drachma leader. But then, it wouldn't have been the first time. There was never any danger though, Roy and Brennon had become friends fairly quickly. Something that had shocked both countries. But it was for the better, and the Drachma leader was actually quite the hit at the dinner parties. The ladies loved him. "He knows you'd do something like that. He's going to leave fifty messages a day just to annoy you. You two are like children."

"Good practice." Roy smiled. "How many were you thinking?"

"Two." Edward said without hesitation of thought. "I am negotiable on more, but not less."

"Two it is." Roy smiled, "to start. The maybe we can get a whole flock."

"They're children, wolfie. Not sheep." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Litter, then." Roy corrected himself.

"Human children, chimera."

Roy laughed, "okay, okay. I won't go around calling them my litter."

Ed rolled his eyes again. "Thank you."

To Roy, it seemed like the days leading up to the meeting that Edward had arranged with the manager of the orphanage passed by both slowly and quickly. Slowly in that he was eager to get this going and done with as soon as possible. And quickly in that his remaining days as it being just he and Edward were coming to a close. It was liberating, and frightening all at the same time.

But he wanted to have a family.

Two days later from their dinner conversation about the subject of adopting children for their own, Roy found himself driving to the orphanage. He was alone in the car, as Edward had taken the morning off in order to play poker with some old ladies he'd used to live by. Well, officially Edward's outing would be labeled 'investigative' on the timesheets. But Roy knew better. He'd only requested Edward not get drunk. Tipsy, sure, but not drunk.

Edward had laughed… Roy wasn't sure what to make of that.

He was a street away from the orphanage when he spotted Edward walking along on the sidewalk. So he pulled the car over and slowed down beside the blond while he rolled the window down. "Hey, I'm looking for a date."

Edward snorted, and cast Roy a mocking look as he turned towards him, hands on his hips indignantly. "Wrong street, but how much are you going to pay me?"

"My undying love?" Roy replied with a smirk.

Edward gave the appearance of thinking it over, before shrugging. "That works. Just don't tell my husband. He'll be jealous."

"As long as you don't tell mine, we're good." Roy laughed, and waited while Edward made a show of getting into the car before he drove off again. "So how was poker?"

"I'm getting better." Edward smiled in a self-satisfied way. "Though they're getting senile, so I'm not sure how much of it is me, and how much of it is the aging process."

"Definitely you." Roy answered correctly.

A few minutes later they parked the car alongside the street and got out. The orphanage was a small building in an old renovated church. It actually looked a lot like their own home in that it was small, and the paint was peeling. But as far as they were concerned the outside of a building had nothing to do with the inside, and the people who occupied it.

After all, no one would have ever thought the Fuhrer of Amestris would reside in anything but the mansion he should have moved into. But Roy had never felt the urge to move, he and Ed were comfortable in their home.

"Boys or girls?" Edward asked as they walked up to the large arched doorway.

Roy thought it over briefly, "one of both." He decided, figuring it was the fair compromise.

"You and a daughter should be amusing. She'll have you as tied around her finger as I do." Edward grinned.

"Hey, I resent that implication." Roy growled. "The Fuhrer is tied around no fingers."

"Uh-huh." Edward said in disbelief.

Roy smiled, knowing it was impossible to deny the truth. They both knew that he would do anything for his mate. Within reasonable bounds, but he would. "Okay, maybe I'm tied around yours. But that'll be all."

"We'll see." Edward smirked, and cast a grimace up at the church's stained glass windows, before entering with Roy.

They were quickly swooped down upon and greeted by a sharp and hawkish looking woman with horn rimmed glasses who introduced herself as just 'Mama', all the while smiling vaporously at the two men. Both of whom quickly decided that this woman was creepy. Edward blamed it on the church, Roy blamed it on the glasses. But either way, they were soon on their way to meet some of the children that fit the age and gender criteria.

To Roy, it felt sickeningly like choosing a pet.

But make it through they did, until they were sitting around on a couch with a brother and sister pair who had lost their parents in a car accident. They were accepting of their parents death, if not still sad. But it hadn't dampened their hopes that they might find a family again. The girl was a proud nine… and "a _haf_", and the boy was even more proud to say he was eleven. Their names were Jamie and Benjamin. But Benjamin, who hated his name, insisted they call him Ben.

"You're the Fuhrer, aren't you." Ben said curiously as he eyed Roy.

"Yeah." Roy smiled at him. "For almost seven years."

"So if you become my dad, does that mean I get to be Fuhrer one day?" Ben asked, completely serious.

Jamie burst into laughter, "Ben, you'd be a terrible Fuhrer."

"I would not!"

"Would so!"

Roy glanced at a deeply amused Edward who seemed completely enamored with the children. "Well, as no Fuhrer has yet to hold the position to the end of his life and not be overthrown, I'm not sure how that would work. Maybe, one day if you're strong enough and can get the support of the people, sure. Becoming Fuhrer is always possible. But I plan to stay as Fuhrer until I either retire or die of old age."

Edward snorted, "you and retire are not two words that go together. You love being in charge too much."

"Hush, Major." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Are you adopting us?" Jamie asked as she invited herself to sit on Roy's lap and peer up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"I need to talk it over with Edward." Roy told her.

Edward immediately lowered his voice to below a whisper and kept his lips still. "They're a lot sweeter than the other brats here. And I think they should be kept together. Someone else might split them apart."

Roy nodded, and smiled at him. "Then we'll take care of it."

Ben looked between them in confusion. "Huh? He didn't say anything…"

Edward winked at him. "We've been married a long time. Sometimes we don't need to speak to communicate."

"So if I get married, I can do that one day?"

"Do all married people do that? Our parents didn't." Jamie frowned.

"It's something that is special to us." Roy told them, and Ed nodded.

The children seemed fascinated by the idea. The four of them spent another good hour together, getting to know one another. But by the time Roy and Edward said goodbye to them, their minds were already made up.

"We'd like to adopt them before next week." Roy told Mama as they were sitting in her office.

Edward snickered as the woman pulled out paperwork. "Look Roy, paperwork!"

Roy glowered at him.

"I'm afraid it's necessary." Mama replied as she handed them the packet. "If you get it done today, they can go home with you by Friday. Since it is you two adopting, a background check won't be done."

Roy and Ed looked at each other, and smirked. "Our backgrounds would take too long to check. Years." Roy muttered as they began the paperwork.

**Friday**

Again the days passed slowly, and quickly, as they led up to Friday when they could finally go pick up and take home Jamie and Ben. Roy's staff had been informed, and all were eager to meet the children come the following Monday. As it was the summer there was no school yet, and Roy and Edward planned to keep the kids busy at Headquarters where they would certainly find plenty to do, and plenty of people willing to dote on the adopted children of the Fuhrer and Fullmetal Alchemist.

When Roy and Edward pulled up in the car next to the orphanage, they got out to greet Jamie and Ben who were already standing on the sidewalk and waiting.

"Do we have to call you dad now?" Ben asked, looking up at Roy and Edward with an uncertain frown.

Roy shook his head, as did Edward. "Only whenever you're ready, if you ever are at all. You can call us by our names though until you feel more comfortable."

Jamie giggled and ran to the car. "We get to go!"

Edward grinned after her, "Jamie, careful not to run like that out to the street." He called as he followed after her.

Roy grinned, and turned back to Ben. "I'm sure this isn't easy."

Ben shook his head. "No, but it was harder to lose my parents. I'm going to give this a chance though… it's a lot more hope than either of us have had since our parents died."

"I lost my parents too when I was young." Roy said empathetically. "So did Edward, his mom died when he was younger than you. And his father had left before his mother's death. I know it's hard to lose parents, but I hope one day Ed and I can be a good substitute for you and Jamie. Edward and I never had someone care enough to actually adopt us."

Ben gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

As Roy walked a pensive Ben to the car he met Edward's eyes, and knew the blond had heard what he'd said. After Ben got into the backseat he turned to Edward with a smile. "Think that makes as suitable as parents?"

"No one is ever really ready to have kids." Edward replied gently, "but I'm willing to go through it and learn with you. This is all part of the life I chose with you, and I won't trade it for anything."

Roy smiled, and leaned over to kiss Edward gently. "I love you, Edward. I know you're going to make one hell of a father."

"Mine certainly was." Edward said with an amused roll of his eyes. "And I love you too."

They both smirked, and tried not to laugh as a very loud chorus of "E-EWW's" came from inside the car. Yes, they definitely were on their way to becoming a family. It wouldn't be easy… but then what thing that was ever worth having was easy?

But Roy knew he wouldn't trade the struggles for anything. The results were too irreplaceable.


	46. Chapter 46

Yeah, still need to get to my reviews... I will get them done. It's just difficult with my laptop being out of commission. But anyway, here's the final chapter for Shifting... it's about half the size, but I saw no reason to make it longer. I am officially done with chimera season.

Now I need to go get the first chapter of Circa up.

Again, you may or may not need tissues. Since I warn people you usually don't end up needing them, but who knows. Now off I go to mess with Circa, before I start ranting like I want to. I've had a bad day and I'm a bit annoyed at everything.

I'm at least feeling nice enough right now to thank everyone for the feedback you've given, even if things didn't always go the way you wanted them to. I hope to see a lot of you again. You gave me more reviews than I think even Believe In Me got, so thank you for your support.

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

**Sixty-Four Years Later**

"Where are they…? Dad?" A woman called out, setting her car keys on the table in the foyer.

"I dunno… maybe they're outside?" The man who'd entered after her suggested as he closed the door. "Or asleep still. Personally I think being late for work for the first time in sixty-six years is nothing they should be ashamed of. I'd want to sleep in too, it's so gloomy today."

She supposed her brother had a point. "Well I'll check upstairs." She said, and headed up the stairwell.

"I'll go check outside." The brother decided, and headed for the kitchen.

Upstairs, Roy Elric, current Fuhrer of Amestris for the longest period of peace and prosperity the country had ever known, was lying next to his husband. He held one cold hand in his as he stared blankly at the lidded gold eyes he would never see again.

Sometime during the night, Edward had left him. The one he loved would never breathe again, never speak to him again, never be there again to dry the tears that couldn't seem to stop trickling from his eyes. He didn't even realize he was crying, he couldn't feel anything beyond the numbing grief that had stolen over him. He didn't want to feel anything else.

All he wanted to do, was lay here beside his mate until it was over for him as well. He never, in the eighty plus years he'd known Edward, had wanted to part from him. He wanted to follow Edward. Nothing else mattered to him… Edward was his everything.

"Dad…?"

Roy heard his daughter's voice, but didn't give any sign that he had. It bounced off of him like water, fading into the background of the world that was hazy and lost to him.

She crept closer, one hand over her mouth as the scene hit her in the pit of her stomach. "No… NO! Please…" she ran over to the bed, hurriedly checking her father's pulse.

Roy knew she was there, but he didn't know what she was saying or doing. He didn't care. He was already fading out, all he could see was Edward. All he could feel was Edward. His memory heard Edward laughing, and the tears only came faster.

How long it was before the brother appeared wasn't known. But he quickly raced to the bedside, and slowly nodded as he gathered his crying sister to him. He knew what was happening, and his heart broke even more as he looked over at his dad who was immobile in his grief. "He's going to follow father." He whispered.

Their daughter nodded numbly, and mustered herself together to stand on her own. "I know it's the wolf in him… but he still has human left."

Her brother nodded, knowing where she was going with that. "But the human in him wants this too."

Roy knew they were there, even though he didn't know what they were talking about. He could still only hear Edward. But he would speak to his children one last time, before he followed Edward. "Jamie, Ben, I'm going to find Edward again. But I want you to do something…" Roy paused as a silent sob jerked through him. "Don't let us be buried. Burn our bodies, and take the ashes to the northern mountains. We want to go home."

Ben nodded stiffly as he held his sister tighter. "We'll take you home, dad. Go find him… he misses you."

"I love you both… and I'm sorry I never told you the truth about me…" Roy's eyes continued to glaze over. "This is the only way I can be at peace again."

Jamie crept from her brother's hold to lay her hand gently on top of her parent's clasped ones. "Don't make father wait. It's okay… your heart isn't here anymore. Go to him."

Roy felt the cold blanketing him, along with a sense of peace he'd only known with Edward. The last thing he saw before he willingly let the darkness take him, was Edward. As he had always wanted it to be.

It wasn't so bad… this dying business. Not when he wanted to die so that he might have one last time in which he could see Edward. It was his dearest wish. He could have never seen the light of day again anyway locked inside the cell that would have been his world without Edward. It felt almost like he was floating on a relaxing sea of emptiness.

Jamie's head bowed as tears flowed from her eyes and splashed down onto the covers still lying over her parents. "They're gone..." She choked out.

Ben nodded, grieving himself. "We always knew this day would come. If father died first." He said, though the words didn't lessen the pain he felt as he sank wearily to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm not so sure." Jamie whispered sadly, as she brushed some of the tears from Roy's pale cheeks. "I think dad would have given up the will to live as well. They always were closer than the average couple. Even if dad wasn't a chimera… I think he began to have the heart of a wolf."

Ben nodded slowly, and took a deep breath as he fought back the tears. "We have work to do. The people will want to bury them." And he stood up to take his dad's transmutation gloves from the bedside table and pull them on.

"And the snows will be coming soon." Jamie said and began to help her brother. They could grieve properly after they made sure that their dad's dying wish was kept.

**Home Again**

"Roy."

Roy had been standing numbly overlooking the scene of his two children that played like a movie reel in a strange cloud of mist. He couldn't hear what they were saying or doing, but he felt a small comfort in watching them. But when his name was called he turned quickly, but stayed where he was in uncertainty. "Is this a dream?"

Edward smiled at him, and extended his hand. "Sort of."

Roy took a hesitant step forward. "What the hell is this then?"

"Just another dimension for our souls which are projecting bodies for us." Edward explained, "the Gate told me it's because I'm scientific, not religious."

"The Gate?" Roy frowned as he finally took Edward's hand in his, hardly daring to believe this was actually real. Or that they both looked as young again as they had when they'd first wed.

Edward nodded. "We're bound together forever, you've said so yourself. We cannot be split apart. I would have waited an eternity to see you again."

Roy faltered for a few seconds, torn between what to say or do, before he finally swept his mate up in a tight hug. He was afraid to let go as he began to cry all over again. "And what price does the Gate demand for this?" He asked as they clung to each other.

Edward rested his head against Roy's chest with a contented sigh. "It turns out the one thing even the Gate can't put a price on, is love."

"I'll always love you." Roy whispered, "I couldn't stand to go one without you. I just hope they understand."

"They do." Edward reassured him, knowing he was talking about their children. "They knew you were a chimera. We just never told you. They know why you followed me."

Roy sighed in relief, and pulled away enough to kiss Edward gently on the forehead. "I will love you until the end of time, whenever that may be."

Edward smiled up at him, and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "Well I have a very good idea of what we can do while we wait to find out."

Laughing, Roy brushed a lock of blond hair from the beautiful golden eyes shining up at him. "Each time I am born again, you are always more beautiful." And he smilingly bent down to capture Ed's lips in a gentle kiss as the blond blushed.

Life is short, love is forever. For the two men who had continuously defied the pursuit of a normal life, they gained an abnormal afterlife. They knew that they would never be apart again.

'Till death do us part seemed such a weak phrase.

In death shall we never part seemed much more appropriate.


End file.
